Realidad
by LadyChan14
Summary: Para él, ella era la persona que debía protejer por su bien... Para ella, él era su mejor amigo... la enseñanza de que siempre hay alguien mejor. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Me encuentro en una ciudad extraña, para nada parecida a mi lugar natal.

Allá todo era tranquilidad, armonía y paz, todo lo que alguien soñaría para vivir los últimos años de vida. Y sin embargo, no era feliz ahí…

No creo poder serlo aquí tampoco.

Este lugar es completamente opuesto a lo que tengo acostumbrado, solo hay glamour, mujeres que bien podrían ser modelos y bastante dinero.

La última razón fue la que me trajo hasta aquí, además de mis padres.

Ellos poseen una importante compañía de producciones en Japón, se han encargado de muchas propagandas para películas y productos internacionales, antes la oficina central era en mi casa, en el pequeño poblado de Tomoeda.

Pero, en busca de aun mayor reconocimiento han optado por trasladarla a Tokio.

Justo aquí me encuentro.

Pero hay algo que no va bien, de hecho no toda mi vida ha ido bien, a pesar de todo el dinero que mis padres han logrado recolectar para después pasarlo a mis manos, junto con toda su ambiciosa empresa.

No he dejado amigos por los cuales llorar, no he dejado algún amor de la infancia a quien recordar con nostalgia y ternura. No he dejado ninguna raíz.

Nunca antes nada me detuvo, y en esta ocasión la situación se volvió a repetir.

Sigo estando sola, bueno, no completamente. Estamos yo y mi gatito.

No creo que las cosas cambien, la gente es aun más cruel en ciudades tan grandes como esta, y yo no tengo la posibilidad de que la gente deje de compadecerse o burlarse de mí…

Es una dura carga, pero así es mi vida.

Tengo miedo, no lo voy a dejar de admitir… por que no sé que me espera ahora que estoy aquí, pero creo que no puede haber un golpe más doloroso de todos los que he recibido en mi corta infancia.

Ya no podría haber más dolor, por que ya lo he vivido todo…

Mis padres creen que aun sigo siendo su inocente hija de doce años, pero ellos no saben que yo me enfrento con la realidad al instante de poner un pie fuera de la casa.

Ya no espero con ilusión como antes, tener una amiga o tener a alguien para enamorarme. Esos tiempos de ingenuidad han terminado y me han convertido en lo que soy ahora, alguien que ya no puede esperar más de la vida por que mi condición no me lo permite.

He aprendido que los ancianitos pueden ser las personas más dulces del mundo, y que los niños pueden ser las personas más sinceras, y por eso; rudas y crueles en el mundo.

Una crueldad llena de inocencia, por cierto.

Ya no espero encontrar algo diferente en esta ciudad, donde la gente está contaminada gracias a los medios, ya no espero nada.

Por eso creo que, mi vida será un poco más buena que en Tomoeda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**él y ella"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Shaoran, levántate!-gritaron desde la planta baja de la bonita casa blanca, el muchacho se revolvió entre las sábanas y el cobertor, y su almohada dio contra el piso en un arrebato por seguir descansando, después de haber sido perturbado.

-h-huh…

-¡se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela!-repitió una mujer con voz diferente.

-¡recuerda que es tu primer día de secundaria!-le vociferó otra.

Un gruñido retumbó en la habitación que estaba decorada de manera masculina, estaba perfectamente ordenada, a excepción de la almohada en el suelo y algunas cobijas en el piso que el chico se había encargado de patear para quitarse el calor.

-¡te dije que tenías que levantarte más temprano durante tus vacaciones para practicar!-se quejaba otra chica desde abajo.

El muchacho descubrió de mala gana su cabeza y abrió sus ojos color miel, que se tuvieron que cerrar de nuevo por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas y que le daba directamente en la cara.

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejen de gritar?-se preguntaba con voz adormilada el joven Shaoran mientras se sentaba con calma en el lecho. Observó la apariencia de su cuarto y se levantó.

Caminó hacia su baño personal mientras se rascaba la cabeza y desabrochaba el saco de su camisa para dormir. Ya frente al espejo del cuarto de baño se miró interminables minutos, su gesto aburrido y su cabello revuelto, como siempre.

Humedeció su cara y se lavó las manos a la perfección, después se retiró de ahí.

Abrió su armario donde no tardó en encontrar el bonito y elegante uniforme de la secundaria Jimbo. Era un traje de color negro, con camisa blanca que llevaba una corbata que iba a juego, tenía un corte bastante elegante y digno de un muchacho de secundaria y más uno con tan buena apariencia física como el joven de esa casa.

Tenía un rostro de piel marfil, lleno de rasgos bastante finos, pues casi toda su familia era femenina, aun así no perdía su masculinidad: su cabello rebelde de color castaño y sus cejas pobladas y oscuras ayudaban a comprobarlo. Era alto y tenía espalda ancha pero aun de un niño, alguien que se encuentra convirtiéndose en hombre.

Un joven muy atractivo y que hacía honor a su nombre y apellido.

Li Shaoran.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse o por lo menos de intentarlo, como pensaba él, bajó las escaleras con aparente calma, con su portafolio en una mano y la otra dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro.

-¡tardaste mucho en bajar, Shaorancito!-le reclamó una chica que le estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras y que tenía rasgos bastante parecidos a los de él, con el mismo color de cabello pero con ojos azules y piel más blanca.

-me quedé dormido, nada más.-respondió dejando su maletín en una sillón y después encaminándose a tomar su desayuno, en la mesa del pequeño ante comedor había cuatro mujeres más, tres de cabello castaño y una de cabello negro.

-¡casi tienes trece años!-rezongó una que estaba cercana a él, pero Shaoran solo rodó los ojos y dio un suspiró.

-Fuutie, deja a tu hermano en paz.- habló la única mujer de cabello negro, tenía unos enigmáticos ojos azules que miraban con fijeza al chico frente a ella.

Shaoran le regresó la mirada en silencio, después se dispuso a comer.

Cuando terminó se levantó y dejó los trastes en el lavadero, subió las escaleras, tardó unos minutos en bajar de nuevo a tomar su maletín, despedirse de sus hermanas y su madre y salir por la puerta principal.

Su casa era pequeña para una familia tan grande como esa, eran cinco hijos y la señora de la casa, la cual no estaba la mayor parte del tiempo por su empleo. Las chicas tampoco estaban muy seguido en casa, pues constantemente tenían trabajos por hacer, o bien eran citas con muchachos.

En realidad el que más tiempo pasaba en esa modesta casa era el único varón, Shaoran.

No tenía mucho que asear por que no había nadie que ensuciara, y podía pasarse toda la tarde encerrado en su cuarto, escuchando música o estudiando.

Era un niño bastante bueno en su casa, y su madre estaba orgullosa por eso, aunque realmente esa no fuera la cara que daba en la escuela…

-¡Shaoran!-llamó una voz masculina detrás del joven que caminaba con mucha tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad.- ¡Shaoran!

El castaño se volvió un poco.- ah, eres tú…-dijo sin mucha emoción el joven Li.

-¡dos meses sin vernos, amigo!-respondió animadamente el chico que le alcanzó, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le examinó un momento.- aunque estemos en la secundaria tu cara sigue siendo de un niño…

-¿de que hablas?-le preguntó levantando una ceja.

-y uno muy bobo.-rió su compañero

-¡cierra tu bocota, Hiragizawa!.-dijo con la mejillas rojas por la furia que sintió.

-jeje, era un juego Shaoran.-apretó las mejillas del castaño y después se apresuró a golpearlas levemente.- siempre te tomas todo tan enserio…

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero después una sonrisita irónica se asomó por su rostro.- ¿eso crees, no?

Su amigo le miró interrogante y sin saber bien que responder. Lo conocía de toda la vida y aun así Li era muy impredecible…

Shaoran observó con satisfacción su indecisión, después notó que su amigo estaba un poco más alto que antes, Hiragizawa tenía una piel muy pálida y tenía un rostro atractivo y con bastantes rasgos occidentales, sus ojos eran de un azul marino muy oscuro y llevaba puestas unas gafas delgadas y que parecían muy sofisticadas.

Su cabello estaba corto y parecía peinado, aunque no en exceso, era negro. Y le quedaba aun mejor el uniforme de la secundaria, lo hacía ver más maduro y tranquilo.

Eriol Hiragizawa.

De pronto el joven albino se tornó serio y le miró.- Shaoran, sabes que la secundaria no es el mismo nivel que la primaria… y tú madre está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder pagar el instituto.

-yo le insistí mucho tiempo en que me inscribiera en una secundaria del gobierno, pero prefirió que siguiera en Jimbo…

-hubiera sido un gran desperdicio si entraras a una secundaria del gobierno después de haber estado en la primaria de Jimbo.-aseguró con firmeza el joven Hiragizawa.- pero aunque tú te hayas negado, mínimo deberías estar agradecido.

Shaoran se encogió en hombros.- no niego que lo estoy, pero tampoco voy a negar mi naturaleza…

-eres de esos que busca problemas.-refunfuñó el de ojos azules, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- por favor Shaoran, piensa en tu madre… ¿Qué harás si te expulsan?

-no lo hicieron en la primaria… y me permitieron el pase a su secundaria…-dijo despreocupado el joven castaño.

-dicen que su director es más estricto…-afirmó Hiragizawa que si parecía preocupado.- la primaria es cosa de niños…

-suenas como mis hermanas o como esa niña del consejo… t-tu…. ¿Cómo se llama?-Shaoran rascó su frente tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿hablas de Daidouji?-rió Hiragizawa.- aunque todos digas que eres inteligente, nunca se te va a quitar lo distraído…

-…no creo que alguien piense que yo soy…-- pero su amigo le interrumpió.

-por eso nunca te expulsaron de la primaria, ven en ti a alguien excepcional gracias a la prueba del coeficiente... ¡será todo un orgullo para Jimbo que alguien importante haya estudiado ahí! ¡es parte de la publicidad!

Shaoran frunció el ceño pero no dijo más.

-además eres un líder nato, Shaoran.-le sonrió con amabilidad Eriol.

-"les probaré que no seré lo que ellos quieren que sea"-pensó con decisión mirando a la nada, sin prestar la mínima atención a su amigo.- "después verán lo que significa burlarse de un Li"

POOM POOM!

Shaoran volteó levemente a ver que era ese sonido, y se encontró con que era la bocina de un automóvil lujosísimo, con los cristales negros, Shaoran no dudó en que fueran antibalas.

-me pregunto quien irá ahí…-escuchó a su amigo murmurar.

-solo un tipo con suficiente dinero para presumirlo.-gruñó Shaoran apretando las asas de su maletín.

Él no era un chico adinerado, su madre tenía que repartirse gastos del hogar entre los pagos de las escuelas de sus dos últimas hijas y el pequeño varón. Así que no podía darse muchos lujos, quizás por eso no le gustaba del todo Jimbo, por que asistían chicos con mucha mejor condición económica que intentaban hacerle sentir inferior.

Shaoran sonrió cuando pensó en ellos; ya habían pagado el precio. Pero en cierta medida, tenía algo de desventaja.

-¡se ha detenido en la escuela!-informó Hiragizawa mirando al frente.- ¿Quién será?

Shaoran ya no dijo nada, solo observó como aquella personas era rodeada por un enorme grupo de personas vestidas de negro y después toda esa manada avanzaba sin dejar ver quien era la persona importante.

-quizás sea una estrella de cine.-sonrió el muchacho albino mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, pero este no le prestaba atención.- ¡Shaoran, bájate de tu nube!

-¿huh… decías algo?-preguntó distraídamente.

-nunca vas a cambiar.-murmuró resignado el otro chico.

-¡buenos días, primores!-Shaoran lanzó un bufido mientras una mano resbalaba por su rostro al escuchar esa voz, con algo de exasperación bastante fingida, y Eriol se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-tenía que ser la novia…-murmuró para si Li, sin esperar a los jóvenes.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó con algo de preocupación la chica recién llegada, Eriol le observó en silencio con su dulce sonrisa.

Ella era preciosa, su piel era tan pálida como la del joven frente a ella, su rostro era delicado y tierno; sus ojos eran amatistas con un brillo peculiar, sus labios eran sonrosados.

Su cabello era grisáceo, largo y lleno de bucles. Y toda ella despedía un dulce olor a rosas. Era algo alta pero no tanto como Eriol o Shaoran.

Era una chica muy inteligente y astuta, además de observadora… quizás por eso notó algo especial en Eriol, pues para muchos era un tipo algo …raro… había sido la encargada del consejo estudiantil en la primaria y era la voz principal del coro en la primaria y en la secundaria.

El uniforme le lucía divino, la falda tableada de color negro junto con el saco y la corbata del mismo color, y la blusa y las calcetas blancas.

Tomoyo Daidouji.

-está nervioso por que ya está en secundaria.-dijo burlonamente Eriol mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

-eso me preocupa un poco.-comentó Tomoyo colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, con expresión dubitativa.- se metió en muchos problemas… siempre era un punto importante en las juntas del consejo… nos preguntábamos quien podría hablar con él para que calmara su actitud en contra de los administrativos…

-solo les jugó un par de bromas.-rió Eriol recordando todo lo que su amigo les hizo pasar a los adultos.

-aunque se volvió un dolor de cabeza para muchos.-asintió con una sonrisa Tomoyo.- creo que hasta el director sintió alivio cuando terminó el curso…

-jajaja tienes razón.-Eriol apretó con cariño la mano blanca de la jovencita, ella le miró con detenimiento y como sus ojos brillaban cuando se encontraban con los suyos.

-te extrañé mucho, Tomoyo…-Eriol se detuvo a mitad de la calle, junto con la joven Daidouji, muchos alumnos que iban camino para Jimbo sonrieron al verlos y otros les miraron con curiosidad pero aun así los pasaron de largo.- estos meses fueron demasiado largos…

-¿incluso cuando nos citábamos una vez por semana?-le preguntó algo sorprendida la joven de mirada amatista.

Eriol tomó sus dos manos con las dos de él, acercó su rostro al de ella y besó con delicadeza su frente.-¡Eriol, se nos hace tarde!-irrumpió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Aun cogidos de la mano corrieron dentro del edificio, muchos les observaron.

Llegaron hasta un pasillo donde había muchos alumnos observando las listas de salones.- ¡juntos Eriol, estamos juntos!-gimió con felicidad Tomoyo cuando salieron de la multitud.- ¡apresurémonos!

Siguieron corriendo por los largos pasillos, hasta que encontraron su aula de primer grado.

Se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos que iban corriendo, y que buscaban un lugar dentro de todo el salón, Tomoyo divisó al muchacho castaño, el cual miraba con atención fuera de la ventana, aparentemente aburrido.

-nos tocó con Li.-le susurró Daidouji a su novio, el muchacho sonrió satisfecho y se acercó a él.

-un año más juntos, amigo.-rió Eriol sentándose en una banca cercana, Tomoyo se sentó frente a él, a un lado de Li.

Shaoran lo miró y después a Tomoyo.- que honor… -dijo con algo de ironía el joven castaño.

Se sintió frustrado por ver a Tomoyo ahí sentada a su lado, conversando amenamente con Eriol de quien sabe que cosas… los miró algunos minutos y después volvió a la ventana…

Él había amado –sino es que aun lo hacía.- por mucho tiempo a Tomoyo… y ella ni siquiera se había enterado… ¿Cómo había terminado con Eriol, apretó sus puños contra la banca.- demonios…

-¿estás bien, Li?-preguntó con su dulce voz, la joven amatista, Shaoran solo pudo mirar el reflejo de ella en la ventana, y como se distorsionaba.

-seguro…-susurró, Eriol le miró con atención.

Se imaginaba lo que pasaba con su mejor amigo, él lo apreciaba mucho… sobre todo por que, habían estado la mayor parte de su infancia juntos, pero él no podía mandar sobre su corazón y borrar sus sentimientos por Tomoyo, así como no podía controlar el corazón de Tomoyo para que fuera a los brazos de Shaoran.

Ella lo había elegido a él…

Él no tenía la culpa de que se hubieran enamorado de la misma niña.

Hiragizawa lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso sin quitarle la mirada a Shaoran.

Tomoyo los miró algo dudosa, pero después sonrió.- "como han sido amigos de toda la vida seguramente se comprenden a la perfección…"-pensó entusiasmada.

Los tres escucharon como se cerraba la puerta del aula, dando paso a un profesor que jamás habían visto, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pero que aun no tenía el cabello cubierto por canas, les sonrió afablemente.- buenos días, soy el profesor Motomochi, me encargaré de darles ciencias.

Shaoran siguió mirando por la ventana, sin prestar atención a lo que el hombre decía… ni siquiera escuchaba algo, solo podía mirar el reflejo de la joven Tomoyo que miraba al frente con una sonrisa.

Era hermosa, sin duda alguna… quizás eso fue lo primero que llamó su atención, y después… su dulce y extrovertida personalidad…

Después miró el reflejo de Eriol que permanecía pensativo y con la cabeza baja, ¿en que estaría pensando?

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de nuevo. Él miró de reojo solamente.

-¡di-disculpe por llegar tan tarde!-dijo una vocecilla, demasiado tierna aunque algo chillante.- ¡¡me equivoqué de salón!

Todos guardaron silencio, viendo al pequeño personaje.

-¡te equivocaste niña, esta no es la primaria!-dijo riéndose algún niño, la jovencita recién llegada le miró algo sorprendida pero también nerviosa.

-e-etto…

-¿ya la viste bien?-se escuchó un murmullo.- es una bolita…

-jaja tienes razón…

y en cierto grado era verdad, la pequeña niña tenía piernas muy cortas, con muchos esfuerzos llegaba a la cadera del profesor, también tenía brazos cortos y tenía una carita redonda con mejillas muy sonrosadas, su cabello castaño tenía un curioso corte, y lo tenía atado en dos coletitas que la hacían ver más infantil.

Era como una bolita con piernas y brazos. A pesar de todo lucía tierna y encantadora.

-y-yo… estoy en secundaria.-murmuró quebradizamente, bajó la cabeza.- por favor… revise sus listas…-pidió al profesor, este solo asintió pero parecía que tampoco estaba muy convencido de que fuera una chica de doce o trece años…

-¿tu nombre?-preguntó revisando sus hojas cuadriculadas.

-Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto.-respondió en voz bajita, con las mejillas más rojas.

-tiene razón.-dijo para si mismo el profesor Motomochi.- bien, entonces busque un lugar para sentarse, y para la próxima vez procure llegar más temprano…

-g-gracias.-asintió atolondradamente.

Observó el aula y como todos le miraban con curiosidad y diversión, pasó saliva dificultosamente.- no… no hay lugar…-le comunicó la pequeña al hombre.

El profesor solo le sonrió.- entonces ve a pedir una silla y una mesa…

Todo el silencio fue arruinado con el sonido de una silla arrastrándose.- siéntate

Los pequeños ojitos verdes de la niña tintinearon al ver al chico que se había levantando y le ofrecía su lugar, un niño castaño y de expresión huraña.- iré por un asiento.-informó el joven Li al profesor, este solo asintió.

La pequeña Sakura a penas y alcanzaba la banca, cuando logró sentarse correctamente, sus piernas quedaban volando en un gran espacio, y la mesa le quedaba aun algo alta.- hoe…

De pronto sintió como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender.- ¡vamos chicos, presten atención!

Todos volvieron sus cabezas al frente, pero uno que otro le miraba de reojo, Sakura bajó la mirada.- "esta escuela será igual a la anterior… ¡estoy segura!"-apretó sus ojos con fuerza, mientras sus puños jugaban con la tela de su falda.- "pero… ¿quién era ese niño?"

Miró por la puerta donde él había salido.- "fue tan amable… y tan gentil"-sus mejillas se enrojecieron aun más, y en su pequeña boca se vio una sonrisita.

CONTINUARÁ

Ya sé que debería terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente, pero creo que no pude resistir más para subir esta historia :9 ¡prometo que la próxima vez actualizaré las otras! Es solo que me encontraba inspirada esta… no sé por que….

Espero que si la leen puedan dejar un review, creo que esta historia será más romántica de lo normal ¡y vaya que tendrá drama! u.uU también será muy chiquita, ojala les guste. Esto es solo una pequeña introducción, o algo así jeje

Además está algo fuera de lo normal jejeje el próximo capítulo podrían entender más a fondo el por que 3:9

Nos vemos pronto, espero que este fin de semana!

Y dejen review, por favor!

Se despide, lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**misión: ángel guardián"**

-¡Sakura Kinomoto!-llamó el profesor de historia desde el frente del salón, de la nada unas risitas burlonas se soltaron en el salón.

Algo muy típico desde el comienzo oficial de clases.

La pequeña jovencita se levantó de su asiento y tomó un rollo de papel que estaba apoyado contra el cristal de la ventana de a lado. Caminó silenciosamente hasta el frente del aula, con las mejillas encendidas, tratando de quitar las arrugas de su falda para disimular su nerviosismo y mirando al suelo.

Siempre miraba el suelo…

-mírala bien…-escuchó que susurraban unos niños al frente, donde ella se encontraba y los podía oír con claridad, aunque disimulaba.- es como una pelota de tenis con piernas…

-¡o de baloncesto!-se rió el otro.

-es malísima en deportes ¿la has visto?

Sintió como sus ojos ardían y como ya no quería pasar a hablarle a toda la clase aunque hubiera estudiado el texto toda la tarde, tardó mucho en desenrollar el material, el profesor le miró algo exasperado por su poca habilidad.- ¿alguien que ayude a la señorita?

Ni una sola alma…

Sakura pasó saliva con nerviosismo, sin levantar la mirada… no se esperaba algo diferente, siguió con su complicada tarea, como si realmente no le importara.

-lo harás bien, pequeña.-oyó a un niño murmurar a su lado, aun cuando ella era más bajita y él habló en un murmullo. El joven quitó de sus manos el papel y lo extendió con sus manos, se colocó a su lado esperando a que ella empezara con su explicación.

Desde atrás unos ojos castaños examinaban con aburrimiento a los dos personajes, la castaña a penas y se percibía desde su lugar gracias a su altura, y su voz era tan suave que con esfuerzos sobrehumanos la escuchaba. Pero si podía percibir que tartamudeaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, lanzaba una risita tonta, y volvía a comenzar la frase.

Después miró a lado de ella, como el joven albino lanzaba una sonrisa al aula, pidiendo respeto por su compañera.- si será… siempre tan solidario…-murmuró para sí mismo, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que habían comenzado las clases, y el trabajo no disminuía, sino eran exposiciones, eran trabajos de investigación o tareas de todos tamaños… Li realmente se encontraba cansado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para jugarle una broma a su amigo Hiragizawa.

Cosa que al recordar, le ponía de malhumor.

Pero ya habría tiempo…

-te recuerdo que fuiste el primero que ayudó a la pequeña Kinomoto.-alcanzó a oír, sus mejillas se encendieron por que sabía de quien era aquella dulce voz, pero no cambió de posición, miró de reojo como Tomoyo le miraba también por el rabillo del ojo con una expresión amable.

-huh-uh…

-Eriol sigue tu ejemplo.-le recordó con otra sonrisa.- se sintió algo mal por no haber tenido iniciativa el primer día… ella no merece que la traten así…

Shaoran ya no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada a su libreta y sus apuntes sin sentido.

-en realidad eres muy buen amigo…-le confesó, que momento tan raro para hacerlo, quizás ella tampoco escuchaba lo que Sakura Kinomoto decía y por eso se dispuso a hablar de eso con él… cosa que le puso de buen humor.

Aunque había algo que no le agradaba del todo…- "solo amigo… jamás podría llegar a algo más con Tomoyo… Eriol la tiene hechizada o algo así"-pensó con amargura.

-bueno… su explicación…-el profesor parecía no querer darle a la jovencita un veredicto, los ojos verdes de ella miraban apenada al encargado de la clase.- no ha sido la mejor… pero tiene buena información…

-g-gracias…-sonrió algo cohibida, eso solo podía significar una C…

-lo hiciste bien.-le susurró Eriol cuando Sakura le pidió con un gesto su material, él amablemente se lo pasó.- no deberías ponerte tan nerviosa…

-b-bueno yo…-la joven de ojos verdes vaciló sin saber que responderle, Eriol solo le dio unas palmadas en su pequeño hombro y le indicó que pasara a su lugar, después él la siguió por el otro pasillo.

El profesor examinó el andar gracioso de la chica castaña, lo bajita y rellenita que estaba, después miró a los otros alumnos, algunos miraban con una sonrisa burlona como ella llegaba a su lugar y otros solo se reían a sus espaldas por la espantosa presentación.

Y ella seguro que se daba cuenta… o era muy distraída.

Tomoyo le lanzó una sonrisa a Eriol cuando pasó a su lado, Shaoran en cambio solo los miró por el cristal con el ceño bien fruncido.- "tremenda suerte que tiene…"-se dijo a si mismo el ambarino cuando los vio.

Miró al frente y como la espalda de Kinomoto no alcanzaba a cubrir todo el respaldo de la silla.

Pensó un poco en la joven castaña, no le quedaba tan bien el uniforme, por lo menos no tan bien como a Tomoyo, era excesivamente bajita, era demasiado callada, demasiado solitaria… debía tener problemas serios.

No es que él fuera la persona más popular, pero por lo menos contaba con Hiragizawa o con… Tomoyo…

Tomoyo…

De nuevo ella asaltaba su mente, con cualquier cosa podía relacionarla o compararla y ella siempre sería la mejor… volvió a suspirar. Él no había tenido la culpa de haberse fijado en ella… solo la había mirado y supo que era la más bonita, solo tuvo que verla estudiar para ver que era la más lista, solo tuvo que oírla cantar para saber que era la solista…

Ella era única y especial… era… era…

Ya no encontraba una palabra para describirla… por que ella significaba todas y ninguna a la vez… era como la máxima expresión de todo lo bello y bueno.

-"la hubiera hecho muy feliz si me hubiera elegido…"

Pero él no contaba con que Hiragizawa y ella se habían conocido antes de que Shaoran si quiera hubiera sabido de su existencia. Esa fue la gran desventaja, por que desde antes, se gustaban.

El timbre para finalizar la clase sonó, muchos de los alumnos se levantaron para salir a tomar aire y comer algo.

Tenían un descanso largo y ese era el momento perfecto para almorzar y jugar un buen partido de fútbol.

-señorita Daidouji…-llamó el profesor antes de salir con su portafolio en mano.- acompáñeme por favor…

la joven amatista solo asintió, le lanzó una mirada a Eriol y se levantó para seguir al adulto.

-me pregunto para que la llamaría…-susurró para sí mismo el joven de piel nívea, pero Shaoran alcanzó a escuchar.

-te recuerdo que fue asignada de nuevo como componente del consejo estudiantil.-dijo el castaño con una expresión seria mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Eriol le lanzó una mirada intensa.-claro que lo sé… y lo recuerdo perfectamente…

Se guardó un incómodo silencio entre ambos varones, y como sus miradas chocaban, castaña contra azulada.

De pronto el sonido de la banca de enfrente de Shaoran arrastrándose les sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ahora el silencio incómodo no solo era entre dos, sino entre tres, ambos jóvenes miraban algo extrañados a la muchachita pues no recordaban que estaba ahí escuchando su conversación, sin querer.

-ah… lo siento…-dijo con una media sonrisa la jovencita, y con sus pasos graciosos avanzó hasta la entrada del aula.

-pero que rara es…-comentó Li mirándola desaparecer, Eriol levantó una ceja mientras sonreía.

-quizás solo sea incomprendida.-Shaoran le hizo una seña de no tener importancia y salió con su amigo del aula.- te recuerdo que no le han dado el mejor trato…

-claro, y Hiragizawa tenía que ir al rescate.-dijo con algo de ironía el ambarino.

-igual que tú.-se burló con una mirada traviesa.

-bah, tonterías.-finalizó Shaoran.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tomoyo parpadeó algo extrañada cuando encontró a todos los profesores que conocía hasta entonces, sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, esperando a que llegara el profesor de historia, pues un lugar estaba vacío.

-bienvenido, profesor Terada.-sonrió el encargado de ciencias.- veo que ha traído a la señorita Daidouji con usted…-dijo inspeccionando a la muchacha albina.

-creo que ella podría apoyarnos con el problema que tenemos.-dijo acercando una silla a la mesa, los profesores se recorrieron y dejaron que Tomoyo se sentara con ellos.- Motomochi, esto es más grave de lo que pensé…

-veo que por fin te diste cuenta.-dijo el hombre acomodando el nudo de su corbata con los ojos cerrados.- sino lo controlamos desde ahora, esto se saldrá de nuestras manos…

Tomoyo miraba sin comprender como murmuraban los adultos entre si.

-disculpen, pero no entiendo que hago aquí.-interrumpió con una ligera sonrisa.- si gustan, puedo regresar después…

-no, no… por favor disculpa.-le dijo amablemente el profesor Terada, pero pronto se puso pensativo.- creo que sabes del reciente problema que hay en tu aula… ¿no es así?

Tomoyo quedó en silencio unos minutos, acomodó su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros pues de pronto se sintió acalorada… ¿un problema?

-tendrá que perdonarme, pero Li no ha ocasionado ningún disturbio…-dijo con el ceño fruncido, miró tanto a Terada como a Motomochi.- sé que tiene mala fama venida de la primaria, pero hemos estado tan atareados estas semanas que es imposible que él esté ocasionando problemas, no deberían juzgar a un alumno solo por sus recomendaciones… él es muy inteligente y pronto verán que---

-señorita Daidouji… no se trata de Li.-dijo con una risita Terada mientras una gotita de sudor escurría por su nuca.- se trata de Kinomoto.

-¿huh?-Tomoyo parpadeó primero extrañada.- ya veo… en ese caso me parece que tiene razón…

-hemos notado un aura de frialdad hacia ella… algo muy poco común en los alumnos, pero deducimos que todo se debe a su apariencia física.-dijo Motomochi con seriedad.- se supone que esta institución tiene como función educar, pero también tenemos que lograr no solo que los alumnos aprendan, sino también que se sientan cómodos y se desarrollen perfectamente, en todos los aspectos…

-el problema de la señorita Kinomoto puede convertirse en algo muy severo para ella sino lo controlamos en este momento.-siguió el profesor Terada, los otros maestros solo escuchaban con atención y afirmaban con un movimiento de cabeza.

-no hay una solución sencilla a este problema… por que todas ellas llevan a un camino muy peligroso para el alumnado que siga con todo este mal trato para la señorita Kinomoto… y tampoco podemos culparlos del todo, después de todo aun son niños…

-es por eso que queremos, como jefa de su grupo, que proponga alguna idea para detener esto… será evaluada y luego si es posible, aceptada.

Tomoyo se sintió confundida… ¿Cómo podía ayudar a una jovencita como Sakura? Ella era demasiado introvertida y solitaria, si ella no se dejaba ayudar, entonces no podrían solucionar este problema…

A menos que obligara a alguien a ayudarla… y obligarla a que se dejara ayudar…

-pensaré en algo.-dijo con tranquilidad Tomoyo, poniéndose de pie sin más ni más, su cabello volvió a caer sobre su espalda por el movimiento.- creo que tengo la solución perfecta pero aun debo desarrollarla…

-confiaremos en usted, Daidouji.-le dijo con sinceridad el profesor Motomochi.

Tomoyo asintió y después salió de ahí, seguida por los murmullos de los adultos.

Comenzó a pensar en alguna manera para poder comenzar a ayudar a la joven esmeralda, aunque ella quisiera ayudarla directamente y fuera alguien tan "importante" en el aula, no contaba más que con el poder que le otorgaban los administrativos, fuera de ahí podía ser tratada como a cualquier chica, era verdad que la respetaban, pero ella no podía ni siquiera ser agresiva…

Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba, alguien realmente agresivo que protegiera a la joven, siendo respaldado por los profesores.

El verdadero problema era…

¿Quién podía ser?

Tenía que ser alguien respetado, fuerte de espíritu, que le valiera un bledo todo, inteligente, agresivo, pero a la vez amable y buen amigo… algo así como un ángel guardián.

-¡Tomoyo!-llamaron detrás de ella, la joven ni siquiera había avanzado cinco pasos desde que había salido del salón de profesores.

-Eriol…-le sonrió con dulzura al ver que la había ido a buscar y que parecía preocupado por ella.- ¿Qué pasa?

-quería ver que todo estuviera bien.-murmuró tomando sus manos con cariño, y después las besaba con caballerosidad.

-pero que cursi eres…-dijo otra voz varonil detrás de la espalda del muchacho de mirada azul.

-quiero ver cuando tengas novia.-dijo con algo de ironía Hiragizawa, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.- entonces entenderás.

Shaoran le miró irritado, después miró a Tomoyo.

-"si me hubiera elegido, le hubiera bajado el sol, la luna y las estrellas… costara lo que me costara…"-se dijo a si mismo, como tiempo atrás lo había hecho, lleno de esperanzas.

-¿estás bien, Li?-le preguntó Tomoyo al ver como su mirada castaña se perdía extrañamente en su bonito rostro.

-huh… si…-dijo con sequedad, los pasó de largo y siguió con su camino, llevaba bajo el brazo el cuaderno de historia.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó extrañado Eriol.

-entrometido.-respondió Li a lo lejos.

Tomoyo parpadeó al ver como se alejaba el chico castaño, y como su novio cambiaba su expresión amable por una resignada.- seguro va adelantar la tarea…

¡bingo!

¡esa era la clase de persona a la que ella se refería!

Alguien inteligente, respetado y rudo; pero además gentil y buen amigo… cuando quería…

¡¡Shaoran Li!

-jijijijiji-rió Tomoyo mientras cubría su boca en un gesto misterioso.- ¡tengo la solución al problema!-antes de que Eriol pudiera preguntarle algo corrió a la sala de profesores…

Eriol se apoyó en la pared que quedaba frente a aquella puerta, esperando pacientemente.- me pregunto que habrá solucionado…-se dijo a si mismo, algunos alumnos pasaron por ahí, pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

Después de un buen rato, Tomoyo salió sacudiendo sus manos la una contra la otra.- claro, si soy tan inteligente.-dijo con una voz juguetona, se sorprendió un poco al ver al joven albino ahí de pie frente a ella.

-¡oh, Eriol!-gimió con emoción, corriendo para abrazarlo.- ¡me esperaste!

El joven de mirada azul le correspondió el abrazo y acarició su cabello con delicadeza, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.- no podría irme sin ti…

-perdiste tu descanso por mi culpa…-murmuró con cierta tristeza.- debiste irte con Li…

-todo está bien.-dijo con tranquilidad para después besar su frente.- ahora vamos al aula, antes de que se haga más tarde…

-¡si!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-ya entiendo…-sonrió Eriol sentado detrás de Tomoyo, en su aula, Shaoran no había regresado después de una hora de clase de japonés, después del descanso.- así que planeas que Shaoran cuide a Kinomoto de los demás…

-si, esa es la idea general.-sonrió con satisfacción Tomoyo por su idea.

-pero dudo mucho que acepte, por lo menos no lo hará a la primera.-añadió Hiragizawa pensativo, mirando los lugares vacíos a sus lados.

Sakura tampoco había llegado a la clase de japonés, así que su lugar había estado vacío una hora de más.- ya encontraremos una manera para que lo haga...-dijo con suspicacia y una sonrisa que hizo reír a Eriol.- me pregunto por que habrán faltado estos dos…

-Li me comentó que tendría una especie de "reunión familiar" en su casa, y que no tendría tiempo para los deberes por la tarde… así que supongo que se fue a refugiar en la biblioteca…

-ya veo, pero de Kinomoto se me hace un poco raro… después de todo, no ha faltado a ninguna clase desde el comienzo de las clases…

Antes de que ambos pudieran hacer alguna hipótesis al respecto, notaron como el joven Shaoran llegaba a sentarse en su lugar, parecía algo ofuscado, como si hubiera corrido.

-¿Por qué vienes así?-le preguntó Eriol algo extrañado por su estado.

-no. Alcanzaba. a. llegar.-dijo entre respiraciones.

-tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, Li.-le dijo de pronto Tomoyo, esa era su oportunidad para hablar tranquilamente sin que Sakura los escuchara, pues a pesar de que nunca habían tenido una conversación formal con ella, estaba segura de que la jovencita de pequeños ojos verdes podía oír todo lo que ellos decían con facilidad e incluso sin intención.

-dime…-Shaoran sintió como sus mejillas se incendiaban, y como los colores se subían a su rostro rápidamente…

¿ella quería hablar con él?

-necesito un favor…-dijo con una sonrisa, Eriol rió para si mismo, pues parecía algo coqueta, el rostro de Shaoran estaba rojo.

-uh… p-pues… n-no sé, s-sii pue-eda ayudarte…-tartamudeó nervioso, con una expresión algo angustiada en su rostro por pensar en algún problema grave que tuviera Tomoyo.

-quiero que cuides de Kinomoto, casi como si fueras su hermano mayor.

Silencio

Silencio

-¿¡¡quee?-vociferó, todos los demás compañeros voltearon hacia él por su grito.- ¡¡voltéense, no hay nada que ver!-les ordenó con furia.

Tomoyo parpadeó algo extrañada, en tanto Eriol reía.- te lo dije… -le susurró a ella.

-tú mismo me comentabas que hay que ser solidario.-le explicó Daidouji mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera cómplice, Shaoran quedó mudo... mientras sus mejillas volvían a adquirir la tonalidad rojiza que antes del grito tenían.- y a los profesores verdaderamente les preocupan la pobre Kinomoto…-murmuró con algo de tristeza.

Shaoran la examinó en silencio, y ese semblante triste que ella traía, parecía pensativa… no le extrañó, después de todo; ella era muy buena y gentil con todos…

Así que nunca podrías saber si eras especial para ella, pues trataba a todos de una manera dulce y tierna.

-no lo haré.-dijo con decisión mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- no voy a ser el guardaespaldas de esa niña… ¡tendría una pelea por día, mínimo!

-los profesores no te reportarán.-canturreó Tomoyo como si eso fuera una gran noticia.

-¡no quiero hacerlo, Daidouji!-insistió Shaoran volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.- no puedes obligarme… ¡será una carga para mí!

-quizás si le das una cita, lo consigas.-bromeó Eriol, Tomoyo solamente se rió pero Shaoran se quedó serio mirando por la ventana.

Si fuera una cita quizás cambiara de opinión.

Li agitó la cabeza ante su pensamiento.- ¡no lo haré!

-oh… vamos Li…

-¡no!

-Li…

-¡no!

-por favor…

-¡noo!

-¿no hay manera de que cambies de opinión?-preguntó Tomoyo con cierta desilusión marcada en su voz.

Una cita…

-¡claro que no!

El sonido de la puerta corriéndose hizo que los tres y todos los demás alumnos se sobresaltaran. Era el mismísimo director el que había entrado al aula, aunque tenía una apariencia muy joven para ser alguien tan importante y parecía muy molesto, llevaba la quijada apretada y el ceño bien fruncido, con una vena en la frente bien saltada.

-¡Lii!

Shaoran parpadeó confundido pero se puso de pie, cuando llegó a un lado del director, este le tomó agresivamente por el brazo y lo jaló consigo fuera del aula.

Tomoyo miró con preocupación todo lo que sucedió, y Eriol solo frunció el ceño.- ¿y ahora que hizo?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraban como la puerta se cerraba.

Shaoran no comprendía que le sucedía al tipo, pero en cuanto sintió su agarre solo pudo alejarse bruscamente y mirarlo con desafío.- no me toque…

-¡ahora mismo llamaremos a su madre!-le respondió empujándolo para que se apresurara a avanzar.

-¿Por qué demonios?-le preguntó entre extrañado y muy, muy molesto.

-¡me habían advertido que era usted, un joven muy peligroso, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto!

-¡no he hecho nada!-se quejó, el hombre le volvió a arrastrar con él hasta que llegaron a su elegante oficina, casi hasta el otro lado del campus.

Shaoran entró primero que el director, se encontró con que la oficina del director era lo más sofisticado que había visto en su vida, con muebles que en apariencia parecían de primera calidad, la habitación estaba completamente alfombrada, y había sillones individuales en una equina, formando una pequeña sala de estar. Frente al escritorio estaban otras dos sillas de elegante textura, pero notó que la oficina no estaba vacía.

Había dos personas más ahí.

Alguien que atendía a otra persona.

-¡¿quiere explicarme esto!-le preguntó furiosamente el director a Shaoran, pero este no podía creer lo que veía.

La niña que estaba sentada era la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto, su rostro, cabello y uniforme estaba cubierto por una cosa viscosa de color ámbar, algo parecido al caramelo líquido y pegado a este, se encontraban miles de plumas, haciendo que pareciera una gallina enorme.

-¡yo no le hice esto!-dijo acercándose a la chica, la cual lloraba mientras trataba de ahogar todo sonido que salía de su boca.

-¡tiene un muy buen expediente!-dijo con ironía el director, alejándolo de Sakura.- ¡usted ha sido capaz de cosas más graves!

-¡nunca atentaría contra ella!-dijo señalando a la castaña, la cual no les prestaba atención, una maestra trataba de limpiarle el rostro pero parecía que la cosa viscosa se estaba secando y se pegaba a la piel blanca de la joven.- ¡no soy tan inhumano!

-¡hizo que a uno de sus compañeros se le rompiera el brazo!-le espetó en la cara.

-¡usted lo ha dicho, com-pa-ñe-ro!-dijo con algo de sarcasmo el joven Li.- ¡nunca le he hecho nada a las chicas!

-¡¿Qué le hace pensar que le creeré!-dijo rojo por la furia el hombre.- ¡¡usted no estuvo la clase pasada en el salón de clases!

-s-señor…

la dulce, llorosa y suave vocecita de la joven llamó la atención de ambos, que se acercaban peligrosamente, a pesar de que Shaoran era más bajo que el director.

-Li… él no fue…-dijo con una débil sonrisita a través de sus lágrimas y el líquido ámbar.- fue un grupo de niños… pero… él no…

Shaoran parpadeó, Sakura se volteó con algo de vergüenza y dejó que la profesora siguiera con su labor.

El director quedó callado.- no lo encubra, señorita Sakura…

Kinomoto frunció el ceño.- ¿no me cree?

-no es eso… pero debería ver todas las atrocidades que este chico ha causado en la primaria… no dudaría que es la cabecilla de todo este asunto.-dijo con amabilidad, como si de pronto olvidara lo mal que había tratado al castaño.

-"¿Por qué les interesa tanto el bienestar de ella?"-se preguntó Shaoran admirando la pequeña figura.- "¿Por qué la tratan así? ¿será por su físico o por su dinero?"-Li trataba de deducir la mente del director, después sonrió con algo de amargura.- "debe ser por el dinero…"

tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo toda la discusión.

-¡ah, señorita Daidouji!-dijo con una sonrisa el director, por la nuca de Shaoran cayó una gotita.- disculpe pero este no es buen momento…

-¡por Dios!-gimió Tomoyo con angustia, acercándose con rapidez de Sakura la cual le miró extrañada.- ¿estás bien?

-hoe… si…

-¿Qué sucedió señor?-preguntó Tomoyo volteando a ver al hombre.

-yo…-la voz bajita de Sakura interrumpió el comienzo de la explicación del profesor.- unos niños… me lanzaron esto mientras almorzaba en el jardín.-la jovencita parecía más tranquila, e incluso resignada.- pero… yo no logré identificarlos…

-¿y por que trajo a Li, señor?-le preguntó algo sorprendida Tomoyo, mirando a su amigo castaño y al joven director.

-es el chico con más antecedentes…-

-¡él estuvo en la biblioteca todo ese tiempo!-dijo Daidouji con determinación mientras se ponía de pie, Shaoran y Sakura parpadearon.- ¡y hay una manera de comprobarlo!

-¿si?-se preguntó Li sorprendido por la gran inteligencia de su amor platónico.

-¡fuiste a la biblioteca para hacer tus deberes, me lo explicó Eriol!-aseguró la joven amatista.- si le muestras al director todo lo que hiciste en la biblioteca no podrá objetar, por que Eriol y yo seremos tus testigos.

Shaoran sonrió brillantemente mientras miraba su rostro, hubiera deseado en ese momento robarle un beso en agradecimiento por su valiosa deducción, que por el enojo, él nunca hubiera podido concluir.

-¿es verdad lo que dice?-le preguntó el director a Li, el chico asintió sin titubear.

-puedo traer mi cuaderno de historia, si lo desea.-dijo con tranquilidad, dispuesto a ir por el salón por dicho objeto.

-se lo dije…-murmuró Sakura rodando sus ojos verdes, sacando una sonrisa de Tomoyo.

-por favor profesora, acompañe a la señorita Sakura… será mejor que llamemos a sus familiares…-dijo con algo de resignación el profesor, después de todo, Li era el único sospechoso que tenía.

-ven pequeña…-sonrió con amabilidad la mujer a la jovencita, sin mirar a nadie, Sakura se levantó y salió de ahí.

Los tres guardaron un silencio muy incómodo.

-no sé por que, aun desconfío.-se dijo el director mirando con cierto rencor al muchacho castaño, él le correspondió la mirada.

-puedo traer ese cuaderno.-respondió Shaoran, friamente.

-tengo una idea aun mejor…-sonrió Tomoyo acercándose a uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de estar de la dirección.- así todos podremos estar tranquilos y felices, sin temor a que se lleve un nuevo atentado contra Kinomoto.

ambos varones le miraron sin comprender.

-Li promete cuidar de Kinomoto todo el tiempo que ambos estén juntos, en la institución… -miró con suspicacia, Shaoran abrió la boca sorprendido, dispuesto a protestar, pero su mente se quedó en blanco.- a cambio de que usted retire sus sospechas y dé su apoyo a Li…

el joven director acarició su barbilla mientras lo pensaba.

-"¡esto es una trampa de Tomoyo!"-comprendió en ese momento Shaoran.- "yo no acepté, pero este hombre me obligará…"

-me gusta.-finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- pero si él la descuida un solo momento será el directo responsable… y será expulsado sin remedio…

-me parece bien-respondió con tranquilidad Tomoyo.- creo que esto es algo que nos conviene a los tres…

-no estoy de acuerdo.-dijo de la nada Shaoran, con voz determinada y llena de dureza.

Tomoyo y el director le miraron sin mucha preocupación- si usted no acepta… entonces lo inculparé...

-es lo más vil que he escuchado de un profesor.-comentó Tomoyo mirando al director.- pero estaré de acuerdo sino accedes, Li…

Shaoran parpadeó confundido, ¿ella era su dulce amiga?

-tú decides muchacho-dijo con calma el adulto, comenzando a pasearse alrededor del chico como si fuera su presa.- si yo hago eso, inmediatamente resultarías expulsado… sin importar los esfuerzos de la primaria por que eso no se consiga, yo lo haré…

Shaoran apretó los puños, y la imagen de su madre saliendo de casa temprano para ir a trabajar, asaltó su mente.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

-está bien.

-perfecto.-el director palmeó su espalda.- perfecto…

CONTINUARÁ

Bien, a partir del próximo capítulo ya verán más a Sakura, después de todo, se supone que ella es la protagonista :P aunque en un principio realmente deseaba darle por primera vez un rol mucho más importante a Tomoyo y Eriol, como protagonistas, pero definitivamente los SS son mi área.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron los reviews, se los agradezco infinitamente, aunque como siempre fueron poquitos jeje ¡¡muchas gracias!

Espero que los que estén de vacaciones se la estén pasando genial :P yo me la pasé muy biem, por que además se atravesó mi cumple, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me felicitaron jejeje! Gracias por acordarse de mí :9

Bueno, nos veremos después… espero que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Se despide,

Lady.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie dijo que tener sentimientos fuera cosa fácil, pero son los que forman a los humanos, sin ellos seríamos simples bestias…. Hacen que las personas se confundan, se sientan las más felices o las más miserables, depende del cristal con que vean su vida.

Cada nuevo sentimiento debe ser recibido, aun cuando no lo esperemos… yo conocí algo parecido a la vergüenza, una vez… y es una sensación y una presión en el pecho que aun no logro sacar, que he cargado la mayor parte de mi vida… no es por que quiera sentirla, no he tenido otro camino, nadie me ha dejado sentir algo diferente.

He perdido la fe en que un día me sentiré como alguien más, alguien que no llame la atención al pasar, alguien común y corriente… por que ahora lo soy pero no lo soy… ¡que dilema!

No he tenido la oportunidad de ser tratada de una forma tierna y gentil…. Todo lo contrario… quizás por eso comencé a no esperar nada, de nadie…

¿Qué sucederá cuando ya no pueda sentir?

¿Cuándo ya no me importe lo que digan?

…cuando me haga tan insensible… entonces yo seré feliz, aunque claro, no pueda percibirlo…

Cuando tenga la capacidad de no ser herida, de no sentirme ilusionada y no volver a caer con brusquedad de la nube en la que me encuentre… ese día sabré que mi corazón ha muerto y que ya no habrá más por que luchar.

Mucho menos habrá algo que me preocupe… seré un cuerpo que camine por el mundo.

Solo un milagro podría hacerme desistir… algo tan fuerte y hermoso que me convenciera, finalmente. Pero sé que eso está lejos de suceder… por eso solo espero el que seguro será un final feliz, para mi.

El que acabe con todas mis penas y temores…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**milagro inesperado"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se dejó caer con algo de frustración sobre el suave colchón de su cama, sintiéndose un perdedor, después de todo lo sucedido en la oficina del director.

Frustrado, no había otra palabra que pudiera describir todo lo que se acumulaba en su pecho; había sido vendido de la manera más estúpida del mundo. Hubiera sido mejor en todo caso correr por aquel cuaderno de historia.

Aunque ahora entendía que aunque lo hubiera presentado, no hubieran cambiado las cosas y estaría metido en la misma situación… por que todo era un plan para encadenarlo.

Lo que más le dejaba sorprendido era que Tomoyo había sido la mente brillante que había terminado con su "libertad" y ahora se veía en vuelto gracias a ella, en la aventura diaria de cuidar a la jovencita Kinomoto.

Pensaba que Tomoyo respetaría lo que había decidido antes, cuando ella le preguntó directamente, pero si había hecho lo que hizo, entonces hubiera hecho lo que fuera para lograr que él protegiera a esa niña… ¿Por qué Tomoyo estaba preocupada por alguien a quien no conocía?

Por que Tomoyo era un ángel caído del cielo… esa era la única y verdadera respuesta… por lo menos la única que él encontraba.

A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho en menos de media hora, no podía molestarse si quiera, de alguna manera le agradecía… por que con todo eso le estaría ayudando, estaría más cerca de ella…

La estaría haciendo feliz, por que él haría lo que ella quisiera… a la fuerza, pero lo haría…

Lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro.- lo que se hace por amor…

No tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar si quiera, como acercarse a una joven como Sakura Kinomoto, de la noche a la mañana. Era verdad que le había auxiliado una vez, el primer día, pero eso era muy diferente a estar al pendiente de ella por todo lo que quedaba de secundaria, o por lo menos hasta que su aspecto físico cambiara… si es que cambiaba…

Eso si sería agotador.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás no fuera tan complicado, después de todo, era lo que hacía diariamente con Tomoyo, de una manera muy discreta, sin que Eriol se diera cuenta, ni ella misma.

Velaba su camino aunque realmente no necesitara tanta protección.

-vaya cosas…-murmuró para si mismo, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El muchacho castaño caminaba lentamente, sumido en sus confusos pensamientos, se había levantado automáticamente de su cama, por mero instinto, no puso mucha delicadeza a su aspecto, aunque aun así lucía apuesto y salió de la casa sin probar alimento por lo que sus hermanas se preocuparon.

-¡te dolerá la cabeza!-se había quejado una de ellas mientras él avanzaba a la entrada sin prestar atención.

-¡y el estómago!-dijo otra

-ya dejen a su hermano en paz, sabe lo que hace.-Shaoran agradeció la intervención de su madre, así pudo salir sin contratiempo de su hogar.

No sabía que era ese sentimiento, como cosquilleo en el estómago, que no le dejaba tranquilo, como un presentimiento, como el anuncio de que algo estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sin proponérselo se dio cuenta de cómo un lujoso auto pasaba a un lado de la acera por la que caminaba.

Era bastante temprano, y muy pocos alumnos comenzaban a llegar.

Shaoran miró con atención como el automóvil se estacionaba delante del cancel de la institución, y al igual que la primera vez, una docena de hombres rodeaban a alguien que no se alcanzaba a ver. El joven Li aceleró el paso para poder ver de quien se trataba.

Caminó por los pasillos siguiéndolos de cerca, pasaron algunos minutos y subieron algunos pisos, hasta que Shaoran se detuvo algo sorprendido… era el camino a su aula…

Se atrasó y perdió de vista a los guardaespaldas, cuando llegó hasta el salón se encontró con los hombres parados en la entrada, bloqueando el paso.

-¡hey!-trató de llamar su atención, pero ellos eran mucho más altos que él. Los guaruras vestían un traje negro con corbata y camisa blanca, peinados a la perfección y llevaban unas misteriosas gafas oscuras.- ¡abran paso!- pero parecía que no lo escuchaban o que lo estaban ignorando a propósito.

Shaoran tocó las espaldas de cada sujeto sin lograr resultados, hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien más.- ¡p-por favor… estaré bien!

El joven Li prestó mayor atención, tratando de reconocer la voz de la joven, no recordaba que alguno de sus compañeros tuviera ese tipo de seguridad, a menos que fuera alguien de nuevo ingreso…

-los llamaré si sucede algo malo.-casi podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro imaginario que había creado gracias a la tierna voz que escuchaba.

-su madre dio órdenes muy exclusivas…-dijo la voz de un hombre, que sonaba gentil.

-n-no debería preocuparse…-murmuró con voz tímida aquella persona.

Siguieron hablando y discutiendo la estancia de la seguridad en la escuela.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, algunos alumnos que pasaron por ahí, miraron con curiosidad la escena; y siguieron con su camino, cuando se dio cuenta había una chica a su lado tratando de pasar también al aula, pero no la reconoció.

-¿llevan mucho tiempo?-le preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

-unos diez minutos…-respondió con tranquilidad el ambarino, sin mirarla si quiera aunque la jovencita si lo hizo, y lo inspeccionó en silencio, impresionada por su buen aspecto físico.

-parece que tardarán un poco más…

Shaoran frunció gravemente el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños, irritado.- ¡háganse a un lado!-gritó.

Los hombres de negro voltearon discretamente a verlo, en tanto Li les mandaba una mirada desafiante.

-¡p-por favor Yukito… no insista!-rogaba la vocecilla.

-pero señorita---

-¡Y-Yukito!

Hubo un minuto de silencio.- ¡muévanse!-exigió una vez más el muchacho castaño, dispuesto a repartir golpes si no se quitaban de una buena vez.

-como guste…

-g-gracias…

los hombres desfilaron uno por uno en el pasillo, pareciendo imponentes, los alumnos les miraron con asombro y admiración.

Shaoran lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido, miró con atención todo a su alrededor y encontró el aula parcialmente vacía, solo estaban algunos chicos cuchicheando al frente mientras miraban con disimulo una pequeña figura sentada en su lugar, ella permanecía sonrojada y mirando con atención la superficie plana de su mesa.

-¡parece que hay ratas!-dijo en voz alta con algo de sorna, fingiendo que solo era un comentario para él. Los muchachos al frente guardaron silencio al ver como se sentaba detrás de la castaña.

Shaoran sostuvo la mirada sobre la cabeza de la joven que le quedaba algo baja, después fijó su atención fuera de la ventana a su lado.

Silencio.

¿Cómo podría lograr iniciar una plática con ella?

Li tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba, en tanto la espalda de la chica parecía tensa, no sabía si mirar al frente a los jóvenes que antes hablaban de ella, o mirar atrás donde estaba el muchacho que por primera vez le ayudó.

-¿eran tuyos esos guaruras?.- le preguntó sin mucha emoción Shaoran.

Sakura bajó el rostro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa, comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos.- s-si… l-lo siento…

Li se extrañó de que pidiera disculpas pero ya no dijo nada más, parecía que ella no deseaba hablar.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, el tiempo le parecía eterno al ambarino, de vez en cuando miraba el cabello castaño de su compañera, peinado en dos coletas y también, miraba por la ventana esperando ver llegar a Tomoyo.

Cuando lo que estaba esperando sucedió, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar… incluso cuando no estaba cerca de sus amigos. Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron tomados de la mano, conversando de algo que parecía divertido pues la bella jovencita reía ampliamente, o eso mostraban sus sonrisas. En tanto el muchacho hablaba sin parar y ella…. Seguía riendo… seguía siendo ella misma… Li se dio cuenta de que llevaba el cabello recogido de una manera nueva; una media coleta alta, con un precioso moño negro que combinaba a la perfección.

Shaoran pasó una mano por su cabello, con algo de frustración. Las figuras de sus amigos se perdieron cuando el ángulo de la ventana terminó.

Sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, hasta que su angelical y suave voz se escuchó, saludando a todos por igual.- muy buenos días, Li…

El ambarino la miró de reojo, y también a su acompañante.- buenos días…

Los tres se miraron

-¿sucede algo malo, Shaoran?-preguntó Eriol levantando una ceja, pues su amigo incluso parecía distraído.

-claro que no

-buenos días, Kinomoto…-dijo con delicadeza Tomoyo interrumpiendo una nueva posible discusión entre los dos varones, los tres se percataron de cómo ella daba un saltito, algo sorprendida por ser saludada esa mañana.

-¡ah… b-bu-enos días, Da-Da-Daidouji!-reía nerviosamente, sin voltear a verla.

-bueno Li, espero que vengas preparado.-dijo en voz baja la jovencita nívea mientras se sentaba en su lugar.- por que hoy comenzarás con tu misión…

Shaoran lanzó un bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos:- fue algo muy sucio, Daidouji…

-jijijiji-Tomoyo cubrió su boca mientras reía, maliciosamente, pero a Shaoran realmente no le causó mucha gracia.- algún día me lo agradecerás

-lo dudo mucho…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-mirala bien, y concéntrate-reía Erio mientras daba un ligero masaje sobre los hombros del ambarino, los tres amigos se encontraban detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol, de aquellos que adornaban el gran jardín de la institución.

-amablemente irás y conversarás.-le decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- como está almorzando, con suerte te invitará algo de comer…

-pero---

-pregúntale como se encuentra

-y si vivía en Tokio con anterioridad

-oigan…---

-si tiene mascotas

-o si colecciona algo

-pero----

-¡muy bien, Li!-Tomoyo dio una palmadita en su hombro.- ¡ya estás listo!

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, miraron con curiosidad como otros sujetos se acercaban a la pequeña jovencita, como le hablaban y reían después, pero ella permanecía seria, Shaoran frunció levemente el ceño, ella parecía mirarles con algo de angustia.

Tomoyo codeó levemente a Hiragizawa al notar como el castaño prestaba atención a cada detalle de esa conversación.- ¿Qué piensas, Shaoran?

El muchacho castaño lanzó una sonrisa irónica, mientras se ponía de pie después de estar hincado. Salió de su escondite, precavidamente. Tomoyo sonrió para si misma.

Esa era la naturaleza de ese chico, sobre protector de una manera exagerada; siempre viendo por el bien de los demás, muchas veces antes que el propio suyo, incluso.

-"seguro fueron estos sujetos…"-pensaba Shaoran mientras avanzaba con un paso rígido y sus puños se apretaban, los muchachos y Sakura aun no se percataban de que el joven Li se acercaba.

Eran tres en total

-eres una pequeña cerdita…-canturreaba uno de ellos, mirando directamente a la joven, sus amigos le secundaban con sus risas.

-d-dejenme en paz.-decía Sakura con las mejillas rosadas, sus cejas marcaban su angustia.

-ya la escucharon.-los sujetos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Li, su mirada dura y su quijada tensa.- láguense antes de que vaya con Motomochi o Terada…

-no te tenemos miedo, Li.-uno trató de fingir valentía, aunque su voz delataba realmente nerviosismo.

-ni a ti, ni a esos profesores.-completó uno de sus amigos, pero también parecía algo inseguro, ese chico tenía la fama de ser problemático y no dudaban que sus golpes resultaran más efectivos que las palabras.

Shaoran frunció el ceño con mayor gravedad.- está…. B-Bien… Li.-murmuró pausadamente Sakura desde donde estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha y su mirada oculta debajo de su flequillo.

-¿¡de verdad crees eso?-le preguntó molesto, mirándola con fuerza.- ¡si no te das a respetar, jamás te tratarán como se debe!

Sakura permaneció quieta, como si su mente estuviera analizando lo que dijo el castaño, pero Shaoran ya no esperó otro comentario de su parte y regresó su mirada hacia los muchachos, que lentamente retrocedían, el lobo comenzó a desabotonar su saco, listo para una pelea.

Sakura levantó la mirada para observar con detalle el perfil del muchacho que la estaba defendiendo, como su cabello se agitaba levemente con la pequeña brisa y como a la vez parecía imponente desde su posición, con la mirada fiera, las cejas fruncidas y la boca apretada.

-pero Li sabe artes marciales…-susurró uno con temor a ser golpeado por el chico.

Antes de que pudieran percatarse, Shaoran lanzaba una patada alta al abdomen de uno de ellos, dio un giro sorprendente y con la pierna contraria, golpeó al que estaba a lado.

-discúlpense.-ordenó con firmeza, mirando al único que no había sido golpeado, que al parecer los lidereaba, los otros dos cayeron instantáneamente al suelo, entre gemidos de dolor.

-p-perdón.-murmuró impotente el chico, sin mirara a la joven Kinomoto, que aun observaba asombrada a Shaoran. Ella había presenciado todo sin parpadear si quiera, con su boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro. Él era tan fuerte…

era como un sueño…

donde él la defendía, como un verdadero príncipe…

-¡mírala!-ordenó Li

el muchacho vaciló varias veces en mirar a la confusa joven, a la que parecía realmente extrañada y asombrada de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento.- l-lo sentimos…-susurró mirándola con profundo rencor.

-¡más fuerte!

Sakura sintió pena por el chico, el cual parecía incapaz de repetir sus disculpas, le sonrió con ternura.- ¡l-lo siento!

-lárguense ya…-dijo más calmado el castaño, sin mirarlos. Se quedó de pie, como pensando en algo o mirando ningún punto en especial.

Los muchachos se alejaron entre quejas y enojo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás.- deberías darte tu lugar…-le habló el lobo sin dirigir sus ojos a ella, la chica en cambio si se dirigió a él.

Detrás de los arbustos, Tomoyo era abrazada por Eriol, ambos sonrientes miraban la escena.- parece, que todo irá bien…-murmuró ella poniéndose de pie para alejarse de ahí.

-diste en el clavo…-Eriol tomó la mano de su novia, y ambos avanzaron sin que los castaños se percataran si quiera.

-es que yo…

-no hay ningún pretexto para que ellos te traten así…-Shaoran volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia ella, Sakura pudo percatarse de que le miraba con desaprobación y dureza, cosa que le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, uno muy ajustado.- pero tampoco haz hecho nada para detenerlos, ¿no te importa?

Sakura no sabía si contestarle o mejor quedarse callada, aunque la verdad era que cada burla dolía menos…

-bueno yo…-vaciló.

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro sin permitirle decir algo más, y se sentó a su lado, Sakura parpadeó extrañada.- ¿hoe?

-¿sucede algo malo?-le preguntó al ver como ella parecía, todavía sorprendida.- ¿te puedo acompañar?

Los ojos de Sakura no podía abrirse más, sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, y sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo. Lentamente asintió, Shaoran levantó una ceja pues parecía que ella no parecía muy complacida con su petición.

-si de verdad no quieres…-Shaoran tomó la decisión irse.

-¡n-no, está bien!-sonrió Sakura, reaccionando a tiempo, sin pensarlo si quiera jaló del brazo a su compañero, Shaoran parpadeó en tanto Sakura se sonrojó por su arrebato.- ¡l-lo siento!-pero a pesar de todo no lo soltaba.

-huh…

-hoe…

Shaoran se sentó torpemente a su lado, con gotitas de sudor en su nuca en tanto la chica que ya le había soltado, jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, sus mejilla estaban adornadas con un halo rosado.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Shaoran no encontraba nada adecuado que decir, mucho menos Sakura. Hasta que un sonido extraño rompió con la calma, algo parecido a un gruñido, la joven Kinomoto miró en todas direcciones, buscando su lugar de procedencia en tanto Shaoran sentía sus mejillas hervir.

-¿eso fue tu estómago?-le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, Sakura.

El rostro de Shaoran estaba rojo

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó tiernamente ella, mirándolo con detenimiento.

-s-solo un poco…

Sakura tomó entre sus manos un platito que estaba al otro lado de ella, con educación, se lo ofreció.- ¿te gustaría probar esto?

Shaoran miró el platillo, que parecía algo bastante laborioso pero olía delicioso.- n-no…. Gracias…-una oferta difícil de rechazar, pero sin aviso, su estómago lo contradijo.- ¡ekkk!-apretó con sus dos brazos su estómago.

-¡vamos, cómelo!-rió Sakura.

El castaño con algo de vergüenza tomó el plato y comenzó a deleitarse con la comida, que era más deliciosa de lo que olía, Sakura miró con gusto que parecía que a Li realmente le agradaba.- ¿tienes sed?-le preguntó ella, Shaoran solo se encogió en hombros.

Sakura se dio prisa, se levantó y comenzó a correr con sus cortas piernitas, no podía ir muy rápido. Shaoran ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado, por que estaba muy centrado comiendo, cuando se percató, Sakura venía corriendo en dirección a él con algo entre sus manos.-¡mira, jugo de uva!-le decía felizmente mientras avanzaba, Shaoran no pudo dejar de sonreír, a pesar de lo que dijeran o no de ella, Sakura Kinomoto realmente era encantadora.

Li parpadeó al ver como tropezaba y caía de frente.- huh…-con algo de lentitud y el rostro lleno de polvo, Sakura se puso de pie y siguió avanzando con su sonrisa.

-está limpio.-le comentó cuando se lo acercó, Shaoran sin estar muy seguro lo aceptó, sus manos se tocaron ligeramente, entonces, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró…

-gracias.-abrió la lata y bebió el contenido, Shaoran parpadeó y tuvo que voltear el rostro para no empapar el de su compañera con el jugo que escupió.- ¡está demasiado amargo!

-¿hoe?-Sakura tomó la lata y miró con horror como decía 'toronja tropical'. Shaoran seguía tosiendo por el desagradable sabor, pues su paladar prefería mucho más las cosas dulces, como los chocolates.- pensé que era uva…

por la nuca de Shaoran resbaló una gotita.- ¿no leíste antes?

-pensé haber apretado el botón de uva en la máquina.-explicó con voz angustiada, su mirada se llenó de tristeza contenida.- ¡ah, espera aquí!

Shaoran sorprendido no se movió, hasta que la vio correr de nuevo en dirección suya con otra lata en su mano, esta vez no se cayó. El castaño leyó con cuidado 'fresa silvestre'- g-gracias…-esta vez sabía mucho mejor, con un fresco y dulce sabor.

Sakura sonrió complacida por su labor.- no hay de que… Li.-dijo recordando su apellido a la perfección, Shaoran pensaba que se tendría que presentar o algo parecido, pues solo intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras diarias.

-está bien si me llamas Shaoran.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia, después se dedicó a terminar lo que quedaba del jugo y la comida.

Sakura le miró por largo rato…

'_está bien si me llamas Shaoran'_

Nunca antes nadie le había permitido llamarle por su nombre de pila, solo ese apuesto, fuerte y gentil chico que le estaba tendiendo una mano.

-será mejor que nos apresuremos, se hace tarde…-le dijo Li comenzando a caminar en dirección al edificio donde estaba su aula. Pero ella parecía estar en su nube.

-¡vamos Sakura!-pero después se arrepintió.- ¿te puedo llamar así?-le preguntó el castaño cuando ella le alcanzó.

-¡claro que si!-le sonrió con ternura.

Y nunca antes nadie le había llamado por su nombre de pila, solo él, Shaoran Li…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿será posible que mi milagro haya llegado?

¿será posible que Shaoran Li sea ese milagro?

CONTINUARÁ

Hoeee! La verdad es que me tardé mucho en actualizar por que, jeje estaba en semana de examenes, gracias al cielo salí victoriosa! Muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios! No sé que haría si ellos!

De verdad que me inspiré por que por fin pude ver el comienzo de la segunda temporada de Tsubasa Chronicle, que en si y muy a mi punto de vista ha perdido algo que no sé que sea, pienso que es intensidad, pero espero que solo sea por que me desacostumbré, pero en general es genial ¡sobre todo Shaoran!

Sobre el fic, jejeje que les puedo decir… xP he pensado seriamente en terminar este antes que todos, por que me he visto envuelta en mucho trabajo de la escuela, y actualmente tengo más disponibilidad para este, ya que es menos largo, mucho menos! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por que en especial a mi me gustó ver a mi Shao de héroe, quizás no mate dragones, pero hoeee con solo ser él, es un héroe!

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos pronto, no olviden sus reviews :P!

Los quiere, Lady.


	4. Chapter 4

-es que no puedo hacerlo…-revolvió su cabello con algo de desesperación mientras lanzaba un nuevo suspiro.- no es tan sencillo como parece…

-pero llevas un día.-rió su compañero, sentado a su lado.- lo has hecho perfectamente, amigo…

-ella es una chica genial, Eriol.-el joven albino miró a su mejor amigo y su expresión, parecía confundido e incluso cansado.- pero esto no es para mí…

Eriol le sonrió con amabilidad y le dijo comprensivamente.- nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero piensa un momento en tu madre…. en el momento en que tú descuides a Kinomoto, el director no dudará en sacarte de aquí…

Shaoran frunció el ceño y asintió.- lo sé…

-la señorita Kinomoto es tu última alternativa para permanecer tranquilamente en Jimbo, Shaoran… será mejor que lo aproveches.-acomodó sus gafas y le lanzó una mirada significativa.

El joven Li volvió a asentir aun sin mirarlo, veía el sol de ese día frente a él, intentando ocultarse en el horizonte para dejar brillar a la luna que estaba ya entre nubes anaranjadas, Shaoran miró al suelo.- pero… ¿eso no es hacerlo por conveniencia?

Eriol se encogió en hombros.- ¿la hubieras defendido si no estuvieras en esta situación?-Shaoran guardó silencio. Era verdad, era pura conveniencia.

Y él no era así, no quería involucrarse con alguien solo por un problema que él sabría resolver muy bien con sus recursos… no quería mentirle a una niña que parecía dispuesta a abrirle las puertas de su vida, más aun alguien como ella.

-¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo?-inquirió Eriol, sonando preocupado.- sé que puedes hacerlo… el día de hoy probaste que eres capaz.

Li guardó silencio y miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose impotente.- no me nace ser su amigo…-respondió con simpleza.

-pero tú dijiste que ella es genial…-le recordó Hiragizawa mientras levantaba una ceja.

-eso no quiere decir que tengamos que ser amigos.-Eriol miró con seriedad su semblante molesto, era verdad, Shaoran nunca había buscado amigos, simplemente ellos llegaban a él de una manera inesperada, así como sucedió con él y Tomoyo.

Él no era chico de salidas con sus amigos, o trabajos en equipo, siempre prefería hacer todo, completamente solo.

-estaré encadenado a ella hasta que salga de la secundaria…-el joven Li hablaba con sinceridad.- tener que depender cien por ciento de su bienestar, de lo que haga o deje de hacer…-después con voz más grave y amarga comentó.- y seguramente todo esto es por el dinero que debe tener…

-¿crees que no se podrían preocupar por cualquier alumno?-cuestionó con una sonrisa Eriol, después de todo, tenía algo de razón.

-exactamente.-lanzó un bufido.- recuerdo que una mañana llegué con fiebre y solo me recostaron en la camilla…

Eriol rió levemente.- tuviste que retirarte a tu casa…

-¿ves lo que te digo? Jimbo lo único que busca es cuidar su imagen y aparentar ser lo suficientemente buena para que personas importantes vengan aquí…-apretó los puños.- si acepto esto, será como se un empleado más de esta escuela… la niñera de Sakura Kinomoto… pero ante todo…-Shaoran regresó su mirada a su mejor amigo.- esto es algo que no debo hacerle, Hiragizawa…

-te entiendo…-dijo en voz baja el de ojos azules.- ¿Qué planeas?

-le contaré a mi madre la verdad…

-no podrá evitar que te expulsen.-confesó Eriol, que en realidad parecía algo dubitativo.- pueden usar tu antiguo expediente para justificarse… Shaoran, pruebas no les faltan…

-ingresaré a otra escuela.-dijo con simpleza el castaño. Eriol le sonrió levemente.

-volvemos al punto principal: no salir de Jimbo.-Shaoran suspiró, cerrando sus ojos miel.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-que te mantengas en incógnito, lo suficiente como para que no sospechen de ti ni una vez más…

-eso será complicado.-Shaoran se puso de pie y clavó las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón.- pero no me queda otra opción ¿cierto?

-¿eso quiere decir que desde ahora pretenderás ser un buen chico?.- Hiragizawa le imitó y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

-así es…

-eso será increíble de ver…

-también de hacer…

Mientras ambos amigos caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, una chica salía de entre los arbustos con una enorme sonrisa, mientras sus ojos amatistas relucían con el sol de la tarde.- veremos si lo logras, Li…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**El perdón"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban con mucha ilusión, después de todo aun era una niña… aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir. Se levantó sin dificultad de la cama y se quedó ahí sentada pensando en nada, después sonó el despertador.

-¿mau?

…Shaoran Li…

¿sería verdad que él quería ser su amigo?

¿por qué? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

-no estoy segura de que pasa…-se levantó y giró varias veces hasta quedar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación.- pero él quiere entrar a mi vida… y yo se lo permitiré…-se sonrió a si misma.

después de todo, era lo que más anhelaba en esa vida…

-mau…

-¡oh, Kero! ¡estoy tan feliz!-tomó entre sus manos al pequeño gatito que estaba sentado a sus pies moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Comenzó a girar con los brazos levantados y él en sus manos.- espero que él sea el correcto…

Con un movimiento rápido para su complexión, dejó al gatito donde estaba y corrió al cuarto de baño y ahí se encerró varios minutos, en tanto una joven mujer entraba a la habitación.- Sakura se te hará… -parpadeó- …¿Sakura?...-examinó a su alrededor, siempre tan desordenado como la jovencita acostumbraba, las paredes pintadas de un suave rosado, la cama con un dosel delgado y las sábanas revueltas.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-examinó la hora en su reloj de muñeca.- aun es muy temprano para que esté levantada….

-¡buenos días!-la dulce voz de la niña espantó a la bella mujer, después le miró sorprendida, Sakura estaba cambiada e intentaba hacerse una de sus colitas con su castaño cabello.

-b…buenos días, Sakura…-una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer.- te noto muy… ¿entusiasmada?

La jovencita de ojos verdes asintió mientras cepillaba su cabello con cierta dificultad. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa, le quitó el cepillo y le ayudó a peinarse.- sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo… espero que sea algo bueno, hija…

Sakura miró por el espejo a su madre, ella si que era bella, y se preguntaba por que no eran parecidas. La piel de la empresaria era pálida y suave, y su rostro muy fino, su cabello era más grisáceo que negro, rizado y muy largo enmarcando su bella cara. Aunque sí había algo en lo que se parecían, sus relucientes y preciosos ojos verdes.

Sus esmeraldas hacían que Sakura realmente se sintiera parte de ella.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Incluso cuando Nadeshiko no estuviera tan seguido en casa…

Se percató de que su madre también le miraba con atención.- te extrañaré, hija…

Sakura levantó una ceja e hizo un gracioso mohín.- ¿de que hablas?

-iré a Suiza a cerrar unos contratos en nombre de tu padre…-Sakura dejó de mirarla, para ver el reflejo de toda su habitación, sonrió ligeramente.

-espero que te diviertas…

-¿tú sabes por que lo hacemos, no es así?-le preguntó con voz angustiada, y triste, Sakura asintió lentamente.- por que queremos darte todo lo mejor… y que algún día sigas nuestros pasos… y sigas con lo que empezamos para ti…

la jovencita cerró un momento los ojos, sabiendo ante todo que eso no era completamente verdad.

-si Touya estuviera aquí… entonces sería para él.-respondió con una sincera sonrisa.- yo solamente sería su hermanita, que viviría a sus costillas… ¿no te parece?

-no digas eso por favor…-suplicó su madre, terminando su nada complicado peinado, Sakura se movió de ahí y la miró aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-no tiene nada de malo… ahora soy su única hija… y me parece muy lógico que quieran todo lo que fue de Touya para mí…-en sus ojos hubo un brillo de tristeza.- pero no debes preocuparte… por que sabré aprovechar todo lo que hicieron para él… no cometeré el error de mi hermano…

Nadeshiko le miró en silencio, cualquiera podría pensar que su hija podría ser una niña de primaria cualquiera que apenas estaría aprendiendo a leer y escribir correctamente, y sin embargo era una señorita de secundaria, que entendía perfectamente todo… ¿Cuándo había llegado a pensar Sakura, que no la amaban?

Estaba segura de que tanto ella, como su esposo habían cometido un error lo suficientemente grave como para que Sakura resintiera todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-la muerte de Touya ha sido una situación muy difícil de superar.-Sakura dejó de mirar a su madre, la cual contenía las lágrimas.- yo lo entiendo… -le sonrió llena de ternura.- ¡entonces tienen que ponerle mucho entusiasmo para que todo quede bien para mí!-su sonrisa se fue debilitando.- incluso si el trabajo es el único modo de distraer a su corazón del dolor por la pérdida de Touya, yo lo entiendo… -levantó el rostro para ver directamente a Nadeshiko.- no tengo por que reprocharles algo… en cambio tengo mucho que agradecerles…

-incluso cuando Touya estaba con vida…-su madre se arrodillo frente a ella, y aun así quedaba más alta.- te amamos con todo nuestro corazón… es verdad que tu hermano era especial por ser nuestro primer hijo, pero tú fuiste, eres y serás especial por ser nuestra hija… y te aseguro que nunca hubo algún favoritismo…

Sakura sonrió.- si, entiendo.-rodeó con sus cortos brazos el cuello de su madre.- espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje… -Nadeshiko besó la frente de su hija, limpió con delicadeza sus propias lágrimas y salió de la habitación de la jovencita.

-yo sé que aun extrañan demasiado a Touya… y eso es algo que yo no puedo controlar…-murmuró con voz nostálgica.- lo entiendo por que, ame tanto a mi hermano como ellos…-entrecerró sus ojos verdes.- y aunque a ellos no les agrade pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, por temor a que los recuerdos con Touya regresen… yo los amo lo suficiente para perdonarlos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Incluso cuando mi corazón ya no sea capaz de amar… ellos siempre significarán algo para mí… aunque yo no sea capaz de darme cuenta de que los amo, yo los seguiré amando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡que calor hace!"-abanicaba su rostro con su mano, mientras avanzaba por las calles. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras que protegían o intentaban proteger a sus ojos del escaso sol, aunque en realidad solo se trataba de la armonía de su disfraz, junto con el sombrero de copa que llevaba cubriendo su cabello y ensombrecía aun más su rostro.

Entró a Jimbo rápidamente y avanzó entre los pasillos del edificio, ya había alumnos y todos, absolutamente todos le miraron extrañados. Aunque nadie logró identificarle. Llegó hasta su aula y observó a su alrededor, algunos rieron en tanto otros se sintieron extrañados por tener a tan extraño personaje ahí.

Se dio cuenta con deleite que sus amigos aun no habían llegado, y eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta. Sonrió torcidamente cuando detectó a quien buscaba, un chico de apariencia robusta y rostro de idiota, el uniforme le quedaba visiblemente chico, pues su camisa y sobre todo los botones de esta parecían querer salir volando, y su saco no alcanzaba a cerrarle, la corbata estaba mal anudada y el pantalón se arrastraba ligeramente pues lo llevaba por debajo de la cintura que era donde el botón alcanzaba al ojal.

-hey, hey-le llamaba, pero este seguía charlando con unos sujetos que eran sin duda físicamente, más pequeños que él. Con un gesto tonto, el chico se dio la vuelta y se señaló a si mismo, asintió.

-tengo algo que pedirte…-el chico levantó una ceja.- sé que eres muy bueno para este tipo de trabajos, Kisuke… y no tendrás una mala paga…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó con su grave voz, que no concordaba con su apariencia.

-que acabes con Sakura Kinomoto.-acomodó sus gafas sobre su nariz y sonrió malignamente.- te aseguro que no te costará trabajo… es cuestión de unos cuantos golpes y bromas… no será gran cosa para ti…

Kisuke se cruzó de brazos.- ¿aja? ¿y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?-le parecía muy raro ver a una persona con un enorme abrigo negro de esquimal, un sombrero de copa y gafas oscuras en su aula, pidiéndole molestar a Kinomoto, la niña más enana de su grupo, pero dinero era dinero.

-de ni más ni menos que mil yens…-sacó el dinero y se lo pasó.- espero que termines hoy mismo, Kisuke…

-cuenta con eso.-sonrió contando el dinero.

Le dio una última sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, salió del aula.- muy bien… ahora veremos que tan capaz eres…-murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Tomoyo?

Se sobresaltó y levantó el rostro, Eriol le miraba de arriba para abajo.- pero si aun no estamos en invierno…-dijo burlándose de su enorme y cálido abrigo.

-¡me descubriste!-gimió

-podría reconocerte en cualquier lugar.-se acercó para besar su mejilla, ella le sonrió.- entonces… ¿tenías mucho frío, ne?

-ayúdame a quitarme este abrigo...-le pidió, y su novio así lo hizo, dejando ver su delgada silueta, sacó el sombrero de su cabeza y su cabello cayó graciosamente sobre su espalda perfectamente peinado, retiró las gafas mostrando sus bellos ojos amatistas.

-¿Qué hacías vestida así?-reía Eriol cargando el abrigo y su portafolio.

-le enseñaré a Li una lección…-Hiragizawa rompió en carcajadas.

-¿piensas vestirlo así?-preguntó entre risas, Tomoyo le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡era la primera parte de la fase 1 de mi plan maestro!-dijo con orgullo mientras un aura de fuego la rodeaba.- Li comprenderá que Sakura necesita un verdadero guardaespaldas como él.

-Tomoyo, quizás solo deberías pedírselo…-comentó Eriol levantando una ceja.

-sé que no lo haría…-

-si se lo pidieras tú, lo haría sin reclamar.-murmuró en voz baja el albino.

-¿dijiste algo?-Tomoyo le sonreía ampliamente.

-no, para nada…-Eriol le miró con una sonrisa.- ¿y que harás?

-acabo de contratar a Kisuke…

-¿el matón del salón?-cuestionó Hiragizawa sorprendido.

-ni más ni menos.-entraron al aula sin llamar mucho la atención, ni siquiera notaron el sombrero, el abrigo y las gafas.

-buenos días…-dijo la voz cansada de Li, mientras entraba al aula. Tomoyo y Eriol lo miraron, como se sentaba en su lugar y miraba por la ventana.- Daidouji…

-si ¿dime?-habló Tomoyo con suave voz.

-definitivamente, no lo haré…-no la miraba, Tomoyo en tanto no sonrió.

-entiendo, y comprendo perfectamente… aun así no puedo interceder por ti ante el director, él está decidido a que lo hagas… y ya sabes lo que hará si te niegas…

-yo me las arreglaré…-giró lentamente su rostro hacia ella y Daidouji se sorprendió al ver su gesto decidido.- pero me niego a estar con alguien solo por que me obliguen y por una razón tan tonta… caería muy bajo…

-"ya veremos…"

-¡buenos días!

Toda el aula quedó en silencio, al ver como la pequeña figura de Kinomoto entraba sin ningún tipo de preocupación, sin atender a las burlas de los demás, se acercó con rapidez a su asiento, justo frente a Li, el cual no le miró ni le sonrió ni nada.

-buenos días, Shaoran

-Kinomoto… disculpa si ayer te confundí… pero me gustaría que me llamaras de nuevo Li…-Sakura parpadeó extrañada, pero aun así le sonrió.

-sip, está bien-le miró en silencio sin sentir tristeza o algo similar.- "es lógico, no podemos tener tanta confianza si nos acabamos de conocer… pero eso cambiará"

Sakura Kinomoto apostaba toda su fortuna a que, tenía asegurada la amistad del castaño…

La mañana contrario a lo que pensaría cualquiera, fue fría y nublada, después de que el sol se escondiera… en la clase de deportes se dieron cuenta de eso. Sakura tuvo que soportar además de la fresca temperatura, las risas burlonas de las chicas hacia ella por no poder saltar el cajón.

También las risas de los chicos que miraban todo desde la cancha de fútbol, sin embargo y a pesar de eso, Sakura saludaba con señas a Li, pero él ni siquiera se daba cuenta o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, pues Shaoran solo las estaba ignorando.

No se estaba sintiendo mal por como ella se comportaba con él en esos momentos… si las cosas seguían así, no sería difícil seguir ignorándola.

-¡vamos Li, presta atención al juego!-le gritó Eriol desde el otro lado de la cancha, el castaño asintió distraídamente y siguió corriendo con el balón entre sus pies.

-¡es mío!-Shaoran sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas, y como su rostro daba duro contra el suelo igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¡es falta!-escuchó que gritaba su mejor amigo, ya cerca de él, le ayudó a levantarse y a revisar que no se hubiera echo un gran daño.- ¡estuvo más claro que el agua… Kisuke lo golpeó con toda la intención!

-tendrás que ser expulsado del juego.-le dijo profesor al robusto muchacho, este solo gruñó y pasó por un lado de donde estaba Li, empujándole con "delicadeza" que hizo que Shaoran retrocediera unos pasos. Kisuke gruñó y le miró amenazadoramente.

-es un maldito…-murmuró Li sacudiendo su uniforme.

-¿te encuentras bien, amigo?-le preguntó el albino inspeccionándolo. Pero parecía estar perfectamente, sin contar los raspones en sus rodillas y en su mejilla derecha.

Pero incluso antes de que Li pudiera responder…-¡Li!-Sakura se aproximaba corriendo con un gesto lleno de angustia en su rostro redondo. Se acercó hasta él y al igual que Eriol lo examinó, detrás de ella llegó Tomoyo- ¿te duele algo? ¿necesitas algo? ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

Eriol miró a Shaoran y su semblante de por si, ya tenso.- solo déjame en paz.-respondió el castaño, con su voz llena de frialdad.

Por fin era el verdadero él, nuevamente.

Sakura retrocedió un paso…

¿Qué había sucedido con el milagro?

¿Dónde estaba el Shaoran Li del día anterior?

-e-etto… s-si… e-está bien, perdona por molestar…-murmuró ella con sus ojos cristalinos.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… y además muy lógico… ¿quién querría una amistad con ella?

Ahora lo comprobaba, absolutamente nadie.

Se alejó de ahí corriendo, siendo observada por los tres chicos.- ¿no te parece que fuiste muy rudo?-le preguntó Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, y salió corriendo detrás de su compañera.

-es lo que necesitaba…-suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose algo tonto, hubiera sido mejor a esperar que no estuviera Tomoyo.- seguramente después de eso no querrá saber más de mí…

-creo que tienes razón…-murmuró Eriol tristemente.- solo espero que no te hayas equivocado en el modo…

Shaoran no le dirigió ni la mirada en todo lo que restó del día, Sakura mantenía su cabeza gacha en el asiento de adelante, en el receso no bajó como tenía acostumbrado, y Li sentía tanta tensión entre ellos que prefirió bajar con Tomoyo y Eriol a comer algo.

Quizás, si se había equivocado en el modo… como había dicho Eriol.

cuando la campana de salida sonó, se quedó sentado mirando como ella estaba de pie y metía las cosas a su mochila, quizás no la conocía y solo la había visto de reojo un par de veces, pero sin duda lucía triste… ¿de verdad se había equivocado?

¡Pero era su naturaleza!

Se sintió tremendamente mal.- er… huh…-jugó un momento con su lapicero, aun mirando a Sakura pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención.- oye, Kinomoto…

Los ojos verdes de ella dieron en su rostro, Shaoran la vio, la sonrisa más fingida que había sobre ese mundo y cualquier otro que pudiera existir, observó como sus ojos temblaban con un extraño brillo.

-yo…-la miró sin pensar en nada.- yo…-bajó su cabeza sin encontrar las palabras para disculparse.

-hasta luego, Li.-murmuró, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, aunque terminó corriendo para lograr salir, Shaoran no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para adivinar que estaba llorando…

Había hecho llorar a una niña… ¡increíble! pero cierto…

Después vio al chico Kisuke salir rápidamente del aula, pero no le importaba.

Rascó su nuca, tratando de consolarse a si mismo.- seguramente para mañana estará mejor…-comentó en voz baja y para si.

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Li…-murmuró con voz baja Tomoyo, colocándose a un lado del asiento del castaño.- de todas las personas de las que pude haber esperado algo así… eras tú de quien no lo imaginaba… ni siquiera por que yo te lo pedí, o por que te obligaran… ¿sabes lo que haz hecho? ¡Le acabas de romper el corazón a esa niña!

-¡si tanto te molesta ve y se tú su amiga!

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-vamos chicos, cálmense…-pidió Eriol, preocupado por ambos, tocó con delicadeza el hombro de su novia pero ella no lo miró.

-¡es justo lo que pienso hacer!-se dio la vuelta haciendo que su cabello se moviera uniformemente y salió caminando de ahí, aunque ni Eriol ni Shaoran pudieran ver la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

-no pensé ver a Tomoyo tan molesta con alguien.-comentó Eriol pensativo.- supongo que tendré que interceder por ti, más tarde…

¿Tomoyo estaba molesta con él?

si, hasta ese momento lo comprendió…

se insultó a si mismo y tomó sus cosas de una manera apresurada, podía ser que Sakura jamás le devolviera el favor de su palabra, pero para él, Tomoyo era lo más importante… lo que más amaba en ese mundo…

Tomoyo…

comenzó a correr mientras la buscaba, para pedirle una disculpa… si tenía que cuidar de Sakura con tal de que le perdonara, lo haría… simplemente lo haría…

avanzó por el camino que ella acostumbraba para llegar a su casa, pasó junto a un parque y sobre el tronco de un árbol se reflejaba una enorme sombra, alguien muy robusto debía estar ahí parado entre los árboles.

-¡kyaaaaaaaa!

Ese era el gemido de alguien… alguien a quien estaban lastimando… avanzó con el ceño fruncido y reconoció la espalda de aquel sujeto, Kisuke.- ¿¡que demonios haces?

Kisuke se volteó a verlo, y encontró que frente a él estaba Sakura, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, tirada en el suelo. Quizás la había empujado o la había azotado contra un árbol.

-¡eres un demonio!-Shaoran corrió hasta interponerse en el pequeño espacio que había entre Sakura y Kisuke.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves!

Intentó golpearlo con el puño, pero su estómago blando permitió que no le ocasionara daño alguno. Li gruñó.- por favor, Li… déjalo…-escuchó que le decía Sakura.

-estás muy mal si piensas que dejaré que te siga lastimando…-respondió sin mirarla, Sakura rompió a llorar, simplemente no comprendía nada.

-¿te crees muy fuerte, ne?-le preguntó con una risotada Kisuke, lanzó un puñetazo a la mejilla del muchacho castaño y este cayó al suelo, algo lejos de donde estaba al principio. Kisuke avanzó hasta él, pero Sakura corrió a interponerse, un manotazo bastó para que la pequeña Sakura cayera al otro lado.

Shaoran entreabrió sus ojos, estando boca abajo, levantó ligeramente el rostro y encontró a una Sakura desfallecida a su lado, con sus ojos verdes cerrados.-d… demonios…

se puso de pie lentamente, Kisuke le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. En un movimiento rápido Li lanzó un puñetazo a la mejilla del chico, con su pie pateó el mismo punto haciendo que Kisuke se tambaleara, el punto débil de Kisuke era su cabeza.

El otro puño de Shaoran dio contra la nariz de Kisuke, y su otro pie contra su otra mejilla, después un nuevo puñetazo ahora contra su ojo. Pero Kisuke lanzó su puño contra el abdomen del castaño, Shaoran se sintió débil y retrocedió unos pasos.

¿Cómo vencería a esa cosa con piernas?

Corrió hasta quedar detrás de Kisuke, se hincó y lanzó una patada rápida a sus rodillas, lo que le hizo caer boca arriba contra el suelo, Shaoran se retiró con velocidad para que no cayera sobre él, una vez Kisuke tirado, Shaoran aprovecho para lanzarse contra él, le dio puñetazos a diestra y siniestra sin pensar ya bien lo que hacía. Kisuke ya lastimado le arrojó hacia un lado, y se levantó, Shaoran llegó a pensar que era su turno para ser golpeado, pero lo vio huir, con el rostro rojo y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, y en sus ojos comenzaban a formarse moretones.

-Kisuke…-le llamó antes de que se fuera, el enorme chico tembló al oirlo.- más te vale… no meterte con ella de nuevo…

Kisuke salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, Shaoran cayó sentado por el agotamiento, aquel sujeto tenía demasiada fuerza y los simples golpes que le había dado eran suficientes como para hacerlo sentir cansado.- ¡Dios mío! ¿¡que sucedió?

Shaoran miró con sorpresa que Tomoyo llegaba ¿Cómo sabía que estaban ahí? La amatista corrió a un lado de Sakura, la cual seguía desmayada, Li miró como la albina atendía a la esmeralda.

-er… Tomoyo…-llamó, pero la chica le ignoró.- lamento lo que te dije…

-realmente no lo parece…-comentó ella de manera fría, mientras trataba de regresar la conciencia a la jovencita castaña.- ¿ahora ya entiendes por que quiero que hagas esto?

-huh… si…-miró un momento a Sakura.- no entiendo por que tenían que interceptarla así, es como si Kisuke estuviera pagado…-Tomoyo sonrió un momento.- pero quiero que imagines cuantas peleas como esta tendría diariamente… no quiero llegar a pensar en el día en que todos se alíen contra mí…

-eso no sucederá.-respondió la joven Daidouji seriamente.- pero ya no insistiré en que lo hagas…-regresó sus ojos amatistas a la castaña que no despertaba.

-por favor… perdóname…-su voz sincera hizo que Tomoyo cerrara sus ojos por un momento, tratando de no conmoverse y decirle que en verdad no estaba enojada, pero si quería que todo saliera como quería, debía seguir fingiendo algunos minutos.

Tomoyo guardó silencio.

-¿que quieres que haga para que me perdones?-Shaoran se sintió humillado, pero no podría vivir con la carga de una Tomoyo que no le hablara y que además estuviera molesta.

-ya lo sabes…-Tomoyo le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.- solo quiero que le cuides… ya sabes todos los beneficios que te traerá.

Dicho así parecía un contrato.

-pero ¿me perdonarás con eso?-le preguntó con insistencia, Tomoyo le sonrió más ampliamente.

-cuenta con eso…

El castaño guardó silencio, la miró un momento y después a Sakura la cual comenzaba a moverse.- está bien, acepto.

-así se habla, Li…-dio unas palmaditas en su hombro, ambos miraron como Sakura despertaba.- me alegra que hayas despertado…

Sakura parpadeó extrañada, miró en todas direcciones tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-eso ya no importa….-Tomoyo acarició su cabello.- ¡oh, pero si eres tan linda!-Sakura sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a hervir, empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos, Tomoyo se puso de pie con una sonrisa.- tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana…

Daidouji desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a Shaoran y Sakura solos… ella no lo miró, se puso de pie y buscó sus cosas para poder retirarse, Li le pasó su mochila.- ¿te puedo acompañar?-Sakura levantó una ceja, pero asintió.

Salieron del parque sin ninguna dificultad, Shaoran en tanto pensaba que decirle, avanzaron en silencio entre las calles, Sakura aun no entendía porque la estaba escoltando ¿tendría miedo de que se encontrara a Kisuke de nuevo?

así era.

Shaoran abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos color miel al ver la gran casa de Sakura, que bien ocupaba toda la manzana, era una mansión color blanco pero lo que más ocupaba espacio era el jardín donde estaban plantados varios árboles de cerezo, para separar la calle de la residencia había un enorme cancel de hierro forjado en negro, y tenía instaladas varias cámaras para supervisar la salida y entrada de personas.

-adelante, te curaremos…-ofreció la de ojos verdes, pero Shaoran retrocedió unos pasos aun sorprendido. No había nadie que pudiera intimidar a Li Shaoran… excepto las riquezas de esas personas… ¿Por qué Sakura no le presumía su dinero como todos los demás que tenían menos que ella pero más que él?

Sakura no llegaba siquiera al estereotipo de las niñas ricas, ni en su físico, ni en su personalidad ni en nada… ¿Por qué ella era tan diferente?

-huh-uh… no… está bien…-se le había formado un ligero moretón en la mejilla, resultado del golpe que Kisuke le había obsequiado. Sakura no insistió y se disponía a entrar a su casa cuando Shaoran le retuvo por el brazo.- oye… yo… lamento de lo de hoy…

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.- al contrario, tengo que agradecerte por haberme ayudado...

Shaoran parpadeó y ella logró continuar.- seguramente ese niño me hubiera matado ahí si me hubiera dado otro golpe, pero afortunadamente llegaste tú…

-aun así te golpeó.-le recordó el castaño, ella no dejó de sonreírle.

-es verdad, de todos modos estoy segura de que tú lo ahuyentaste para que no me hiciera nada, después de eso… si no hubieras llegado no hubiera sido ese el último golpe que me diera… -le dio una reverencia muy marcada.- por eso, te lo agradezco mucho.

-ah… b-bueno… yo…-Shaoran sintió sus mejillas arder y bajó el rostro instantáneamente, pero Sakura no se percató.- quería decirte que…

-¿hoe?

-q-que de v-verdad me g-gu-gustaria s-ser…-sintió un nudo en la garganta, Sakura comenzó a sonreír ampliamente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con ilusión.- t-tu… a-a-a...

-a mi también me gustaría ser tu amiga…-respondió ella dulcemente, interrumpiéndolo. Shaoran levantó el rostro sonriendo tenuemente.

-esta bien… supongo que… nos veremos mañana ¿no?-Li pasó una mano por su cabello mientras retrocedía para salir de ahí. Sakura asintió.- hasta mañana, Sakura…

la joven castaña quedó sin aliento al oírlo decir su nombre una vez más…

-"estoy segura de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos…"-sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás mi corazón pueda seguir sintiendo el cariño y el dolor… y quizás algún día mi corazón pueda ser capaz de llegar a amar a Shaoran Li… si no es que ya lo ama desde ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CONTINUARÁ….

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve muchísimo trabajo y todavía no acaba… la semana que terminó estuve en semana cultural, y eran trabajos tras trabajos, y ahora siguen los examenes (de nuevo) espero que me vaya bien jeje y después salgo de vacaciones.

Quizás y aun en vacaciones pueda tardar en escribir, pues a mi computadora le cayó agua (aun sigo investigando como sucedió) y he tenido que usar la de mi hermana, como no estaremos en casa tendré que ir a algún café internet para subir el nuevo capítulo o quizás esperar a regresar a casa. Pero lo importante es escribirlo :P

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! la verdad me han hecho muy felices sus reviews, les confesaré que, este capítulo lo vengo escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me había gustado como quedaba jejeje, pues la trama siempre fue cambiando, como es una historia pequeña pensé en darle de tajo cortando muchas cosas, pero eso se vería mal y habría muchos huecos, esto no quiere decir que la alargaré, pero sí que quizás la primera etapa dure uno o dos capítulos más. Aun no estoy segura respecto a esto.

Examinando este capi, le sigo dando vueltas… pero realmente Shaoran es honesto, y sobre todo transparente, pues, todo un caballero en el cuerpo de un niño - al que adoramos muchas ¿no? Espero comprendan que para él es muy difícil entablar una amistad y más siendo por que no le queda otra opción, y cayó en el mismo punto al hacerlo por estar en paz con Tomoyo… lo que hace el amor ¿ne? Realmente sino tuviera a Eriol o a Tomoyo, estaría bien, pero tuvo la suerte o mala suerte de que ellos lo eligieran como amigo.

Espero de nuevo sus comentarios, los que comenzaron a leer este fic espero que lo hagan de nuevo y que vuelvan a dejar su comentario pues es lo que me hizo intentar escribir mejor este capi, que aunque no es muy bueno, en realidad es **clave importante** para el resto del fic. Creo que algunos ya sabrán por que, pero otros no, no importa, después se darán cuenta.

También vemos que jajajaja! Sakura ya está pensando en eso de amar a Shaoran… ¿quién no lo haría? vimos por que Touya no está en esta historia, no sé si después especificar que pasó con él, o dejarlo así. Solo espero que el siguiente capítulo sea más emocionante muauajajajajajajajaja:D Lo que me gustó de este capítulo es que Shaoran sigue siendo un héroe! hoeeeeeee! es tan lindoo!

De verdad espero sus comentarios, con sugerencias o reclamos, lo que sea. Estoy para servirles y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz! Si ustedes escriben yo escribo más rápido jajajaja! xD bueno bueno bueno! no tan rápido, jeje!

Nos veremos después,

se cuidan mucho!

los quiere, Lady.


	5. Chapter 5

-hoee…

-¡vamos, vamos!

-s…solo un poco más…

-¡eso es!

Un letrero se encendió, uno de tantos que había en el gran centro de Tokio donde todo eran letreros con luces neón, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

_YOU'RE WINNER!_

-¡GANASTE!-gimió la niña de ojos verdes, dando saltos de un lado a otro junto con sus otros amigos. Tomoyo abrazó por reflejo a Sakura y ambas comenzaron a girar haciendo que muchas de las personas que caminaban por ahí, se alejaran sorprendidas y asustadas, en tanto Eriol daba unas palmaditas en el hombro de su mejor amigo, y este sonreía hacia el juego callejero, se agachó para tomar su premio, un oso de felpa color negro.

Lo miró un momento y después se fijó en dirección a las chicas que seguían celebrando… ¿a quién se lo daría? Fuera de lo que cualquiera podría pensar se dirigió a la chica castaña y le estiró el bonito muñeco, estaba avergonzado y se notaba por sus mejillas rojas y su cabeza gacha.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio al lindo osito negro y con la misma timidez que su amigo, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho.- m-muchas gracias, Shaoran…

El joven asintió sin darle importancia y regresó con su mejor amigo que comenzaba un juego en busca de un obsequio para Tomoyo.

Los ojos verdes no se despegaron de la figura de Shaoran, el cual sonreía mientras apoyaba a Eriol.- mhm…-lanzó un suave y largo suspiro, Tomoyo la miró con atención y al mismo tiempo algo de asombro.

-¿Sakura?-tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿si?-preguntó dulcemente Sakura, sin voltear a verla.

-quizás esto te suene muy raro…-Tomoyo vaciló un momento, incluso giró sus ojos.- por que… ustedes son amigos desde hace muy poco tiempo pero… ¿no estarás enamorada de Li, cierto?

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos incluso más que cuando recibió el osito y aun estaban posados en el perfil del castaño que ni siquiera se percataba de que era observado. La jovencita sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder, y era muy visible pues un halo rosado se posó sobre ellas.- ¿p-por qué preguntas e-eso?

Tomoyo entrecerró sus bellos ojos amatistas y le sonrió con ternura.- por como lo miras… y por como suspiraste…

Sakura sintió un escalofrío por toda la espada y como la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentó aun más.

-¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-gritó ella nerviosamente.

-¿chicas?-Shaoran y Eriol las miraban sorprendidos-¿están bien?-preguntó extrañado Li.

-jijijiji-Tomoyo rió maliciosamente cubriendo su boca con una mano.- todo está perfectamente…

Sakura asintió con el rostro como una cereza madura. Shaoran la miró un momento para comprobar aquello.

El letrero del juego comenzó a lanzar luces.

_YOU'RE LOSER!_

-¡ekkkk!-Eriol gimió al ver aquello.

-intentémoslo de nuevo.-sugirió Shaoran, ambos regresaron a su mundo de videojuegos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**La unión hace la fuerza"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_No entendía este sentimiento… ni por que me comportaba de esta manera cuando estabas a mi lado…_

_-Era todo tan sencillo…_

_Pero ahora tú no quieres estar conmigo… ¿perdí mi oportunidad?_

_-He encontrado a alguien que… bueno… tú entiendes…_

_Si, hasta ahora lo hago…_

_-aun así espero que encuentres la felicidad con alguien…_

_¿incluso cuando espero que ese alguien seas tú?_

_-incluso así… por que yo la encontré cuando mi felicidad era estar contigo…_

_¿este es un adiós definitivo?_

_-si…_

_quizás algún día…_

_-seguiremos siendo buenos amigos, cuenta con eso…_

_¿no hay nada que hacer para que vuelvas a amarme?_

_-nada, no insistas…_

_the end_

El tumulto de gente comenzó a salir del lugar, entre risas y llanto.

-dioses… que película tan cursi…-murmuró el castaño amargamente, estirándose. Miró a su lado para encontrar a Eriol y Tomoyo, mirándose largamente con las manos entrelazadas… -"espero que nunca estemos en esa situación… Tomoyo…"

Estaba más que seguro que Tomoyo tardaría en dejar de amar a su amigo, y su amigo… ¡sería ilógico y muy tonto si dejaba de amarla! por que ella lo tenía todo para ser amada… era tan especial… era… era…

Lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso y miró al frente.- ¿huh? ¿Dónde está Sakura?-buscó en varias direcciones y comenzó a angustiarse cuando la pequeña figura de la castaña no aparecía entre tanta gente que salía de la sala.- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

-¡aquí estoy!-escuchó la suave voz de la jovencita, que estaba atrapada en una esquina, entre un bote de basura, una pared y la gente que no la dejaba atravesar hasta donde estaban ellos. El muchacho atravesó el mar de gente, interrumpiendo el camino de muchos hasta que llegó junto a ella, Sakura le sonrió agradecida- vamos…

Shaoran tomó su mano y la jaló, ayudándole a atravesar como él había hecho para llegar hasta el otro lado del angosto pasillo. Sakura sintió la mano del joven, y sus dedos ligeramente entrelazados con los de él, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender.

-¿ves eso?

-¡no puedo creerlo, Li y Kinomoto tomados de la mano!-decía uno de los chicos que miraban la escena impactados. Entraban apenas a la función de una película diferente.

-¿serán novios?-cuestionó otro.

-no creo… tras Li andan casi todas las niñas del salón… y mira que hay unas muy lindas, no creo que se fije en alguien como Kinomoto…-rió burlonamente.- mira como está vestida…-la chica vestía una falda bastante larga, con medias y zapatos escolares, y una blusa que se le veía grande por su estatura pero que de ser más pequeña no le cerraría.

-pero… ¿no te parece muy raro que esté tanto con ella?-preguntó un tercero y último.- digo… siempre estaba con ese Hiragizawa y Daidouji… pero ahora es más común verlo con Kinomoto, o a los cuatro juntos…

-quizás a él le gusta y ella lo rechazo.-dijo burlonamente el primero.

-¡jajaja! ¡no bromees!-reía el tercero, llamó la atención de algunos que pasaban cerca de ellos.

-¿supieron lo que sucedió entre Li y Kisuke?-dijo el que permanecía serio, mirando a ambos amigos.- creo que se dieron unos buenos golpes… un día Li llegó con tremendo moretón en la mejilla, y Kisuke con varios en los ojos y mejillas

-¿y quien ganó?-preguntó con curiosidad uno.

-según Kisuke, él…-respondió.- pero como llegó es lógico que fue Li…

-¿y sabes por que se pelearon?-cuestionó el otro.

El chico habló misteriosamente.- todo indica que fue ni más ni menos que por Kinomoto…

-¿¡le hizo lo mismo que a nosotros?-preguntó sorprendido uno de ellos.

-si… he hablado con Kisuke… y no piensa dejar así las cosas…

Otro de los chicos se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.- y pienso que tú tampoco… ¡cuenta con nosotros!

-ya verá Li que no es tan fácil meterse con nosotros…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿y si lo que dijo Tomoyo es verdad?-se preguntaba, dando vueltas en la habitación, su gatito la seguía y se detenía cuando ella lo hacía.

¿Al fin había logrado enamorarse?

¿Aun era capaz de hacer eso?

Pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja, y suspiró con angustia.- y de mi mejor amigo…-bajó la mirada y vio sus pies moverse mientras avanzaba.- generalmente esas relaciones quedan solo así, como "mejores amigos".

rió de si misma.- como si yo supiera algo de "relaciones".-su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y sus ojos verdes dieron en la figura de un peluche sentado sobre las almohadas que estaban en su cama. Un osito negro.

-quizás él podría llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo…-murmuró con renovada esperanza, cerró los ojos con fuerza.- ¡¡imposible!-apretó su cabeza entre sus manos y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentada.- él jamás…

Sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, mientras su mente y corazón analizaban lo que sucedía.

-él no podría… fijarse en mí…

_La primera lágrima por Shaoran Li fue derramada esa noche…_

-si yo estoy enamorada de él… ¿Qué consuelo quedará para mí cuando él se enamore de otra persona?

_Aunque ella no supiera que él ya había estado enamorado…_

-y entonces yo quede en segundo plano…

…_y de alguien sumamente cercano…_

-¿podré resistir la tristeza?

Sus lágrimas no solo incrementaron su velocidad, sino también su potencia.- ¿será posible que no esté hecha para ser amada?-cerró sus ojos, intentó limpiar sus mejillas pero fue inútil.- primero mis padres… y después Shaoran…

-mau…-Kero se acercó para ser acariciado por su dueña.

Sonrió con tristeza y lo tomó entre sus brazos.- no, mis padres me aman… de ellos no podría dudarlo... no hay padres que odien a sus hijos…-dejó caer su cuerpo contra el suelo y quedó mirando el techo.- Shaoran también me ama, de una manera sutil y respetuosa… me quiere como una amiga, como quiere a Tomoyo…

…_aunque ella no se diera cuenta…_

-pero…-sonrió a la nada.- ¡no me daré por vencida tan pronto!

…_que seguía enamorado de esa persona…_

-quizás Shaoran no me ame instantáneamente… pero aun queda la posibilidad de poder conquistar su corazón antes de que alguien más lo haga...-se sentó de golpe, espantando al pobre Kero.- ¡¡conseguiré que Shaoran me ame!

Eran una promesa consigo misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-tengo que ir al salón de documentación.-le dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo a Eriol, aun cuando eran acompañados por Sakura y Shaoran en los pasillos.- ¡tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos para el festival de Sakura!

Kinomoto parpadeó extrañada, y Shaoran le sonrió tranquilamente.- es un festival que se lleva a cabo año con año en Jimbo.-le explicó.- parece una feria… todos se vuelven locos…

-especialmente tú ¿ne, Shaoran?-habló burlonamente Hiragizawa.

-"jaja" muy gracioso…-murmuró sarcásticamente Li.

Sakura miró el perfil de su amigo mientras seguía discutiendo con Hiragizawa.- ¿sabes algo, Sakura?-la ojiverde parpadeó detraídamente, pues Tomoyo interrumpió sus pensamientos.- últimamente Li sonríe más a menudo…

-¿hoe?-lo miró con mayor atención. Recordaba a la perfección los primero días junto a él, con esfuerzos hablaban, tanto así que le llegaba a exasperar, y eso ya era decir mucho, y ahora ni ella ni él paraban de hablar…

Se había dado cuenta de que no era la única que tenía problemas, ni los más graves… él lidiaba con cuatro hermanas, buenas estudiantes, buenas hijas, buenas en todo, a las cuales debía superar y querer al mismo tiempo. Y una madre que para desgracia de él, no podía pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, al igual que ella con sus padres. Y además su inestable estancia en Jimbo.

Pero Tomoyo tenía razón… a pesar de que el castaño se encontraba discutiendo, estaba sonriendo como si todo se tratara de una buena broma por parte de su mejor amigo Eriol.

-¿pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?-le preguntó Daidouji tratando de no parecer obvia, regresó su mirada al frente, Sakura le imitó y asintió al mismo tiempo.- ¿y a que conclusión llegaste?-cuestionó con impaciencia.

La jovencita de ojos verdes guardó silencio un momento.- en que tienes toda la razón…

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Tomoyo?-Eriol parpadeó nervioso por el gemido de felicidad de su novia, Shaoran se sorprendió y el rostro de Sakura se encendió, cosa que no entendía el castaño.

-¡no puedo creerlo, que felicidad!-cantaba Tomoyo con su maravillosa voz, tomó a Eriol de las manos y comenzó a bailar con él.

-te veo muy entusiasta estos días.-comentó con una sonrisa Hiragizawa.

-no creo que sea para tanto…-susurró para si, Sakura, con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-le preguntó riendo Shaoran, la castaña sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

él, Shaoran Li estaba riendo, mientras miraba la escena…

-huh-uh… nada… -su rostro enrojeció aun más si era posible.

-por cierto, en el festival hay algo parecido a un baile.-Hiragizawa hablaba con total calma a pesar de que era arrastrado por el torbellino bailarín: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Al escucharlo decir aquello Shaoran sintió como su piel se ponía como de gallina, y sudor frío comenzaba a salir de su frente, Tomoyo también detuvo su primitiva danza y miró con atención a Eriol.- supongo que irás conmigo ¿no?-le dijo traviesamente la amatista, el albino le asintió mirándole con ternura.

-¿es una cita?

Tomoyo se encogió en hombros.- tendré que resignarme…-antes de que dijera su siguiente comentario, su mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, pues frente a ella, estaban Sakura y Shaoran poniendo especial atención en su plática de pareja. Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de los labios de ella.

Shaoran tragó saliva dificultosamente al detectar el extraño gesto que traía en el rostro su enamorada.- vamos Li ¡aun hay muchas cosas que hacer!-lo arrastró por el brazo, Sakura confundida miró aquello al igual que Eriol, aunque después le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-debes confiar en Tomoyo…-le dijo descifrando el plan de la albina.- es como un ángel…

Aunque Shaoran no pensara exactamente lo mismo en aquellos momentos…

-es hora de la siguiente fase, como el buen guardaespaldas que se supone que eres…-Tomoyo hablaba misteriosamente, tenía al castaño arrinconado entre ella y una pared, en el que debía ser el salón de materiales.

-¿de que hablas?-Daidouji miró directamente a los ojos castaños de él, las mejillas del Shaoran comenzaron a hervir, después toda su cara estaba roja, pues la amatista se estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él deseara cobrar los favores que le hacía diariamente con cuidar a Sakura.

Aunque debía confesar que había dejado de ser un sacrificio, pues había entendido que Sakura podía ser una buena amiga, que ante todo, apoyaba, había terminado siendo algo cercano a una bendición… pues confiaba en ella aunque aun no le hubiera contado nada relevante de su vida…

-debo felicitarte, haz pasado la fase: ángel guardián…-habló seriamente la joven.- ya puedes llamarte amigo…

Shaoran parpadeó.-¿a-amigo?-era un término demasiado dulce para él.

-sip, amigo…-cantó con su suave voz, las mejillas de Shaoran se encendieron de nuevo, estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿a-ahora que quieres?-preguntó mirando al suelo, completamente nervioso.

-oye… no me hables en ese tono.-Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos graciosamente, y dio la vuelta, alejándose de él, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo.- solo te estoy diciendo que debes comportarte más como si fueras… su amigo, no tanto como comúnmente lo haces…

-no te entiendo.-murmuró rascando su nuca.- le di un muñeco ayer… y…

Tomoyo le sonrió con ternura.

-lo haz hecho muy bien hasta ahora, pero es importante que al igual que ayer tengas ciertos gestos de gentileza con ella, sobre todo por que Sakura los tiene contigo, diariamente.-habló tan profundamente que Shaoran pensó que de verdad estaba hablando en serio.- la amistad es algo recíproco, Li…

-pero que----

-¡es por eso que debes invitar a Sakura al baile del festival!

-¿QUEE?

-sabía que dirías eso…-se encogió en hombros, ese día llevaba su cabello en dos coletas que la hacían verse aun más angelical, y al hacer aquel gesto parecía una niña pequeña.- pero no dudo que se divertirán… ¡será genial!-Tomoyo sonrió para si misma.- "es hora de hacer nacer la llama de la esperanza para Sakura… estoy segura que algún día Li podrá enamorarse de Sakura…"

-es que yo---

-nada de peros.-le dio la espalda y su tono después de ser animado, regresó a la seriedad.- sino no dudes que me molestaré contigo…-cerró sus ojos pasivamente y sonrió tenuemente.- el perdón que te di es temporal… juro que solo estoy esperando que me des un buen motivo para hacerme enojar…

-"dioses, que mente tan maquiavélica tiene…"-Shaoran rodó los ojos, cansado.- "me pregunto si de verdad no sabrá que la quiero y se aprovecha de ello…"-miró su espalda.- "no… ya hubiéramos hablado de eso alguna vez…"-pensó con cierta nostalgia.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué dices, Li?-se volteó con su divina sonrisa.

Shaoran bajó el rostro resignado, pero no le respondió.

-así me gusta, vamos, nos están esperando.-le llamó, sin tardar de salir del salón. Por ese pasillo avanzaban Eriol y Sakura que seguían conversando.

-eres maravillosa, Tomoyo.-le susurró Eriol cuando besó su mejilla.

-lo sé, lo sé…-entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.- soy como un cupido… ¡solo espero que funcione!-giró levemente su rostro mirando a sus amigos que hablaban de otra cosa

Eriol parpadeó extrañado.- "¿cupido…?"

- ehm… ehm…-Shaoran se hizo el desentendido.- ¡¡¡EHHM!

-¿hoe?-Sakura le miró extrañada.

-bonito día ¿verdad?-la jovencita de ojos verdes asintió.- ¿ver-dad, Lii?

-mhm…-dejó caer sus brazos.- S-Sakura… sobre el festival…

La chica de ojos verdes le sonrió con gentileza. Shaoran miraba hacia el frente, sin prestar atención a nada, y comenzó a tartamudear.- b-bue-no yo… y-yo… y p-pues….

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó Kinomoto sin sospechar.

-si…, olvida lo que te dije…-suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello. Sakura asintió, había pensado que quizás podría invitarla al baile, pero eso era imposible.

¡sería como un sueño!

Tomoyo gimió con frustración y Eriol solo reía, apoyándole con unas palmaditas. Así comenzaba su propia misión…

-¿de verdad no sabes que le sucede?-preguntó Shaoran extrañado de ver a Tomoyo tan enérgica y con esos arrebatados cambios de humor. Debía confesar que nunca la había visto así, con tanta energía desbordando.

Sus mejillas volvieron al rosa inicial.- no, n-ni idea…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿de que hablas, Manato?-le preguntaba el gran chico al líder del trío.

-te preguntaba si estas dispuesto a vengarte de Li.-respondió el chico con altanería.- si te nos unes seremos cuatro, será imposible que él pueda contra nosotros y más contigo incluido.

Kisuke gruñó.- no sé si me estás halagando o insultando pero creo que podría ayudarlos…

-hoy a la salida… seguramente estará con ese idiota de Hiragizawa… Daidouji estará muy ocupada con el consejo y con suerte Kinomoto se habrá ido a su casa… sino también le daremos su merecido…

-trato hecho

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿estás hablando en serio?-le preguntaba Hiragizawa, en el receso a su novia, Shaoran y Sakura estaban en algún otro lugar, comiendo.

-así como lo oyes.-respondió con una gran sonrisa Tomoyo.- Sakura está enamorada de Li…-se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que su gesto de felicidad desapareció.- supongo que es lo más lógico, para ser como en verdad es, la trata como una princesa y por lo que he podido conversar con ella, es la primera ves que alguien la trata así… sin tomar en cuenta a su familia…

Eriol permaneció serio un momento.- no pareces muy entusiasmado con la noticia…-murmuró Tomoyo.

El chico se encogió en hombros y siguió comiendo.- "Shaoran está enamorado de Tomoyo…"-miró a su novia la cual también se dispuso a seguir alimentándose.- "si Sakura se entera… entonces…"-cerró los ojos con tristeza.- "Tomoyo también se entristecerá… y entonces esto se irá por el caño…"-lanzó un fuerte suspiro.- "tu plan fracasó, querida Tomoyo…"

-¿estás bien?-apretó su mano con cariño, y en su gesto apareció la preocupación.- ¿tan malo es que Sakura ame a Li?

Sería muy sencillo confesarle la verdad a su novia, de todo lo que Shaoran la amaba.- no creo que sea malo que Sakura ame… pero de verdad no creo que las cosas le resulten fáciles con Shaoran… él simplemente… no la ve así…

-quizás algún día pueda enamorarse de ella…

-Tomoyo, Shaoran ya está enamorado…-le confesó bajando la cabeza.- tiene mucho más tiempo del que puedas imaginar, enamorado.

-¿de verdad?-cuestionó sorprendida.- lo sabe disimular muy bien… ¡ni siquiera me había percatado! ¿y quien es la afortunada?

Eriol guardó silencio un momento y miró directamente sus ojos.- no es mi secreto, ya revelé demasiado con decirte que está enamorado… pero sabes que es lo que implica, más ahora si es verdad lo que dices de Sakura…

Tomoyo bajó la cabeza tristemente.- Li le romperá el corazón…

-no será completamente su culpa…-Hiragizawa se acercó y le abrazó con ternura.- Shaoran no puede controlar los sentimientos en el corazón de Sakura… así como Sakura no puede controlar los de Shaoran…

-solo espero que la chica de la que se ha enamorado Li, también le corresponda…

-yo sinceramente espero que no…-le sonrió Eriol.

Tomoyo le miró sin comprender, pero le sonrió.- envidioso…

Ya en la tarde Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban en la sala de materiales, había demasiada tensión y el joven castaño no entendía le motivo…- ¿sucede algo malo, Hiragizawa?

-huh… no…-no lo miraba, eso quería decir que le estaba mintiendo.- solo que pienso que, te llevas muy bien con Sakura… y lo que intentaste hacer hoy significará mucho para ella… cuando lo logres, claro está.

-¿de que hablas?-levantó una de sus pobladas cejas.- ¿estás tratando de decir algo?

-no, que se ve que son buenos amigos…

Shaoran sonrió mientras asentía.- si, me entiende perfectamente… pero no es por eso por lo que lo intentaré.-lo señaló y habló gravemente.- tu novia me obligó…

-lo sospechaba… oye… y tú…-vaciló un momento, Shaoran lo miró con atención esperando a que hablara-¿y tú la entiendes? ¿a Sakura?-Li parpadeó ¿Por qué su amigo decía tantas cosas sin sentido para él?.

-creo que si… aun cuando no lo hiciera, ya no podría dejarla sola.-Eriol se sintió satisfecho por aquella respuesta, por que aunque Shaoran no lo dijera directamente, él estimaba a Sakura.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, sintiendo que volvía una estabilidad entre ellos.

-no pensé que Tomoyo tuviera tanto trabajo…-suspiró Eriol cargando carteles y cajas, a su lado y haciendo lo mismo que él, caminaba Shaoran, saliendo del salón. Habían decidido quedarse unas horas más en la tarde para apoyar a su amiga.

-y mira que le ayudamos con cosas insignificantes.-opinó Li

-¿y Sakura?-

-¿otra vez Sakura?-Shaoran se sentía extrañado, normalmente hablaban más seguido de Tomoyo o de cualquier otra cosa.- ¿no quieres decirme algo acerca de ella, o si?

Eriol negó rápidamente con su cabeza.- no claro que no… solo quería saber donde está…

-creo que con Tomoyo.-respondió resignadamente.

-iré rápidamente a la sala de maestros, creo que también quería las cajas grandes y la escalera.-Shaoran asintió, se sentó en una de las jardineras que adornaban la institución.

Todo el mundo estaba raro con Sakura, siempre querían hablar de ella… sonrió un momento. Sakura Kinomoto había resultado lo suficientemente simpática para hablar y querer pasar un buen rato a su lado.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí…-la voz grave del adolescente hizo que Li lo reconociera de inmediato. El castaño levantó el rostro levemente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe contra su mandíbula lo hizo perder el equilibrio, haciendo que cayera entre las ramas del árbol de la jardinera. Kisuke rió, mientras lo señalaba burlonamente.

-crees que por que estudiaste artes marciales puedes contra nosotros…-Manato salió de algún lugar que Shaoran no pudo ver pues se encontraba aturdido por el golpe.

-pero ahora nosotros somos cuatro…-dijo uno de los amigos de Manato, miró un momento a Kisuke.- aunque pareciere que somos seis…

-calla esa bocota.-rugió Kisuke, avanzando amenazadoramente contra el chico. Shaoran se apresuró a quitarse de ahí.

-"Eriol dijo que Shaoran estaba por aquí…"-pensó felizmente la chica de ojos verdes, mientras avanzaba por el patio de la escuela, se detuvo súbitamente cuando vio a los cuatro sujetos frente al castaño y este estaba en una posición de defensa.- no…-frunció el ceño con decisión, y se dio la vuelta.- "¡no dejaré que le hagan daño!"

Corrió con sus cortas piernas.

-no vas a poder contra todos nosotros, Li…-Manato le sonrió altaneramente.- así que vete preparando…-el castaño desabotonó su saco y se lo sacó en un movimiento rápido, corrió contra los dos chicos amigos del líder, y con unas patadas rápidas los dejó doloridos en el suelo, se alejó lo más que pudo de Kisuke.- no me dirás que tienes miedo…

-"él es más lento que yo... pero si llegara a golpearme como hace un momento, me dejará inconsciente…"-pasó una mano por la zona donde le había dado. Frunció el ceño con fuerza y aumentó la velocidad con la que corría, hasta quedar a espaldas de Kisuke, se impulsó con fuerza y se lanzó a su espalda.

-¡pero que idiota!-gritó Manato mirando como Kisuke trataba de quitarse de encima al castaño, que parecía que lo cabalgaba. Tratando de golpear a Shaoran, Manato lanzaba puñetazos al joven Li, finalmente todos los recibió Kisuke.

-¡Shaoran!-Eriol miró con asombro como seguía la pelea entre los tres, se apresuró hasta correr e interponerse entre Kisuke y Manato, aunque él no supiera mucho sobre las peleas, tenía la fuerza suficiente para dar un buen golpe, así lo hizo con la mejilla derecha de Manato.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó una voz seria, llegando desde el edificio. Shaoran, Eriol, Manato y Kisuke voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡señor director!-exclamó asustado Manato.

Pero el hombre no les prestaba atención, su mirada estaba directamente sobre Li…-er…

-con que causando problemas…-examinó a los chicos inconscientes y los variados golpes que tenían Kisuke y Manato, ignoró por completo a Eriol.- se ve que has estado practicando…

-no… bueno yo… esto tiene una explicación, ellos…

-ellos acorralaron a Li, señor.-dijo la voz seria de una chica, que salió también del edificio, después.- él solo se estaba defendiendo…-estaba tan seria que Shaoran no podía creerlo.- además, señor… ellos tres…-señaló a Manato y sus amigos.- fueron los que atentaron contra mí aquel día en que inculpó a Li injustamente…

Lo había hecho…

Los había delatado… un peso en su alma se liberó…

-eso era todo lo que necesitaba, señorita Kinomoto.-sonrió el hombre, le regaló una reverencia y regresó su rostro hacia los chicos.- esta vez te salvaste Li…-para sorpresa del joven castaño, también le sonrió… eso quería decir… ¿Qué de verdad no le haría nada? ¿de verdad lo estaría protegiendo por ayudar a Sakura?

No entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que se había librado de un buen problema… por el momento… y todo gracias a Sakura…-le miró un momento y como aquellos chicos le miraban amenazadoramente, ella solo les sonreía hasta burlonamente.

-lo siento-cantó felizmente la de ojos verdes.

-grr…

Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle… y él estaría dispuesto a protegerle… Ya lo entendía… todo lo que decía Tomoyo acerca de la reciprocidad y las cosas que él creía que eran cursilerías… ahora comprendía que eran verdad…

-¿están bien?-preguntó con angustia Daidouji, corriendo hacia ellos, Eriol le sonrió cuando la jovencita rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-nos hemos librado de buenos problemas gracias a la señorita Kinomoto…-le respondió el muchacho albino con una sonrisa, Li pasó una mano por su cabello lleno de alivio.

-"ellos se aliaron contra Li…"-pensó la albina seriamente, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba que se tranquilizaba por la respuesta de su novio.- "¿habré hecho mal… en meter a Li en todo esto…? indudablemente se puede volver peligroso para él…"-llevó una mano a su boca en señal de angustia.- "por los dioses… ¿me habré equivocado…?"

-¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado Shaoran al ver su gesto de tristeza repentina, los ojos de Daidouji brillaron por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

Ella no quería que sucediera eso… solo quería que Li se decidiera de una vez por todas a cuidar de Sakura… solo eso… ¿Por qué él no se había negado si entendía los riesgos? ¿Por qué había preferido su perdón?

Ahora ya no entendía nada… solo alcanzaba a comprender de Li realmente la estimaba como amiga, al grado de llegar a ponerse en riesgo aunque ella sin hacer conciencia le había pedido eso… lo único que le consolaba era que, Sakura estaba enamorada de Li, y Li… había encontrado a una amiga más…

suspiró…

entonces como Eriol había predicho… el resultado no sería algo bueno…

Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo miraron al castaño con cierta pena, el chico confundió el mensaje… Ya se la imaginaba diciendo:

"-¿ahora si merece que la invites?"

Li suspiró…-"¿seré capaz de invitarla?"-se preguntó con frustración, frunció el ceño y miró el piso con atención, sus puños a un costado, su espalda totalmente tensa…

-Shaoran…-murmuró Sakura acercándose a él, sus ojos mieles brillaron con confusión e incluso temor…

¿temor?

¿temor a que?

-¿Shaoran?

-huh… yo…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivaz, retrocedió unos pasos.- no puedo hacerlo…. no…-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para alejarse de sus amigos.

-¡Shaoran!-llamó Sakura con un gesto lleno de angustia en el rostro…-¿lo habrán lastimado?

…_yo… no puedo hacerlo… no…_

¿A que se refería Shaoran? ¿Qué era aquello que no podía hacer?

-"no hay nada que Shaoran no pueda hacer…"-pensó tranquilamente la heredera del imperio Kinomoto.- "por que él es la persona más fuerte que he conocido… él no es capaz de hacer daño… por que es la personas más buena que hay en esta Tierra…"

En el jardín de la escuela, se escuchaban los pasos acelerados del chico castaño.- "no puedo…"-su respiración se escuchaba agitada, su corazón latía aceleradamente.- "nunca… nunca… he invitado a una chica a ningún lado…"-la palabra temor regresó a su mente.

-"por primera vez tengo temor a algo… ni siquiera la escuela me preocupaba…"-cerró los ojos con fuerza, con impotencia.- "¡temor a lastimarla!"

"_no quiero herirla"_

Ella no lo merece…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por todo lo que me hace sentir, por todo lo que no puedo ignorar… yo lo cuidaré y lo amaré…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

CONTINUARÁ…

Creo que, está mal que actualice tan precipitadamente :P pero la verdad es que, ya me voy de vacaciones :D ¡! y como dije antes, no sé hasta cuando podré volver a actualizar… hoeee! Pero no quiere decir que por eso no lo intentaré, me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente capitulo aunque llevo una sola página. Y además, había mencionado que, si escribían me propondría actualizar más pronto. Tengo palabra je!

Vimos en este capítulo, nada relevante, supongo. Pero si un avance de que Shaoran efectivamente, no podría resistirse a Sakura, como en cualquier otro fic, y que le cae biem :P osease, ya son buenos amigos… No le vi mucho caso enfocarme en el comienzo de su relación sino en algo más neutro, aunque Sakura, por tener esos traumas tan raros que le he agregado, es lógico que se enamore de la primera persona que le trata decentemente desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Así que podría decirse que ella es una chica enamoradiza a pesar de que según ella ya no es capaz de sentir tanto… pero supongo que aun así hay emociones que no podemos ignorar, como dice el final del capitulo. También vemos a un Shaoran mucho más sensible

El siguiente capitulo si que es importante, o eso espero, supongo que se pasará de dramático whoaaaaaaa! ya quiero escribirlo! jojojo! solo espero que me salga como planeo y quiero.

Aclarando un punto que leí en uno de los reviews, el fic no durará uno o dos capítulos más, es solo que lo he dividido en dos, la primera parte posiblemente acabará con el siguiente capítulo, espero que todo me salga biem para traerles un muy buen capitulo la siguiente vez, por que este realmente… jajaja xD no ha llenado mis expectativas…!

Muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, que han significado una fuente importantísima de inspiración para mí! Y les recuerdo que, dejen un review, los que acaban de comenzar, los que van desde el principio, todos! siii! eso me haría muy feliz! me entusiasma mucho la idea de enterarme que es lo que piensan! Ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentario 9 así que ese no es pretexto! ;) De verdad espero que les siga agradando el fic y por supuesto, sigan leyendo… Los estaré esperando, en verdad!

bueno bueno bueno, me voy!

y nos veremos… eh… bueno, no sé si muy muy muy pronto, muy muy pronto, muy pronto o simplemente pronto pero nos veremos! Se cuidan muuucho!

Gracias por todoo, me han hecho muy feliz!

los quiere, lady!


	6. Chapter 6

-"esta es tu oportunidad, Sakura"-tomó aire con mucha fuerza, esperando reunir con eso la energía necesaria para su tarea a realizar. A su memoria regresaron escenas de escasos dos días, dos días en los que había intentado con ahínco conseguir cierto objeto, valioso para ella…

Estaba escondida entre los pasillos y los casilleros de aquella zona escolar, donde había algunos alumnos murmurando, listos para seguir con su jornada diaria, pero salieron de inmediato.

-¡aun no han instalado la reja!-recordaba a Tomoyo gemir, sentada en la sala del comité con papeles en las manos, a pesar del gran trabajo que tenía en la coordinación del festival de Sakura, no se confundía con nada.- ¡tiene que ser mañana mismo!

-si, lo sentimos Daidouji.-dijeron unos muchachos, seguramente encargados de aquella labor. Se retiraron rápidamente a satisfacer la queja de la coordinadora.

-¿de que hablan, Daidouji?-preguntó con curiosidad la joven castaña, que había sido invitada por Tomoyo ese día a almorzar junto con ella en aquella sala exclusiva, pues Eriol y Shaoran estaban ocupados en sus actividades en el taller de fútbol soccer, era increíble de creer por que a Li no le gustaba ese tipo de trabajo en equipo, pero había sido convencido y casi sobornado por Hiragizawa.

-te he dicho mil veces que me llames Tomoyo.-le sonrió con ternura la albina, Sakura sintió sus mejillas hervir.

-"siempre que Daidouji está, se puede sentir un aura de paz a su alrededor… el lugar donde esté siempre estará en calma…"-pensó la jovencita castaña mirándola con atención. Realmente aquella joven amatista era hermosa…muy hermosa…- s-si… lo siento… T-Tomoyo…

-eso suena mejor.-dijo satisfecha la jovencita.

-pero… ¿Qué es eso de la reja?-preguntó con sonando demasiado curiosa, cosa que hizo reír a Tomoyo.

-¿recuerdas lo del baile?-Sakura asintió enérgicamente.- la reja es instalada en la azotea del edificio, ahí las chicas cuelgan el candado del chico que les gusta… con eso están deseando que ese chico las invite a bailar…-su mirada se volvió traviesa.- podrías intentar conseguir el candado de Li…

-¿¡Q-QUE?-su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, incluso sacaba humo. Que vergüenza…- ¡n-o, claro que no!

-solo tienes que pedirle el candado…-rió al ver su cara de desconcierto.- como los chicos saben a quien le dieron el candado, saben a quien invitar… realmente no tiene mucha ciencia…-levantó su bolso y buscó algo en las bolsitas, entre sus manos le mostró un candado azul.- este es el de Eriol… se lo pedí ayer…

-pero ya habían quedado en que irían juntos…-recordando aquel día en que Tomoyo había raptado a Shaoran por una razón que no comprendía, y lo había encerrado con ella en el cuarto de materiales.

-pero es parte de la tradición… y le da un toque más romántico ¿no crees?-su voz soñadora hizo que de nuevo las mejillas de Sakura se encendieran.- si le pides a Shaoran el suyo, no dudo que te lo dará…-su voz cambió por una sombría, sus ojos dejaron su brillo alegre para ponerse opacos.- pero ten cuidado… por que hay muchas chicas que andan tras ese valioso candado…

Con movimientos lentos se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas, ante la atenta mirada de Kinomoto.- ¡suerte!-dijo con su sonrisa y salió de ahí con prisa, dejando a una Sakura sola, sin terminar de almorzar.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña se enfocaron en su caja aun llena de comida.- hoe… si se lo pidiera…-sus ojos brillaron un instante imaginando la escena, y como Shaoran el entregaba con una sonrisa el dichoso candado.- se daría cuenta que me gusta….

Entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió con dulzura a la nada.- conseguiré su candado…

Cueste lo que cueste

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**Realidad"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cerró su puño con fuerza, y sus cejas también marcaban su determinación.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos oscuros del lugar, escuchando a unas chicas cuchichear.- aquí está el candado…

-pero no hay reja…

-¡lo tengo!-sonrió victoriosa aquella chica, de trenzas y cabello rojizo.

-debiste pedírselo como cualquier persona normal…-suspiró cansadamente la acompañante de aquella joven.

-eres una aguafiestas, Riiko…-miró con atención el candado verde que estaba en su mano.- ¿crees Li me hubiera dado su candado si se lo hubiera pedido?

-es una posibilidad.-murmuró no convencida su amiga, Riiko.- vamonos de una buena vez, Fuuka

-así ninguna chica podrá pedir salir con él… ¡y me invitará a bailar!-dijo con emoción contenida mientras avanzaban, sin darse cuenta de que Sakura había escuchado todo.

-es solo una superstición, nada te garantiza que te pedirá precisamente a ti que salgas a bailar con él…

-¡te digo que eres una aguafiestas!

Las chicas salieron de aquel lugar, Sakura salió de su escondite impactada… si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que le había aconsejado Tomoyo… hubiera sido más sencillo pedirle el candado a Shaoran…

-¿Qué haré?-rezongó la castaña con desesperación, dio vuelta tras vuelta. no tenía caso… tenía perdido aquel objeto… Los días pasados no lo había tomado a pesar de que no tenía ninguna dificultad, solo su conciencia golpeando duro en su mente.

Y ahora había perdido indefinidamente aquel valioso objeto.-frunció el ceño y una sonrisa que pretendía ser malvada pero que se veía graciosa salió de sus labios.- ¡lo conseguiré!

Caminaba por los pasillos del edificio lentamente, más de lo normal. Reconocía a aquellas dos chicas, estaban en el mismo salón, a pesar de que ellas no se percataran de su presencia, ella sabía muy bien quien era parte de él y quien no.

-lo guardaré aquí…-sonrió Fuuka, de cabello negro y tez pálida, hincándose sobre su mochila dejando en una de las bolsas principales el candado.- ¡tenemos que terminar lo del club de ballet!

-ahora si te preocupas…-dijo resignada Riiko.

-¡cállate y anda!-salieron del salón, topándose con Sakura pero sin prestarle atención, como sino la hubieran visto. Aunque en realidad no la habían notado por ser ella tan bajita y ellas llevar su vista bien en alto.

A ella no le preocupó, al contrario, agradeció que el salón estuviera de nuevo solo. Con audacia muy rara en ella, avanzó hasta la mochila de Fuuka, y buscó el candado… ahí estaba, de un vivo y bello color verde.

Lo miró varios minutos…

Algo andaba mal… lo sentía en el palpitar asustado de su corazón…

¿Por qué tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas por Shaoran?

Por un simple momento de alegría a su lado… por tener un recuerdo junto a él y que siempre recordaran… Algo había mal con sus sentimientos…

¿Podía ser que amara tanto a Shaoran como para llegar a robar?

Eso parecía…

Y sin embargo eso no le garantizaba ser correspondida….

…por su mejor amigo…

¡Quien lo diría!

Algo estaba mal aunque no supiera en ese momento que era… pero ya habría tiempo para descubrir de que se trataba aquel presentimiento extraño que anudaba la boca de su estómago cada vez que pensaba en el apuesto joven Li.

-¡Sakura!-la jovencita se irguió lo más que pudo, toda su espalda se tensó.

-hoe… h-hola Shaoran-sonrió al ver al castaño acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó levantando una ceja, Sakura tenía sus bracitos hacia atrás, poniendo en claro que algo escondía.

-es que pensé ver… un… u-un… b-bichito, si-regresó su vista al suelo y fingió que buscaba algo.- pero, creo que fue mi i-imaginación…

-ah…-no le creía del todo, pero ya no discutió.- ¿Qué tienes detrás de ti?

Sakura lanzó una risita nerviosa y miró sobre su hombro.- u-un… ¡u-unas bancas!-Shaoran le miró irritado, Sakura pasó saliva dificultosamente.

-en tus manos.-especificó

-ah… nada… s-solo… yo… hoeee…-miró el techo en busca de una respuesta.- ¡me gusta esta posición, es todo!-Li pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y se dio por vencido.- etto… t-tú… ¿sabes si ya… instalaron la reja?

Shaoran sintió sus mejillas hervir por aquella pregunta, aun le quedaba un pendiente por resolver… invitar a Sakura al dichoso baile.- "sería mejor si solo faltara…"-suspiró, la jovencita de ojos verdes miró esto con curiosidad.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó algo preocupada.

-si, solo algo cansado…-le sonrió con candidez, Sakura sintió su rostro hervir, como siempre que estaba con él, su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez de la normal.- la reja fue instalada esta mañana…

-tardaron bastante.-comentó tratando de sonar tranquila a pesar de sus emociones.- b-bueno ¡tengo que irme!-salió corriendo graciosamente de esa aula. Shaoran se sintió intrigado…

¿Por qué Sakura estaba interesada en esa reja?

¿Invitaría ella a alguien?

No, eso era imposible…

¿O no?

Simplemente se encogió en hombros.- ella es algo… rara…-murmuró con una sonrisa, ya estando solo.

-¡oh Sakura que bueno que te encuentro!-esa era la voz de Eriol que corría en dirección hacia ella.- Tomoyo me pidió que clasificara estos papeles, y me dijo que tú ya sabías como hacerlo…

-¡claro!-se fue junto con el joven albino a la sala de alumnos miembros del comité. Trabajaron en silencio hasta que el joven de ojos azules le interrumpió.

-¿sabías que Shaoran es muy distraído?-le preguntó Eriol de manera repentina sin quitar sus ojos de encima de las hojas, y las clasificaba como Sakura le había explicado.

La joven Kinomoto detuvo lo que hacía para mirar directamente al chico, con cierta curiosidad.- ¿distraído?

-si, y mucho…

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-le preguntó preocupada, pensando que algo malo sucedía con el joven ambarino.

-solo pensé que debías saberlo…-murmuró de manera calmada.- por que aunque tú hagas todo lo que haces por él diariamente, él no se dará cuenta fácilmente de lo que tú sientes por él…

-¡y-yo no hago nada!-se quejó en voz alta para luego murmurar con el rostro rojo.- a-además no sé a q-que te refieres con eso de "s-sientes por él…"-pensaba que solo era un secreto entre Tomoyo y ella ¿tan obvia era?

-tú adoras a Shaoran…-levantó el rostro para mirar directamente sus ojos, le sonrió con ternura.- con solo ver tus ojos se nota…-las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a incrementar su rojo.- y no es muy común ver que una chica le traiga el almuerzo a un chico… a menos que sean novios… y figúrate que Tomoyo no hace eso conmigo, y nosotros tenemos una relación de novios…

La jovencita ya no pudo negar nada, pues había sido completamente descubierta.- y debería decirte que él tiene mucha suerte por que una chica como tú se fijó en él… quizás deberías hablarle sobre…

-¡no!-gimió Sakura- no… aun no es tiempo…-bajó su rostro con tristeza.- a diferencia de ustedes yo recientemente lo conocí… no podría decirle que me he enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo… ¡sería inconcebible!

-¿Por qué?-preguntó tranquilamente- querer a una persona no tiene nada de malo… también pienso que fue demasiado pronto par que te enamoraras de Shaoran… pero si iba a suceder, iba a ser en cualquier momento… y siempre hubiera existido un motivo por el que pensaras que está mal sentir eso…

Ella ya no podía decir más, Eriol tenía razón.- tú piensas que está mal por que es tu amigo ¿no es así?-le preguntó con voz comprensiva. Sakura tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo en el rostro de Eriol, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿acaso eso era lo que andaba mal con sus sentimientos?

¿por eso no estaba del todo feliz al sentir que era amar?

No… aun quedaba ese sentimiento que apretaba su estómago con fuerza y dejaba sus pulmones sin aire… ese presentimiento extraño…

-mi mejor amigo…-susurró para confirmar lo que Hiragizawa decía.

-y tú eres su mejor amiga…-sobre la mesa tomó su mano a manera de consuelo.- por que has sabido serlo y él lo valora… hasta cierto punto…

Sakura le miró con atención.- tú piensas que es un error por ser él quien es en tu vida…si tú no se lo dices directamente, él jamás tomará la iniciativa por que nunca se dará cuenta… puede que pienses que estoy siendo muy cruel…

-no…-le sonrió con tristeza.- pero Shaoran no me escogería… él preferiría que alguna otra chica se le declarase en mi lugar…

-"le gustaría que esa chica fuera Tomoyo…"-pensó con cierta amargura.- aun así, Shaoran debe saber que lo quieres, tiene derecho a darse cuenta…

-n-no podría verlo a la cara nuevamente.-estrujó su cabello entre sus manos y sus mejillas casi parecían explotar.

En ese momento Eriol tomó una decisión… - no te preocupes Sakura… todo estará bien…

-¿hoe?

Todo estará muy bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tuvo mucha suerte pues, la mayoría del día se tomaba como libre, pues la mayoría de los alumnos estaban terminando de organizar sus actividades para el día siguiente. Después de haber ayudado a Eriol había decidido dejar en su lugar aquel candado.

La joven castaña corrió hasta la reja y con delicadeza enganchó el candado en ella, a su alrededor había miles más de los mismos objetos, algunos de un color similar, y otros de otros colores.- hoee… cuantos alumnos hay…-murmuró con una sonrisa, después bajó casi cantando.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras no esperaba encontrarse con el joven ambarino, el cual la había seguido cuando la vio pasar por un pasillo desde un salón, todo debido a que le extrañaba que no estuviera con él todo ese tiempo que no la había visto…

Sakura era demasiado tímida como para entablar una conversación con alguien desconocido.

-¿invitarás a alguien?-le preguntó de manera seria el chico, alzando su rostro pues ella quedaba alta al estar sobre escalones más arriba.

-hoe…-bajó su cabeza llena de vergüenza, sus mejillas lo mostraban.- s-si…

-ya veo…-murmuró de manera seca, aunque en su interior sentía un gran alivio, así no tendría que invitarla él… y quizás aun quedara una pequeña parte de la pieza para compartir con Tomoyo.

Sakura parpadeó cuando él le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin decirle nada más después de haber fruncido el ceño y tensar la boca.

¿Estaba molesto?

-"debe pensar que invité a alguien más…"-pensó la chica haciendo sus propias conclusiones.- "¿e-está celoso?"

_Gran error, Sakura…_

-"¡no puedo creerlo!"-su rostro mostraba que tan sorprendida estaba, el chico siguió bajando hasta desaparecer en el siguiente piso, la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.- "¿l-le gusto a Shaoran? ¿el me q-quiere?"

"¡me quiere!"

-"no había pensado en la posibilidad de que invitara a otra persona…"-pensaba satisfecho Li, en tanto avanzaba por el pasillo principal de ese piso. No le mostraría a Sakura que estaba contento con su decisión.

"espero que su deseo se haga realidad…"

Los hermosos rojos se combinaban en el cielo de esa tarde, el sol estaba sobre el horizonte remarcando el perfil de los edificios en Tokio.- ¿conseguiste el candado?-le preguntaba la albina a la joven castaña cuando regresaban a casa, su rumbo era el mismo, solo que Sakura vivía en una zona aun más residencial, más lejos de la escuela.

-s-si…-murmuró en voz baja.- tenía que ser hoy mismo…

-entiendo.-miró con detenimiento el cielo mientras avanzaban.- el festival es mañana, el asunto no podía esperar más… aunque si no le pediste el candado será muy difícil que te invite…

-¿no decías que el candado cumplía tu deseo?

-¡pero si ya te lo expliqué!-reprochó Tomoyo, no creyendo lo despistada que era la jovencita de ojos verdes.- los chicos saben a quien invitar pues saben a quien le han dado el candado…

-¡entonces no me invitará!-chilló con angustia.

-por eso te dije que se lo pidieras…

-¡no puede ser!-gimió con gran tristeza la castaña.

-pero aun queda la posibilidad de que te invite… así que no pierdas las esperanzas…-posó una mano sobre su cabeza que le quedaba por debajo del hombro y acarició su suave cabello, a Tomoyo le parecía una niña de lo más tierna y bonita a pesar del físico por el que todos la criticaban.

-b-bueno… no sé si sucederá… por que…-su rostro enrojeció, Tomoyo levantó una ceja y le miró gentilmente.- y-yo le dije que… hoe… que…. había invitado a alguien… y él pensó… que fue… a… otra p-persona…

-¡vaya que se complicó!-rió Daidouji cubriendo su boca con una mano, de manera traviesa.- pero no pierdas la fe, Sakura… nos despedimos aquí… ¡que sueñes con Shaoran!-se despidió con una mano y después entró a su gran casa.

Sakura siguió su camino… esperaba con ansias que ya fuera mañana…

Y así como lo había deseado cuando se dio cuenta ya era un nuevo día… aunque estaba algo nublado eso no parecía detener el espíritu de los alumnos ni del festival en si.

-¡espero que e diviertan mucho!-gritó alegremente Tomoyo Daidouji cuando fue su turno para hablar en la apertura, todos los alumnos que se reunieron a escucharla lanzaron un grito de apoyo.

Sakura gimió de felicidad cuando fueron recorriendo cada uno de los salones con diferentes puestos… nunca había asistido a algo igual… si bien regularmente no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos… por no tener con quien compartir…

Shaoran miraba todo sin mucha atención, miraba de vez en cuando y de reojo a Tomoyo y Eriol que para desgracia de él iban tomados de la mano y entraban a cualquier puesto en busca de diversión, lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso.- que demonios…

Miró a Sakura sola, hincada, mirando unos pequeños pececitos en la pecera de un puesto de tercero de secundaria. Parecía una niña pequeña que miraba con inquietud a aquellos animalitos. Shaoran levantó una ceja.- "es muy infantil"-pensó cuando la oyó gemir de la emoción cuando los vio nada de un lado a otro aumentando la velocidad, como si supieran que eran aplaudidos por la castaña.

No sabía que hacer, después de todo no había mucho de donde escoger: irse con los "tortolitos" o irse con la "niñita" frente a él… para el caso es que no tenía en ese momento disposición… él no era de los que disfrutaba de todo eso, era demasiada alegría junta para él…

Demasiado pronto llegó la noche, interrumpiendo su manto negro con los fuegos artificiales que Jimbo lanzó por motivo de su celebración, muchos alumnos estaban en la azotea del edificio, otros en el patio comenzando a rodear la gran fogata que sería testigo del baile escolar.

-¿estás lista para bailar?-preguntó maliciosamente Tomoyo, parada a un lado de Sakura, en medio de la multitud, los chicos habían ido a comprar jugos en uno de los puestos que estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

la joven Kinomoto bajó el rostro.-seguro no me invitará…

Tomoyo la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego levantó la mirada, viendo con fingido interés a todas las personas que les rodeaban.- me sorprende que siendo una niña tan maravillosa como eres, puedas ser tan negativa…

-¿hoe?-Sakura levantó el rostro para mirar su hermoso perfil…

Esa noche Tomoyo lucía aun más bella, con su cabello moviéndose ligeramente por la brisa nocturna, sus ojos con ese brillo inexplicable y su rostro más pálido por el brillo de la Luna.

-no debes dudar más de ti… si tú deseas con todo tu corazón que él te invite a bailar, te invitará a bailar…

-T-Tomoyo… me gustaría ser tanto como tú…

Daidouji hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego le miró con reproche.- ¡no vuelvas a decir eso enfrente de mí!-ordenó con voz seria.- ¡entonces si que no te perdonaré!

-hoee… ¡l-lo siento!

-tú eres encantadora, así como eres…-le miró con ternura renovada y se hincó para estar a su altura.- no te falta ni te sobra, Sakura…

Los ojos verdes de ella brillaron agradecidos y una tierna y pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios sonrosados.- gracias… Tomoyo…

-así me gusta.-murmuró acariciando sus mejillas, se incorporó y buscó con la mirada a los chicos.- ya se tardaron bastante…

El sonido de la música resonando en toda la escuela hizo que Daidouji se cruzara de brazos.- esto si que es genial… ni chicos ni baile…

Alrededor de la fogata comenzó el baile, las parejas formadas en un gran círculo con el fuego al centro, las chicas pasaban de un chico a otro hasta regresar al original y pasar varios minutos bailando con él.

De pronto y entre la gente, Sakura detectó a Shaoran acercándose hasta ella.

-"¡me invitará! ¡me invitará!"-pensó sintiendo que su corazón saldría por su garganta o se detendría.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, Eriol lo detuvo por detrás, tocándole el hombro. Y entonces ambos dieron la vuelta, desapareciendo de la explanada.

-¿viste eso?-le preguntó inquieta, Tomoyo.

-si…-respondió Sakura bajito.

-vamos con ellos, no me gusta estar aquí sin hacer nada…-le sonrió la joven albina, tomó su mano con delicadeza y jaló de ella, aun así Sakura ponía resistencia… ese presentimiento de nuevo…

-no creo que sea buena idea…

-¡vamos vamos!

Nadie notó que las chicas dejaron el lugar, entrando al edificio de Jimbo. Estaba completamente oscuro, y solo podían verse sombras originadas por las llamas de la fogata del baile.

-¿Qué pasa?

Esa era la voz de Shaoran, Tomoyo con una sonrisa le indicó a Sakura que se colocaran detrás de la puerta que no estaba completamente cerrada.- hagámosles una pequeña broma…

-es sobre todo lo que está pasando, Shaoran… es necesario que hablemos… por el bien de Sakura…

Tomoyo quedó helada, esa era la voz de Eriol, en tanto Sakura puso mayor atención.- quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos, por favor, Sakura…-susurró.

-espera un poco más…

-¿huh? ¿Qué sucede con ella?-el castaño tenía el ceño fruncido, no entendía que sucedía ni por que Eriol tenía aquella actitud tan seria, tal como su rostro lo mostraba.

-Shaoran… ella te ama…

Silencio… silencio doloroso para Sakura, silencio sin aliento para Shaoran y Tomoyo.

…_Ella te ama…_

-¿d-de que hablas?-preguntó molesto, sus puños se apretaron.- ¡estás loco!

-¡Shaoran, date cuenta!-pidió su amigo acercándose a él, tocó su hombro en señal de apoyo pero este se alejó enojándose más.

-¡no te creo! ¡y aunque así fuera sabes que no le correspondería!-respondió dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí, avanzó hacia la puerta, por lo cual la castaña y la amatista retrocedieron asustadas, pero la voz de Eriol lo detuvo.

-sé que tú nunca haz sido su amigo sinceramente… aun no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió para que siguieras tu amistad con ella, si te negabas ese mismo día por la mañana.

-¡entiende que lo hice por Tomoyo!-le gritó, furioso.- ella se molestó conmigo, y lo único que me pedía era que, cuidara de Sakura… ¿Qué no lo captas?

-entonces… ¿ella no te interesa?-le preguntó con voz fría, Shaoran miró su rostro sombrío. Eriol miró el rostro del castaño tenso.

-"¿Qué?"-se preguntó Sakura con sus ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban, Tomoyo cubrió su boca con un gesto asustado.

-nunca me importó…-jamás admitiría abiertamente que en verdad le simpatizaba mucho, aunque una vez ya lo hubiera dicho.- ¡sabes perfectamente por que lo hice, Hiragizawa!

-¡claro que lo sé!-contestó, también molestándose y esta vez no guardaría silencio.- ¿Cómo podrías negarle algo a la niña que siempre te ha gustado?

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Daidouji en tanto el corazón de la jovencita de ojos verdes se iba partiendo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aun más lágrimas.

¿así que no existía ningún milagro?

así que… ¿había sido un juego…?

¿y ella había caído?

-¡si acepté finalmente a Sakura como amiga fue por que quería el perdón de Tomoyo!-confesó Shaoran, la respiración de Sakura se fue volviendo acelerada pero aun silenciosa.- yo jamás le hubiera dirigido la palabra a esa niña ¡y ahora tú me dices esas idioteces!

-¡pero Tomoyo me eligió a mí!-le recordó el albino, Tomoyo aun no podía asimilar la información.

-¡¡maldita sea, si!-estrujó su cabello entre sus manos con furia contenida.- ¡¡hubiera dado lo que tenía en ese entonces por que desaparecieras!

-será algo que jamás me perdonarás…

-creo que la amaré eternamente...

ambos guardaron silencio con ojos asesinos para el otro.- por eso te aborrecí los últimos años de la primaria… después me resigné… por que ella te ama… y yo…-gruñó con impotencia.- fui amigo de Sakura por ella, estuve a punto de invitarla a bailar por que ella me lo pidió…

-¿¡si te hubiera pedido que fueras el novio de Sakura?-preguntó enfadado.

-¡¡lo hubiera hecho también!

La puerta corriéndose fue lo que detuvo aquella discusión, Shaoran miró horrorizado el rostro de una Tomoyo con sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.- D-Dai…

-Tomo…

-¡solo por que te gusto!-gimió con frustración la amatista, frunciendo el ceño.- ¡ya se me hacía muy raro!

-pero---

-¡no quiero escucharte, Li!-dirigió su rostro hacia su novio que le miraba con tristeza.- y de ti… ¡no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! ¡¿tenías que meterte!

-¡esto era cosa de los tres, Tomoyo!-Eriol se acercó a ella pero esta retrocedió con un paso.

-¡claro que no!-sus ojos cristalinos hicieron que Shaoran se sintiera terriblemente mal, Eriol bajó el rostro aun con impotencia contenida.- pensé que la amistad entre Sakura y Shaoran surgiría después por si sola ¡eso fue lo que pensé!… ¡yo quería encontrar un amigo para Sakura y una buena amiga para Shaoran! ¡por que los dos estaban completamente solos!

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron con asombro… ella siempre pensando en los demás…. y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… sintió que caía desde un lugar muy alto, mientras se daba cuenta…

Era verdad… él siempre había estado solo… incluso teniendo a Eriol y a Tomoyo de su lado… había estado solo… hasta que llegó alguien igual a él…

…llegó Sakura…

Si dos personas completamente solas, querían estar juntas… entonces… ya no estarían solos… Eso es lo que había sucedido… en Sakura había encontrado a quien no encontró en Tomoyo y ni siquiera en Eriol a quien conocía de hacía más años…

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso? de las verdaderas intenciones de Tomoyo… Ella no solo se preocupaba por la seguridad de Sakura Kinomoto, como pensaba en un principio… sino también en la soledad de Shaoran Li…

-eso…-su sollozo no la dejaba hablar ni respirar.- eso… era… todo… lo que…-llevó una mano a su frente, con un gesto de lamentación- …lo que… yo q-quería…-su llanto incrementó.

Li apretó la boca.

-¡pero me equivoqué!-siguió la albina, mirando al techo con sus lágrimas escurriéndose por su barbilla.- ¡y además de todo…!-miró a ambos amigos que de pronto se habían vuelto enemigos- ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que sucedía!

-¡era verdad que no te correspondería, Li… pero si me hubieras dicho… esto no hubiera sucedido!-luego sus ojos toparon con el joven al que amaba.- ¡y tú…! ¡¡tú no pudiste decirme con sinceridad que por mí tú y Li estaban teniendo problemas!

-no creí que…

-¡¡pero sucedió!-gritó con desesperación Tomoyo.- ¡¡pudieron haber perdido su amistad y yo jamás hubiera comprendido!

-no queríamos lastimarte ni ponerte en encrucijadas.-explicó Shaoran tratando de calmar la furia de Daidouji.

-¡¡esto me ha dolido más!-bajó su rostro con tristeza.

El único sonido que repentinamente había, era el de la lluvia que repentinamente comenzó a caer y que golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas. Y de pronto el sollozo de alguien más… Shaoran parpadeó un momento, bajó su mirada lentamente… con miedo…

Esa pequeña figura redonda, con los ojos verdes entrecerrados, cubiertos totalmente por lágrimas, igual que sus mejillas.

-no puede ser…-murmuró Li, impactado de verla ahí.

Ella limpió su rostro mientras retrocedía unos pasos, después se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

-S-Sa…

Su peor temor se había vuelto realidad… él la había lastimado…

Se dispuso a seguirla, pero la mano repentinamente fuerte de Tomoyo lo detuvo, y con una gélida voz le dijo.- déjala en paz… -en sus ojos hubo un brillo peligroso y triste a la vez.- yo pensé que tú ya eras su amigo con toda la sinceridad… que implicaba… pero veo que… finalmente no podrías ser capaz de algo así… -miró sus ojos miles, y como estos le miraban sorprendidos.- …no puedo creer que llegué a ilusionarme con todo esto… ¡no puedo creer que haya sido mi idea! ¡¡no puedo creer que haya lastimado a Sakura!

-Daidouji…

-será mejor que ahora solucionen las cosas entre ustedes…-les dijo sin mirarlos, avanzando hacia la salida, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y giró levemente el rostro, ocultando sus ojos amatistas en su flequillo.- esto se acabó, Eriol…

Los ojos azules de Eriol se abrieron a todo lo ancho y largo…- Tomoyo…

Cuando se dieron cuenta, el ambarino y el albino estaban solos…- lo lamento…-murmuró Hiragizawa con tristeza contenida.- si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…

-somos unos idiotas…-le sonrió tenuemente Li, sin poder sonar molesto, después de todo también había sido su culpa.- pero… lo arreglaremos…

Camino de regreso a casa, Shaoran iba completamente solo mirando el cielo, sin ninguna estrella…

Por fin comprendí lo que es sentirse humano…

Antes, mis únicas emociones eran el enojo y la melancolía, ahora sé que existe más que eso… también se puede ser feliz con un momento en compañía de alguien… y también… existe algo aun más desolador que la furia…

…la tristeza…

Ahora sé concientemente lo que es romper un corazón… y también pude tocar con mis dedos el arrepentimiento… Todo en un torbellino en el que jamás me imaginé estar envuelto.

Antes lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos era el poder seguir en la maldita escuela, y apoyar a mi madre… el profundo amor por Tomoyo y… nada más…

No había nada más… ¿Cómo fui capaz de sobrevivir?

Ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo que siento por Tomoyo en realidad se llame amor, Jimbo me quitará su protección después de esto y mi madre… quizás ella ni siquiera se entere de lo que suceda…

¿Qué me quedará ahora?

Volveré a estar solo… con Eriol y Tomoyo como mi única compañía… y aun así estoy seguro que las cosas cambiarán… ella se alejará de nosotros y Eriol… él quizás vaya detrás de ella…

¿y Sakura?

¿Qué hará mi dulce flor de cerezo?

aquí terminó mi niñez… donde las preocupaciones solo eran las calificaciones y la niña que creía amar… terminó donde le rompí el corazón a mi mejor amiga y donde yo no puedo hacer nada para unir los pequeños fragmentos…

¿algún día me perdonará?

…Estoy seguro que no…

-¿estás bien, hijo?-le preguntó la mujer de cabellera negra y elegantes ojos azules a su único hijo varón, cuando lo vio entrar con un gesto cansado a casa.

El chico castaño pasó una mano por su cabello y le negó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro… Ieran le miró extrañada… su hijo no sonreía, y mucho menos por algo que le causara dolor…-perfectamente…-respondió en un murmullo el muchacho, subiendo con lentitud las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación observó todo con atención, como si después de aquello las cosas hubieran cambiado totalmente. Y sus ojos dieron con el teléfono, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y lo miró pensativamente.

Después de varios minutos, marcó unos números y esperó a que alguien le contestara.

-residencia Kinomoto…

-con Kinomoto Sakura, por favor…

silencio, frío silencio

-ella… no está…

Shaoran cerró sus ojos, tratando de creerle a aquella persona que le hablaba, pero era imposible, después de lo que había sucedido. Ella no quería saber de él…

-entiendo… gracias de todas maneras…

Y colgó. Bajó el rostro sin saber que hacer y su mirada se empañó gracias a las gruesas lágrimas… la primera vez que derramaba una lágrima en su vida, la primera vez que su corazón sentía verdadero dolor… no gimió ni sollozó con fuerza, aquellas escasas lágrimas salían sin que él se percatara si quiera.

Solo era conciente de que, le dolía…

Su carácter jamás le hubiera permitido llorar, pero llorar hace a la gente más fuerte ¿no es así? Y él era…

"_no hay nada que Shaoran no pueda hacer… por que él es la persona más fuerte que he conocido… él no es capaz de hacer daño… por que es la persona más buena que hay en esta Tierra…"_

Esta noche, conocí lo que significa ser un humano…

Entendí que no era la única persona que estaba sola…

...Sakura…

Sakura había transformado mi alma

en un alma verdaderamente humana

Cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente a la institución, no había nadie que pudiera preguntarle acerca de su melancólico rostro. Ni que lo hiciera intentar sonreír. Eran los mismos rostros de aquellos insensibles y estúpidos alumnos que se habían atrevido a reírse de su mejor amiga…

miró por la ventana para ver como llegaban los jóvenes de distintos y el mismo grado. Detectó a Tomoyo que entraba con la cabeza gacha, muchos se acercaron a preguntarle que le sucedía y a felicitarle por tan magnífico trabajo en la organización del festival.

todo hubiera sido perfecto si la hubiera invitado a bailar en lugar de haber seguido a Eriol…

el mismo Eriol que no se apareció en la escuela ese día, al igual que Sakura…

Tomoyo le sonrió con delicadeza y cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.- seguramente ambos están bien… ayer… todos…-vaciló un momento.- nos dijimos cosas que no esperábamos…

-¿huh… h-hablaste con Sakura…?-le preguntó nervioso el joven, rascando su nuca.

-no lo conseguí… hasta las doce de la noche-rió, Shaoran se asombró.- necesitaba hablar con ella… tenía que pedirle perdón… y ella se decidió a contestar hasta esa hora… pensaba que eras tú…-murmuró tiernamente.

-b-bueno…-miró por la ventana de nuevo y sin mirarla por el reflejo como acostumbraba dijo.- si… la llamé… varias veces… pero… no me contestó…-dirigió sus ojos mieles con timidez hacia Daidouji.- ¿te perdonó?

-te vas a reír… pero… me agradeció.-por la nuca de Shaoran resbaló una gotita.- me agradeció por haberle permitido conocerte, y por abrir sus ojos una vez más… podría decirse que no se molestó conmigo… a pesar que todo lo comencé yo…

-me alegro…-susurró tristemente Li.

-buenos días.-saludó entusiastamente el profesor encargado, con su gesto serio y amable a la vez.- espero que se hayan divertido ayer pero es hora de regresar a la realidad… eso solo fue una cana al aire…

Todos los alumnos gimieron con enfado, exceptuando al castaño y la albina que pensaban en otras cosas. En otras personas…

-me da tristeza anunciarles que Eriol Hiragizawa dejará esta escuela.-Shaoran se volvió hacia el profesor sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, igual Tomoyo que se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de amortiguar su grito.- en estos momentos debe estar en el vuelo hacia Inglaterra…

-Eriol…-Shaoran escuchó como Tomoyo sollozaba con disimulo, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, un automóvil lujoso salía de Tokio. El rostro bajo de una castaña y como veía sin atención por la ventana.

-¿estás bien, Sakura?-preguntó el conductor del auto. Yukito la miraba con cierta tristeza después de enterarse por la boca de la propia Nadeshiko de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura eran ensombrecidos por la tristeza, y poco adornados por las ojeras que se marcaban debajo de ellos, también estaban levemente hinchados y rojos.

Yukito sintió un temblor cuando ella le dirigió su gélida mirada y asentía, después regresaba a lo que hacía.

-"esto no se quedará así, Shaoran Li…"-sus ojos se habían transformado por unos llenos de advertencias, su rostro sombrío y esa pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

esa noche no solo probé por milésima vez

lo que era la tristeza

…la decepción…

pude sentir como mi rostro era acariciado por algo nuevo

y sin explicación… un sentimiento que llenaba

mi cabeza y mi corazón quebrado

conocí lo que era el rencor…

y entonces quise conocer el sentimiento agradable

de una venganza bien lograda…

…de una dulce venganza…

contra alguien a quien le había entregado mi corazón

a quien le había entrado mis mayores esperanzas y esfuerzos

alguien a quien yo amaba con todo mi ser

y que me había lastimado…

De una forma diferente… y era diferente solamente por que yo lo amaba…

y no resistía… no podría resistir llorar por alguien…

él me había herido… y yo lo heriría…

no viviría en paz hasta que yo lo hiriera…

hasta que mi venganza fuera cumplida con mi propia mano

CONTINUARÁ…

vuelvo a actualizar precipitadamente por que jaja me viaje se atrasó un día, y me dediqué ayer y hasta hace unos minutos a completar este capitulo. La verdad es que… hoee! me dejó como cosquilleando el estómago y el pecho…

¡la verdad espero que les agrade! por que a mí me gusto mucho jojo

lo escribí varias veces hasta que finalmente concluyó, ahora ya muchos se imaginarán lo que sigue, pero… jajaja simplemente no se vayan con la simple finta, aun quedan muchas cosas por decir.

Sobre el capítulo, ¿sabe? yo soy una acérrima enemiga de los Shaoran que lloran, son… son como… no sé, pero le quitan algo de esencia al original, en esta ocasión jajajaja! a pesar de que los odio, no me pude resistir, era como… demostrar que él ha cambiado realmente por Sakura, pues antes ni en sus sueños lo hubiera hecho.

Eriol… bueno, Eriol técnicamente huyó pero ya se verá por que, aunque muchos ya han de estar haciendo sus hipótesis y seguramente muchos le van a atinar, a pesar de eso, aun los enredos siguen jojojojo! (tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ellos) Y Tomoyo, bueno… jajajaa! es un personaje que me gusta mucho por que jajajaja se parece a mí, por eso no me costó tanto trabajo, soy muy tonta al hablar, por que digo lo que siento y luego me arrepiento. xD pero, tampoco soy capaz de enojarme mucho tiempo, con mis amigos es igual, si me hacen enojar puede que no les hable bien durante unas horas, máximo todo el día pero al día siguiente estoy como sino hubiera pasado nada. jajajajaja! eso me gusta de mí! Y también que soy demasiado apasionada con las cosas que me gustan! me vuelvo loca!

Shaoran puede ser un buen ejemplo jeje xP

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! hoeeeeeee! no saben lo feliz que me han hecho, pero… jajajaja! quiero ver más! muaca muaca! realmente estoy pensando que me estoy volviendo adicta a esto de los reviews, es como una manera de demostrar por parte de los lectores que les interesa el fic… es indescriptible, pero me gusta mucho recibirlos y cuando veo que el número aumenta mis ojitos paaam! como que estallan! wee! jaja soy muy feliz! claro que 37 para 5 capitulos está bien xDD pero soy tan ambiciosa que quiero más jajajaja! xDD neh neh no por eso dejaré de escribir, pero me tardaré muuucho más! muaca muaca! hey hey! ahora que lo pienso mi personalidad es muy parecida a la de Yukino de Kareshi Kanojo no jijou… quizás que yo no soy tan matada, más que cuando se trata de competir… por desgracia no he leído el manga completo (de hecho de este manga y la vida real de una amiga jajaja! –perdón para ti amiga mía:P- saqué la idea para este fic aunque realmente no sé en que terminaron la pareja que comparte esta situación tan similar, aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente no se parecen…) y la serie jajaja! ni se diga, solo he tenido la oportunidad de verla hasta… hum… cuando Tsubasa conce a Kazuma… jojo Tsubasa me encanta jajaja! es una bestia miniatura, si la encuentran por Internet no duden vela o leerla. Es muy divertida!

1.- Esperando ver más reviews, por que… mientras escribía el capitulo hubo algo que impulso todo ese sentido que le doy al capi… revisé los stats para realidad… y sorpresa, me encontré con menor cantidad de reviews que en el capitulo tres y para el pasado fueron menos, incluso disminuyeron las personas que lo leyeron… el primer capitulo contó con 930 personas, el capitulo anterior lo leyeron… 158 personas… ¿¿Qué es eso? xDD jajaja! pero los que si dejan reviews y me han demostrado que quieren que la historia siga no tienen la culpa, ni siquiera yo tengo la culpa por que disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic (si fuera posible hasta cincuenta, sesenta, mil! jajajaja! puro juego! jajaja!-mi otro yo: si que eres ambiciosa- el fic aun necesita mejorar :P)

2.- deseándole lo mejor a los vacacionistas que comparten la misma alegría que yo : D

3.- esperando que los que se quedan en sus casitas al estudio o al trabajo le echen ganas

4.- y que al final todos se cuiden

…me despido!

los quiero mucho y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo,

Sin él no me hubiera decidido a subir algo hasta regresar del viajecito ese, neh! va para ustedes que dejaron un review a lo largo de todo este fic, desde el primer capi hasta el actual!

Gracias!

los quiere,

lady.


	7. Chapter 7

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, acompañada con la belleza sutil de las estrellas y la ligera brisa nocturna que muy raramente se hacía presente en aquella caótica ciudad, el ruido fastidioso de las bocinas de los automóviles que trataban de acelerar el tráfico pero que fracasaban al final.

El brillo deslumbrante de las luces de neón y los altos rascacielos que dominaban la ciudad, hacían que los astros parecieran insignificantes.

Así se había sentido ella por mucho tiempo… mucho… relegada por cientos de chicas que lucían lindos vestidos, bonitos peinados, hermosos rostros… Y ella solo había querido ser como ellas para ser aceptada. Cuando por fin probó las delicias de una amistad, su corazón fue quemado por la desgracia, torcido por el dolor y tentado por el rencor… ¿en que se había transformado?

No se reconocía a si misma, y se avergonzaba al compararse con ella misma en años pasados… pero eso ya no importaba, por que cada vez que intentaba echarse para atrás una nueva oleada de furia cobijaba su corazón. Pensar que la niña que una vez fue, había sido traicionada le causaba un tremendo dolor. Saber que la habían herido y que habían aportado en el nacimiento de lo que era ahora le daba una nueva fortaleza… Había esperado mucho tiempo por su nuevo yo, y aun así todavía no se encontraba satisfecha, pues le quedaba algo por hacer.

El verdadero motivo por el cual ella había dejado de ser quien era, el motivo por el cual ahora siempre estaba alerta y no abría su corazón a nadie más… por que cuando lo hizo por primera vez, fue traicionada y la herida aun no sanaba.

Y ella solo había querido ser como las demás…

Ella quería amar y ser amada como las demás… Solo eso.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, le hizo girarse levemente.- ¡Sakura, has vuelto!

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**Otro yo"**

Sentía sus ojos pesados por el cansancio, y su mente se adormilaba cuando trataba de trazar un pensamiento.

- "malditas llaves… ¿Dónde…?"-buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y también en los de su chaqueta, pero nada, ni rastro de las preciadas llaves. Rascó su frente con un gesto agotado y se sentó en los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de la modesta casa.- supongo… que tendré que pasar la noche aquí…-murmuró frotando sus manos, entumidas por el frío.

Pasó varios minutos ahí sentado, mirando fijamente a la nada, parecía que dormía con los ojos a penas abiertos. Hasta que en un momento de lucidez se levantó victorioso y se acercó a una pequeña maceta que adornaba la entrada.- tiene que estar… por aquí…

Sonrió aliviado cuando detectó lo que buscaba en medio de la permanente oscuridad después de escarbar la tierra donde estaba sembrada la planta, la llave de repuesto.- bendita seas, Fuutie.

Abrió la puerta con el menor ruido posible, pero rechinaba entre más lento la abría.- "¡nunca nada es como quiero!"-se quejó con cierto fastidio al no poder hacer bien lo que se proponía. Decidió abrir la puerta de golpe y dejarla rechinar todo lo que tuviera que rechinar, la cerró con un débil golpe de su pie.

Se quitó los zapatos y avanzó únicamente con los calcetines, subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación, sin revisar si su madre casualmente estaría sentada en la sala, esperándolo. Era muy tonto, pensó, si hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera dado a conocer. Y si estuviera despierta no se hubiera librado de un buen regaño por llegar tan tarde.

Pasó a su habitación que al igual que toda la casa estaba en completa oscuridad, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió cuando imaginó la sensación de estar acostado de su cómoda cama.

Para su sorpresa la luz de la mesita de noche se encendió y reveló la figura de una dama imponente, que llevaba una bata sobre su ropa para dormir y que estaba sentada a la orilla del lecho de la misma cama que anhelaba, la suya.

Ieran le dedicaba una mirada dura y su gesto no era muy diferente, su rostro se encontraba contraído por el enojo.- muy buenos días, hijo…

-madre…-murmuró.

-rompiste tu propio record, las dos de la mañana…-comentó mirando delicado reloj de muñeca, después sus ojos azules se posaron de nuevo sobre él en espera de algún comentario.

-…yo…-frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada.- te dije que no me esperaras… que llegaría algo tarde…

-¿algo?-su voz francamente sorprendida hizo que el muchacho apretara su quijada avergonzado, la bella mujer se levantó, cruzando sus brazos.- espero que este mes suban tus notas considerablemente… este grupo de estudios se dedica a estudiar día y noche…

Él no levantó el rostro sin ser capaz de discutir algo.- ¿no será que me estás mintiendo?.- Ieran examinó el aspecto de su único hijo un par de segundos, no parecía que se había quitado la ropa o que llevara algo diferente a cuando había salido de casa por la tarde. Al ver que Shaoran no parecía tener intención de responderle lo pasó de largo y salió de ahí.

El joven castaño se quedó ahí de pie, sin pensar con claridad en nada. ¿Solo eso? ¿No lo reprendería un poco más?

Se dejó caer en el mullido colchón, y a pesar de que se moría de sueño no pudo conciliarlo inmediatamente, admiró el techo blanco.- mañana será mi noche libre…-susurró con una sonrisa mediana.- dormiré toda la tarde…

Calló en un sueño muy pesado, uno del que ni su potente despertador logró sacarlo cuando amaneció ese mismo día.- ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!

-mhm…-se dio la vuelta y cubrió su cabeza con una almohada para dejar de escuchar los agudos aullidos de quien supuestamente intentaba despertarlo.

-¿estás bien?-la voz alarmada de la mujer le hizo sentarse un momento, con los ojos aun entrecerrados.- ¡dormiste con la ropa!-el muchacho lanzó un bostezo como respuesta a su protesta.- no me digas… ¿llegaste tarde de nuevo?

-un poco…-susurró rascando su nuca.

Ella llevó una mano al suave cabello de su hermano, y lo acarició varios minutos como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, Shaoran se exaltó cuando miró sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal?-

-¡no deberías estar haciendo todo esto!-reclamó, limpiando sus ojos, intentando no llorar.- por que aunque no es tu responsabilidad lo estás haciendo…

-¿te molesta mucho que lo haga?-preguntó seriamente el castaño.

-te lo agradezco mucho, pero me gustaría que no siguieras…-contestó con voz suave. Shaoran lanzó un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

-lo siento, pero está fuera de discusión.-sus ojos penetrantes hicieron entender a Fuutie que nada podría hacer.

-eres el hermano más terco que alguien podría tener…

-vaya, que honor…-dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pero con una clara sonrisa.- pero no tienes que llorar por eso.- confesó limpiando sus mejillas.- si mamá te ve así pensará que te sientes mal… y me podrías meter en un buen lío…

-tú serás como un padre para él ¿no es así?-le preguntó, Shaoran detectó un tono algo parecido a la ansia y la esperanza mezcladas.

-b-bueno, yo… es que…-murmuró nervioso.

Fuutie tomó una de las manos de Shaoran y la colocó sobre su vientre abultado.- ¿y no has sabido nada de…?

-¡¡ese maldito, miserable, mentiroso!-su grito hizo saltar a Shaoran de donde estaba sentado, e intentó zafarse de las garras de su hermana cuando esta comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó la autoritaria voz de Ieran desde la puerta de la habitación, Fuutie se quedó estática al igual que Shaoran. Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía lanzó un suspiro resignado.- se te hará tarde, hijo…

El castaño miró su despertador.- ¡demonios!-gimió y de un salto se levantó. Entró al cuarto de baño, mojó su rostro con el agua helada para lograr despertar por completo, se examinó por varios minutos.

No sabía que le veían las mujeres, pues no se consideraba exactamente atractivo; él no buscaba serlo y a veces era inconsciente de aquello y de las diferentes reacciones que ocasionaba en sus compañeras de clases.

Era lo suficientemente alto y tenía un cuerpo debidamente delgado y atlético; con un pecho ancho y una cintura estrecha que lograban una armonía perfecta en él. Los rasgos de su apuesto rostro se habían endurecido un poco aunque mantenía ese aspecto fino heredado de Ieran, su cabello corto y castaño permanecía revuelto como acostumbraba, y las oscuras y pobladas cejas enmarcaban los bonitos ojos mieles.

No, no era para nada feo.

Ese era el Shaoran Li de ahora, que vivía constantemente apurado y ocupado, no como antes cuando solo se preocupaba por cosas triviales y eso era lo único que había en su mente.

Se cambió la ropa por el elegante uniforme de Jimbo que no había cambiado su diseño, tomó su maletín y salió corriendo de casa con una tostada con algo de mantequilla embarrada.

Apenas llegó a la entrada de la institución la campana sonó para anunciar la hora, aceleró el paso y barriéndose llegó justo antes de que el profesor encargado de su clase decidiera cerrar la puerta.

-lo ha conseguido, señor Li.-dijo con voz neutra el maestro, dándole una breve inspección al muchacho.- solo necesitaba un retraso más para mandarlo directamente con el director…

-gracias.-respondió ignorando el comentario, y pasando hasta su lugar. Muchas chicas le lanzaron un saludo en el camino, Shaoran solo se limitó a saludarles con la cabeza.

-bien… continuaremos con lo que vimos la clase pasada…

Shaoran mantenía su mirada baja y fija en su cuaderno, volvió a sentir sus ojos pesados y como el cansancio de la noche volvía a resentirse en su cuerpo. Y la voz apaciguada del profesor solo le ayudaba a arrullarle.

Una delicada y femenina voz se escuchó de la nada, aunque nadie más que él podía escucharla.

…_Shaoran…_

¿me estaré volviendo loco?

…_oye, Shaoran…_

¿Cómo es posible que siga recordándola? Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella…

…_¿ne, Shaoran?..._

…Sakura…

-¡Señor Li!-la descontrolada voz del maestro lo hizo sobresaltarse, y abrir los ojos inmediatamente, parpadeó confundido y se percató de que todos miraban con curiosidad al alumno estrella del salón.

-¿se encuentra bien, superior Li?-preguntó un chico que le pasó su lapicero que había tirado al quedarse dormido.

-Gracias. Estoy bien.-respondió secamente.

-quizás se sienta mejor si va a tomar su siesta en la enfermería.-dijo con cierto sarcasmo el profesor, al ver que deliberadamente ese mocoso lo había ignorado de nuevo.

-Estoy bien-repitió con su cansada voz. El profesor levantó una ceja extrañado de que no le discutiera más, y siguió hablando.

Shaoran miró que no había tomado ningún apunte, y siguió sin intención de hacerlo, con el mismo lapicero que el chico del asiento vecino le había pasado comenzó a garabatear.

Su mirada se perdió unos minutos en el asiento delante de él, que estaba vacío pues el alumno que antes tomaba clases ahí había se había ido de intercambio a Osaka.

Sakura

No iba a mentir, era el nombre más bonito que jamás había escuchado, y pertenecía ni más ni menos a la que se había llegado a convertir en su mejor amiga en menos tiempo de lo que había logrado Eriol Hiragizawa o Tomoyo Daidouji.

Frunció el ceño cuando a su memoria llegó el rostro siempre sonriente de aquel muchacho que había dejado el país hacía algunos años. Había huido por que no podía darle la cara nuevamente a Tomoyo. Eso era de cobardes. Y con su fuga solo había conseguido que la joven amatista llorara varios días en su hombro.

Cuando se enteró que su amiga esmeralda también se había marchado de Tokio no pudo dejar de sentirse triste y arrepentido, había mentido en todo lo que había dicho esa noche en que Sakura los había descubierto a los tres, y mentir le había costado muy caro.

Ni siquiera había podido disculparse correctamente con ella, no había podido interceptarla como había planeado por que ella no había vuelto a la escuela el día siguiente a lo sucedido.

El nombre de ella permaneció escrito en la esquina de esa página y no se encargó de borrarlo tampoco. Hacía tanto que no la recordaba… pero a veces sus problemas eran más fuertes que su memoria y esos sentimientos de arrepentimiento que surgían de la nada.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan mal? A él nunca le había sucedido eso, al final había comprendido que ella era parte importante para él. Aunque se había tardado mucho en darse cuenta y más en admitirlo… Ella ya se había ido para cuando lo logró.

La campana sonó de nuevo, y varias veces más anunciando los cambios de clases pero para él el tiempo había pasado de la misma manera, con un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido y por sacar a la pequeña imagen de Sakura de su cabeza.

La campana sonó para anunciar el descanso, y él salió sin tener ganas de estar más tiempo encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, algunas chicas lo retrasaron en su camino al jardín para obsequiarle diferentes pastelillos que ellas mismas habían hecho, en demostración de su amor por él.- vaya… hoy también recibiste muchos…

Shaoran se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz femenina detrás de él, le sonrió levemente y avanzó con ella hasta una jardinera.- ¿quieres probar uno?.-le preguntó con voz casual, dándole una mordida a uno de muy buena vista.- esto me ahorra el gasto de la comida

-¿Li? ¿tienes sueño?-preguntó con curiosidad la muchacha, examinó su apuesto rostro pero este no le prestó atención.- ¡no me digas que llegaste tarde de nuevo!

-ya basta, Daidouji…

La hermosa joven le miró con reproche, y se cruzó de brazos, recordándole la actitud de su madre por la noche. Ella tampoco había cambiado en ese tiempo, su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y ahora estaba un poco más curvado; su cabello oscuro y bastante largo hacía contrastar su pálida piel y también a sus ojos de bello color amatista que brillaban llenos de preocupación en esos momentos.

-¡ni siquiera te han dado tu primera paga y mírate!-rugió Tomoyo, pero él siguió comiendo.- ¡luces más cansado que un hombre que tiene 40 años trabajando!

-cuando me den mi paga puedes ir con Fuutie y pedirle contar el dinero…-gruñó con fastidio Li.

-¡no es por eso, Li!-la voz chillona que le lanzó, hizo poner de malas al muchacho.- ¡te están explotando y seguro por una miseria!

-no creas que hago mucho, y no hay otro horario en el que pueda trabajar… Daidouji, sabes que necesito el dinero…-su tono cansado hizo que Tomoyo se arrepintiera de haberle reclamado.

Él hacía lo mejor que podía y no había quien se lo agradeciera.

-esto no está bien Li, ¿no sabes que el trabajo para menores es ilegal?-su tristeza se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos, Shaoran tomó otro pastelillo y lo comenzó a devorar.- ¡por lo menos fuera un trabajo más a tu nivel!

-no empieces…

-¡un simple mesero!-gimió con frustración contenida.- ¡mesero de un bar para adultos!

-nadie más me hubiera contratado justamente por que es ilegal.-aclaró algo sorprendido por ver como Tomoyo se retorcía por la impotencia.

-uno de los mejores alumnos de Jimbo es mesero.-siguió, Shaoran comenzó con otro pastel.

Silencio.

-¿terminaste?-le preguntó después de varios minutos de silencio.- no lo voy a dejar, Daidouji… ni siquiera Fuutie me ha detenido ¿crees que tú podrás con esos reclamos?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y volvió a sentirse culpable, sintió la seriedad que Shaoran emanaba… él se estaba convirtiendo en adulto aun más rápido que ella, a pesar de que las mujeres maduraban más rápido, según los estudios científicos.

Sobre él estaban cayendo responsabilidades que no le correspondían y que él estaba asumiendo por cuenta propia también. Y no se quejaba… él no estaba reclamando y solo se contentaba con trabajar a pesar de que nadie lo estaba apoyando.

¿Por qué?

Shaoran estaba de nuevo solo.

Tomoyo se sintió triste… si tan solo Sakura se hubiera quedado… seguramente ella estaría a su lado, dándole ánimos y apoyándole sin preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo. Seguramente no le estaría reclamando como ella en esos momentos… pero si él no se preocupaba por sí mismo ¿Quién lo haría?

Shaoran no la había dejado acercarse más a él, después de que Sakura se fuera y comprendió que él jamás había estado enamorado de ella… Shaoran se había confundido.

Y no era que la sorprendiera, por que él no conocía nada más, ni a nadie más. Shaoran Li solo la había admirado y había confundido su estima como amor. Eso había sido todo.

-si tan solo Eriol estuviera aquí…

-¡no menciones a ese cobarde!-gruñó el castaño, poniéndose repentinamente de pie, su ceño fruncido se acentúo aun más, dándole a su rostro un gesto sombrío.

-Li…-susurró ella.

-si había alguien con el derecho a estar molesto esa noche, eran tú y Sakura.-continúo mirando al frente, apretó los puños con impotencia, su voz profunda hizo que Tomoyo lo mirara pensativamente.- y él prefirió no arreglar las cosas… no merece que lo recuerdes…

-no me entiendes…-susurró Tomoyo tristemente, pero agradecida por la preocupación del muchacho, agachó la mirada y se fijó en sus pálidas manos.- es solo que yo no quiero olvidarlo…

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro resignado.- ¿así que estás enamorada de su recuerdo?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos, sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta del castaño. Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber que era correcto decir, la amatista buscó en los bolsillos de su falda y sonrió cuando encontró un papel doblado en cuatro partes.

-¿sabes? hay una mujer que lee las cartas muy cerca de aquí.-se levantó para mostrarle la propaganda que llevaba con su tranquila sonrisa.- me gustaría que me acompañaras… es que…-rió nerviosamente.- me da un poco de miedo ir sola…

-¿una bruja?-preguntó intrigado el chico al ver la hoja que tenía llamativos colores y algunas estrellas adornando el nombre de dicha mujer. Masami.- ¿para que quieres ir con una?

-me gustaría que me dijeran mi futuro.-sus ojos brillaron ilusionados, por la nuca de Shaoran resbaló una gotita.- ¡Hohoho, una nunca sabe lo que le espera!-le mandó una mirada traviesa- ¡podrían leerte las cartas a ti también!

-¡estás loca!

Hablaron otro rato, hasta que la campana volvió a sonar.- ¡nos veremos en deportes!-le gritó Tomoyo cuando se separaban en el pasillo.

La clase A y B se juntaba para la clase de deportes, así que en ese tiempo se encontrarían. El joven Li se encontraba inquieto por lo que planeaba su amiga amatista, sin duda él no la acompañaría, odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

Pensaba en una manera para poder escapar limpiamente de la chica mientras avanzaba a la clase de informática, rodeado por los muchachos con los que compartía clases, todos reían y hacían mucho escándalo, ni siquiera podía concentrarse.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, una persona avanzaba por ese mismo pasillo aunque en dirección contraria.- "seguramente irá al salón y ahí me interceptará… tengo que escapar antes de que eso suceda"-su mirada siempre al frente, sin percatarse de nada en especial…

Todos seguían hablando animadamente, aquella persona avanzó a un lado del grupo de alumnos, algunos se percataron, otros siguieron sumergidos en su plática sin poner atención.

El castaño se detuvo precipitadamente haciendo que uno de sus compañeros chocara contra su espalda.- ¿pasa algo malo, superior Li?

Él miró a la nada unos segundos, y giró levemente el rostro siguiendo con la mirada la figura que se alejaba, y que no les había prestado la más mínima atención.- ha estado muy raro…-murmuró un joven.

-si, y también ha lucido cansado…

-seguramente el entrenamiento de Fútbol se está volviendo insoportable…

-pero el capitán Li lo cumple sin ningún esfuerzo.-dijo un miembro del equipo.

Shaoran seguía en la misma posición, a pesar de que esa persona ya ni siquiera se veía.- "¿quién sería?"-frunció el ceño.- "no pude pensar en algo cuando pasó a un lado… ni siquiera le distinguí… no reaccioné".-se encogió en hombros y dio el tema por terminado.

-superior Li… ¿de verdad no quiere ir a la enfermería?-preguntó el que había chocado con su espalda.

-No. Estoy bien.-respondió cortantemente y siguió caminando. Todos le miraron extrañados.

-no podemos negar que es extraño…

-pero es genial…

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, Shaoran intentó pasar inadvertido entre el tumulto de alumnos que intentaban irse. Optó por irse por la entrada trasera y así librarse de Tomoyo, de ninguna manera iría con una bruja.

-¡te encontré!-sonrió la chica saliendo de la nada, mientras Shaoran bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Waaaaa!- ¿Cómo hacía eso? Corrió pasándola de largo y se fue por uno de los pasillos que los alumnos no acostumbraban, el de la biblioteca. Se escondería ahí hasta que Daidouji se diera por vencida.

Abrió la puerta con un gesto cansado.- ¡aquí estás!-gritó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡shhhh!-se escuchó desde dentro de la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-le preguntó estupefacto Shaoran.

-¡acompáñame con Masami!

Li retrocedió y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella, no la escuchó seguirle. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina, la figura de Tomoyo se interpuso en su camino.- ¿Por qué huyes?

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!-se dio la vuelta y corrió por donde venía. Bajó las escaleras, de cuatro en cuatro hasta que consiguió llegar a la entrada principal sin que Tomoyo lo interceptara.

-muy bien, estamos listos…-La joven Daidouji lo esperaba recargada en la entrada, cuando lo vio llegar se acercó a engancharse a su brazo para que no se fuera.

Li lanzó un suspiro resignado, aun con la respiración agitada. Tomoyo lo guió por las calles de la ciudad hasta una mansión, una muy elegante y donde daba directamente la luz del sol, estaba algo apartada de todo el bullicio. Shaoran pensó que quizás por eso le daba miedo ir sola, pues estaban ya algo lejos de sus casas.

Cuando entraron un vestíbulo enorme les dio la bienvenida, con lámparas de velas encendidas y todo el piso estaba alfombrado, había varias mesas con jarrones antiguos y algunos tenían flores. En las paredes habían cuadros con marcos dorados y a pesar de que el Sol daba directamente en la casa esta lucía por dentro muy oscura.

-bienvenidos, Mademe Masami los atenderá en un momento.-saludó un mayordomo, que llevaba una bandeja plateada completamente vacía, se acercó hasta ambos jóvenes y les extendió la charola.

-¿huh?-Shaoran miró confundido el objeto.

-¡ah, es verdad!-Tomoyo sonrió y buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su falda, sacó dos billetes y los dejó sobre la charola. La bandeja estaba frente a Li pero este aun miraba escéptico.

Tomoyo le dio un ligero codazo.- ehm ehm…-carraspeó.

-¡no creas que pagaré!-rugió el castaño indignado, Tomoyo sintió sus mejillas hervir y miró avergonzada al mayordomo el cual movía la charola insistentemente para que depositara el dinero.

-vamos Li… vamos…-canturreó en voz baja, golpeándole un poco más.- va… mos…-pisó su pie con fuerza mientras sonreía forzadamente.- p.a.g.a

-¡eekk!-el chico gimió por el dolor.

-paga… paga…

-¿joven?-refunfuñó aquel mayordomo, aun con la bandeja frente a él.

-me estás avergonzando, Li…-le susurró Tomoyo amenazadoramente, tratando de disimular ante el hombre con una sonrisa torcida que pretendía ser gentil.

-está bien…-gruñó Shaoran por lo bajo, buscó en sus pantalones y dejó la misma cantidad de dinero que Daidouji.

-Madame Masami estará feliz en atenderles…-dijo automáticamente el hombre, como si supiera el diálogo de memoria.

-me obligaron…-murmuró amargamente Shaoran para sí.

Las luces se apagaron dejando el vestíbulo en completa oscuridad.- pasen, pequeños…-no sabían de donde provenía la voz, pues se oía uniformemente. Shaoran y Tomoyo avanzaron juntos sin saber donde caminar, aun así no se golpearon contra nada.

Una débil luz se encendió y Shaoran se dio cuenta de que era una bola de cristal, al centro de una mesa con un mantel púrpura con algunos adornos dorados. Dos sillas estaban al frente y una mujer con un turbante del color del mantel y con los mismos adornos, estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, su vestimenta era extraña, como una bata con unas mangas largas y acampanadas.- vengan… que les diré lo que les depara el futuro…-dijo con su misteriosa voz, que hizo a Shaoran sentirse ridículo por estar ahí.

Los amigos se sentaron y esperaron en silencio a que la mujer agregara algo más.- Su nombre. Su edad. Y su cumpleaños.-pidió moviendo sus manos sobre la bola de cristal.

-Soy Daidouji Tomoyo, tengo 16 años y cumplo años el 3 de Septiembre.-respondió sonriente la jovencita de mirada amatista.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, sin estar dispuesto a hablar, la adivina le miró largo rato, como reflexionando.- ¿joven?

-ehm ehm…-de nuevo el carraspeo de Tomoyo.

-Li Shaoran. 17. Julio 13.-dijo rápida y secamente.

-vaya… pero que joven tan interesante tenemos aquí…-murmuró para si, sin ser escuchada por sus clientes.- ¡muy bien! ¿y que quieren saber?

-bueno…-las mejillas de Tomoyo se encendieron y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos.- solo, me gustaría saber que me depara el futuro… solo eso.

-¿son novios?

-¿no debería saberlo usted?-preguntó desafiante Shaoran, bajando un poco el rostro pero sin quitar su mirada penetrante de ella. La adivina sonrió.

-más que mis poderes, mi instinto me dice que no.-comentó cortésmente ¡pero que chico tan difícil!.- no hacen buena pareja…

Shaoran parpadeó al igual que su compañera, si le hubieran dicho eso años atrás hubiera arrojado la mesa y hubiera golpeado a la mujer.

-tiene razón.-sonrió gentilmente Tomoyo

Ambos afirmaron rotundamente.- así que son buenos amigos… muy bien pequeña…-de algún lugar sacó una baraja de cartas, le dio a escoger tres.

-estas no son cartas del tarot…-comentó Shaoran, mirando con atención la formación que les daba la adivina sobre la mesa, pidió a la jovencita escoger tres cartas nuevas.

-tienes razón, son cartas Clow.-respondió la mujer con una sonrisa amable. Leyó varios minutos las cartas que la joven amatista había seleccionado.- veo que estás muy enamorada… aunque no estás segura si eres correspondida…

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos, dándole a entender que había acertado, pero Shaoran no le encontró sentido.- piensas que cometiste errores… pero en realidad diste buen tino.-le guiñó un ojos en señal de despreocupación.- parece que serás muy feliz… todo ha sido parte de un prueba que aun no has concluido…

El silencio dominó en el lugar.

La mujer miró penetrantemente al muchacho que no prestaba mucha atención, examinaba a su alrededor. La mujer sacó una botellita y la colocó sobre la mesa, la destapó y un olor muy extraño salió de ella.

-huele a rosas…-murmuró Tomoyo aspirando.

-tierra mojada…-contradijo el castaño.

-canela.-confesó la adivina.- esta es una manera de saber como ve cada quien su vida y también ayuda a predecir el futuro.-aseguró.

…_Shaoran…_

¿de donde salía esa voz?

…_Shaoran…_

¿venía de su mente?

-hay alguien que a pesar de no recordar a menudo, está aferrado a tus recuerdos y ahí…-la voz seria de la mujer hizo a Shaoran prestar atención.- y también hay otra parte de ti… que se niega a aceptarla, se niega a que esa persona permanezca ahí…-señaló el pecho masculino.

…_Shaoran…_

Ella lo estaba llamando… desde alguna parte… era Sakura… estaba seguro de que ella también lo recordaba, sino sería imposible tener aquella conexión. Sería imposible que ella siguiera tan fresca en su memoria.

_¿te sientes orgulloso de que ella te recuerde?_

-no-

_Seguro estás feliz de que ella permanezca aquí, en tu mente… Shaoran._

-sería imposible olvidarla…-

_Pero deberías intentarlo… por que ella, ya lo hizo… eso es seguro._

-no es verdad…-

_¿Cómo lo sabes, Shaoran?_

La fría voz que identificaba como la suya propia hacía que el joven dudara de algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, algo a lo que se aferraba, algo que deseaba.

Tomoyo miró con preocupación al joven que tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si al oler la fragancia desconocida, hubiera entrado en un estado de reflexión.

_¿Para que quieres que te recuerde? ¿Para que te odie eternamente?_

Sintió temblar sus manos, llenas de furia contenida.

- ¡cállate de una maldita vez!-

_¿Tienes miedo, Shaoran?_

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, permaneciendo renuente a dar una respuesta.

_¿Tienes miedo a que ella te haya olvidado?_

_¿tienes miedo a que te odie?_

_¿Qué es lo que más te da miedo?_

-yo…-

_¡tienes que olvidarla de una buena vez!_

-no quiero… ¡eso jamás!-

…_Shaoran…_

-¡Li! ¡por favor reacciona!-suplicó Tomoyo, al ver como hacía gestos extraños en su rostro, la adivina miraba todo serenamente.

Tronó los dedos y Shaoran inmediatamente abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente, sin reconocer donde se encontraba.- haz escuchado otra parte de tu corazón… pero es vital que no la escuches nunca más…

-¿ignorarla?-preguntó, tratando de mantener una respiración acompasada.

La mujer asintió.- solo así, lo que he visto se cumplirá… recuerda que el futuro está en las manos de cada quien…

-¿Qué clase de adivina es usted?-preguntó levantando una ceja el muchacho, la mujer rió.- de saber que no teníamos nada predestinado no hubiéramos venido… solo nos ha hablado de posibilidades de lo que podría ser y lo que no, al final no nos reveló nada relevante.-su voz fría hizo que la mujer se diera cuenta de que, ese chico estaría metido en muchos líos si no se rendía ante lo que se le presentaba.

Él lucharía a pesar de que estuviera en contra de su propia felicidad.

-soy la mejor adivina en mi clase…-afirmó, se puso de pie y les lanzó una mirada gentil.- gracias por haber venido…

-no nos dio respuestas de nada…-siguió protestando Shaoran mientras salían del lugar. Tomoyo le miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué te sucedió allí dentro?-preguntó algo preocupada, el cielo estaba más anaranjado.

-no lo sé…

Li miró por el rabillo del ojo a Tomoyo, que reía tranquilamente.- vas a pensar que estoy loca… pero, me da la impresión de que… de que…

-es difícil de explicar.-comentó bajando la mirada.- es como tener un presentimiento estancado en el pecho.-dijo tocando esa parte de su cuerpo.

-vaya… ¿tiene mucho que te sientes así?-inquirió con voz triste, Shaoran le sonrió amablemente.

-no tiene nada de malo que no te hayas dado cuenta… deja de preocuparte por mí, por favor.-le pidió sutilmente, Tomoyo sintió las lágrimas ir a sus ojos.

-yo no he podido ser buena amiga, por que estoy sumida en mis problemas---

-como todos, no eres la primera y no serás la última.-habló comprensivamente tratando de calmar a la amatista. Le sonrió delicadamente, era raro verle gestos como ese pero en momentos como aquel se ameritaba.- por eso espero que me perdones cuando haga lo mismo…

Tomoyo le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.- si… entiendo…-rió un momento.- aun así no me saco de la cabeza, que si Sakura estuviera aquí, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Shaoran se encogió en hombros.- pero Sakura no está, y quizás nunca volvamos a verla… tú misma me comentaste que de un día para otro habías perdido el contacto con ella…

-¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver?

Shaoran ni siquiera tardó en contestar.- le pediría perdón, eso haría.

Satisfecha por su respuesta, la muchacha asintió.

-¡ya lo decidí!-dijo animada Tomoyo, levantando su puño.- ¡olvidaremos todo nuestro frustrante pasado y seguiremos! ¡ya no podemos arreglar nada y solo nos torturamos!

Por la nuca de Li cayó una gotita de sudor.- es lo que he estado tratando de decirte los últimos años…

-jeje, lo siento.-se detuvieron en una esquina.- aquí nos separamos… ¡hasta mañana, Li!

-adiós.-el castaño se quedó ahí parado, mirando como Tomoyo se alejaba, levantó automáticamente su brazos y miró sin mucho interés su reloj, lo examinó largos segundos como analizando la información.- ¡eeekk! ¡¡se me hará tarde, aun tengo que hacer los deberes!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los pajarillos daban su canto matutino entre las ramas de los árboles, era aun temprano y se podía ver la ligera neblina de la mañana a pesar de que el sol ya estaba arriba.

Tenía acostumbrado llegar temprano para dar un repaso a la clase, y también para poder las flores que ella quisiera en el jarrón, nadie le negaba nada, de todas maneras. Parpadeó al ver como alguien entraba arrastrando los pies a la institución, le siguió en silencio.

Era Shaoran.

Entró al aula 1-A y lo encontró en su lugar, acostado en su mesa y ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, estaba durmiendo.

-¡Li!-llamó asustada.- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿huh?-levantó el rostro confundido y después le sonrió vagamente.- ah, Daidouji… solo estoy cansado…

-¡esto es más de lo normal!-gimió examinando las ligeras ojeras que se formaban bajo sus bellos ojos mieles. Se acercó un poco a él y lo olfateó pues desprendía un extraño y leve aroma.- ¡hueles a tabaco!-protestó jalándolo por el brazo para ponerlo de pie, lo sacó del aula.- ¡si los profesores se percatan te mandarán a la dirección!

Los alumnos que iban llegando con mayor frecuencia miraron extrañados como Daidouji y Li salían del edificio e iban a los lavabos que acostumbraban para después de las clases de deportes. La chica mojó su rostro una y otra vez, despertándolo.- ¿ya estás mejor?

-si… gracias…-susurró.

-viniste casi directamente del trabajo…-le miró fijamente, sus ojos amatistas clavados en su rostro.- seguramente solo pasaste a cambiarte…

-algo así, dormí como dos horas…-rascó su cabeza y lanzó un bostezo.- de pronto el negocio se llenó, y no terminábamos… hasta que me dejaron salir… pero ya estoy mejor.-trató de sonar convincente.- vamos que se comienza a hacer tarde…

-Li, tienes que dejar eso…-habló seriamente.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta, con un gesto que Tomoyo hacía mucho no veía.- voy a proteger a mi familia, Daidouji…-su fría voz hizo sentir nerviosa a la chica.- …cueste lo que me cueste…

Definitivamente no lo discutiría con ella.

El castaño avanzó sin esperarla, y desapareció de ahí. Se refugió en su aula, Tomoyo ya no volvió.- ¡buenos días, superior Li!

-Buenos días.-respondió cortante, pensativo.

Los minutos restantes se la pasó mirando por la ventana, como antaño.- ¡vamos chicos, tomen asiento!

Li miró sin mucho interés al hombre que hablaba al frente.- El día de hoy se integra una nueva alumna al aula… espero que sean amables con ella… adelante.

Una exclamación general se escuchó, Shaoran abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido. Y no era para menos.

La hermosa muchacha parada ahí les miraba con una tierna sonrisa, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban dulcemente, era casi inexplicable. Era esbelta y de bonita figura. Tenía un fino rostro, perfilado con su piel blanca y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sus labios rosados. Su larga cabellera estaba suelta y daba algo más por debajo de sus caderas, ligeramente rizado y su tonalidad castaña despedía brillos dorados con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Pero tenía un corte curioso sobre el fleco que cubría su frente, como dos cortos mechones que enmarcaban su precioso rostro.

Era como un ángel caído del cielo… el más bello que había. Desprendía delicadeza, gentileza y amabilidad; además de frágil y dulce.

Los alumnos no prestaban atención a nada más que la figura frente a ellos. Incluso la persona que podía ser más indiferente ante todo, Shaoran. El único sonido que había era el de la tiza.

Li desvió su vista hacia el pizarrón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca se entreabrió, su corazón también se había detenido. Cuando el profesor terminó de escribir les habló a sus alumnos de nuevo:

-ella es Kinomoto Sakura.

CONTINUARÁ.

Tardé bastante en actualizar y admito que no he podido superar el capitulo anterior jajaja ..U por que me gustó muchísimo xDD ¿Qué modesta, no? ehm… Discúlpenme por eso ¡¡GOMEN NASAI! Leí un review donde decía que la espera tenía que valer la pena, y cuando lo leí me sentí obligada a escribir algo espectacular, algo lleno de emotividad, algo que les gustara. Pero tuvieron que verme estas semanas T.T escribí mínimo tres veces este capítulo, y nunca me gustó hasta que pude terminar esta versión, que aunque me gusta no me satisface completamente, perdónenme si los decepciono. u.uU ¡me esforzaré aun más!

Pero la cosa tiene que mejorar para el siguiente capitulo, ya verán de todo lo que es capaz Sakura para cumplir su venganza. Estoy segura de que muchos han pensado acerca de lo que hará y casi puedo leerles el pensamiento, y podría decirles que no se equivocan, pero las cosas no se quedarán así. Vemos que Tomoyo sigue enamorada de Eriol y pues éste quien sabe donde anda o que es de él, pero sigue siendo tan manipuladora como siempre, aun así los admiradores de la pareja, no se me desesperen por favor!. :P

Por cierto, yo sabía que en Japón el trabajo para los menores era completamente ilegal (creo que en muchos lugares del mundo es igual) por eso pongo a Shaoran siempre escondiéndose, ¿ya ven que no es tan malo? xDDD ¡¡él es genial, nunca se le va a quitar lo heroico!

¡Espero sus valiosos comentarios!

ah demonios, lo admitiré, me encantó ver tantos reviews para ese solo capitulo, me siento halagada y contenta conmigo misma. F.E.L.I.Z. Sospecho que esta vez no recibiré tantos TT-TT lloraré mi desgracia, pero sé que lo merezco (una patada en el trasero) Aun así, no los dejo de invitar a dejar alguno! quiero! x.x! que cínica soy… son un alimento para el alma… O.O (ojitos de perrito triste) Aunque la verdad si sirven de incentivo, como lo mencioné arriba.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han escrito a lo largo de este tiempo! Sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado! también muchas gracias a las personas que por primera vez dejan un review al fic, me gustaría verlos de nuevo :D

Desviando un poco el tema…

¿Saben? cambiaré mi página, por que ehm ehm el motivo por el que la abrí es medio soso (para mí) creo que hasta olvidé la contraseña, tendré que cambiarla. Le cambiaré el nombre y pues le cambiaré el color jajaja xDD no sé, pero lo que quería decir es que ahí comentaré algunas cosas sobre el fic, y también cosas que pienso sobre cualquier cosa XD Casi como si fuera un diario, he decidido cambiar el rumbo de mi vida (jajajajajajajajaja! sueña!) e intentaré estar más cerca de los lectores n.n (ya sé que a nadie le interesa pero de todos modos quiero intentarlo).

Muchas gracias por todo!

y en un ligero susurro:- …y espero sus reviews… Hohohohoho!

los quiere, lady :x


	8. Chapter 8

-woow...

Una exclamación general se escuchó, Shaoran abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido. Y no era para menos.

La hermosa muchacha parada ahí les miraba con una tierna sonrisa, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban dulcemente, era casi inexplicable. Era esbelta y de bonita figura. Tenía un fino rostro, perfilado con su piel blanca y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sus labios rosados. Su larga cabellera estaba suelta y daba algo más por debajo de sus caderas, ligeramente rizado y su tonalidad castaña despedía brillos dorados con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Pero tenía un corte curioso sobre el fleco que cubría su frente, como dos cortos mechones que enmarcaban su precioso rostro.

Era como un ángel caído del cielo… el más bello que había. Desprendía delicadeza, gentileza y amabilidad; además de frágil y dulce.

Los alumnos no prestaban atención a nada más que la figura frente a ellos. Incluso la persona que podía ser más indiferente ante todo, Shaoran. El único sonido que había era el de la tiza.

Li desvió su vista hacia el pizarrón, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su boca se entreabrió, su corazón también se había detenido. Cuando el profesor terminó de escribir les habló a sus alumnos de nuevo:

-ella es Kinomoto Sakura.

Oh...

Todas las miradas estaban atentas a la joven frente a ellos, ésta solo les regresaba el gesto con una sonrisa llena de ternura, sus ojos entrecerrados, y les regaló una reverencia

- soy Kinomoto Sakura, espero que nos llevemos bien.

¿Kinomoto... Sakura?

Título: Realidad 

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**Pequeña distracción"**

_...Shaoran..._

su voz era sutilmente diferente a como la recordaba, había dejado ese tono infantil y ahora era fino y demasiado femenino, dudó por un momento que fuera la misma persona, después de todo, Sakura era un nombre popular... aunque Kinomoto...

_¿ne, Shaoran?_

...Sakura...

_ella está aquí, Shaoran... ¿qué harás?_

_¿deberías estar feliz?_

Era de nuevo su fría voz dentro de su cabeza, la misma que le había advertido la adivina.

_Ella solo traerá más tristeza... amargos recuerdos..._

_Y tormento, Shaoran..._

"haz escuchado otra parte de tu corazón… pero es vital que no la escuches nunca más…"

_Ella debe irse..._

No, ella tendrá sus motivos para haber vuelto... ella no me hará daño, ella es Sakura

_Seguramente te odia_

Podría ser, pero no quiero averiguarlo...

_¿tienes miedo, Shaoran?_

...Si...

La mente del joven castaño se paralizó un momento; esa sensación le recordó al día anterior, cuando avanzaba por el pasillo para llegar a su clase de informática. Entonces... ¿había sido ella?

Si, eso era definitivo.

Sakura había sido la persona que caminaba en dirección contraria y que lo había dejado con la mente en blanco, sin darle oportunidad de reconocerla o ver su rostro detenidamente. Se sintió bastante estúpido.

Nadie le respondió a la jovencita de mirada verde, aun seguían algo sorprendidos. Sakura parpadeó algunos segundos, confundida.

¿Tan rara se veía?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajó el rostro avergonzada.- siéntate en ese lugar vacío.- indicó el profesor señalando una banca que aunque no estaba hasta atrás no estaba hasta adelante.

Ella asintió y sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, la seguían sin ningún tipo de discreción.

Lanzó un silencioso gemido de satisfacción mientras se sentaba, al oír lo que decían unas chicas cercanas a ella.

-¡es preciosa!

-¡...pero que bonita!

Miró al frente fingiendo no escuchar nada, o no darle importancia, pero en realidad era como música para sus oídos, algo de lo que disfrutaba cada vez más, a diferencia de sus circunstancias del pasado.- "de la misma manera, caerá Li... y ésta vez, seré yo la que le deje..."-pensó, sonriendo para si misma, en una postura que para los demás lucía inocente y tierna.

Como una ilusión.

Shaoran sentía su corazón latir con fuerza inusitada, su respiración se volvía pesada y los que se sentaban a su alrededor se percataron.- ...superior Li... ¿está bien...?-susurró uno.

-si.-dijo cortante, fingiendo poner atención a lo que decía el maestro.

Ella estaba ahí, de regreso...

¿por qué?

Seguramente no esperaba encontrarse con él, así que no arruinaría su momento y no la perturbaría dándole a conocer su presencia. Quizás así era mejor. La miró de reojo unos minutos, los separaba una chica, sino estaría justamente a su lado.

Lucía despreocupada y parecía querer recabar toda la información que le fuera posible, escribía y borraba algunas veces, mordía el lapicero y después jugaba con él. Frunció el ceño levemente.

No. Esa no era Sakura...

El aura de tranquilidad que desprendía no pertenecía a ella, parecía como si Tomoyo Daidouji fuera la que estuviera ahí, con su expresión ligera y radiante. Esa no era Sakura.

¡no era Sakura!

Lanzó un gruñido inaudible, de pronto se sintió tenso. Esa sensación permaneció en él todo el resto de la clase. Cuando la campana sonó los chicos se acercaron sin titubeos a la joven castaña que les sonreía delicadamente.

Lo único que querían era su número de teléfono.

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro cansado al notar aquello. Quizás era el mismo cuerpo, ahora perfeccionado pero no era la misma niña a la que conoció, llamó su atención cuando la vio sonrojarse furiosamente ante alguna pregunta de uno de los muchachos.

Por lo menos no se le había quitado lo tímida. Eso era un consuelo.

-¿tienes novio?

-etto... n-no...

-¿por qué no? ¡eres muy linda!

-a-ah, gracias...

Antes de que el interrogatorio continuara, un muchacho de una altura sorprendente, y que era el triple de ancho que cualquiera, con su camisa que a penas le cerraba y el pantalón que iba debajo de su cintura y esa horrible expresión en su rostro, agresivo, así le pareció a Li.

Se levantó lentamente al ver como se acercaba al grupo que rodeaba a Sakura. Si ese tipo se atrevía si quiera... un brillo fiero se asomó en sus ojos castaños y una intensa rabia corrió por sus venas.

-aléjense.-gruñó Kisuke a los demás, los chicos se apartaron, dejando sola a Kinomoto con el sujeto. Este le miró severamente varios segundos, que fueron eternos para la jovencita.- si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes pedírmela, primor...

Sakura parpadeó y frunció el ceño, casi con una expresión infantil. Ahora lo recordaba, el que la había interceptado una vez en el camino a su casa, el mismo día en que Li... en que él... la había tratado tan mal...- ¡déjame en paz!-gruñó con su femenina voz. Li sonrió tenuemente, ella se defendía sola.

-pero...

-¡no quiero que estés cerca de mí!

-oye---

-¡aléjate!

Shaoran volvió a sentarse y observó con cierto orgullo a la jovencita y como Kisuke se iba, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿cómo pretendía que Kinomoto lo mirara?

-está gordo.

-je, y feo...

Sakura les lanzó una mirada acusadora, levantó el rostro con aire arrogante.- ustedes también, no los quiero cerca.

Los dos chicos se señalaron entre ellos.- los dos.-aclaró la bella jovencita. Shaoran lanzó una pequeña sonrisita. Parpadeó extrañado cuando ya no pudo verla pues era rodeada ahora por las chicas del salón, una gotita corrió por su nuca.

No solo era popular entre los hombres, sino también entre ¿las mujeres?

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kawaiii!

-¿hoeee?

-mira su cabello, es tan suave...

-y su rostro... ¡es tan bonita!

-¿tu estilista es francés? ¿italiano?

-a...ano... no...

-¡kireeeiii! ¡mira como se sonroja!

Shaoran observaba la escena algo asombrado. Sin duda antes no pasaba desapercibida por su físico, pero ahora, no solo era eso, sino también que era acosada... pobre. Rió divertido al ver la escena, las chicas cepillaban su cabello con sus dedos con todo el atrevimiento posible, y acercaban su rostro al de ella, haciendo que Sakura retrocediera asustada.- e-ett-tto---

-¿has vivido antes en Tokio?-preguntó otra chica, con curiosidad. El silencio se apoderó de todas al ver la seriedad repentina de la castaña de ojos verdes. Shaoran levantó el rostro levemente al escuchar la cuestión.

¿qué respondería ella?

La observó con fijeza, su bello perfil y el brillo antes desconocido de sus ahora enormes ojos, recordaba que antes a penas y se le veían. Su cabello conservaba aun parte del corte original, cuando lo llevaba corto, los dos mechones aun enmarcaban su blanco rostro. Bajó un poco la mirada y sintió sus mejillas hervir cuando se dio cuenta donde miraba, Sakura estaba adquiriendo suaves curvas...

-si...

-¿y por que te fuiste?-Shaoran hizo un mohín muy extraño en él, Sakura siguió en silencio.

-yo...

todas esperaban atentas su respuesta.

-y-yo...---

-¡mira...!-gimió bajito una de ellas.- ¡el superior te está mirando!

-¿s-superior...?-Sakura levantó una ceja, parecía tener la edad promedio del salón. Lo examinó en silencio. Tenía un rostro atractivo y hasta elegante, cabello castaño corto bastante alborotado, como si hubiera corrido. Y unos sorprendentes ojos mieles enmarcados con sus pobladas cejas.

Se le hacía conocido... ¿lo había visto en algún lugar antes?

Shaoran pasó saliva dificultosamente, tratando de fingir que no se daba cuenta de que era examinado por Sakura.

Sakura parpadeó pensando.- "es...él..."-lanzó una sonrisa... era él... ¡no podía ser otro!

Era el chico que iba por el pasillo junto con sus compañeros, lo había mirado de reojo por simple casualidad y si que la había impresionado... todos parecían hablar con él, pero parecía que el muchacho no escuchaba a ninguno, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que era rodeado por los demás.

Ella había pasado al lado del grupo, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡que envidia!-susurró otra, Shaoran sintió una gotita de sudor correr por su nuca, todas las chicas, incluida Sakura, lo miraban expectantes.

-...nadie le sabe ninguna novia...

-ni que le interese alguien...-murmuró pícaramente otra a la castaña, Sakura sintió hervir sus mejillas. Bajó ligeramente el rostro pero siguió mirando al muchacho de reojo.

Él se sintió nervioso con todas esas chicas observándolo, pero en especial sentía fijos los únicos ojos verdes sobre él, se sintió incómodo.- "¿no... me ha reconocido...?"

-es tan atractivo...-suspiró una.

Shaoran que poseía un buen oído sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza.- es capitán del equipo de fútbol, cuando puede ayuda al equipo de tiro y también al de tenis, y tiene muy buenas notas...

-pero parece que a los profesores no les agrada...

-¡es que no lo entienden!

Shaoran no sabía que hacer al escuchar todos aquellos comentarios, fingía mirar sin interés por la ventana y que no había oído nada, pero su rostro rojo podría delatarlo. Frunció levemente el ceño; que fácil había sido para esas chicas olvidar su pasado como un muchacho problemático y a veces acusado injustamente por los maestros en la primaria, en la secundaria e incluso había veces que lo señalaban como sospechoso ahora en la preparatoria.

Nadie se enteraba de eso... a nadie le interesaba eso...

Recordó inminentemente el rostro del director de Jimbo, al día siguiente de la partida de Sakura.

-la señorita Kinomoto... tuvo que cambiar de residencia a otra ciudad de Japón.-refunfuñó el hombre.- me pidió que no le comentara nada.

-¿ah si?-preguntó con su voz de niño, en esa época.

-por eso dejó la escuela...-la mirada acusadora del profesor cayó sobre el ambarino, pero este no se inmutó, solo lanzó un gruñido impotente. Él sabía la razón, pero si Sakura no lo había delatado, no lo haría él mismo.- quisiera dejar de pensar que tuvo algo que ver...

-sería bueno.-respondió cortante.

-yo sé que la señorita Kinomoto tuvo un motivo aun más fuerte para irse... y seguro usted está vinculado... cuando descubra la verdad...---

-no sucedió nada.-interrumpió Shaoran.- usted mismo me acaba de informar que se fue de la ciudad.

El director se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.- por esta única ocasión lo deslindaré... pero si yo descubro...---

Shaoran hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.- ya entendí. ¿puedo regresar a clases?

El director le miró por encima de su hombro.- vete ya.

Li lanzó un suspiro y pasó distraídamente una mano por su cabello, haciendo que un suspiro escandaloso se escapara de las bocas de las jóvenes, excepto de la castaña, la cual aun parecía tímida de ver directamente al muchacho o hablarle.

-mira eso...-dijo cerca de su oído una, Sakura notó como una chica entraba al salón con un almuerzo envuelto en una servilleta con diseño bastante masculino. Se acercó al superior que no se había dado cuenta aun de la presencia de la visitante.

-etto... superior...

-¿eh?-inquirió distraídamente el chico, la jovencita desconocida tenía las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

-b-bueno... es que...

-el superior es también muy popular en los otros salones.-explicó otra chica, con voz severa, Sakura asintió.

-¿por qué lo llaman superior?-preguntó llena de curiosidad la ojiverde - ¿no es un chico más de su clase?

Todas se le quedaron mirando extrañadas, Shaoran alcanzaba a oír perfectamente la conversación. Esa era una buena pregunta, y nunca se la había hecho pues con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que le llamasen así... sintió sus mejillas hervir, expectante por la respuesta.

-¡por que es genial!-gimió una.

-¡es el mejor!

-no hay nadie de su categoría... no en esta escuela.

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro pesado. Esas chicas no lo conocían ni una pizca.

-ehm... ¿superior?-la voz de la chica a un lado de él hizo que Shaoran regresara su atención a ella.

-¿si? ¿me decías?-le lanzó algo parecido a una sonrisa, la chica se sintió abochornada.

-yo... b-bueno... me gustaría que probara este almuerzo que he hecho especialmente para usted.-Shaoran mantuvo su mirada profunda sobre ella y miró la caja que la joven había puesto sobre su mesa. Captó, suspiró.

-oye, yo te lo agradezco pero...-los ojos mieles miraron directamente los marrón de ella.- no puedo aceptarlo...

las chicas que rodeaban a Sakura lanzando una exclamación, como si estuvieran viendo algún tipo de espectáculo. La joven Kinomoto miraba atentamente el cortés rechazo que aquel 'superior' hacía, le supo mal por la chica.

-ano... está bien... pero por favor... cómalo...-pidió con una reverencia, haciendo revolar su cabello negro que casi golpeó la nariz del chico.

-ah... está bien...-la joven se alejó con la cabeza gacha, Shaoran la siguió con la mirada.- ¡oye!-la chica se volteó rápidamente, extrañada.- ¡de nuevo, gracias!-sonrió.

La joven desconocida asintió felizmente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y salió del aula. Sakura miró con cierta admiración al muchacho castaño, el cual ya no le miraba y examinaba con ojos curiosos su almuerzo.- "espero que no esté envenenado... o sea algo extraño"-pensó resignado.

-"cuando termine mi asunto con Li... quizás podría conocer mejor a ese superior..."-se sonrió a si misma y asintió a la nada.

La campana sonó indicando el cambio de clase, las chicas se alejaron de Sakura la cual seguía mirando a Shaoran, pero este parecía no darse cuenta.- "más tarde me presentaré con él"-pensó ella. Pero su plan fue frustrado cuando a la hora del descanso no lo encontró, pues había salido con su habitual prisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tomoyo avanzaba mientras iba leyendo sus partituras, junto a ella Naoko Yanagisawa, el violín principal del coro, hacía lo mismo.- esta canción es más complicada que la del concurso nacional.-murmuró la castaña frunciendo levemente el ceño.- es solo un concurso de distrito...

-las demás escuelas se hacen cada vez más fuertes.-comentó despreocupadamente Daidouji.- recuerda que perdimos contra Osaka... para la maestra fue un fuerte golpe para su orgullo...

-es verdad, generalmente nos enfrentamos a Okinawa pero este año fue Osaka, un coro desconocido venció al famoso coro de Tokio que nunca le ha podido ganar al aun más famoso coro de Okinawa.

Caminaron en el pasillo de los salones de primer año de preparatoria, donde un tumulto se formaba para entrar al 1-A, Tomoyo parpadeó extrañada.

-¿qué sucede?-se preguntó, pero no esperó a que Naoko le contestara.

-¿no te has enterado?-inquirió algo divertida Yanagisawa, normalmente era ella la que no se percataba de las cosas y Tomoyo siempre terminaba contándole.- ha entrado una nueva alumna... pero no es como cualquiera...

-¿ah no?-preguntó extrañada, levantando una de sus cejas.

-nop, dicen que es muy bonita...-se encogió en hombros.- extremadamente bonita...

Tomoyo le miró atentamente, esperando a que agregara algo más, Naoko vacilaba, y con cansancio rodó los ojos.- ya, dime...

-¿qué?-preguntó fingiendo desconcierto.

-¿qué más sabes?-su delicada voz la hacía sentirse acorralada, lanzó un suspiro.

-muchos... la han comparado contigo...

Tomoyo parpadeó más desconcertada.- ¿conmigo?-se señaló a si misma.

-dicen que tiene cierto aire que recuerda a ti... pero supongo que solo podrías darte cuenta si la ves... yo no he tenido la oportunidad así que no podría asegurarte nada.-Tomoyo miró al frente con el ceño fruncido ¿quién sería esa niña?

-¡entonces vamos a verla!-sonrió, tomó su mano y la arrastró junto con ella, los chicos que la vieron avanzar hacia allá le abrieron el paso, Naoko sentía como las mejillas le hervían por la vergüenza de verse en esa situación. A Tomoyo no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, tenía una popularidad por las nubes, pero ella tenía poco prestigio que cuidar, y parecía que a la joven amatista no le importaba.

Entraron al aula sin ningún problema y encontraron a muchas personas rodeando a la nueva alumna, Tomoyo se siguió abriendo paso. Quedó frente a frente de la chica, esta le miró un momento extrañada por su repentina aparición, Tomoyo le miró pensativa. Las demás chicas se alejaron, dejando a ambas, extrañas bellezas, en una reexaminación más íntima.

-tú...-susurró Sakura, sus ojos verdes fueron de arriba para abajo, su sonrisa se amplió.

Tomoyo permaneció en silencio y acto seguido, sonrió radiante.- eres tú... ¡Sakura!

La joven de mirada verde se levantó y salió del aula con la mirada de todos sobre ella, era seguida de cerca por Tomoyo.

-¿se conocían?-preguntó una chica cercana a Naoko, esta se encogió en hombros después de mirar la escena impresionada.

-si la conoce no creo que la haya conocido aquí... toda su vida a estado en Jimbo y esa chica es nueva...

-Kinomoto vivió antes aquí.-comentó la otra

Naoko trató de recordar a alguna amiga cercana de Tomoyo que se pareciera a esa chica con la que acaba de salir, pero no encontró nada.- seguramente se conocen de otro lugar... no recuerdo haber visto a esa niña antes aquí...

Ambas llegaron hasta el jardín trasero, donde no había mucha gente. Daidouji la siguió inspeccionando.- "vaya... ha cambiado..."-Sakura sin que su sonrisa desapareciera corrió a abrazarla, Tomoyo parpadeó y sonrió divertida.

-¡sigues siendo tan bajita!-gimió feliz, colocando su cabeza sobre la de Sakura, como si abrazara una muñeca.- ¡¡kawaaaii!

-hoe... no me digas eso...-murmuró avergonzada, separándose.

-¿cuánto mides?-le preguntó curiosa, se sentaron en una jardinera cercana.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció.- 1.52-respondió jugando nerviosa con sus manos, Tomoyo era más alta que ella con su metro y 65 centímetros.

Tomoyo le lanzó una sonrisita triste.- ¿a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que era tiempo de cambiar?-Sakura asintió con la cabeza, con vergüenza.

-tenía que encontrar una manera efectiva, para llevar a cabo lo que quiero hacer...-Sakura le miró largamente, así como Tomoyo.- y necesitaba aun más refuerzo...

-no entiendo...

Kinomoto cerró los ojos y sonrió de manera arrogante, cosa que sorprendió a la de mirada amatista.- mi venganza contra Li llegará muy pronto... y como soy ahora será seguro que lo conseguiré...

-¿sigues con esa idea?-la voz delicada de Tomoyo parecía un gemido de preocupación.

-si... y no descansaré hasta cumplirla...-se cruzó de brazos y piernas con un gesto victorioso.- espero que no le hayas dicho.

-no podría... ni siquiera estaba segura de que hablaras enserio-respondió, Sakura la miró incrédula.- aun no te creo capaz...

-¿no? ¿y por que no?-estaba molesta. Tomoyo cerró sus ojos calmadamente y respiró profundamente.

-ni siquiera creía que regresarías, pensé que todo esto estaba olvidado.-Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo se cruzaron en los verdes de Sakura, ambos pares con un brillo tintineante en ellos.- yo misma le dije a Li que había perdido el contacto, cuando me lo pediste...

silencio.

-y cuando me di cuenta, realmente lo habíamos perdido... no volví a saber de ti, hasta hoy.-Sakura asintió.

-¿entonces por que me apoyaste cuando te dije que me vengaría de él?-preguntó levantando una de sus cejas castañas, Kinomoto.

Tomoyo rió- no recuerdo haberte apoyado, te dije que no te delataría y que no me metería en tu vida, de nuevo.-aclaró, Sakura hizo un mohín y refunfuñó.

-pensé que serías mi aliada...

-a pesar de lo que sucedió, seguimos siendo amigos... no podría hacerle algo así a Li...

silencio.

Sakura miró el cielo pensativa, después de reojo observó a Daidouji. Ella seguía siendo tan bella como siempre, no había cambiado nada significativamente, quizás solo llevaba el cabello un poco más corto, incluso ella lo llevaba más largo. El cabello negro cubría poco más de la mitad de la espalda de la chica albina. Y su rostro era más fino también.

-¿y... que sucedió con... Eriol?-preguntó cuidadosamente la castaña, Tomoyo sonrió levemente.

-¿no te conté?-Sakura negó.- se fue a Inglaterra... después del incidente...

Kinomoto se levantó sobresaltada.- ¡¿y no me lo dijiste!-inquirió molesta, con las mejillas rojas de la rabia.- ¡pero... pero...!-gimió frustrada.

-yo tuve la culpa por tomar una decisión tan precipitada...-aseguró tratando de calmarla pero Tomoyo pensó que incluso con el tiempo Sakura había adquirido más energía. Ahora no lucía como la sumisa niña que había sido, sino todo lo contrario.- cuando llegué a la mañana siguiente tenía toda la intención de disculparme con él...-sus mejillas se encendieron.- incluso le pediría que fuera mi novio de nuevo...-su voz entrecortada hacía sentir mal a Sakura.

Lanzó un suspiro.- y todo comenzó desde que llegué... vaya problema...

-eso no es verdad.-se apresuró con decir, Tomoyo se levantó y tomó las pequeñas manos de Kinomoto entre las suyas.- sino hubieras aparecido seguiríamos viviendo los tres en una mentira...

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó exasperada, odiaba cuando Daidouji hablaba con una sola intención pero parecía que había tantos sentidos...

Tomoyo la miró tranquilamente, ella jamás se hubiera enterado de los problemas entre Eriol y Li, Li no se hubiera dado cuenta que en realidad nunca estuvo enamorado de ella y Eriol también seguiría pensando que Li quería algo con ella y estaría intranquilo.

-eso no importa...-sonrió cerrando sus ojos.- ¿y... como vas con tu plan?

-la primera parte está lista...-confesó alejándose un poco de su amiga, la que realmente había resultado ser una amiga. Levantó el rostro para mirar el cielo sin una sola nube, entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas.

Se sentía bien al estar de regreso en Tokio...

-¿y cual es?-preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.

Sakura le miró de reojo, de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su bonito rostro. Tomoyo se inquietó un poco. ¿qué sucedía con Sakura?

-he logrado parecerme más a ti...

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron en toda su extensión, Sakura se giró lentamente en su dirección.- no tienes que mirarme con suficiente detenimiento para darte cuenta...-añadió al encontrar a Tomoyo inspeccionándola, la joven Daidouji llevó una mano a su boca con un gesto de horror en el rostro.

Quizás Sakura era más bajita que ella, pero había ciertas similitudes entre ellas, la joven se había dejado crecer el castaño cabello a la misma altura que ella cuando estaba en la secundaria. Aunque ahora ella lo llevara un poco más corto, buscando cambiar su apariencia.

Sus rostros aunque no idénticos eran bastante similares resultado de que sus familias fueran de la misma zona geográfica en Okinawa, como después lo habían descubierto y hasta encontraron que tenían algún lazo familiar lo bastante lejano para no ser detectado sencillamente, como no sabían que eran exactamente optaron por pensar que eran algo así como primas y así concluyeron.

Era delgada y el uniforme le quedaba de maravilla resaltando la figura femenina que se formaba día a día. Sus ojos eran grandes adornados por las pestañas largas y rizadas. Si que tenían cierto parecido y con la altura que tenía parecía una chica de secundaria, fácilmente se hubiera camuflado entre las chicas menores.

-¿parecerte a mí...?-murmuró Daidouji con cierta tristeza.

-como Li está enamorado de ti, me tengo que parecer a ti para que se enamore de mi.-explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tomoyo suspiró con una ligera sonrisa.

Eso tampoco se lo había contado...

Shaoran y ella habían aclarado que ninguno estaba enamorado del otro, y que serían tan buenos amigos como siempre... si, ese había sido el trato. Recordó con cierta melancolía la escena de aquella deprimente tarde.

-¿y que haremos ahora?-había preguntado Tomoyo, Shaoran caminaba a su lado pues se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa.

-tenemos que seguir.-afirmó Li, tranquilo, miró de reojo a Daidouji que se abrazaba a si misma con las mejillas sonrosadas.- ¿sabes? Ayer estuve pensándolo un poco... sobre... todo lo que pasó ayer...

-¿s-si?-se encontraba nerviosa, no podría soportar la situación si finalmente Li se le declaraba, jugó torpemente con sus manos, Shaoran sonrió al verla tan inquieta.

-disculpa todo lo que escuchaste... y también sobre... lo que yo...

-a-ah ¡claro, no hay problema!-su sonrisa salió torcida y apuró el paso tratando de huir de cualquier cosa que Li le fuera a decir, pero antes de que Tomoyo pudiera alejarse lo suficiente, Shaoran le había tomado por el codo y la había regresado hasta tenerla frente a él con su profunda mirada miel.

-Daidouji...

-es que... de verdad no me gustaría que me dijeras algo así... no en este momento.-comenzó con la respiración agitada, Shaoran levantó una ceja.- me costará reponerme de lo de Eriol... y yo jamás había pensando en la posibilidad... o si quiera en la idea de que tú y yo...----

-¿de que hablas?-interrumpió el castaño con una risa

Tomoyo le miró vacilante.- ¿no ibas a...?

-¿declararme? No, claro que no.-hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia. Tomoyo le sonrió agradecida.- te iba a decir que... me confundí un poco, es todo...

-¿estás diciendo que no estás enamorado de mí?-preguntó alegremente, Shaoran la miró como si estuviera loca, varios segundos.

-eso mismo... pero tampoco me gustaría que dejáramos de hablarnos o algo por el estilo... nos necesitamos más que nunca...

Tomoyo asintió con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿amigos?

-si...-susurró él.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro.- ¿entonces? ¿estabas enamorado de Sakura?

El rostro rojo del Shaoran de antaño hizo que la Tomoyo actual riera con mucha fuerza, y rió más fuerte al recordar su sonora respuesta.

-¡¡¿estás loca!-le había gritado.- ¡¡¡claro que no!

-¿y... ahora que te pasa?-preguntó extrañada Sakura, al ver que Daidouji reía sin ningún motivo.

-nada, nada, nada.-apretó su estómago, pues le dolía por la risa.- pero... cuéntame...-murmuró cuando estaba más calmada.- ¿qué harás cuando se enamore de ti?-preguntó haciendo un énfasis burlón en "enamore".

Sakura le miró seria, no sonrió al responder.- lo rechazaré... y al día siguiente, conseguiré a alguien que finja ser mi novio...

Tomoyo levantó una ceja.- él y yo nunca fuimos novios... no hay igualdad en la situación.- Sakura se encogió en hombros.- tampoco supe que tuviera una...

-no me importa...

-vaya, que cruel.-susurró Tomoyo, que en el fondo estaba divertida.- le romperás el corazón...

-así como él lo hizo conmigo.-confirmó.

-te recuerdo que yo lo obligué...-trataba de hacerla retroceder, pero Sakura con una mirada tranquila le hizo entender que no cambiaría de opinión.- podrías arrepentirte...

-ya verás que no...

-¿salimos en la tarde?-preguntó Tomoyo cambiando abruptamente de tema. Sakura asintió alegremente.

-¡tengo ganas de comer un helado del centro!

-nos veremos en la entrada... ¡que tengas un bonito día!-se despidió Tomoyo y se alejó del lugar, dejando sola a Sakura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miraba el cielo azul con detenimiento, después de todo no había nada mejor que observar. Conocía como la palma de su mano el paisaje que se extendía desde la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria y se asombró al descubrir a la pequeña figura de Sakura Kinomoto avanzando hacia el lugar ¿había salido a comer?

Miró con algo de pereza el trasto donde la chica le había entregado el almuerzo, estaba bastante bueno. Salió del lugar para ir a su aula, pues no tardarían en tocar la campana, caminó por el pasillo y se encontró con que estaba vacío. ¿se le había hecho tarde o se estaba perdiendo de algo?

Miró por la ventana una vez más antes de entrar al aula, hasta que se sintió observado, se giró levemente, y no se equivocó, ahí estaba la alumna nueva con su intensa mirada sobre él.

Era tan... hermosa...

Agitó un poco su cabeza ante el pensamiento.- "recuérdalo, Shaoran... esa no es Sakura... esa no es mi amiga..."

La observó detenidamente, seguía siendo bajita... muy bajita... una gotita de sudor corrió por su nuca, él no era muy alto, no como los de segundo o tercero, él a penas medía 1.75 pero se notaba la gran diferencia de estatura entre él y ella, que debía estar en los cincuenta. Además él estaba creciendo aun, seguro que para tercero ya estaría en los ochenta.

Su estatura y su cabello largo y rizado, le hizo recordar a la Tomoyo Daidouji de secundaria, y tampoco pudo dejar de compararla con una niña pequeña por su angelical actitud ante él. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas delante de sus piernas y le miraba con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

-mhm...

-etto... creo que no nos hemos presentado.-sonrió con dulzura Sakura, extendiendo su mano hacia él, el chico la miró un momento.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.- soy Kinomoto Sakura... he oído que te llaman supe---

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Shaoran se dio la vuelta y entró al salón dejando con la mano extendida a Sakura. El muchacho se dio la vuelta con una punzada de culpabilidad, cerró los ojos y luego cuando llegó a su puesto y se sentó, miró distraído por la ventana. Esa niña era una extraña.

Era lo único que tenía claro.

Sus ojos mieles se toparon con el reflejo de la bella Sakura, con su mirada triste. Lo estaba mirando a él. A ËL. Y ella..., Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre su mesa, frunció el ceño, molesto.- "ella ni siquiera me reconoció..."

_¿ves que era mejor olvidarla, Shaoran?_

_Al final ella si lo hizo contigo_

Cállate de una maldita vez, Shaoran

Gruñó varias veces el resto de las clases, miraba de reojo a Sakura, pero esta parecía haber olvidado el incidente y que él si quiera existía. Cuando sonó la campana para el fin del día, se apuró, tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

No hubo nada que lo detuviera.

-Sakura... Sakura... ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga, cuando caminaban por las calles. El rostro de Sakura parecía perturbado, ella parecía distante...

-ah si... es solo que...-miró a su alrededor los locales y a toda la gente, muchos se le quedaban mirando por su singular belleza, así como a Tomoyo.- Tokio... extrañaba estar en Tokio...

Hasta cierto grado era verdad, pero no por que extrañara la ciudad, sino por que extrañaba a cierta persona que vivía ahí. Suspiró resignada, no importaba cuanto rencor hubiera acumulado con el paso del tiempo... ella solo quería volver a ver a Shaoran Li... sino lograba concluir su venganza estaría conforme con que lo hubiera visto.- "no, ya no estoy enamorada de él... aprendí la lección... "-miraba el cemento debajo de ella mientras avanzaba.- "para él yo no era nadie y para mí él era lo era todo... aprendí la lección de que siempre hay alguien mejor que yo..."

...Yo no soy suficiente...

yo tengo que ser diferente para ser amada

él no pudo amarme por quien era

-¡estos helados son deliciosos!-aseguró Tomoyo arrastrándola al negocio, Sakura algo confundida se dejó llevar.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar, y fueron atendidas de inmediato por un chico que les recomendó todo tipo de presentación de sus helados.- solo quiero uno de fresa.-dijo Sakura pasándole la carta al muchacho.

-yo uno de vainilla...-pidió, el chico se alejó para ir por su orden.

-vamos Sakura, cuéntame... ¿qué hiciste para...?-peinó su cabello negro de manera vanidosa y lanzó un largo y fingido dulce pestañeo, Sakura rió con ganas.- ¿...ser como yo...?

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió.- me mantuve en una dieta muy estricta, con un médico muy gruñón...

-me imagino que muy caro.-comentó Tomoyo, la castaña asintió.

-pero en menos de un año, era la mitad de lo que fui... así que estaba feliz.-sentía sus mejillas hervir por tocar aquel tema, nunca terminaría de avergonzarse.- dejé que mi cabello creciera e iba cada mes con un...-rodó su mirada y la mantuvo en el techo por varios minutos.

-¿estilista?

-no estoy segura de si era hombre o mujer.-Tomoyo rió junto con ella.- también entré al club de porristas de la otra preparatoria...

-¿y entrarás al de Jimbo?-preguntó con ansiedad, Sakura se encogió en hombros.

-hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer... y no es que no quiera ser modesta pero aprendí a hacer muchas cosas mientras me ejercitaba para compensar mi dieta-sus mejillas de nuevo rojas.

-¿a... a que te refieres?

-cuando llegué entré al coro, aprendí a tocar algunos instrumentos como el piano y el violín.-la boca de Tomoyo se entreabrió.- nah, es mentira, solo aprendí el piano...

-ah...-suspiró

-en segundo entré a atletismo... gané algunas competencias, pero me aburrí pronto.-Tomoyo parpadeó extrañada.- en tercero ingresé al club de tenis, pero nunca le pude pegar a la pelota así que opté por natación...

-¿y te gustó?

-¡si, me gusta mucho nadar!-comentó animada, Tomoyo le sonrió con gentileza.- pero estuve a punto de ahogarme cuando decidí entrar a la alberca profesional...-rió avergonzada y por su nuca resbaló una gotita, igual sucedió con Tomoyo.- ya ves que estoy muy bajita...

-eh...

-¡después me pidieron ingresar al de porristas!-continuó con su enorme sonrisa. Tomoyo la miró con detenimiento. ¡ahí! ¡ahí estaba la verdadera Sakura!- como yo ya lucía como ahora no dudaron si quiera en integrarme

-vaya... tienes razón.-le sonrió delicadamente, como era SU naturaleza.- yo solo he estado en el coro... aunque hemos llegado a las nacionales, perdimos contra Okinawa...

-ah..., que mal.-murmuró triste, pero después sonrió.- ¿y que pasó con el consejo estudiantil?

-sigo en él, pero menos vinculada...-agitó su mano de manera despreocupada.- después de lo sucedido no me quedaron ganas para seguir haciendo más "obras de caridad"-Sakura rió de buena gana.

Los helados llegaron, ambos con una cereza en la punta, lucían muy cremosos.

-¿qué hay con tu dieta?-preguntó divertida Tomoyo cuando la vio degustar sin ninguna culpabilidad el postre.

-¡ah! ¡el médico dijo que mi estado se debía a que no hacía nada de ejercicio!-comentó sin dejar de lado su buen humor.- no era por que comía... de hecho pensaba que tenía serios problemas con algunos nutrientes... solo de esa manera se explican mi estatura.

-vaya... pero que complejo.-parpadeó Tomoyo, después sonrió.- ¡entonces, gracias por la comida!

-ah... jaja... etto... ¡g-gracias!-ya llevaba medio helado y aun así hizo la inclinación.

Guardaron silencio mientras comían.- oye... ¿y donde está Sha—etto... Li?

Tomoyo le miró sin comprender.- ¿cómo? ¿no lo has visto?

-¿nani?

-pero si está en tu salón.-dijo divertida.- todo mundo le llama superior ¡y no sabemos por que! ¡es el único de primero al que llaman así!

-...q...q-que...—

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Esa era su tarde libre, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarla al máxima, durmiendo.

No había nadie en su casa, así que todo estaba en completo silencio pero mientras dormitaba ruidos extraños desde la planta baja se escucharon, y alertaron al joven castaño, se levantó algo extrañado.

-¿habrán llegado?-se preguntó, bajó las escaleras y buscó por la casa.- ¿madre? ¿Fuutie?

Nada.

El sonido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras advirtió a Shaoran de nuevo, subió despacio y en busca de la persona que había entrado a su casa, un ladrón. Con el ceño fruncido inspeccionó cada una de las habitaciones pero al igual que en su búsqueda anterior, no encontró nada.

Resignado avanzó a su propia habitación y al encontrarla vacía dio por hecho que no había nadie que se escondiera, cerró las cortinas de su ventana y se metió a la cama. Aun su ceño fruncido no desaparecía...

El bello rostro de Sakura apareció de la nada.

¡Maldición!

-"no habrá ningún problema mientras ella no me reconozca..."-pensó tranquilamente.- "y no me pienso disculpar ante esa extraña... solo lo haré cuando Sakura regrese"

Esa no era SU Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y cayó inmediatamente dormido, con el cansancio acumulado de noches atrás, pero a pesar de eso estaba perturbado y se movía agitado. Abrió los ojos y encontró todo en penumbras, miró su despertador y marcaban 19:30.

¿tanto había dormido?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir un bulto a su lado, era uno pequeño, con velocidad lo descubrió, y vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Un gato de pelaje castaño claro y unos finos bigotes adornando su nariz; dormía a su lado, despreocupadamente.

-¿pero que...?

El animalito abrió los ojos y lo miró penetrantemente, como si lo estuviera examinando.

-¿cómo entró esto aquí?

Sonrió levemente al ver como el gatito se juntaba más a él en busca de calor, lanzó un tierno ronroneo.- bueno... no me haría daño tener una mascota...-se dijo rascando su nuca, pasó una mano por sobre el gatito, este inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Unos expresivos ojos azul celeste.- vaya...-susurró sonriendo el castaño.- ¿tienes hambre?

El gato no hizo ningún gesto para confirmar las sospechas del chico, este se levantó y el animal lo siguió, llegaron a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y en un tazón le sirvió un poco de leche.- ¿cómo podríamos llamarte...?

El gatito tomaba la leche con cierta delicadeza, se quedó sentado observando a Li, moviendo su larga y peluda cola de un lado a otro, como esperando el veredicto.- Karupin...

El gato movió inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, en un gesto bastante tierno.- creo que le gustarás a... a... a...---

La respiración se le fue al chico.- ¡¡achist!

Karupin siguió observándole, pasivamente.- ¿alguien hablando mal de mí?-murmuró por lo bajo el castaño, recostándose en la sencilla mesa de la cocina.- no... eso no existe, Shaoran... quizás soy alérgico a los gatos...-añadió mirando a Karupin y como este comenzaba a jugar con su cola, queriendo atraparla.

En una mansión en Tokio... una hermosa jovencita lanzaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance, su rostro rojo lleno de furia y unas enormes lágrimas contenidas. Kero miraba todo con sus ojitos dorados desde debajo de la cama de su dueña, no parecía momento para molestarla.

-¡¡es un cínico!-gimió Sakura, lanzando un oso de felpa, uno que le habían regalado... en un juego de callejero...- ¡¡me dejó hablando sola... y además...--¡! ¡¡arghhhhhh!

Abrió sin nada de sutileza la puerta que daba al balcón de su habitación, su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño, y vestía unos pantalones cortos y una playera aguada, apretó con sus manos el barandal y miró el cielo estrellado.- ¡como te odio, Shaoran!

-¡kyaaa!-gimió, dejando correr las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar, como una vez se había prometido.- ¡me las pagarás, Shaoran!

CONTINUARÁ

Jajaja! Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo! La hermosa Sakura no reconoció al guapísimo Shaoran... y eso que no ha cambiado mucho, quizás es el tiempo... jajajaja. He pensado que los comentarios sobre los capitulos los voy a poner en el profile, para no robar espacio al fic y que cuando lo comiencen a leer no se ilusionen con un capítulo larguísimo, yo generalmente eso hago y me decepciono mucho por que hay autores que escriben más comentario que fic (podría incluirme, pero cambiaré xD) –muchas gracias a la persona que me mandó su correo con el comentario-

¡¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! La verdad no pensé que les fuera a agradar tanto el capítulo anterior, pero me alegro por que haya sido asó. ¡¡muchas gracias por sus reviews! También he pensado que podría contestar los reviews en el profile, de eso si no estoy segura. Creo que lo haré, por que hay muchas cosas que quisiera comentarles de puntos de este capitulo y también sobre mis vacaciones, sé que a nadie le importa pero yo quiero hacerlo.

Espero que en este capitulo, también me dejen review xDD (cuando se me quitará lo vanidosa?)

Nos leemos pronto!

Los quiere Lady.


	9. Chapter 9

La luna, tan elegante como misterioso astro... brillaba y sin pretender algo llamaba la atención y era la inspiración de millones... no como lo hacía ella que quería conseguir la alabanza de quien se cruzara en su camino.

Quería la de él. ¡No¡ya no más!

Lanzó un gruñido quedo y entró de nuevo a la habitación, a sus pies un bonito oso de felpa que antes había lanzado al piso en su arranque de ira, ahora estaba más tranquila... en lo que cabía. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina planeando una venganza reformada y devastadora que cobrara toda la vergüenza que sentía de si misma gracias a él.

Que coraje... ser engañada por el mismo tipo y de la manera más estúpida...

Era una tonta.

Recogió el osito y lo examinó en silencio, sus pequeñas manos capturaron lo que sería el cuello del oso y lo apretaron, liberando toda la tensión que sentía... cuando sintió que sus manos dolían por el agarre, soltó el muñeco y lo pateó levemente para permitirse a si misma el paso.

Se posó frente al sencillo tocador. Abrió uno de los cajones, sacó del fondo de este una fotografía con las orillas rasgadas y las puntas torcidas. La abrazó con delicadeza contra su pecho, cerrando tiernamente sus ojos y lanzando un suspiro la regresó a su lugar, levantó su bello rostro y se topó con el espejo.

Un gesto torcido se escapó de sus finos labios, sus verdes orbes fijas en el espejo que reflejaba su imagen, si, era hermosa. Su cabello ondulante caía con única gracia sobre sus hombros y su espalda, muy, muy hermosa. Sin embargo ese gesto no quedaba y estropeaba ligeramente la imagen, era algo parecido a una sonrisa y sus delgadas cejas se fruncían.

Li le había tomado el pelo por segunda vez... y esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso... ¡no se lo perdonaría!

...Traición...

¿qué no estaba arrepentido por que le había hecho en el pasado?

-es un cínico.-murmuró para si sin despegar sus brillantes ojos verdes de su reflejo, no sabía lo que veía frente a sí... no lograba reconocer ese bello rostro endurecido por el enfado.

El pequeño Kero no avanzaba en medio de todo el desastre en la habitación, muñecos, cuadernos, botellitas y muchos otros objetos estaban regados en el piso, las puertas del balcón abiertas, dejando entrar la brisa nocturna. Parecía temeroso a que su dueña deseara desquitar su ira contra él...

¿por qué era tan cruel con ella?

¿ni siquiera tenía la decencia de disculparse¡era un cobarde¡un maldito cobarde!

la jovencita dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y sus puños se crisparon, sin querer sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas... por segunda vez en esa noche... A pesar de todo se encontraba agotada.

¿por qué?

-¿por qué... soy tan...?-cerró sus ojos con fuerza.- ¡soy tan débil!

No negaba que había caído bajo su encanto una vez... pero volver a verlo sin saber que era él, era más de lo que podía esperar o si quiera imaginar. El rostro apuesto del ambarino se instaló en su mente y no salió de ahí. No tenía caso pensar en él... si solamente lastimaba.

ESE hombre no estaba hecha para amarla.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Ya no.

A Ella ya no.

Por que había una posibilidad de que hubiera una persona más, además de ese castaño que fuera capaz de quererle, de protegerle... Alguien a quien ella podía amar sin temor al engaño. En algún lugar. Shaoran Li era parte del pasado.

-yo no quiero nada de él... ni siquiera... una disculpa...-murmuró por lo bajo, en sus ojos un brillo opaco muy familiar para los conocidos de ella, no se molestó en secar sus húmedas mejillas, no tenía caso... Para ella era lo más normal del mundo llorar... llorar por...

¿por qué¿por qué te desprecian?

No.

Era algo aun más fuerte... aun más doloroso si era posible...

...Desamor...

Ella se había prometido a si misma no llorar más por esa persona... ya no podía... ya no lo permitiría... y también era una promesa que había hecho con alguien más... por su propio bien.

...Amor...

...Que dilema...

-¿quieres jugar? Juguemos.-de nuevo esa sonrisa perversa apareció en el bello rostro de Sakura Kinomoto.- pero después no vengas a mí, suplicándome... rogándome... por que entonces; yo no tendré piedad ni de ti, ni de tu corazón...

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**Amor verdadero"**

-Mmmh...

Había descansado como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, no tuvo prisa en levantarse por que el sueño se le había ido, sintió un tibio bulto a su lado, con delicadeza descubrió al bonito gato Himalayo que ronroneaba cerca de su cuerpo en búsqueda del delicioso calor que desprendía el apuesto muchacho.

-será mejor que me de prisa...-se dijo con una sonrisa, sin molestar a su nueva mascota se puso de pie y comenzó a alistarse...

...Sakura...

La bella figura de Sakura Kinomoto llegó repentinamente a su mente... sin entender bien por que... esperaba que no le sucediera a diario por que no estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse.

Se preguntaba si acaso sería capaz de soportar un instante a esa niña desconocida, por lo menos ese día... Había logrado alejarla el día anterior, y un rechazo era más que suficiente para una chica, no volvían a acercarse.

Seguramente ella no se interesaría más en él, y dejaría de deslumbrarse por la imponente personalidad que sus compañeras de curso le habían obsequiado.

Si supieran lo que había detrás de ese rostro 'bonito'. Una mente turbada y un alma arrepentida...

Bajó los escalones sin prisa aparente, con su pulcro uniforme oscuro y su maletín en mano que dejó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor; Ieran bebía café mientras leía el periódico, con un marcador subrayaba algunas líneas y volvía a la tarea principal. Fuutie con su vientre abultado cocinaba lo que seguramente era un delicioso desayuno para él.

Por lo menos no olía tan mal...

-buenos...-saludó ligeramente sentándose frente a su madre.

-buenos días, Shaoran.-murmuró la señora Li, sin levantar el rostro.- me sorprende que no hayas ido al círculo de estudios...

-ah, me encontraba algo cansado, madre.-se apresuró a mentir, embarrando algo de mantequilla en una tostada.- Tomoyo me dijo que íbamos adelantados y que un día no nos retrasaría...

-oi, hermano...-Shaoran lanzó un bufido para indicarle que la escuchaba.- tú y Daidouji... ¿están saliendo, ne?

La penetrante mirada miel del muchacho se clavó sobre la que próximamente sería mamá.- ¿qué tonterías dices?-cuestionó fastidiado, esa pregunta provenía de Fuutie era la misma que hacía cada día que podía.

-b-bueno, es que son muy cercanos...-balbuceó, regresando su atención al sartén donde preparaba la comida. La misma excusa que siempre daba.

-no quiere decir que no puedan ser solamente amigos.-apoyó la señora Li, haciendo a ambos guardar silencio, pero después de varios minutos sintió la pesada mirada de Shaoran sobre ella y su labor.

-¿sigues buscando...?-la mujer asintió sin darle importancia, y aunque la tuviera no le daría explicaciones a uno de sus hijos.- deberías saber que en esta época ya no se contrata a gente mayor de 40 años...-murmuró de manera tranquila él, para después darle un mordisco a su tostada.

-no es tan vieja como crees.-rió Fuutie dejando el desayuno de su hermano sobre la mesa y frente a él, huevo, pan y café, bastante modesto a comparación de los desayunos que le ofrecían cuando era más pequeño. Ieran lanzó un gruñido con el que le dio la razón.

-no vamos a vivir por siempre con tu liquidación.-le recordó el varón, frunciendo gravemente el ceño, pero ella siguió sin mirarlo.- ¡madre, escúchame!-reclamó, los frívolos ojos azules de Ieran siguieron repasando el periódico, ignorando limpiamente al castaño-¡es que acaso no te importa que no comamos?

-tenemos ahorros, Shaoran.-dijo aparentemente despreocupada Ieran, marcando otro anuncio.

-¿y ese niño?-inquirió molesto señalando la barriga de su hermana.- ¿crees que él comerá con esos ahorros¿por cuánto tiempo, huh¿hasta que pueda mantenerse por si solo?

-hermano... yo entraré a trabajar y...-pero una mirada fiera del chico hizo que Fuutie guardara silencio.

-tu hermana tiene razón, es su responsabilidad no tu---...-pero Shaoran la cortó.

-¡entiende que no quiero que eso suceda!-replicó el castaño, dejando miles de cuestiones en las mujeres.- ¡no quiero que mi sobrino tenga una madre que nunca le prestó atención!

-hermano...-susurró la mujer más joven ahí.

-¡por eso quiero que me dejes trabajar a mí!-su mirada decidida hizo dudar un momento a la madre de ambos jóvenes ahí, pero de inmediato se despejaron.- ¡permíteme salir de Jimbo!

-¿salir de...?-incrédula Fuutie miraba la situación, finalmente Ieran había mirado a Shaoran.

-¿en que estás pensando?-cuestionó con severidad la señora.- ¿no piensas en la Universidad¿piensas tener un trabajo de medio tiempo toda tu vida?-Shaoran gruñó ofendido.- creo que no te he educado para eso...

-puedo entrar otro año...-aseguró.

-no dejaré que seas un perdedor como los que andaban por ahí...-sus ojos azules regresaron a las páginas grises.- tu padre que tenía mucho dinero podía mantenernos por su enorme fortuna, cuando murió yo no quería tener nada que ver con los Li de Hong Kong... así que entré a trabajar... ¡no podrías decirme tú...!

-solo necesito una oportunidad...-interrumpió.

-no tengo que explicarte que es ilegal ¿o si?

-con un demonio, ya lo sé¡pero en algún lado lo encontraré!

-¡he dicho que no y es mi última palabra!-dijo con voz autoritaria. A pesar de eso, Shaoran no agachó la mirada o se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho.

-hermano, por favor...-la voz quebrada de Fuutie no hizo que el joven varón Li se sintiera mejor. Shaoran no quiso seguir escuchando más y con un gesto grosero dejó la mesa, tomó su maletín y se fue.

Ieran suspiró soltando toda la tensión que su único hijo varón podía crear, aun así escuchaba los constantes sollozos de su hija embarazada.- ya cálmate.-ordenó.- le hará daño a tu hijo...

-ma-madre... ¿por qué...?-iba a preguntar por que era tan injusta con su hermano, pero la viuda Li la detuvo.

-Shaoran irá a la Universidad.-dijo tajante.- lo único que tu hermano planea es arruinarse la vida...

Fuutie asintió ya sin decir nada... Ieran Li nunca cambiaría de opinión...

Su tranquila mañana se había convertido... en alguna cosa que lo llenaba de ira. ¿por qué no lo dejaban¡eso se ganaba por intentar hacer las cosas con el consentimiento de su madre y tratar de ser niño bueno!

Ya no más... no quería ver a ese bebé como a él en su niñez... Cuando su madre tuvo que trabajar y sus hermanas quedaron con la inevitable responsabilidad del hermano menor. Había sido una carga para ellas, y no dejaría que el hijo de Fuutie fuera un carga para la próxima vejez de su madre y para la conciencia de su hermana. Si ese niño o niña debía convertirse en una carga, quería que fuera de él... como él lo había sido... quizás era su propia y única manera de agradecer por tantos años de cuidados de parte de la mujer embarazada... Y no importaba cuanto se negaran ambas, él quería hacerlo.

Prefería imaginar a su hermana como buena ama de casa, como buena madre y como buena compañera de su madre que podría tomarse vacaciones definitivas. Si, así era su plan. Pero nadie lo entendía... mucho menos alguien lo apoyaba.

Sin que se diera cuenta de cuando, arribó al recinto de estudios. Jimbo. Con su imponente aspecto, los edificios nuevos y los variados tipos de árboles que estaban más bellos que nunca, altos y frondosos. Sin intención se sintió fuera de lugar.

Él nunca había pretendido algo tan caro... ni siquiera había deseado algo así.

- "si tan sol pudiera salir de aquí sería un gasto menos..."-pensó enfadado, avanzando por los pasillos que lentamente se iban llenando. Cuando llegó a su aula, la mitad estaba llena, no pudo evitar algo de sobresalto cuando encontró la bajita figura de Sakura hablar con unas chicas que se acercaban a ella con la intención de que les diera algunos consejos de belleza.

Si supieran que ella solo siguió ordenes de expertos en belleza. Rió para si.

Pero su atención se distrajo cuando oyó los suaves pero audibles pasos del chico recién llegado. Era él... ahora que lo miraba con atención y sabiendo quien era... no había cambiado mucho.

Quizás por eso le había gustado cuando lo había visto por primera vez en uno de los pasillos de esa escuela.

-"no te gustó, solo te parecía simpático"-se dijo a si misma, tratando de rectificar lo pensado. Tratando de contener las molestas cosquillas que causaba el enojo en su rostro, sonrió con ternura, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.- ¡el superior llegó!-escuchó a una de las chicas que decía, ...como si no se hubieran dado cuenta... ¡ja!

-es tan atractivo...

-"vaya que si..."-parpadeó, sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su cabello castaño.- "¡noo, mi mente me traiciona!"-gimió, las otras chicas le miraron extrañadas.

-¿pasa algo, Saku-chan?

-ano... no...

-creo que a Sakura-chan le gusta el superior...-murmuró pícaramente otra, como si que las chicas cayeran ante el encanto de Li, fuera una novedad.

-pero parece que a él también... ¿recuerdan como la miraba ayer?

-estaríamos muy tristes... pero creo que el superior merece a alguien como tú...-suspiró una nueva. Las mejillas Kinomoto se colorearon.- no podía esperar menos... seguramente el superior tiene un gusto muy fino...

-y comparadas con Sakura-chan seguramente lucimos muy vulgares...-todas lanzaron suspiros temblorosos en dirección del muchacho de mirada miel, que era recibido en su asiento por unos chicos miembros del equipo de Fútbol.

-la verdad...-susurró con un hilo de voz Sakura.- yo no lo creo así...

Yo merezco algo mejor...

Error, Sakura.

Se quiso patear a si misma, por poco y desenmascaraba su terrible vanidad frente a esas chicas que pretendían admirarla no solo por su belleza, sino también por su humildad.- quiero decir... b-bueno... jaja...-todas la miraron expectantes.- él... y-yo... no creo merecer a alguien de su calibre...

Reputación salvada.

-vamos... salúdalo...

Una sonrisa se asomó de los labios de Sakura. Ahí comenzarían... y no descansaría hasta que él terminara perdidamente enamorado de ella. Algún día él caería como ella lo había hecho.

La destrucción de Shaoran Li estaba más cerca... y más...

En un impulso alocado las chicas levantaron a Sakura y la llevaron hasta el lugar de Shaoran, que no estaba muy lejos, se suponía hablando con los miembros del club que no eran titulares... Era bastante extraño por que a pesar de ser de primer año era el capitán. Pero en realidad no les prestaba mucha atención.

-yo creo que sería mejor un entrenamiento...-----

Shaoran miraba perdido por la ventana, incluso notó cuando Tomoyo llegaba a la escuela.

-ehm... superior...-la voz del chico, llamándolo hizo despertar a Li de su ensueño.

Los ojos mieles del muchacho delataba su sorpresa de tenerla frente a su lugar, tan temprano. Se dilataron y su boca se abrió levemente sin emitir algún sonido.

-¡tu puedes!-fueron los susurros de ánimo de las chicas.

-mírala es preciosa...-Shaoran escuchó el susurró de uno de los muchachos que lo acompañaban.

Pero ella lo sabía; era hermosa, y no tenía que esforzarse mucho para conquistar a quien quisiera, así que con esa fingida sonrisa de ángel miró al muchacho.- Buenos días... –el apenas comenzaba cabecear para responder el saludo cuando fue interrumpido.- ...Li...

El aire repentinamente se le fue de los pulmones. ¿ella finalmente lo había reconocido?- ah... Kinomoto-san...-murmuró seriamente. Sin poder evitarlo alguno de los dos, sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron unidas más tiempo de lo que alguno pudo haber planeado, ella divagó un momento en ellos... eran tan... bellos... y tan tristes... la tonalidad que adquirían con el brillo proveniente de afuera los hacía lucir más claros. Ella no tenía ninguna habilidad para leer las miradas, pero sabía que él la estaba examinando como ella lo hacía con él.

Y no se equivocó.

-"son... los ojos más hermosos... que he visto en toda mi vida..."-pensó, olvidando un momento todo el rencor recolectado... solo un momento así... siendo solo Sakura y Shaoran.- "pero... tiene una mirada triste... ¿por qué estás triste, Shaoran?"

...Ella no me olvidó...

...Ella sigue herida...

Las otras alumnas notaban las miradas del uno con el otro, poco a poco se fueron alejando. Era claro que sus miradas se estaban entrelazando, y era casi como imaginar que estaban hablando entre ellos.

-veo que...-susurró ella, sonriendo ligeramente.- estás más alto que antes...

Li la miró como expectante de que fuera a saltar sobre él y le fuera a arrancar la cabeza.- si bueno... –su voz se tornó crudamente burlona¿para que fingir una amabilidad que no sentía? Por haberlo hecho no solo había herido a su amiga, sino también a si mismo.- tú estás... un... poco... más alta que la última vez...

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron, por el enojo.- si...-murmuró intentando contenerse.- UN poco...

-me alegro.

Silencio

Silencio

¿Y que más debían decirse?

-"¡no me disculparé! Si es lo que esperas..."-Shaoran levantó una ceja al ver como ella seguía ahí plantada.

La intensa mirada de Sakura no se apartó de sus ojos almendrados.- "¡discúlpate!"

Y sin embargo ninguno dijo nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-como saben, cada mes se escogen a nuevos representantes de clase; para que aporten ideas y mantengan el buen orden de la clase.- la voz apaciguada del profesor no emocionó a los alumnos como él esperaba.

Shaoran suspiró, un mes se había pasado como agua por sus manos. Y estaba seguro de que esta vez por fin podría deshacerse del molesto cargo de jefe de la clase que tenía desde que entró en la preparatoria y también el "superior".

Una vaga esperanza.

Li se puso de pie después de ser nombrado por el maestro, junto con su compañera de cargo, una chica de gafas, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Naomi Minagawa. La cual se sonrojaba cada vez que veía al apuesto varón, este, lanzando un suspiro se puso al frente.- como les dijo el profesor, ha llegado la hora de proponer a los nuevos presidentes de la clase…

-así que escucharemos sus propuestas.-sonrió la jovencita a lado de Li.

-¡Li!-exclamó alguna chica. Por la nuca del castaño resbaló una gotita.

-¿es eso válido?-preguntó el aludido al profesor, este solo le asintió. No. Eso significaba…

Naomi se apresuró a escribir el nombre del chico, aunque parecía nerviosa. ¿a quién le gustaría perder un puesto donde puedes hablar directamente con uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela? Seguro que a nadie.

-¡Takahashi!

-¡Atobe!

-¡Sasaki!

-¡Minagawa!

-creo que con esos estará bien…-murmuró Shaoran a la chica, ella asintió complacida de haber quedado, aunque fuera por poco, en las eliminatorias de la elección.

-¡Kinomoto!

Todos voltearon a ver a un muchacho, que aunque tenía una facha tímida, con el rostro completamente rojo había gritado el apellido de aquella bella chica. Shaoran levantó una ceja ante el nerviosismo del chico. Naomi giró levemente el rostro para esperar la aprobación de Li, este con un suspiro asintió y con pesadumbre y un aire de derrota, la joven escribió el apellido de su nueva contrincante.

-etto...-con las mejillas rojas Sakura levantó una mano, Li le permitió hablar.- b-bueno, no estoy segura de querer estar…----pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más algunos protestaron.

-¡Lo harás muy bien!

-¡vamos Kinomoto!

La intensa mirada de Shaoran reparó en una avergonzada Sakura, con el rostro bajo y ojos temblorosos, un violento salto de su corazón le hizo recordar al chico que aun latía… ahí estaba… ¡esa era Sakura! Sin aviso alguno sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, cuando Kinomoto levantó su verde mirada y encontró aquello…

Alimento para su orgullo… ¡se estaba sonrojando por mirarla!

Con una sonrisa falsa miró al castaño, que había recuperado su color normal después del gesto de la persona frente a él.- está bien, superior.

La votación fue muy rápida para sorpresa del castaño. Él se quedaba con un poco más de la mitad de los votos y el resto… ni siquiera tenía caso repetírselo… Kinomoto había ganado de una manera limpia, ella ni siquiera se había postulado por voluntad y aun así había ganado el segundo lugar, desplazando a la ex presidenta.

-lo… l-lo harás bien…-murmuró de manera quebradiza la chica de cabello negro, pasando a su lugar, mientras Sakura, con su caminar seguro y relajado, se adelantaba a un lado de su compañero. La diferencia de estaturas entre ellos los hacía ver… increíblemente bien, y más que eso, ambos eran guapos y queridos por el aula… era como… como… ¡ver a la pareja perfecta!

Los chillidos de unas chicas hicieron que Shaoran gruñera, en tanto Sakura lanzaba una sonrisa, como si fuera una reina y saludara a su pueblo. Vaya compañera tan arrogante que le había tocado…

-era lo menos que se podía esperar del capitán…-eran los comentarios en el equipo de futbol, una tarde de entrenamientos.- él no podría estar con cualquiera…

-se sacó la lotería…

-¡Li!-gritó Sakura desde las gradas, con su bolso al hombro y su cabello ondeante por el suave viento de la tarde, todo el equipo quedó deslumbrado. Ella con gráciles pasos bajó los escalones, y con un suspiro y seguido por los insistentes comentarios de sus compañeros, Shaoran se reunió con ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó duro. Sakura lanzó un suave bufido.

-te recuerdo que somos compañeros de...---

-¿viniste a recordármelo?-cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, pretendiendo estar irritado. Ella inhaló recurriendo a toda la paciencia que podía tener su verdadera y su falsa personalidad.

-no…-gruñó

-¿mmmh¿entonces?-el castaño parecía impaciente.- ¡vamos¡tengo una práctica!

-hay que hacer los arreglos para el festival deportivo…-murmuró la jovencita con voz quebrada, y apartando tímidamente la mirada.

Shaoran la observó unos minutos.- …Sakura…

-¿nani?

-a-ah, Kinomoto, en media hora nos reuniremos en la biblioteca.-dijo con rapidez y se alejó corriendo, en dirección de los demás miembros del equipo.

Sakura observaba como se alejaba, y comenzaba a correr con la pelota entre los pies. Era tan… apuesto…

Agitó desesperadamente su cabeza.- "bórratelo… recuerda que es Shaoran…"- pensó tristemente, dando la vuelta para salir de la cancha. Con paso triste avanzó hasta la biblioteca, donde quisiera o no, tenía que esperar a Li, sino quería hacer el trabajo ella sola.

Antes decidió pasar al jardín, donde se sentó en una de las cuidadas jardineras, una donde alguna vez había recordado ver a Li sentando, en secundaria, hablando con Eriol. El recuerdo tenía la sensación de ser tan lejano… una nueva melancolía la envolvió.

-¡Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!-una delicada voz se escuchó delante de ella, levantó el rostro con una sincera sonrisa al reconocer a su amiga.

-¡Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!-parpadeó confundida cuando se encontró con la curiosa mirada amatista sobre su rostro, se había acercado como para examinar su piel o algo parecido, tanto que Kinomoto retrocedió asustada por el repentino acercamiento.- eetto… ¿Qué pasa?

En realidad estaba observando su delicada mirada y su peculiar brillo.

-¿sucede algo malo, Sakura-chan?-preguntó sonriendo, sin permiso tomó sus manos con las dos de ella.- sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la observó. Su mirada se entristeció más si era posible…

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea regresar a Tokio, después de todo.

Había concluido un mes desde su llegada a Jimbo, y Shaoran parecía seguir siendo el mismo patán, como sino le afectara en lo más mínimo su repentina llegada o que pudiera odiarlo… quizás en verdad a él nunca le importó.

El solo pensamiento de eso, la destrozó como la primera vez.

-¡Sakura-chan?-inquieta Tomoyo apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la castaña, que cabizbaja sollozaba. - ¿te hizo algo ese Shaoran¡por que si es así se enfrentará conmigo!

-l-lie…-Tomoyo Daidouji siempre había resultado ser, siempre que se necesitaba, buena amiga. Sintió defraudarla… sintió traicionarla… sintió lastimarla después de que se enteró de lo de Eriol… ella no sabía que habían terminado así, que ni siquiera habían aclarado las cosas… y que a pesar de eso, ella parecía seguir esperándolo.- oi, Tomoyo… ¿si Eriol te hubiera hecho lo que Shaoran a mí…?

-quizás también me hubiera molestado.-aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿harías lo que…?

-no.-aseguró sin dejar su bello gesto.- pero todos somos muy diferentes… es comprensible tu reacción… pero no por eso quiere decir que esté de acuerdo.-aclaró al final, la mirada de Sakura se perdió.

Ella nunca había tenido amigas, así que era muy natural no saber como actuar con alguien tan amistoso y sincero como había resultado ser Tomoyo. Sintió un nudo de culpabilidad en la garganta ¿eso también era natural¿así debía sentirse?

Eso no tenía sentido, si Shaoran no se sentía arrepentido por lo que había hecho… con menor razón ella debía hacerlo por algo… que aun no hacía… pero que quería hacer…

Examinó su reloj de muñeca, había vagado ya el tiempo suficiente y seguramente Li ya estaría esperándola o incluso buscándola. Nah, eso era imposible.- hoeee… me tengo que ir.-informó limpiando sus lágrimas con una ligera sonrisa, Tomoyo asintió.

-¿irás a tu casa?-preguntó tranquilamente, Sakura negó.- ¿no? Humm… pensé que podríamos irnos juntas, yo ya me voy a la mía… ¿a que te quedarás?

-¡ah, es que me eligieron como presidenta de mi clase!-murmuró avergonzada, rascando su nuca.

-¡oh, muchas felicidades!-gimió de felicidad Tomoyo, dando pequeños aplausos y saltitos.- ¿le robaste el puesto a Li¿también era parte de tu venganza?-cuestionó divertida.

La furibunda mirada de la castaña le hizo saber que algo del comentario no le había agradado.- ¿uh¿Por qué pones esa cara?-pero Sakura no habló.-

¡no!

-¿te tocó de compañero Li?-preguntó entre risas, ya sin esperar alguna respuesta. El rostro sombrío de ella le confirmó lo que ya había deducido.- ¡Hohoho, pero no debes enojarte!-sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, la de mirada verde levantó una ceja.- ¡es la oportunidad que estabas esperando!

-¿ah?

-¡podrás vengarte de él con mayor facilidad!-continuó.

Sakura parpadeó. Era verdad.

Seguramente se quedarían un buen tiempo solos, y juntos… era lo que necesitaba… para poder conquistarlo. Y hacer lo que no había logrado en todo un mes que había pasado.- ¡tienes razón!-dijo con renovada fuerza, una llama furiosa brillaba en sus ojos.

Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡Muchas gracias, Tomoyo-chan!-gritó mientras corría en dirección al edificio y se despedía con una mano al aire. Sabía que se lo había dicho para que no estuviera triste... alentó su paso hasta detenerse y sin poder evitarlo, cerró sus ojos.- "por favor perdóname… por favor… no me odies…"

-¡hey!

Sakura se dio la vuelta, aun no entraba al edificio.

-¿ah?-al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos, inexplicablemente brillaron.- ¡ah, eres tú…!-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

Levantó una de sus castañas cejas por su peculiar tono, Shaoran estaba parado a un lado de una máquina de bebidas, regresó su vista a dicho objeto para hacer su elección.- ¿quieres algo?

Ella miró a su alrededor, como si no creyera que le hablaba.- si, tú.-continuó, introduciendo una moneda y oprimiendo uno de los botones, el sonido de la lata cayendo la hizo despertar de su extraño ensueño. Shaoran la miró esperando.- f-fresa está bien

Sacó una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón y llevó a cabo el mismo procedimiento, avanzó hasta la chica con la bebida en mano y se la ofreció.

Un pequeño roce de sus manos fue lo que los conectó en ese momento…

Sin querer los recuerdos llegaron a su mente…

_Li parpadeó al ver como tropezaba y caía de frente.- huh…-con algo de lentitud y el rostro lleno de polvo, Sakura se puso de pie y siguió avanzando con su sonrisa._

_-está limpio.-le comentó cuando se lo acercó, Shaoran sin estar muy seguro lo aceptó, sus manos se tocaron ligeramente, entonces, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró…_

_-gracias.-abrió la lata y bebió el contenido, Shaoran parpadeó y tuvo que voltear el rostro para no empapar el de su compañera con el jugo que escupió.- ¡está demasiado amargo!_

Y a la de él también….

_-¿hoe?-Sakura tomó la lata y miró con horror como decía 'toronja tropical'. Shaoran seguía tosiendo por el desagradable sabor, pues su paladar prefería mucho más las cosas dulces, como los chocolates.- pensé que era uva…_

_por la nuca de Shaoran resbaló una gotita.- ¿no leíste antes?_

_-pensé haber apretado el botón de uva en la máquina.-explicó con voz angustiada, su mirada se llenó de tristeza contenida.- ¡ah, espera aquí!_

_Shaoran sorprendido no se movió, hasta que la vio correr de nuevo en dirección suya con otra lata en su mano, esta vez no se cayó. El castaño leyó con cuidado 'fresa silvestre'- g-gracias…-esta vez sabía mucho mejor, con un fresco y dulce sabor._

Sakura se quedó mirando al objeto, como si estuviera dudando…

-no es de toronja, si es lo que piensas…-murmuró Li con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo y con una mano temblorosa aceptó la lata de jugo de fresa.

-gracias…-susurró.

-con esto ya no podremos entrar a la biblioteca…-se dijo pensativo Shaoran.- mejor vamos a nuestra aula.-Sakura solo asintió. El camino fue silencioso, ella iba avanzando detrás de él, como sino se atreviera a ir a su lado, a pesar de eso no fue incómodo. Él iba bebiendo de su jugo y ella solo lo observaba caminar.

La dejó pasar primero, y cuando él estuvo dentro cerró la puerta tras de si, eligieron dos bancos juntos al principio del aula. No sabían que hacer.- ¿Qué dices que nos tocó?-preguntó de nuevo Shaoran observando la lista de personas que conformaban el salón.

Sakura lanzó una ligera sonrisa.- asignar actividades y horarios…-recordó, ella tenía una libreta en la mesa, pero tampoco había comenzado con su parte del trabajo.- la verdad es que, nunca he sido presidenta de una clase… ni nada que se le parezca…

Shaoran observó su perfil en silencio. ¡Sakura!

Ahí estaba… ¡ahí¡sentada a su lado!

Sin pensarlo si quiera, arrimó su silla y su mesa, cerrándole un lado del acceso de la jovencita que se le quedó viendo extrañadísima.- yo he sido jefe de clase algunas veces en secundaria, y ahora…-comentó casualmente, arrastrando la libreta de la joven y apuntando un nombre y algunos números.- no es tan difícil.

Hombro a hombro

Era ella… de nuevo… tan cálida… tan tierna… tan delicada… ella sonreía mientras seguía las instrucciones que le daba el muchacho, olvidándose un momento de todo.- son muchas actividades para un solo salón…-opinó ella con un gesto, después bebió de su jugo de fresa.

Él le sonrió.- estaremos muy atareados…

Ella gimió.- ojalá todo salga bien…

Ella sin meditarlo dejó caer su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro masculino, y ahí dejó que su cabeza descansara, cerró con lentitud sus ojos y se permitió dormitar, era ya algo tarde. Al igual que ella, Shaoran apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y con una gentil caricia llevó una mano a la mejilla suave de la jovencita que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta; sabía que Sakura tenía problemas para madrugar, pero tenía una montaña de sirvientes que le ayudaban a que no se le hiciera tarde. Con su dedo pulgar siguió con la dulce caricia.

-Sakura…

Sin percatarse que por la puerta levemente abierta, eran observados.- "¿con que no estabas enamorado de ella, Li?"-pensó divertida Daidouji, un suspiro y se retiró.- si tan solo estuvieras aquí…-murmuró cuando salía del edificio, mirando el cielo anaranjado.- Eriol…

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que el sonido de una puerta corriéndose les hizo abrir los ojos.- ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡no- no- no- n-no no sabía que estaba aquí con Kinomoto-san, capitán!-gritó uno de los miembros del equipo que lideraba Li, tenía el rostro rojo, como si los hubiera encontrado haciendo algo imprudente.

Shaoran parpadeó adormilado, levantó su cabeza de la de Sakura y esta también pareció despertarse por completo.

-ajá Minami…

-e-el entrenador… q-quería… pero… mejor para después…

-si, para después…

-"¿Qué pasó?"-se preguntó preocupada Sakura, observando al nervioso compañero de Shaoran… ¿Qué había sucedido con los dos?

¿Qué había sucedido con él? Era tan… cálido y tierno… como no lo recordaba… sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y volteó el rostro, tratando de no prestar atención a la conversación de los muchachos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, si era así… sería más fácil ganarse su corazón de una buena vez.

Cuando se percató estaban de nuevo solos, Shaoran la miraba con sus dulces ojos mieles… esperando a la verdadera Sakura de nuevo. Pero se topó con la sonrisa arrogante de Kinomoto.

Con cierto movimiento coqueto, Sakura acercó su rostro hasta sus labios rozaron la mejilla varonil de Shaoran, los ojos de él, dilatados. El flequillo de la chica le hacía cosquillas en más arriba y ella, ella besaba su mejilla con delicadeza… delicadeza tan delicada y fina que no eran suyas.

No.

Con un movimiento brusco el castaño se alejó y siguió trabajando, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, Sakura no dio por terminado el asunto ahí

Mientras escribía Sakura fingió escribir un dato faltante y rozó cariñosamente su mano

-mmh…

él la alejó y no disimuló el desagrado por el tacto

-hace un poco de frío…-suspiró coqueta, frotaba su mejilla contra su brazo junto a ella, se apegaba a él, con la intención de provocarlo, y él… solo podía sonrojarse y gruñir.

-por favor, detente, Kinomoto.- parecía más una orden, como último recurso para poner su distancia, regresó el asiento y el escritorio a su lugar original, y centrándose siguió con lo que hacía.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos… no era lo mismo que hacía menos de una hora.

Eso era diferente a que alguien te engañara… y aunque debía estar acostumbrada al sentimiento, no podía hacerle frente. No viniendo de él.

Era rechazo…

Sakura bufó molesta… triste…, se puso de pie enfadada y guardó sus cosas. Shaoran la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.- me voy.-anunció, y sin nada más por parte del chico, se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Para huir

-"me seguirá…"-aunque parecía más una súplica, Sakura siguió avanzando. Y fuera de sus esperanzas… él no la siguió.

Corrió, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas por el día, pero aun así corrió… y aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar llorar…

En el aula del 1-A Shaoran apoyaba su cabeza entre sus brazos ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Sakura había vuelto a desaparecer?

Él no la quería cerca sino era su Sakura…

…Y aunque lo fuera…

…yo no tengo derecho a estar con ella…

…por que la herí…

_Por fin lo comprendiste…_

…_por mucho que tú la quieras… _

_estar con ella es imposible para ti…_

_por que ella te odia…_

Ya lo entendí

…_no tiene caso enamorarse de una persona inalcanzable..._

…_una persona que te odiará siempre…_

…_por eso tenías que olvidarla…_

entonces

¿no puedo amarla?

_No tienes derecho a hacerlo si quiera de lejos…_

…_no la ames, Shaoran…_

_por que el único que sufrirá serás tú_

pero yo…

_¡sácala!_

A pesar de todo

Yo no quiero hacerlo…

…Yo no quiero dejar de amarla…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-señorita… señorita… tiene una llamada…-los ojos de Sakura a penas y se podían abrir, prendió la lámpara que reposaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su enorme cama. El despertador marcaba las doce de la noche…

¿quién podía ser a esa hora?

Nadie en su buen sentido estaría despierto a esa hora, menos entre semana.

-"podría…. ¿podría ser…?"-con nueva ilusión tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía la mujer.

¿Por qué tan tarde?

-habla Sakura.-sonrió, escuchó lo que le decían al otro lado. Sus mejillas se encendieron, y un brillo gentil apareció en los preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

colgó el teléfono, había sido una llamada rápida, pero lo suficiente buena para calmar sus nervios y trabajar tranquilo.

-¿ya terminaste Li?-preguntó un hombre adulto, vestido de un traje elegante, el dueño del lugar.

-si, gracias.-Shaoran dio una leve reverencia y se alejó dispuesto a seguir atendiendo a los clientes que iban llegando.

-ah, estos jóvenes enamorados…-suspiró el hombre.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡nos veremos en el aula!-sonrió Sakura, Shaoran levantó una ceja, últimamente se le veía de muy buen humor, por lo menos esos dos últimos días, desde aquella tarde.

-está bien.-aceptó él.

Sakura fue al salón aunque sin mucha prisa pues Li llegaría hasta tarde, según él y no estaba dispuesta a perder mucho tiempo por que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, al abrir la puerta corrediza casi se va de espaldas.- ¿Qué haces aquí!-preguntó sonriendo, pero sin poder evitar correr a su encuentro.

-llegué temprano… me dijeron que estabas aquí…-sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo de la bajita castaña.

-¿Shaoran?-Tomoyo parpadeó confundida al verlo correr con prisa hacia el edificio, la lluvia caía torrencialmente, algo no tan raro pues el verano estaba por terminar. Con su sombrilla en mano la amatista protegió al castaño.

-gracias…-suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué haces vestido con el uniforme del equipo?-preguntó curiosa Daidouji, avanzando con él.

-con esta lluvia es imposible entrenar.-comentó tranquilamente.- y tengo que reunirme con Kinomoto para lo del festival deportivo…

-¿no han terminado?-la voz traviesa de la joven hizo sonrojar al chico.- yo no he hecho ningún comentario, así que el color de tus mejillas te delata.-Shaoran gruñó.

-¡no he dicho nada!

-ese rubor lo dice todo.-se burló la amatista.- bueno bueno¿y que hará su salón?

-está encargada de la maratón.-suspiró.- y algunos puestos para los visitantes…

-¿desean ayuda? Yo he terminado mi parte en la organización del mío.-Tomoyo sonreía abiertamente, Shaoran con un suspiro aliviado asintió.- ¿estabas esperando a que me ofreciera?-rió divertida.

-n-no, pero con Kinomoto es difícil…-pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado.

-sobre todo si son tan cariñosos el uno con el otro… supongo que debe robar toda tu atención.-sugirió Tomoyo, maliciosa.

-ya te dije que no…

-¿ni con su nuevo aspecto te gusta?-preguntó sorprendida, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Shaoran, pero era el momento de la verdad… después de todo…había que ver si había lugar para la "venganza" de su amiga.

-la verdad… me gustaba más antes…

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos como platos, en tanto el rostro de Shaoran se ponía rojo.

-¿estás diciendo…?

-Daidouji…-suspiró.- estoy enamorado de Sakura.

El silencio se hizo presente, siguieron el camino hasta el aula de Sakura y Shaoran, antes de abrir Tomoyo lo detuvo.- ya lo sabía…

-¿Qué?

-que la amabas…-sonrió suavemente.- por como tus ojos, por que te reías, eras un Li nuevo y diferente… alguien a quien Sakura-chan logró transoformar…

Li asintió.- me alegro de tenerte como amiga… no sabría como hacer para guardar esto… sin decirle… a alguien…-agregó. Tomoyo le devolvió el gesto.

-cuentas conmigo… pero… ¿se lo dirás?-la pregunta mantuvo callado al castaño.

-no estoy seguro…

Tomoyo le dedicó su mirada más triste…- "que tonta eres, Sakura-chan"-pensó mientras abría la puerta, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la escena frente a ella…

Un joven, mucho más alto que Shaoran tenía las manos posadas sobre los delicados hombros de Kinomoto, ella tenía que levantar mucho el rostro para ver el de él, y él se inclinaba para mirarla. Aun sin darse cuenta de que tenían testigos, el muchacho apegó a Sakura a su cuerpo, ella, sonreía… era la verdadera Sakura… con sus ojos cerrados, repletos de lágrimas.

Tomoyo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, en tanto Shaoran no tenía aliento.

El atractivo hombre frente a ellos, poseía una piel pálida pero que parecía terciopelo al tacto, el cabello negro y corto que cubrían parcialmente el esculpido rostro, la perfilada nariz soportaba unas gafas, delgadas, elegantes. Su espalda ancha y su estrecha cintura hacían una combinación perfecta, rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de la jovencita y al hacerlo, sus enigmáticos y profundos ojos azules brillaron, sin ser opacados por un segundo por los anteojos.

Este se inclinó lo más que pudo, hasta alcanzar la oreja de ella, apretando con ternura la cabeza de la chica sobre su torso, protegiéndola, reteniéndola... amándola en silencio.- te extrañé mucho, Sakura-chan…

Ella movió su cabeza, afirmando.

Con un suave movimiento, ella acercó sus labios a los finos y masculinos labios del muchacho.

-…Eriol… kun…-gimió ella.

-"¡Eriol!"

Shaoran le tomó por el brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo, sin que la pareja siquiera se diera cuenta.- "ese era sin duda, Eriol Hiragizawa".

CONTINURÁ

-notas importantes (muy importantes) en profile-


	10. Chapter 10

_Tengo un sueño _

_Un sueño hermoso_

_Donde amo y el amor me corresponde_

_Por fin me siento feliz _

_Pero no libre de querer_

_He traicionado a quien me brindó amistad_

_Apoyo_

_Y un hombro donde llorar cuando lo necesité._

_¿Realmente merezco ser amada?_

_¿Merezco amar?_

…_mi sueño por fin se está volviendo realidad…_

_Ahora sé que el amor _

_No solo está en los cuentos de hadas._

_Ya no debo soñar con ser una princesa… por que alguien me ama…_

…_.al fin…_

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**Lobo con piel de Oveja"**

Ni siquiera había mirado el acto consumado, y sintió como el mundo y todo su peso cayó contra sus hombros, y lentamente la iba hundiendo en el piso. Hasta que sintió la mano amiga del castaño, que con paso apresurado la sacó de ahí.- Daidouji…

Ella permaneció con la mirada perdida, su rostro de por sí pálido ahora parecía enfermo, sus labios sin color y sus ojos pendientes de una cosa inexistente. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El fantasma de Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿estás bien?

Ella pareció no escucharle pues se quedó en silencio, Shaoran Li la condujo hasta unas bancas cercanas a la entrada principal, donde ambos, uno más consciente que el otro, se sentaron, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando era lo único que rompía la tensión.- Daidouji… ¿estás bien?-repitió.

Como regresando súbitamente a la realidad Daidouji parpadeó, mirando el suelo.- si...-mintió.

Silencio

-¿Li?

-¿ah?

-me gustaría irme a casa-dijo con la débil sonrisa, como si de verdad creyera que no había visto nada, en realidad, algo indiferente. Shaoran no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupado.

La miró con tristeza, con el corazón comprimido e intentando latir a toda velocidad, lo sentía en su garganta y sus puños se encontraban bajo el efecto de una fuerte presión.- supongo que ahora ella es mucho más bonita que yo-sin darle oportunidad para agregar algo, Tomoyo siguió:

-no me sorprende... Erio puede llegar a ser muy superficial...

Shaoran levantó una de sus castañas cejas ¿Eriol superficial? Él no recordaba a su amigo así... pero no había persona que conociera mejor a Hiragizawa que Tomoyo, así que algo de razón debía tener.

-pero se enamoró de ti...

Tomoyo lo miró un instante.- el amor puede morir tan rápido como nace...-El muchacho dejó de mirarla y dirigió sus ojos mieles al frente. Debía haber un error… no podía estarle sucediendo eso a Daidouji, por que ella hermosa e inteligente… lo que cualquiera quería para sí mismo y mucho menos que fuera Hiragizawa quien la había cambiado y que fuera por Kinomoto, tenía que ser una fantasía…

Un fantasía…

Una pesadilla...

¡Una mentira, por favor!

¿Por qué había sucedido así¿Por qué Eriol con Sakura?

-"¿Por qué… él?"

_No debería importante_

Ella es lo que más quiero en este momento

_Déjala ser feliz con Eriol_

¿Feliz?

_Perdiste tu oportunidad, hace tiempo ¿recuerdas?_

Ella merece que la amen de verdad

_Tú jugaste con ella y no te ha importado_

¡Si me importa!

_Crees amarla y el amor no reprime_

_Busca la felicidad_

Quiero ser feliz con ella

_¿Y ella quiere ser feliz contigo?_

_Déjala ir de una buena vez, Shaoran_

_Olvídala_

_Para que ella pueda olvidarte_

_Y para que ambos sean felices_

_En caminos diferentes_

…Dejarla ir…

_No hay nada que puedas hacer_

_Ella ama a otra persona_

_Y esa persona, no eres tú_

…No… soy yo…

_No vale la pena amar y no ser amado_

…no… vale…

_Olvídala Shaoran_

Sin decir algo más la amatista se puso de pie.- tengo que irme…

-¿irte?-la idea lo atemorizó, con pánico recordó como Kinomoto también se había ido; apresurado, se aferró al brazo de la chica que le miró completamente perpleja.

-¿q-que sucede?-Tomoyo parpadeó confundida.

-no lo permitiré-su voz firme contrarrestaba minimamente el brillo suplicante de sus ojos. El rostro de ella se tornó gentil y cariñoso, se giró lentamente hacia él, y posó una mano sobre la mejilla masculina de él, Shaoran quedó helado.

-Li-kun… gracias por preocuparte por mí… pero estaré bien…-una tibia risa se escapó de su garganta.- no es la primera vez que pasa algo así…-comentó mirando sus ojos mieles, Shaoran bajó la mirada arrepentido-

No, no es la primera vez que sucede

-y seguramente no será la última…-continuó Daidouji ajena a sus pensamientos, entonces sonrió con mayor candidez.- no vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-pero está lloviendo y----

-¿no estás triste?-siguió, persuadiéndolo. Shaoran miró hacia otro lugar, obstinadamente, aun sin soltarla.- acabas de descubrir que amas a una persona… y esa persona…

Soltó a Tomoyo, vencido.

Con los puños crispados, Shaoran retrocedió, su flequillo ocultaba su rostro endurecido.- esa persona no me corresponde.-aclaró con dureza, sus rasgos se oscurecieron, como sino le afectara en lo más mínimo.- pero... tú has permanecido todos estos años enamorada de Hiragizawa...

-ya no le dirás nada… ne?-más que pregunta, estaba afirmando. Evitándolo.

-ni siquiera lo consideraba.-comentó, cruzándose de brazos, con todo su orgullo o lo que quedaba de él.

Maldito orgullo que no lo dejaría ser feliz. Si seguía así.

-mentiroso.-rió tranquila, Shaoran volvió a mirarla. Su rostro había recuperado algo de color, su cabello caía con delicadeza por sus hombros y espalda, pero sus singulares y hermosos ojos amatistas carecían de brillo. Sin embargo le sonreía-

-"que fuerte es…"-pensó admirado. Ella fingía estar bien para que él no se preocupase más, lo sabía, y la entendía; pero...

La mirada amatista de Daidouji se volvió a perder en alguna parte detrás de él, abrió la boca pero no pronunció palabra.-te acompaño a tu casa.

Pero ella no le respondió

-¿Daidouji?

-disculpa ¿decías algo?-preguntó aprisa, pero no lo dejó hablar-aah lo siento, tengo prisa.-no lo había escuchado, Shaoran le miró con preocupación, ella ni siquiera le estaba mirando, con pasos lentos e inseguros, Tomoyo intentaba retroceder.

Como si tuviera miedo de algo…

-Daidouji… ya es un poco tarde…-siguió el joven, que una chica tan linda anduviera tan tarde en la calle era muy peligroso.

Ella siguió sin responder, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. Bajó el rostro. Comenzó a temblar sin que Li pudiera explicarse el motivo, ella pronto tenía las mejillas rojas por la presión... de ser observada.

-¡si quieres llorar, hazlo!-rugió Shaoran frente a ella, sus manos se posaron con fuerza en los pequeños hombros de la jovencita; frunciendo gravemente el ceño. Tomoyo con los ojos abiertos como platos lo miró, impresionada por la impetuosa fuerza que el muchacho desprendía, en las orillas de sus ojos amatistas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse.- ¿es eso no¡También tienes un maldito orgullo que cuidar!

Silencio

-yo…

-déjame acompañarte…

-es que…

-Daidouji----

-¡déjame en paz!-se dio la vuelta tapando sus orejas, su cabello dio un giro violento y sin esperar algo más, se fue.

Shaoran se quedó ahí, de pie, observando como su amiga abría las pesadas puertas que daban a los jardines, ahora regados por la lluvia, y Tomoyo en dirección contraria a él; corría, con el ya empapado cabello.

Percató como en el trayecto la muchacha resbalaba y caía al húmedo suelo, debajo de la lluvia; él no lo pensó para ir a su auxilio pero un pesó sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

-si la hostigas nunca te hará caso-

Esa voz… esa maldita y tranquila voz…

A pesar de todo siguió con su mirada posada en Tomoyo, la cual permaneció ahí un momento y con aparente debilidad se puso de pie y se alejó, con un paso lento.

Bajó el rostro un momento. Fuerza, necesitaba fuerza.

Li echó los hombros hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, con el rostro arriba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia su aula. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado detrás de él, la misma persona que le había impedido ir a auxiliar a Tomoyo y que pretendía darle un consejo…más sin embargo, él siguió como si no cayera en cuenta con su presencia. El muchacho de mirada añil se quedó de pie sin perder su dirección, mientras el castaño pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

Eriol inclinó levemente el rostro mientras lo seguía por el rabillo del ojo.- ¿Shaoran?-susurró, su llamado no fue respondido, el joven Li se internó en el edificio. Hiragizawa miró hacia delante, el camino por el que había desaparecido la chica de negra cabellera.

…_Tomoyo…_

Con paso lento Shaoran avanzó por los eternos pasillos de Jimbo, hasta que escuchó la tierna voz de alguien, de una chica. Tarareaba lo que parecía una tierna canción, solo había escuchado una voz tan bella como esa, y era la de Daidouji. Pero esta no estaba trabajada, era como la de una niña cualquiera, cantando espontáneamente una canción clavada en su memoria.

_**Ah Nee Hontou no ai no**_

_**Aa Imi mo shiranaide**_

_**Nee Kagami no mukou no**_

_**Jibun wo shikaritai kurai**_

_**Koi wo kasaneta**_

**-** Ah, hey, do you know,

The meaning of true love?

Hey, I want to scold

The "me" inside the mirror.

Love repeats itself again and again**-**

**Watashi wa kirei desu ka**

**-** Am I beautiful to you?**-**

Provenía de su salón, y no tuvo que deducir mucho para entender que era ella… respiró tan profundamente como le fue posible, su ceño fruncido se acentúo sin embargo no se atrevió a interrumpirla… se recargó pesadamente contra la pared y cerró los ojos.

**Anata sae watashi wo suki de ite kureru nara**

**Kono saki no shiawase nanka dou demo ii wa**

**-** If only you loved me,

My happiness could reach no bounds**-**

**Konna kimochi wa kitto hajimete**

**-**This feeling is starting, for sure**-**

**Ah Nee Tooku hanarete mo**

**Tada zutto suki de ite**

**Sou Tsugi no koibito ga**

**Watashi ni shitto suru kurai**

**Anata no naka de**

**-** Ah, hey, if I was far away from you

If you really loved me

And I fell in love with someone else

Jealousy would stir up

Somewhere inside you**-**

Ya no importaba lo que pudiera sentir él… si para ella su felicidad era Eriol. Lo aceptaría.

No merecía llorar… él no la merecía a ella…

¿Pero como arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir?

Resbaló lentamente por la pared.

Ella sería feliz… eso era lo más importante, aunque doliera.

Silencio

-¿ah?-la delicada voz se había dejado de escuchar, y el sonido de la puerta corriendo tampoco lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, su color verde disminuyó cuando se dilataron al verlo ahí, agobiado.- ¡Li!

Pero él no le respondió, Sakura se hincó a su lado.- ¿estás bien…?-murmuró mirándolo con preocupación.- ¡Li!-insistió, pero la respuesta fue la misma: nada.

-¡onegai Li!-Kinomoto desesperada tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.- ¡por favor… respóndeme!

Shaoran apenas y levantó el rostro para observarla, sus delgadas cejas estaban ligeramente curvadas, aunque quisiera, no podía fingir la despreocupación por su estado.- "tan hermosa…"-pensó.

_No la hagas llorar de nuevo, Shaoran_

_No te hagas falsas esperanzas_

_Quien terminará con el corazón roto, serás tú_

_Es el adiós definitivo. Sakura Kinomoto._

-estoy bien…-susurró, levantándose de pie soltándose de su delicado agarre, dejando a Sakura donde estaba, ella lo observaba desde abajo.

-terminé el trabajo… -comentó ella, extrañadísima por su actitud distante.- estás… ¿estás seguro… de que… te encuentras bien?-lo miraba insegura, Shaoran asintió.

-nos vemos mañana.-se despidió el muchacho castaño, alejándose por el pasillo.

Y no miró atrás, por que sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado.

Eres libre, Sakura…

…Si es que, alguna vez, fuiste mía…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

él amor no nos dice de quien enamorarnos… ni por que debemos enamorarnos… solo nos hechiza, y solo nos rompe el corazón… no nos previene, solo dicta, y nosotros sin pensarlo caemos en el hermoso ensueño.

Nunca nos advierte cuando no somos correspondidos, no nos impide sufrir.

-¿señorita!

Pero la muchacha no respondió, y así sin pronunciar palabra se adentró en la oscura mansión, la sirvienta que la había recibido la siguió, esperando a que le pidiera algo. Tomoyo avanzó hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y sin voltear a mirar a la mujer murmuró, seriamente.- quiero estar sola.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, la sirvienta se fue. La habitación de la amatista era amplia en todo sentido de la palabra, tenía una elegante salita de estar, y muebles rebosantes de libros, también varias mesitas altas con floreros finos llenos de flores, con enormes ventanales que eran el respaldo de su gran cama, adornada por dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, con una lámpara cada una. Pero ella no reparó en ninguno de aquellos muebles, sino en el femenino tocador, se sentó y se miró al espejo interminables minutos, sus ojos aun estaban cubiertos por lágrimas que fuera de su casa podían pasar fácilmente por gotas de lluvia, rió un momento…

De sí misma...

Nunca se imaginó a ella misma llorando, no por amor, no por ese tipo de amor.

No por no ser correspondida.

-"él la eligió a ella… pero…"-hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos.- "pero…"

¿Por qué no cabía la resignación?

En cualquier otro caso, quizás hubiera sido diferente… cuantos chicos se le habían declarado a lo largo del tiempo, y ella siempre los rechazó… ¿así que eso sentían? Sin querer se sintió culpable.- "él lo ha preferido así…"-apretó la tela de las mangas de su saco, sus ojos llorosos sobresalían entre sus brazos.- "él quiere a Sakura…"

Ya habrá algún día, alguien que me ame... y que no sea capaz de cambiarme.

La pregunta era ¿cómo era posible que ellos estuvieran juntos después de tanto tiempo?

A menos que..., sin poder contenerse dejó caer su cabeza y los fuertes gemidos retumbaban en las paredes de la habitación.- ¡me mintió!-gritó ahogadamente desde su escondite.- ¡Sakura me mintió!

¿Por qué?

¿También se estaba vengando de ella!

Eriol había caído con facilidad en la trampa de la castaña... y ella, también.- no... lo permitiré...-susurró la amatista, enjuagando sus lágrimas. Entonces entendió como se había sentido Sakura, cuando fue engañada por Li.- ¡no permitiré que me haga daño!

Esto no podía afectarle... por que sino, Sakura habría ganado sin más la batalla.

No, no una batalla.

¡Habría ganado la guerra!

Ya no importaba quien se quedara a Eriol o a Shaoran. Era un asunto aun más trascendental...

Era cuestión de dignidad, y Tomoyo Daidouji no renunciaría a ella.

Una cosa como esa... no podría derrumbarla... no dejaría que la derrumbara¡no caería en el juego de Sakura¡No!

No quería ser hipócrita... realmente estimaba a Sakura...

Era puro orgullo. El orgullo de una Daidouji. Eso era lo que estaba en juego.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando llegó al aula lo encontró leyendo un libro, que seguramente debía ser de matemáticas, por su ancho. Con una sonrisa se acercó al castaño, que aun no se percataba de su presencia ahí, pues parecía muy concentrado.

-¡buenos días!-saludó casualmente, pasando a su asiento, todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, como siempre en las mañanas, pero a diferencia de otros días, se sentía realmente feliz. Eriol estaba a su lado.

Li no le regresó el saludo, cosa que esperaba fervientemente.

La imagen de Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente de pronto apareció en su mente.- "no pienses en ello..."-se dijo mentalmente, pero hubiera sido mejor que nunca la hubiera recordado, por que eso, la atormentaba. Intentaba sonreír a todos, pero después de eso le fue imposible.

-¡vamos chicos, a sus lugares!-todos corrieron a su sitio, pero Sakura estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera no notó cuando todos se alejaron de ella.- ¡hoy les traigo muy buenas noticias!

Al instante todos se emocionaron, pensando en las diversas posibilidades.

-tenemos a un nuevo alumno, de intercambio.-explicó el profesor encargado.- viene desde Londres ha formar parte del equipo escolar de tenis...

Todos permanecieron extrañados ¿un alumno que solo venía a jugar?

Pero Sakura si comprendía.- "Jimbo posee un excelente nivel en tenis... pero Eriol ha vuelto por mi... no para jugar, es solo un pretexto"-y tenía toda la razón. No cualquiera entraba a Jimbo, era una escuela muy exclusiva... solo había un estudiante que tenía ciertos problemas para pagarla. Y ese era Shaoran Li... pero él era modelo de juventud y buena publicidad para la institución. Académico y deportista. El alumno que toda escuela quisiera entre sus filas... eso era Li para Jimbo, y él lo sabía bastante bien.

Pero aun no lograba liberarse... aun tenía que enfrentar a su madre para eso...

-pasa por favor.-el profesor le cedió la atención a un muchacho muy alto y de complexión mediana, justo como un deportista, tenía hombros anchos y brazos con los músculos ligeramente trabajados, seguramente a causa del uso de la raqueta. Lucía el elegante uniforme como si fuera su apariencia habitual, gracias a la posición relajada con la que estaba parado, con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos, la corbata ligeramente suelta, el saco abierto y la camisa desfajada; pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su atractivo y varonil rostro, de piel blanca como nieve y sus ojos añiles, adornados con las elegantes y caras gafas que llevaba sobre su afilada y sofisticada nariz, sus cejas gruesas y también los escasos mechones de cabello oscuro que los llegaban a cubrir y también a su frente.

En realidad no había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, ni siquiera ese aire misterioso e intelectual se había esfumado.

-soy Eriol Hiragizawa, espero que nos llevemos bien-fue el saludo de él.

Para muchos, resultó un chico difícil de olvidar; todas las miradas después de inspeccionar al aun apuesto inglés se dirigieron hacia el ceñudo pero atractivo de Li, el cual también lo miraba. Eriol le sonrió gentilmente, como tenía acostumbrado, pero solo recibió un bufido y la vista del perfil de castaño, que se volteó a ver por la ventana, como él tenía acostumbrado.

Llegó tu mejor amigo...

Eso fue lo que pensó todo el mundo. Aunque para él solo significaba una cosa:

Llegó tu rival, Shaoran

Cuando llegó el descanso todos esperaban el emotivo reencuentro, pero tuvieron que esperar sentados... Shaoran se apresuró a escapar de todo el bullicio de su aula; Eriol sin rodeos se acercó a Kinomoto, todos quedaron petrificados. ¿Qué no el superior Li estaba interesado en esa niña?

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas¡un triángulo amoroso¡Como en los mangas shoujo¿A quién escogería Saku-chan?

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, y también emocionados¡un duelo de honor¡Y por que mujer tan más hermosa! La cuestión era ¿quién ganaría? Los dos tenían las cualidades para ser el triunfador...

-Sakura-chan-llamó Eriol con una sonrisa, ella de inmediato se puso de pie para saludarlo.

-ah, Eriol-kun-para sorpresa de todos, Hiragizawa se inclinó desde esa gran altura que poseía para besar la frente de la jovencita, la cual cerró sus ojos soñadoramente ante tan tierno acto.- ¡me alegra tanto que estés aquí!-sonrió abrazándolo por el pecho, él le devolvió el gesto apretándola con suavidad contra él.

Amándola en silencio...

…tan hermosa…

Pero el cuadro de felicidad fue roto cuando la puerta corrediza trajo a las visitas.- es Tomoyo Daidouji...-se escuchó algún susurro, la recién llegada no pudo más que encontrarse con la escena, inhaló mucho aire para recobrar fuerzas.

No, no caería.

La atención estaba sobre la amatista, la cual permanecía quieta.

-era su ex novia ¿no?-los susurros no ayudaban mucho a la situación, los ojos azules de Eriol cayeron sobre la presencia de aquella persona, y el efecto que provocó solo fue percibido por una sola persona, la cual aun permanecía abrazada a él.

Los ojos azules se dilataron, y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar algo...aun era muy pronto para cruzar palabra con ella... se había conformado con verla de lejos, la tarde anterior en que hablaba con Shaoran, aunque nunca descubrió de que se charlaban.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Shaoran.

-"probablemente después de que me fui... Shaoran no perdió el tiempo"-inspeccionó a la que fue su novia, la cual sin duda evitaba la mirada con él. Ya lo había reconocido.- "tan observadora como siempre... y aun más hermosa"

Sin siquiera pensarlo se separó de Sakura y se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Tomoyo, como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire; Kinomoto permanecía angustiada desde su lugar, su corazón latía tan rápido como le era posible. ¿Cómo le explicaría que Eriol estaba ahora con ella?

-veo que Li-kun no está aquí.-se escuchó la delicada voz de la heredera de los Daidouji.- si viene por aquí avísenle que lo estoy buscando, por favor.-pidió a una chica que estaba cerca, que sorprendida de que le hablara, asintió enérgicamente.

Y salió de ahí, sin darle la oportunidad a Eriol de decir algo.

-está más linda, ne?-preguntó desde atrás Sakura, pero el muchacho albino no le respondió.

-eh, Sakura-chan… tengo que ir al club de tenis, a registrarme y todo eso…-ella le sonrió y asintió tranquila, sin sospechar que al instante de salir del aula comenzaría a correr, buscando a Tomoyo.

La encontró avanzando por un pasillo despejado, sola, cargando algunos papeles… seguramente seguía en el consejo estudiantil.

-Tomoyo…-llamó, ella se volteó ligeramente pero al ver que se trataba de él siguió avanzando.

Eriol no desistió, y comenzó a seguirla.- estás más alta, y más bonita de lo que recuerdo…

Pero ella no pronunció ni una sola palabra, cansado de su silencio la cogió con fuerza por un brazo, obligándola a mirarlo.- me estás evadiendo-le habló con seriedad el muchacho.

-Hiragizawa, me hace daño

-Tomoyo…

-puedo gritar, y aquí cerca está la sala de profesores.-comunicó, sin quedarle otra alternativa la soltó, ella le dedicó una mirada molesta y siguió con su camino.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era tarde, Shaoran trataba de escribir lo más rápido que podía, pero sus dedos estaban cansados, quería ir a casa, aunque eso significara ser fastidiado por su hermana mayor y por los reclamos de su madre. Pero prefería eso a tener que ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

Desde que Eriol había vuelto, Sakura siempre era Sakura. La Sakura que él quería, pero no tenía.

Crispó los puños, ella tarareaba una canción mientras trabajaba. El mes había mejorado bastante desde que Hiragizawa había vuelto… ¡era tan feliz¡Ya ni siquiera Shaoran podía desanimarla…!

Quizás en realidad si había algo.

-¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntó sinceramente Sakura, cuando terminó su parte de la labor.

Él no respondió…

Silencio

Ella ya no soportaba esa situación; ¡todo el mes la había ignorado limpiamente¡Ni un saludo, ni una mirada ni un nada!

-¡no sé por que me estás ignorando!-reclamó la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas por el enojo.- ¿te hice algo!

Shaoran ni siquiera volteó a verla, no paraba de trabajar.

-este registro no coincide…-se dijo en voz baja.

-¡Li!-llamó, pero nada.

-¡no sé que hice pero no es justo!-se siguió quejando, él comenzó a escribir más lentamente, escuchándola.- ¡deberías explicarme!

¿Sakura no entendía que se estaba protegiendo de ella y de él mismo?

-cállate-le dijo secamente- ¿Por qué no vas a lloriquear con Hiragizawa?

-¿Eriol-kun?-ella parpadeó confundida- ¿de que hablas?

-no tengo que responderte.-murmuró intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía.

-es que---

-olvídalo-

-yo no olvido fácilmente-Shaoran entendió el doble sentido de su frase, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo hizo pues se detuvo en su tarea.-…así que no me pidas eso…

-entonces pídele a Hiragizawa que te ayude, creo que él es muy bueno para eso…-comentó con los labios apenas abiertos.

Sakura frunció el ceño.- ¡no metas a Eriol-kun en esto!

-¿y por que no¿Qué no es tu novio?

Sakura ahogó un grito.- ¿Qué si es mi novio¡No tiene nada que ver con que te portes así conmigo!

Tiene que ver más de lo que piensas

…Me muero de celos…

Sakura a veces… pecaba de distraída…

-¡me estás ignorando de nuevo!-gimió cuando él siguió con su escritura, pero esta vez ella no insistió, se puso de pie sin pensarlo dos veces, y comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápida y violentamente en su maleta.

Shaoran la miró de soslayo, lágrimas silenciosas se escapaban de sus ojos verdes.

Eriol miró a Shaoran y su semblante de por si, ya tenso.- solo déjame en paz.-respondió el castaño, con su voz llena de frialdad.

_Por fin era el verdadero él, nuevamente._

_Sakura retrocedió un paso…_

_¿Qué había sucedido con el milagro?_

_¿Dónde estaba el Shaoran Li del día anterior?_

_-e-etto… s-si… e-está bien, perdona por molestar…-murmuró ella con sus ojos cristalinos._

_Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… y además muy lógico… ¿quién querría una amistad con ella?_

_Ahora lo comprobaba, absolutamente nadie._

_Se alejó de ahí corriendo, siendo observada por los tres chicos.- ¿no te parece que fuiste muy rudo?-le preguntó Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, y salió corriendo detrás de su compañera._

_-es lo que necesitaba…-suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, sintiéndose algo tonto, hubiera sido mejor a esperar que no estuviera Tomoyo.- seguramente después de eso no querrá saber más de mí…_

_-creo que tienes razón…-murmuró Eriol tristemente.- solo espero que no te hayas equivocado en el modo…_

_Shaoran no le dirigió ni la mirada en todo lo que restó del día, Sakura mantenía su cabeza gacha en el asiento de adelante, en el receso no bajó como tenía acostumbrado, y Li sentía tanta tensión entre ellos que prefirió bajar con Tomoyo y Eriol a comer algo._

_Quizás, si se había equivocado en el modo… como había dicho Eriol._

_cuando la campana de salida sonó, se quedó sentado mirando como ella estaba de pie y metía las cosas a su mochila, quizás no la conocía y solo la había visto de reojo un par de veces, pero sin duda lucía triste… ¿de verdad se había equivocado?_

_¡Pero era su naturaleza!_

_Se sintió tremendamente mal.- er… huh…-jugó un momento con su lapicero, aun mirando a Sakura pero ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención.- oye, Kinomoto…_

_Los ojos verdes de ella dieron en su rostro, Shaoran la vio, la sonrisa más fingida que había sobre ese mundo y cualquier otro que pudiera existir, observó como sus ojos temblaban con un extraño brillo._

_-yo…-la miró sin pensar en nada.- yo…-bajó su cabeza sin encontrar las palabras para disculparse._

_-hasta luego, Li.-murmuró, tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, aunque terminó corriendo para lograr salir, Shaoran no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para adivinar que estaba llorando…_

Maldita culpabilidad, que hace rebajar al orgullo…

-oye…---

-¡pues te digo que Eriol si es mi novio!-le gritó en el umbral de la puerta- ¡y es a la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo!

-¿ni siquiera te importó tu amistad con Daidouji!-preguntó molesto por su repentina respuesta.

-¡que ellos hayan sido novios no significa….!-pero se interrumpió a si misma.- ¡e-ellos ya no tienen nada!

-¡sabías que ella permaneció enamorada de Hiragizawa todo este tiempo?-al ver su rostro supo que ella ni siquiera había pensado en eso.- ¡sabías que ello lo esperó?

_-¿y... que sucedió con... Eriol?-preguntó cuidadosamente la castaña, Tomoyo sonrió levemente._

_-¿no te conté?-Sakura negó.- se fue a Inglaterra... después del incidente..._

_Kinomoto se levantó sobresaltada.- ¿y no me lo dijiste!-inquirió molesta, con las mejillas rojas de la rabia.- ¡pero... pero...!-gimió frustrada._

_-yo tuve la culpa por tomar una decisión tan precipitada...-aseguró tratando de calmarla pero Tomoyo pensó que incluso con el tiempo Sakura había adquirido más energía. Ahora no lucía como la sumisa niña que había sido, sino todo lo contrario.- cuando llegué a la mañana siguiente tenía toda la intención de disculparme con él...-sus mejillas se encendieron.- incluso le pediría que fuera mi novio de nuevo...-su voz entrecortada hacía sentir mal a Sakura._

_Lanzó un suspiro.- y todo comenzó desde que llegué... vaya problema..._

Era verdad, le había mentido.

Pero eso, Shaoran no lo sabía

-¡tú no entiendes nada!

-¡la has traicionado, y eso no te importa!

-¡y que sabes tú de lealtad?-Shaoran quedó mudo. Era verdad… él la había engañado… ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle algo?- ¿Qué sabes tú de sentimientos!

Solo sé que te amo a ti

Ella salió corriendo, tan rápido como le fue posible. Shaoran en cambió tardó varios minutos en comprender lo que había sucedido ahí…

Ahora sí la había perdido…

Fuera de cualquier pensamiento, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, corrió dispuesto a seguirla, pero no avanzó mucho cuando la perdió de vista.- "que niña tan escurridiza…"-inspeccionó con la mirada cada rincón que tenía enfrente pero ella había desaparecido, salió a los jardines con la esperanza de encontrarla… pero lo que vio fue algo que no esperaba.

-me estás ignorando deliberadamente.

Los susurros quebraban la armonía del lugar, Shaoran reconoció la varonil voz del muchacho británico.

-por favor... me haces daño…-¡Tomoyo!

Li se acercó silenciosamente.- explícame por que… y te dejaré en paz…

-no deseo hablar contigo, es todo…

-¿estás celosa?-que descaro.

Tomoyo lo empujó desde el pecho, con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir.- eso no

-no eres como te recordaba…-rió divertido el muchacho pero el empujón de ella, solo ocasionó que Eriol se acercara aun más, divertido por la situación.

Shaoran se detuvo en la esquina desde la cual proveían las voces de los albinos, ocultos por un enorme árbol por tanto no podía verlos directamente, solo escucharlos; Eriol tenía acorralada a la chica, la cual intentaba safarse de su brusco agarre, las manos blancas de él estaban posadas en sus hombros y la llevaban contra la pared del edificio. Acercó su rostro hasta que su frente descansó en la de ella, sus miradas se juntaron… y a pesar de que tenían un testigo, no se dieron en cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-dime… ¿Por qué…?

Eriol llevó sus labios a la oreja de Tomoyo, ella cerró instantáneamente los ojos intentando resistirse al chico de profunda mirada añil.-

-¿…que…?

-¿Por qué estás con ella?-cuestionó Daidouji con voz queda, olvidando su enojo repentinamente, Shaoran escuchaba estupefacto el diálogo… ¿de que se trataba todo eso? Y por más que se decía que tenía que salir de ahí, sus piernas no le respondieron.

Eriol no le respondió, besó con vehemencia su mejilla y siguió hasta su delicada barbilla.

-¿es por lástima?-esa no parecía la verdadera Tomoyo.

Era una Tomoyo que buscaba respuestas, que buscaba una excusa para regresar a sus brazos.

-es algo aun más fuerte que eso.-dijo solamente, ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse directamente con los de él, de nuevo.

-dímelo…

Silencio

-¿la... la amas?-su voz delicada, se quebró pero no dio signo de llanto.

-no, eso nunca.

-he estado cuidando de ella desde que se fue de Tokio… voló directamente a Londres desde Osaka.-explicó albino.- ¿recuerdas a mi padre?-Daidouji asintió.- fue él quien contactó a Sakura con especialistas… que la ayudaron en todos sentidos, desde nutriologos hasta psicólogos.

La sangre de Li comenzó a hervir… ¡él había cambiado a Sakura!

-no entiendo…

-Sakura no habló con Li, y yo hable con ella antes que tú… -sonrió un momento recordando a la castaña de aquel entonces.- ella no me guardó ningún rencor…

Li apretó aun más los puños, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.-…y yo a modo de disculpa, le ofrecí la ayuda en Londres. Por si misma ella no lo hubiera logrado.

Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Eriol.

-¡ya… no…!-su respiración entrecortada mientras corría, su rostro sudoroso.

-¿quieres vengarte de Li¿Eso fue lo que me dijiste no?

-si… pero…

-entonces, hazlo…-con ternura tomó su pequeña mano.- vamos, pequeña Sakura… todavía no es tiempo de rendirse…-le brindó una sonrisa gentil que ella respondió.

Alarmada Tomoyo se separó levemente.- ¡fuiste tú quien alentó su venganza!

-"¿venganza?"

-yo solo hice lo que ella me pidió…

-¿c-como pudiste¡Y dices que no la amas!

-cree cuando te digo que no… he buscado el momento para regresar… pero no podía dejar a Sakura sola en Inglaterra, imagina todos los problemas que hubiera traído… no era tiempo de volver por ti, Tomoyo… tenía que esperar…

-entonces… ¿esto no es… para lastimarme?-ella bajó levemente el rostro.- ella se ha encaprichado contigo…-llevó sus manos a sus ojos, con gesto arrepentido.- fui tan tonta…-pero el chico lo levantó tomándolo por el mentón.

-¿quién querría hacerte daño?

-pero ella…

-yo no le permití hablarte de mí… no hasta que yo te viera de nuevo…

Como despertando de un hechizo Tomoyo murmuró.- ella… se ha enamorado de ti…

-ella entiende al amor no correspondido.-dijo con sinceridad.

-¡pero te besaste con ella!

Eriol rió con fuerza.- ¿ustedes eran los que andaban por ahí ese día? Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran un par de segundos más…

Sentía la tibia respiración de la castaña sobre sus labios, ella había cerrado sus ojos en espera de que él se acercara finalmente a ella, y Eriol quien lo deseba más que nada, lanzó un suspiro resignado y se separó lentamente de ella.- deberías guardar tu primer beso… con alguien más especial que yo

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron.- estoy enamorada de ti, Eriol

El muchacho inglés la observó en silencio

…Hermosa…

Amándola en secreto

En silencio

…Tomoyo…

Hiragizawa acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de Tomoyo, la cual esperaba expectante el contacto.- cuanto te amo, Tomoyo…

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar la chica, pero aun había algo por aclarar.- ¿entonces… por que estás con ella?

-Tomoyo… me "enamoré" de un reflejo-susurró, pero era lo suficientemente alto para que cierto ambarino escuchara.- Sakura aceptó mi ayuda por que quería ser como tú… no había en ese momento quien te conociera mejor que yo…

Los ojos de Daidouji se abrieron en toda su extensión.- fui yo quien le dio los moldes para que fuera como tú, y consiguiera lo que quería…-y le dijo al oído algo que Shaoran no podía escuchar, por la profunda privacidad que compartían.- todo para poder hacer caer a Shaoran, todo para que se enamorara de una Tomoyo que ella representaba… una Tomoyo que ella dice ser…

-Oh, Eriol…-suspiró aliviada.

-…hablaré con ella, te lo prometo…

Pero para Shaoran estaba lejos de ser un alivio, sin meditarlo salió de su escondite, se abalanzó contra él y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de Daidouji la cual no reaccionó para impedirlo.- ¡Li!

Pero Eriol lo miró tranquilo, como sino hubiera sucedido nada.- ¡eres un maldito!-gruñó Shaoran- ¡fuiste tú!

-¡basta Li por favor!

-pensé que después de todo este tiempo, hubieras si quiera intentado ganarte el corazón de mi novia

-rompieron-le refrescó la memoria.

Eriol lo miró con una ceja levantada- nunca nos separamos ¿no lo ves?… ¿Por qué no te rindes de una buena vez?-las frías palabras de Hiragizawa dejaron sin aliento al chino y a la japonesa.

-¡ya basta, Eriol!-gimió Daidouji.- no sabes lo que haces

Pero Shaoran había pasado por alto sus palabras.- fuiste tú el que…-sin aviso, irrumpió en su rostro con toda la fuerza almacenada en sus puños.- ¡TÜ LA HICISTE COMO DAIDOUJI¡¡TÜ!

Eriol no intentó defenderse, su labio quebrado y sus gafas torcidas le quitaban parte del aspecto de príncipe europeo que cargaba.- ah, con que Sakura…-Shaoran bufaba por lo bajo.- ¿sabes por que lo hizo?

Un nuevo golpe contra la mejilla de Hiragizawa.

-¿ah¡¿Lo sabes!

Shaoran se quedó en su lugar.- por que quería que alguien a quien amaba mucho, se fijara en ella…-su tono insinuante fue suficiente para que el castaño cayera en cuenta de que se trataba de él.

-no, Eriol…-muy tarde, Hiragizawa había soltado la lengua.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura lo único que entendía era que tú estabas enamorado de Tomoyo, y deseó fervientemente ser como ella… por eso su aspecto cambio… quería enamorarte como alguna vez lo había hecho mi novia y después romperte el corazón como tú lo habías hecho con ella.

Sin necesidad de que Eriol lo golpease, lo había dejado noqueado.- no es verdad…-murmuró el ambarino.

-es una pena que no aprendas de tus errores.-dijo el añil pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir otra cosa, pues Shaoran le daba otro de sus golpes. Se había metido con lo que más le importaba a él.

Con Sakura

Ella siempre me ha amado

Y yo… yo solo pensé en Tomoyo

Soy tan estúpido

-¡Li!

Ahora no era Tomoyo, Sakura corrió en dirección a los tres y sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre el castaño y el albino.- ¿estás loco!-le preguntó molesta, volviéndose a Eriol para revisar sus heridas. Su voz se convirtió en una totalmente distinta cuando le habló al otro.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-si, no ha sido nada…

Sakura le dirigió una reprochadora mirada a Shaoran, pero después cayó en la presencia de Tomoyo, la cual miraba todo atónita. Miró un momento a Eriol.- sé que no querías que se lo dijera pero…

Eriol no pudo decir nada, estaba soprendido.

-"vamos, Sakura".-se dijo.

Ahora o nunca. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la amatista.- "también está Shaoran… así comprobará que no estoy jugando"

-T-Tomoyo…-la albina dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero Sakura se acercaba con lentitud a ella.- yo te he estado… te he estado mintiendo…

-¿e-eh?

-Tomoyo… yo… yo soy la novia de Eriol…

La otra chica no dijo nada, sin poder ocultar la pena que sentía en sus bonitos ojos amatistas. Miró por sobre Sakura la figura de Eriol, el cual asentía lentamente.-

"_hablaré con ella, te lo prometo"_

Sin decir algo más, Sakura se dio la vuelta, lanzó una mirada de frialdad a Li y se acercó de nuevo a Eriol.- vamos a la enfermería, para que te curen…

Se giró levemente a Tomoyo.- espero que lo entiendas…

Daidouji bajó el rostro y miró en otra dirección.

-a-ah...

Ambos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.alma desgarrada.

Yo fui el único culpable

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

¿Por qué no me disculpé con ella!

¡Todo hubiera terminado en cuanto comenzó!

Ella nunca ha dejado de ser Sakura

Lo único que quería era estar en mí

Y que yo finalmente estuviera en ella

…y tardé tanto en comprenderlo…

Eriol está jugando con ella

Y Tomoyo… también…

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el responsable?

-¡hermanito, llegaste!

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada cansada a Fuutie, que más que ordenarle que se callara, se lo estaba rogando

- ¿irás hoy a…?-miró en todas direcciones y susurró.- ¿…al bar…?

El único varón Li asintió, cansado. Pero su hermana lo siguió inspeccionando con la mirada, y no lo dejaba pasar más allá del recibidor.- ¿te encuentras bien, Shao?

-ah, si… tengo deberes.-dijo de inmediato como excusa, pero Fuutie Li comenzó a reír animada.

-yo creo que tú problema es más grande que eso, hermanito.

-no me llames así

-¡Shao está enamorado!

El rostro del castaño enrojeció tan pronto como si de una reacción química se tratase

-¡déjame en paz!-se abrió paso entre la mujer embarazada y los angostos espacios que quedaban entre ella y las paredes.

-¡jajajaja, Shao está enamorado!-siguió canturreando, caminando detrás de él. Li trataba de avanzar lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras.

-¿Fuutie?

El silencio reinó de pronto, ambos hermanos se volvieron para ver la figura de Ieran, que con brazos cruzados escuchaba las burlas de la Li más joven.

-deja ya a tu hermano.

-mou, no me puedo divertir con mi hermanito.-lloriqueó, pero al ver el rostro de la viuda Li, sabía que la mujer no estaba bromeando.- s-si madre…

Con una mirada Shaoran le agradeció y subió las escaleras. Karupin le dio la bienvenida en su habitación, Li se dejó caer en su mullido colchón y de inmediato el felino se instaló a su lado, para hacerle compañía.

Ella me amaba…

Me amaba tanto que fue capaz

De cambiar por mí

Para que yo pudiera ser feliz a lado de ella

_Y ahora solo es capaz de odiarte_

_Por que tú no caíste en su trampa_

_Eres una víctima de esos tres, Shaoran_

No, yo tengo la culpa

Y ahora, no pienso dejar a Sakura sola

Eriol hablará con ella… y le romperá el corazón

Como una vez lo hice yo

Yo velaré por ella

Yo la cuidaré

Hasta ganarme de nuevo su amor

…hasta merecerla…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-me pregunto si Tomoyo se habrá molestado…-murmuró pensativa Sakura, caminando a lado de Eriol, por la calle, el cual llevaba alguna vendita para ocultar las heridas y aliviarlas un poco.

Sakura se detuvo al escuchar como el británico también lo había hecho. Silencio, impertubable silencio, pero ella no sospechó nada.

-Sakura-chan… necesito hablar contigo…-dijo con voz seria el muchacho.

-¿eh?-ella apenas volteó y sintió la intensa mirada de Eriol sobre ella.

-Sakura-chan yo aun estoy enamorado de Tomoyo…-

"_Aun estoy enamorado de Tomoyo"_

_Tuve un sueño _

_Un sueño hermoso_

_Donde amé y el amor me correspondió_

_Pero la felicidad no es eterna_

_Por que no solo traicioné a quien me brindó amistad_

_Sino también descubrí, que en realidad_

_Si era un sueño_

_Y por fin, desperté_

_¿No merezco ser amada?_

_¿Soy tan mala?_

…_mi sueño por fin se está convirtiendo en lo que tanto temía…_

_En una pesadilla_

_Solo está en los cuentos de hadas._

_Nadie_

_Nadie me ama_

CONTINUARÁ

-notas en profile-


	11. Chapter 11

-¿eh?

Él no la miraba directamente, a pesar de eso sus ojos lucían profundos y reflexivos, ella intentaba llamar su atención de alguna manera.

Mentira, una mentira más.

Eso tenía que ser.

-yo aun amo a Tomoyo.-repitió con voz serena pero aun así, decidida.

Su respiración se cortó y sintió el efecto cuando su corazón comenzó a latir después con mayor velocidad que antes. Sus mejillas perdieron rápidamente el color, sus piernas temblaron como si fuesen de mantequilla.

_mentira..._

_mentira..._

Sakura parpadeó con su mente trabajando a toda marcha..., confundida, agachó un momento el rostro, asimilando lo que le había dicho el albino, la mirada de sus ojos verdes se perdió en el asfalto, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar era el silbido de la brisa de la tarde.

Golpe bajo.

Ojala todo fuera como quisiéramos… ojala pudiéramos controlar el corazón de las personas a las que amamos… todo sería más fácil y menos doloroso. No habría necesidad de engaños ni falsas ilusiones; ni tampoco existiría la esperanza.

Controlar su corazón, para clavarnos ahí y jamás ser olvidados.

Eso era lo que mas quería Sakura... ¿¡desde cuando se había vuelto tan imposible!?

_Todos los hombres son iguales_

_...están contigo..._

_...para después dejarte sola…_

_¿Por que será que ningún hombre puede amarme?_

_¿Por que seré para ellos un juego?_

_...primero Shaoran..._

_...y ahora..._

_...Eriol..._

_...las personas en quienes mas confié... y quise entregarles mi corazón..._

_...lo rechazaron..._

_¿vale la pena entregar nuestro corazón?_

-por eso, no quiero que le sigas diciendo esas cosas a Tomoyo-Kinomoto miró en su dirección, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no podía desatar. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y un extraño estremecimiento.

-pero… Eriol…

De sus ojos añil se escapó una severa mirada, muy poco común en él.

A veces hay que ser cruel con las personas… para que entiendan que realmente no te aman.

- esto no ha sido más que una estúpida ilusión… creada por ti, y también por mi-con paso lento avanzó hasta ella y elevó una de sus manos masculinas hasta el hombro de ella; su mirada se suavizó con ternura.

Ella intentó sonreír, de verdad que lo intentó... pero su enorme sonrisa se fue quebrando al paso de los segundos..- debes comprenderlo…

Sakura solo lo miro.

-eres una copia de Tomoyo Daidouji.-le recordó, levantando con delicadeza su rostro por el mentón.- una copia que ni siquiera se le acerca…-pudo ver el brillo peculiar de los ojos de Sakura.

la chica, tristemente.- esto fue desde un principio mi idea… y…-lo miró un par de segundos.- …y…

y el golpe verdadero llegó.

-Sakura-chan, tú no estás enamorada de mí.-declaró serio. Ella lo miró

¿no estar enamorada de él?

Si su corazón latía desenfrenado cada vez que pensaba en él, olvidaba el mundo a su alrededor, olvidaba que había sido lastimada… olvidaba el rencor guardado… olvidaba todo.

-¿Por qué crees que Shaoran me golpeó hoy?

¿Li¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto?

Era verdad, solo había una persona que… hacía que su corazón se paralizara en cualquier circunstancia, olvidaba el tiempo y el espacio… olvidaba que la había herido. Se olvidaba de ella misma.

Y esa persona era, Shaoran Li.

Aunque no lo admitiese... el pensamiento la sonrojó. Eriol rió adivinando sus pensamientos.

-tú no aceptaste desde un principio mi plan…-rió desganada.- yo creo que en realidad… me equivoqué…-su verde mirada fue a dar contra la de él.- te presioné… te obligué…

Apretó fuertemente sus dos hombros, pero ella no se inmutó.- ¡yo te utilicé tanto como Li!-las palabras golpearon directamente en el pecho de la chica.- ¡recordar a Tomoyo a través de ti!

¿¡Eso no es un juego!?

-¡te traté como la trataba a ella¡Llegaste a pensar que mi cariño era para ti, cuando se lo profesaba a alguien que no eras tú¡Dime¿¡Eso no es un juego!?

El muchacho miró impotente como por el rostro afligido de la chica se deslizaban las tibias lágrimas, hasta caer por su barbilla.- n-no… no h-había nadie más… que pudiera ayudarme… y era tanto mi afán por hacer a Shaoran arrepentirse… que y-yo…

Entonces Sakura no dudó más…

-e-está bien, Eriol-kun.-sonrió ligeramente ella, pero el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo forzado que era su gesto, con delicadeza Sakura limpió sus mejillas.-l-lo entiendo.

-¡no, no lo entiendes!-gruñó el ingles, frunciendo el ceño; la castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par.- Sakura… estás buscando a Shaoran en mí, como yo busqué, a Tomoyo en ti…-sin decir algo más, la atrajo lo suficiente para abrazarla tiernamente, pero ella no se movió.

-por que tú, aun lo amas ne?

_¡no lo amo!_

_¡NO LO AMO!_

_¡no puedo amarlo!_

_...no... puedo..._

_...no podría..._

_¿Cómo podría?_

_...no a Shaoran..._

Con todas las fuerzas de las que era poseedora, apretó el uniforme del chico entre sus puños y recargó su frente contra el pecho masculino.

-y..yo

-aunque intentes negármelo… yo no te creeré…-Eriol le sonrió cómplice, el británico apoyó su frente en la de ella.- pequeña Sakura…

El sonido de unos pasos llamó la atención de ambos, de alguien que había admirado la amplia espalda de Eriol y que después corrió, pasándolos de largo. Aun así, el muchacho pudo reconocer la bella y larga cabellera oscura.

-¿esa era…?

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, soltó a la de ojos verdes- ¡Tomoyo!

Pero ella ni siquiera volteó ligeramente el rostro.

Eriol se detuvo en seco, Sakura lo miraba desde atrás expectante.- ¿nos… escuchó?

-hay algo por que eso…-respondió pasando una mano por sus cabellos, con toda su frustración contenida.- quiero que recuerdes esto perfectamente, Sakura-chan…-instintivamente la castaña agudizó el oído.- los malentendidos son peores que las ofensas.

-¡Eriol, tienes que explicarle!-gimió Kinomoto, captando el mensaje.

Él le sonrió débilmente.- eso haré…-pero Sakura al ver que no se movía, frunció el ceño.

-¡ve, regresaré bien a casa!-sonrió optimista.

Era hora de brindarle alas… para ser feliz…ya era tiempo de que las lágrimas se agotaran.

Eriol le miró agradecido.- ¡nos veremos mañana!-se despidió Sakura, agitando su mano y viéndolo correr en las misma dirección por la que Daidouji había desaparecido.

-"Tomoyo tiene mucha suerte..."-la castaña no tardó en perder de vista a Eriol.-

…Estoy segura de que, todo estará bien…

Ya no más dolor… ¡ya no más dolor!

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**Más que mil palabras"**

Era su oportunidad, ya no había marcha atrás.

A comparación de él, ella no era tan rápida, por lo que pudo darle un fácil alcance.- ¡Tomoyo!

Ella intentó acelerar el paso, pero ya se encontraba demasiado cansada.- ¡Tomoyo, por favor…!!

Nada.

-entonces, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario.-le habló calmadamente Eriol, desde atrás pero sin perder el ritmo para no atrasarse.

Ella peleó contra si misma, sintiendo la tensión entre él y ella; algo que no soportaba.

¡lo quería lejos!

¡tan lejos como fuera posible¡muy lejos!

-¡déjame en paz!

-¡no hasta que me escuches!

-¡ya he tenido suficiente de ti!-giró el rostro, Eriol frunció el ceño, pero aun así se acercó más.- ¡de ti y de tu alma supuestamente caritativa; primero te metiste en los asuntos de Li y Sakura¡¡después me mientes¡¿No has tenido ya demasiado!?

-¡nunca me cansaré de ti!

-¡pero yo de ti si!-se dio la vuelta, furiosa.- ¡de tus mentiras¡¿Qué, planeabas estar con las dos a la vez?!

-ni siquiera me dejas hablar…----

-¡no necesito escucharte!-respondió rápidamente.-¡¡y querías que creyera en ti!!

-no es lo que estás---

-dime¿Cuántas pruebas crees que necesito¿crees que soy como todas las demás¡¿Qué solo con palabras bonitas caeré?!

-¡yo no amo a Sakura!

-¡y tampoco me amas a mí!-declaró con frialdad.

-Tomoyo, yo---

Al ver sus ojos amatistas se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, poco se parecían la castaña y ella. ¿de donde había surgido la idea de que pudieran ser tan parecidas?

-"dioses… ¿Qué hice?"

-¡si tanto quieres a alguien como yo, pues ve con Sakura!-Hiragizawa la miró confundido, pero detectó como sus ojos se iban opacando lentamente por las lágrimas acumuladas.- ¡nos ilusionas a ambas¡Solo quieres jugar¡Anda, ve con ella, a final de cuentas somos la misma persona, tú te encargaste de eso!

-¡no has comprendido nada!-dijo sorprendido el muchacho.- quería compensar lo que le había pasado… ¿crees que la ayudé por que la amaba?

-no lo dudaría.-contestó tajante.

-yo solo quería que todo se arreglara… para ellos…

-¡si sabías que Sakura estaba equivocada ¿Por qué no la detuviste?!

-por que ni siquiera yo sabía que estábamos cometiendo un error…-susurró, pero su mirada se conectó inmediatamente con la de ella, y ninguno la retiró.-así que ahora lo único que deseo es ser feliz contigo, como antes…

-ve y haz feliz a otra persona.-lo miró desafiante.- por que yo no quiero nada de ti

-¿acaso ya no me amas?

La mirada de Tomoyo se oscureció.- hasta ahora comprendo… que fue un error haber permanecido enamorada de ti, todo este tiempo. Tal como me dijo Li

Más que lastimarlo, sus palabras lo animaron- ¡si te da igual a quien amas con tal de que se parezca a mí, pues lo acepto!-Eriol regresó de golpe a la realidad.- ¡¡por que yo no te quiero cerca!!

-¡¡yo no quiero a alguien que pueda reemplazarme en el primer momento!!-ella gimió, su voz apasionada hizo que Eriol la mirara de una manera diferente, entendió que ya no era la misma jovencita de hacía algunos años.-¡¡Yo solo quiero a alguien que me ame y que me encuentre única!!

Eriol la miró con fijeza, y con lentitud se le acercó, ella con el rostro levantado y sin una lágrima se quedó ahí.- ahora has comprendido a Sakura…

¿Sakura?

¡De nuevo Sakura!

-ve con ella si tanto lo deseas…-murmuró Daidouji con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

-¿quién está hablando de eso?-rió con suavidad el chico. Tomoyo le miró sin comprender.- eso ahora ya no importa…

¿ya no importa?

Igual que en Jimbo, Eriol se inclinó hasta que su respiración acarició con al comentario delicadeza los labios rosados.

-yo…

El fuerte sonido parecía que había detenido el tiempo, Eriol permaneció con el rostro ligeramente volteado hacia un lado, su mejilla estaba roja.

-…no quiero-

Dejó a Eriol en el atardecer rojizo.

…Tomoyo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

se miró con una sonrisa en los labios, el espejo la mostraba a ella, y no a Tomoyo.

Bienvenida al mundo, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ahora, era tiempo de enmendar errores.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-tienes un poco de fiebre… pero creo que estarás bien.-sonrió la mujer, mirando el termómetro, el chico postrado en la cama asintió sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.- tal vez no deberías ir hoy a la escuela…

...yo la protegeré...

-tú misma lo dijiste, estaré bien.-rugió el castaño, levantándose lentamente. En realidad, no se sentía nada bien… sentía que el piso se movía, como sus mejillas ardían y un dolor de cabeza que no lo había dejado descansar.

-hermano, por favor…-Fuutie le miró suplicante.- te has estado excediendo… el trabajo por la noche, y la escuela por el día…

-es solo un resfrío.-dijo pasando a su baño.- ¡sal que me voy a cambiar!

Fuutie le obedeció, aun con el semblante preocupado bajó las escaleras.

El desayuno del único varón ya estaba servido en la mesa, ahora limpia.- veo que por fin te has rendido.-dijo la muchacha a la mujer que estaba sentada en la sala viendo un noticiero en la televisión.- ¿no encontraste nada?

-Shaoran tenía razón.-repuso Ieran con seriedad, dirigió su mirada azul a su hija.- será mejor que busques un trabajo… los ahorros se están acabando más rápido de lo que pensé…

-por Jimbo, no?-cuestionó la joven Li, la viuda asintió.

-pero eso es algo que tu hermano no debe saber

-buenos días-el saludo seco del chico no dejaba en duda que estaba enfermo, ni siquiera miró su plato de comida cuando tomó una tostada le embarró algo de mantequilla, le dio un mordisco y la dejó en la mesa olvidada.- me tengo que ir, es tarde.

Ieran lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.- deberías quedarte.

...yo la cuidaré...

-regresaré más tarde.-la había ignorado limpiamente, con cansancio de más salió de la casa. Estaba un poco nublado y parecía que no tardaría en llover.

No tardó mucho en llegar a Jimbo, cuando alcanzó al fin su aula se dio cuenta de que todos estaban rodeando la silla de Sakura, como siempre, así que es mañana solo se dedicaría a ver por la ventana.

Aunque muriera de ganas por ver su hermoso rostro.

Escuchó como todas las chicas suspiraban, y con eso le daban la bienvenida a Hiragizawa, de la misma manera que a él, a diario. Frunció el ceño, sin olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior…

Sakura… había hecho todo eso por él…

Nunca… nunca en su vida se había sentido tan amado por alguien. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-¡a sus lugares!

La clase transcurría, aburrida como muchas otras, con cierta curiosidad Sakura miraba de reojo hacia el lugar del muchacho castaño el cual, parecía somnoliento.- "¿se habrá desvelado?"-se preguntó.

Miró su perfil detenidamente, su nariz perfecta y sus ojos almendras entrecerrados.

-¿preferiría dormir en la enfermería, señor Li?-preguntó el profesor de biología cuando lo pescó, agotado contra su mesa.

Sin renegar, ni mirar al hombre, se puso de pie y salió.

Todos quedaron impresionados… generalmente el superior Li siempre daba de que hablar a los profesores.

La campana del descanso sonó.- ¿Qué sucedió ayer con Tomoyo?

Eriol con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme movió la cabeza de manera negativa.- discutí con ella…

Sakura le miró preocupada.- ¿y que harás?

Hiragizawa pasó una mano por su cabello, sin quererlo se vio más atractivo, su rostro afligido le daba un toque serio y misterioso. Las chicas suspiraron al notarlo.- aun… no lo sé…-el muchacho salió de su mundo cuando sintió la mirada verde sobre él.- ¿Por qué no vas con Shaoran? Le haría bien…

-está bien…

Eriol vio como Sakura salió del aula en silencio.

Esta era su última oportunidad y también la última vez que lo intentaría. Avanzó hasta los salones vecinos, pero no encontró a la persona que buscaba, muchos le dieron referencias de donde podría estar ella, pero con ninguna instrucción la encontró.

Resignado buscó el área verde de la preparatoria, y como si fuera un milagro o una señal del cielo, estaba ella ahí, sentada, almorzando sola, entre dormida y despierta, con la sombra de un árbol como su única compañía.

Se acercó sin hacer el mayor ruido, la observó en silencio. Parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo. Tomoyo comenzó a abrir sus ojos cuando la sombra del chico cubrió parcialmente los cálidos rayos de sol de caían sobre sus ojos cerrados.- E-Eriol…-murmuró extrañada.

-Tomoyo, necesito que me escuches…

Daidouji lo miró en silencio¿no lo había escuchado ya?

Pero tenía que admitir que todo lo que le había dicho ayer… había sido en un arranque de furia… de celos… primero Eriol pidiéndole tiempo y después encontrárselo abrazando a su mejor amiga. Quizás ni siquiera había meditado bien las cosas… quizás realmente estaba equivocada.

Pero…

Maldito orgullo…

-ésta será la última vez en todo caso.-respondió el chico, sin quitarse de enfrente de ella.

Daidouji levantó el rostro para mirar el de él.- ¿prometes que ya no me molestarás?

-lo prometo-asintió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que lograba que las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieran.

-entonces habla-pidió, con una voz más cordial.

-…solo… quiero que me perdones…-Tomoyo lo miró detenidamente, parecía arrepentido. ¿sufriendo? Eso no lo podía decir ella; después de haber pasado tantos años creyendo conocer a una persona, y después darte cuenta que en verdad no sabías nada.- aunque sinceramente… no entiendo bien por que estás molesta…

-"solo estoy celosa…"-reflexionó Daidouji.- "sin embargo…"

-parece más bien, que no quieres dar a torcer tu brazo.-dijo divertido el chico, al albina frunció el ceño. Hiragizawa rió al notarlo.- dime¿serías capaz de olvidarme solo por eso?

Ofendida, la de cabello oscuro se levantó.- si-confirmó, de la manera más tranquila que podía. Aunque se sentía desfallecer… le estaba mintiendo, pero hasta que él no se arrepintiera realmente, ella no cedería.

¡el muy cínico se estaba riendo de ella¡de su dolor!

Pero Eriol al igual que muchos otros hombres, tenían una sonrisa natural, que era muy difícil abandonar, incluso en esas situaciones tan difíciles.

-y aunque me siento mal, y aunque quiero que me perdones…-siguió él, con la mirada amatista sobre su rostro.- a pesar de eso, no me arrepiento de lo que hice…

Esa fue su sentencia.

-entiendo-respondió ella.- ¿eso es todo?-preguntó, aparentemente serena.

-¿me perdonarás?

Tomoyo Daidouji guardó silencio.- no…-lo miró directamente a los ojos, para que no hubiera ninguna duda después.- y… preferiría, no verte de nuevo…

-ya veo-acomodó sus gafas sobre su nariz. Sin decir algo más, el chico de ojos azules se alejó, Tomoyo se apoyó con cansancio contra el tronco del árbol.

¿debía perdonarlo?

¿de que debía perdonarlo?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**tan… hermosa…**_

-¿tengo algo en el rostro?-preguntó bruscamente Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-no… es solo que…-no pensó muy bien antes de hablar.- traes el cabello como antes… en secundaria…

Kinomoto pasó una mano por las puntas castañas.- si… en realidad era muy difícil cuidar tanto cabello…-mintió.

-me imagino que si.-comentó levantando una ceja.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-cuestionó la chica de mirada verde, observándolo pasiva.

-no me pasa nada, solo están exagerando…-gruñó Shaoran, acostado en la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela, Sakura rodó los ojos, se encontraba sentada en una silla a lado del chico.

-si estás enfermo solo deberías admitirlo.-opinó la jovencita, examinándolo.- siempre intentas hacerte el fuerte…

-¿y tú de donde me conoces?-preguntó molesto, eso hizo enfadar a Sakura.

-pues aunque no quieras recordarlo, convivimos algunos meses Li.-respondió hostilmente, levantándose para ir por un nuevo paño frío, sin nada de delicadeza quitó el que reposaba en la frente del castaño y colocó uno helado.

-¡¡¡arrrrg!!!

-cállate, parece como si te estuviera matando.

-poco falta.-susurró.

-¿ah, si¡pues entonces ya no te cuidaré!

-nadie te pidió tu ayuda-exclamó el chico.

-¿siempre eres así de insoportable?

-solo cuando estoy contigo…

Con toda la intención Shaoran miró fijamente sus esmeraldas, Sakura instantáneamente quedó muda.- p-pues… entonces… se-será mejor…-pasó saliva nerviosamente.- será… m-mejor que me vaya…

Shaoran no la retuvo ¿con que valor¿con que derecho?

-esta mujer me va a volver loco…-dijo para si.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

la tarde había caído en la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio, donde normalmente todo era ruido, movimiento, un caos en general. Sin embargo, había quienes podían encerrarse en su burbuja y admirar a pesar de todo eso, el bello atardecer y darle la bienvenida a la noche fría.

Esa había sido una tarde fresca y que para muchos significaba un diluvio nocturno.

-es el joven Eriol…-le comunicó una de las sirvientas a la jovencita que estaba sentada frente al escritorio, entre haciendo sus deberes y pensando en el chico castaño que la hacía suspirar.

-muchas gracias…-tomó el aparato.- ¡hola Eriol-kun!

Pero no pudo agregar nada más pues el chico al otro lado comenzó a hablarle. Ella guardó silencio, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que ella pudo asimilar todo.

-cometiste un error, pero ¿no todos lo hacemos?-preguntó preocupada la joven castaña, agarrando con fuerza el teléfono y apretándolo contra su mejilla, como si eso le asegurara que lo que había escuchado era mentira, eso no podía estar sucediendo.- además, ni siquiera sé si en verdad lo que hiciste pueda ser considerado como una equivocación…

Los corazones quedan grabados de por vida ¿no es así?

Y aun más cuando se sienten heridos… era por eso que Sakura no había podido perdonar al joven Li…

Entonces ¿Por qué no comprendía a Tomoyo?

-al buscar la perfección por ella; fallé… y eso es algo que quizás nunca me perdonará…-dijo la triste voz, al otro lado de la línea. Ella cerró sus ojos verdes tratando de contener su llanto, y parecía que la otra persona, con la que hablaba sabía que lo hacía.- esta bien, Sakura-chan… las cosas… tienen que ser así… por que ella así lo quiere y por que es lo mejor para mí…

-es que…

-lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, es desaparecer completamente de su vida.

Silencio.

Crudo silencio.

-solo llamaba para despedirme, salgo mañana temprano…-suspiró, pues en verdad le pesaba tener que hacer un viaje tan largo y aun más difícil, por que no quería hacerlo.- por favor, no vayas a despedirme… eso lo haría más doloroso de lo que ya es…

-pero Eriol---!!

-sobreviviré, Sakura-chan… -rió tranquilamente.- y además seguiremos en contacto.

-E-Eriol-kun…

-tengo que colgar, Sakura-chan…-la chica pudo escuchar como su voz se cortó, y suspiraba, resignadamente.- cuídate mucho…

-ah, Eriol…-pero ya no respondieron.- ¡¿Eriol-kun¡Eriol-kun!

Lo sabía… él no volvería a contactarse con ella… para evitar recordar a la chica amatista, después de todo; era amigas. Conocía muy bien al misterioso Hiragizawa y sabía que si se proponía olvidar definitivamente a la joven Daidouji, cortaría todo lazo con Japón y eso la incluía a ella…

Sintió como su corazón latía, y sintió ganas de arrancárselo de una buena vez.

Quería dejar de sentir… aunque fuera por un momento…

_¿Cómo puede doler tanto?_

…_es solo un corazón…_

_¿Cómo puede doler toda el alma?_

…_Eriol-kun se va, y seguramente es para siempre…_

…_ellos… no pueden estar separados..._

Se levantó decidida, no había más tiempo que perder. Tomó uno de sus abrigos y se lo puso sobre el pijama, sin avisar si quiera salió de la mansión donde vivía y corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, revisaba cada momento por detrás de ella, procurando estar segura, las lámparas de la ciudad y la inesperada lluvia apenas y le dejaban reconocer donde se encontraba, pero recordaba a la perfección aquel camino.

Cuantas veces fue en el pasado…

No había casas muy lujosas, de hecho había muchas descuidadas, pero a la que iba se distinguía por el buen gusto de la familia que la residía, blanca y con algunas macetas que la adornaban por fuera, se adelantó para tocar el timbre, la lluvia la empapaba aun más de lo que ya estaba, su cabello ahora corto se pegaba a sus mejillas y a su frente, y podía ver el vaho que salía por su boca.

Frotó sus manos una contra la otra, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

La mujer que le abrió, levantó una ceja al verla sin reconocerla.- ¿diga?

-b-buenas noches…-susurró con las mejillas rojas.

Ieran Li tenía la capacidad de intimidarla desde la primera vez que la conoció… esa tarde Shaoran había ofrecido su casa para estudiar matemáticas, bajo un estricto régimen aplicado por él, ella comprendió que impartidas por el profesor; las matemáticas no eran nada difíciles a comparación del sádico mecanismo utilizado por Li.

Había desistido de seguir en un momento en que el muchacho se retiró por té, para hacer más digerible esa terrible tarde para ella. Sakura, bajita y con su apariencia redonda se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta un mueble donde varias fotografías descansaban. Un hombre sonriente, una mujer joven con un bebé en brazos, dos niñas y dos jovencitas; sonrió al ver que Shaoran no había cambiado mucho, quizás su cara ahora era un poco más afilada, pero ni siquiera el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado. Era un bebé adorable.

-buenas noches-dijo una severa voz detrás de ella, Sakura se dio la vuelta como si hubiera sido sorprendida en medio de un robo.

-b-bue-buee-nas… no-no-ches-tartamudeó, pálida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin tacto alguno, la inspeccionó en silencio mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-b-bueno…-bajó la mirada tímidamente, pero después frunció el ceño.

¿Quién era ella para hablarle así?

¡Si algo había aprendido de Shaoran era que, no debía dejarse intimidar!

¡Tenía que defenderse!

-solo estoy de visita.-aclaró con voz aparentemente serena, aunque sentía sus manos hormiguear.- he venido a estudiar matemáticas con Li Shaoran, eso es todo.

La mujer de cabello negro permaneció en silencio y comenzó a retirarse hasta que se encontró con el castaño que llevaba en una bandeja, dos tazas de té.- buenas noches, madre.-saludó respetuosamente.

Sakura abrió la boca sin poder decir algo.

¡¿Esa mujer era su madre¡¿Tan joven?!

¿Y de que se sorprendía¡Su madre también era muy joven y hermosa!

¡Y había sido tan grosera en su propia casa!

Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse.- ¿Por qué no le ofreces pastel a tu invitada?-preguntó tranquilamente la mujer, Shaoran levantó una ceja extrañado. Su madre solo invitaba el postre si el visitante era de su agrado.

-ella…-miró a Ieran y luego a Sakura, después regresó su mirada almendra a su madre.- ella es Kinomoto Sakura… una… amiga…

-un gusto, señorita Kinomoto.-dijo desde donde estaba, dando una leve inclinación, Sakura parpadeó confundida.- mi nombre es Li Ieran…

Silencio

-ehm…-Shaoran rodó los ojos y luego miró a Sakura, la cual parecía aun impresionada.

-¿hoee…? A-ah ¡mucho gusto!-gimió con su cálida sonrisa. Ieran la observó más fijamente… quizás era la sonrisa más bella que había visto, después de la de su único hijo varón.- ¡gracias por recibirme en su casa!-la viuda solo asintió, dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Shaoran llevó el pastel de fresas y vainilla que había mencionado su madre y le ofreció a la chica, cuando estaban de nuevo con los recientemente mortales problemas matemáticos, ella no podía concentrarse…

-ya habías entendido.-se quejó Li, rascando su nuca.

-¿de verdad es tu madre?-preguntó de la nada, sonriéndole.

-¿lo dudas?-cuestionó él, confundido. Ella negó.

-es solo que… -entrecerró sus brillantes ojos verdes y sin poder evitarlo sonrió aun más.- ..es una mujer tan hermosa…

Las mejillas del chico no pudieron evitar colorearse, parpadeó al darse cuenta del extraño calor en esa zona de su cara y como su corazón se paralizaba un momento, inexplicablemente.- ¡será mejor que continuemos!-gritó mirando hacia otro lado, Sakura contrajo su cara de terror.

-hoeeeee…

No había cambiado mucho… pero estaba claro que, ya no era la misma jovencita de la fotografía, ni tampoco la joven mujer de hacía algunos años. Se veía algo cansada…

-señora Li.-saludó tranquilamente, recordando a la mujer que varias veces le recibió en su casa sin ningún pero.

La mujer con sus ojos azules la examinó.- tus ojos…

Unos ojos verdes eran muy raros… y solo había conocido a una niña con unos como los que estaba viendo en ese momento, una chica castaña que irradiaba dulzura, tanta que llegó a preocuparse cuando un día dejó de frecuentar su casa.

-soy Kinomoto Sakura…-murmuró, sin estar segura de que Ieran la reconocería.

Los ojos azules de Ieran se dilataron, y la inspeccionó en nuevo, de arriba a abajo.- ¿Kinomoto?-ella asintió divertida.

-estás… tan diferente…-se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero ella no se movió.- ¿no quieres tomar un poco de té?

-¡oh, no! S-solo…-sus mejillas se iluminaron con un suave rosa.- ¡s-solo quiero hablar con Shao- Li!

Ieran le miró serenamente.- no tiene nada de malo que lo llames por su nombre de pila…

-nosotros no…-bajó el rostro tristemente.- no somos tan buenos amigos…

Ieran guardó silencio.- eso es una verdadera lástima…-pero la joven no respondió.- en un momento está aquí…

-¡p-por favor--!-la señora Li se detuvo abruptamente al escucharla.- no le diga que… soy yo… quizás si lo sabe, no quiera bajar…

Ieran frunció el ceño pero asintió.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido entre esos dos, esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente grave… era la única chica que le agradaba… para su hijo. Y por el momento, sería a la única que aceptaría.

Ieran desapareció, y Sakura examinó el recibidor de la casa antes de entrecerrar la puerta para evitar la entrada del frío en el hogar de los Li. Había muchos periódicos apilados, muchos subrayados y con manchas de colores fluorescentes. Con curiosidad examinó los anuncios.

-¿trabajo?-se preguntó a si misma, extrañada.- ¿algunas de sus hermanas? …¿su madre?...

¿Había problemas…?

La madre del castaño subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación del muchacho, tocó quedamente y después, sin preguntar, abrió la puerta. Lo encontró aun con ropa para salir, recostado descuidadamente en su cama, parecía medio dormido, miraba el techo desinteresadamente.

-¿hijo¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada la madre, acercándose al chico.

-s-si… solo un resfrío.-aseguró, sentándose.

-tienes fiebre.-dijo sentándose a un lado de él, tocando su frente hirviendo.

Pero Shaoran se alejó para evitar que siguiera diagnosticando lo que ya sabía que era solo un pequeño resfriado.- ¿Qué sucede?-inquirió, cayendo en cuenta de que su madre estaba ahí, sin razón aparente hasta el momento.

-ha venido la señorita Kinomoto…-pero no pudo agregar algo más pues Shaoran se había puesto de pie de un salto y había salido de la habitación, bajó los escalones de dos en dos, cuando llegó no la encontró en el recibidor como esperaba, fue hasta la sala pero tampoco estaba. Entonces notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomó y la encontró, mojada, esperándolo recargada contra la pared, pensativa...

-¡¿Qué haces afuera?!-cuestionó severo, metiéndola a la casa de un jalón, sin consideración a sus deseos.- ¡te resfriarás!

Sakura parpadeó extrañada, mirando las mejillas rojas del muchacho.- ¿no eres tú el que estaba resfriado?-antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocar su mejilla colorada, él se echó para atrás.

-¿a-a eso viniste?-preguntó, fingiendo estar molesto.- no me pasa nada.-aclaró.

Ella frunció el ceño.- solo… -no tenía caso discutir.- ¡no he venido a eso¡Necesito ir a casa de Tomoyo y seguramente tú sabes donde vive!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó a la defensiva, Sakura crispó los puños impaciente. ¡a veces lograba sacarla de sus casillas!

-¡necesito hablar con ella!-dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

Shaoran levantó una ceja.- quizás ella no quiera hablar contigo…-murmuró dándose la vuelta, para avanzar a la sala.

-¡por favor, Li!-gimió deteniéndolo, pescó la manga de su camisa y así lo retuvo.- ¡por favor… es… urgente!

El castaño la examinó, si que debía serlo… la bella joven estaba empapada, y aunque pálida, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas o por la vergüenza o por la carrera de su casa hasta allá.- ya es un poco tarde…

-¡Shaoran, ayúdame!-sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en los almendras de él.

Y como si fuera una palabra mágica, el chico se soltó y avanzó hasta la entrada.

-¡en un momento regreso!-gritó para que lo alcanzara a escuchar Ieran.

Y salió, seguido por Sakura.- ¡oye!-lo llamó pero él no se detuvo.- ¡oye¿¡estás seguro de que estás bien!?-preguntó, la lluvia no dejaba que su femenina voz se escuchara bien, pero gritó lo suficiente como para que el castaño la pudiera oír.- ¡no te veías muy bien en la escuela!

Estaba preocupada, ahora él estaba igual de empapado que ella, su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a respirar más rápido.

-no seas tonta.-le contestó, aun caminando.

Sakura suspiró resignada… se pegó más el abrigo, aunque no le sirvió de nada pues estaba igual de mojado.- hubiera…-levantó el rostro al escuchar como él estaba hablando, aunque sin mirarla.- hubiera sido bueno que trajeras una sombrilla…

-n-no lo pensé…-susurró con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar a su lado.- es solo que…

-¿Qué sucede?

Pero ella no habló más y así permaneció en todo el trayecto, y él, tampoco le insistió. Llegaron a una preciosa mansión, en una zona donde era una más de las tantas viviendas, Shaoran habló por el comunicador que estaba ahí, dijo quien era y la enorme reja se abrió.

El recibidor les dio la bienvenida, la sirvienta que los atendió los guió hasta la sala, donde Tomoyo los atendería, les pasó unas toallas para que se secaran un poco. Sakura permaneció parada, parecía nerviosa, en tanto Shaoran frotaba la cabeza para secarla.

Li la miró de reojo, no podía evitarlo…

-¿sabes…? Yo… quisiera… decirte algo…-murmuró por lo bajo, Kinomoto apenas y lo alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿huh?-ella sin pensarlo fue y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad, Li sintió la sangre viajar a gran velocidad hasta su rostro, de pronto todo lo que tenía que decir se había esfumado.

-es algo… sobre…-bajó la mirada, pero Sakura insistía en que la mirara. Sin querer acercó un poco más su rostro para insistir.- algo que…

-¿estás bien…?-preguntó examinándolo con cierta preocupación.- me parece que estás más enfermo que antes…

no Sakura, era el sonrojo.

Shaoran levantó el rostro levemente para encontrarse directamente con sus ojos verdes, pero ella parecía ni siquiera notar esa cercanía tan cálida, ni tampoco lo nervioso que estaba él. A penas y contenía la emoción de tenerle a esa distancia.- y-yo…

Sakura le sonrió tiernamente, tan espontáneamente que Shaoran quedó paralizado. Cuanto había extrañado a aquel chico… cuantas veces había soñado con verlo de nuevo… eso era lo único que quería, era el único motivo por el cual había regresado. Un anhelo disfrazado de venganza…

_Ni siquiera debería molestarme…_

_Ni siquiera debería intentar ocultarlo más_

_Yo lo amo_

_A pesar de todo… yo aun lo quiero…_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿En verdad merece que lo quiera?_

_¿Habré merecido lo que sucedió?_

-y-yo… no quiero seguir… alejado de ti.-Sakura abrió los ojos, grandes y dilatados.- en verdad…-bajó el volumen de su voz hasta que se volvió un murmullo.- yo quiero… ser tu amigo…

_**No importa sino me ama**_

_**Solo quiero estar con ella**_

_**Para poder protegerla**_

…_**aun cuando no me ame…**_

…_**yo estaré ahí…**_

-¿m-mi amigo?-preguntó en un susurro, su voz parecía no querer salir.

Shaoran asintió débilmente, casi con miedo.

¿lo abofetearía?

¿lo llamaría cínico?

¿le diría algo¿se iría¿se alejaría?

_**Es tiempo de hablar**_

_**Es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, Sakura**_

-recuerdo muy bien, que Tomoyo me pidió ser tu amigo… eras muy indefensa y abnegada.-se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, intentando sentirse relajado y que ella lo notara, Sakura sin embargo permaneció quieta, mirando algún punto en una pared pero sin dejar de escucharlo.- entre el director y ella confabularon y me obligaron… te juro que yo me negué al principio…

-…por eso, una vez… intentaste alejarme de ti…-dijo tristemente, recordando el día.

-si… pero… después de lo que ese imbécil orangután te hizo…-suspiró.- no me atreví a dejarte sola…

Ella sonrió débilmente

¿Así que fue por lástima?

Sakura sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados por las lágrimas, no sabía que era más doloroso, la idea de que lo habían obligado a ser su amigo, o que lo había sido por que le tenía lástima. Aunque quería evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentirse mal.

-pero…

-¿huh?- parpadeó, extrañada por su nueva intervención

¿había algo más que decir?

El sonrió mirándola, con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.-…las cosas… cambiaron un poco… con el transcurso del tiempo…-se encogió en hombros, sin saber muy bien como seguir.- supongo que me…-se mordió la lengua.- _"¡baka¡no puedes decirle que te enamoraste de ella¡Nunca me creería!_"- …me…

-¿te?-siguió ella, arrastrando la voz.

-…m-me… bueno…-rascó su nuca, y sus ojos buscaron algo que no lo pusiera nervioso.- creo que me entiendes…

Ella rió, divertida.- si, creo que si…

-así que… no todo lo que escuchaste… es verdad…-dijo apenado, sus mejillas inevitablemente se enrojecieron.- sé que… lo que oíste…

-debiste decírmelo.-dijo con voz pasiva, Shaoran pasó una mano por su cabello, frustrado, rehuyendo de lo que pensó sería una mirada reprobatoria, y con ira contenida.

Lo sabía… pero ¿Cómo? Si ella no quería verlo…

_**Que tonto he sido**_

_**Era lógico que…---**_

-debí permitirme hablar contigo, aquella noche.-dijo Sakura sonriendo débilmente, volviéndose para verlo con sus tiernos ojos verdes.- perdóname …yo… no te di la oportunidad…

Shaoran se irguió en el asiento asombrado, y sin que otra idea pudiera pasar por su mente tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.- no, no, no…-murmuró, acercando instintivamente su rostro al de ella.- no, no…-su voz se fue debilitando, ella con la cara roja, no podía moverse.

Paralizada.

Con las cálidas respiraciones chocando la una contra la otra, con los ojos almendras brillantes por la emoción.

_..tan cerca…_

_**..y tan lejos a la vez…**_

-no… yo… soy el único culpable… y…

Sakura rió.- sino te hubieran obligado jamás te hubieras dignado a hablarme.-dijo fingiendo indignación.

Shaoran sonrió.- es verdad… entonces… no fue tan malo ¿verdad?

-no…-murmuró. Podía sentir el aliento masculino como resoplaba suavemente contra su rostro, y sus ojos tan cerca que pudo ver más claramente su extraño color entre miel y almendra. Dorados.

_¡que tonta he sido!_

_**¡que tonto he sido!**_

Y sin poder evitarlo, rieron como en antaño.

-ehm…

Shaoran de un salto se alejó de la castaña, su rostro encendido y su cuerpo tieso.

-están empapados… acérquense más al fuego.-Sakura miró el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo, la cual con una bata sobre la ropa para dormir, los recibió.- ¿Qué hacen tan tarde aquí?

Li miró un momento a su amiga de mirada verde, parecía que recobraba el nerviosismo de hacía un rato pues observaba vacilante de Daidouji, la cual mandaba pedir té para sus amigos. Notó como Kinomoto lo miraba de reojo y luego regresaba su bellos ojos a su compañera.

-Daidouji ¿está tu madre?-preguntó de la nada el ambarino, Tomoyo levantó una ceja sin comprender.

-en la biblioteca.-confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.- estoy segura de que le dará gusto saludarte.-añadió al ver la mirada del muchacho, parecía querer escabullirse de ahí.

-en un momento vuelvo.-comentó, antes de salir. Sakura lo vio salir agradecida.

-creo que esta es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa…-le sonrió Daidouji, tomando asiento donde antes estaban ambos castaños, la habitación era increíblemente cálida, y Sakura sentía como esa sensación se incrustaba en su interior, otorgándole momentánea calma.

La servidumbre llegó hasta la habitación, con un carrito lleno de pasteles y las tres tazas de té aún vacías. Parecía que servir el té en esa casa era todo un ritual. Una de las mujeres depositó respetuosamente una servilleta de tela sobre el regazo de Sakura cuando esta tomó asiento, después le fue pasado el platito que sostenía a la delicada taza de porcelana.

Lo mismo hicieron con la heredera de los Daidouji., la cual, ya acostumbrada, cerró los ojos esperando hasta que le dieran su té.

Todos se retiraron, Tomoyo comenzó a beber el humeante líquido con la mirada de Sakura sobre ella.- ¿sucede algo malo?

-Tomoyo…-llamó Kinomoto.

Ella la observó esperando a que la de ojos verdes agregara algo.- por favor Tomoyo, habla con Eriol…

Daidouji sonrió un momento, comprensivamente.- es muy probable que no entiendas por que lo he estado rechazando.-dijo la de cabello oscuro, con la atenta mirada de su amiga sobre ella. Bajó el rostro tristemente.- yo… creo que no pude asimilar la idea de que tú también estuvieras enamorada de Eriol…

-lo… que yo sentía no podía llamarse amor.-dijo Kinomoto, con determinación.- si hubiera sido así, en primer lugar nunca hubiera regresado a Japón…

-lo que es una verdadera lástima… creo que…-hizo una pausa corta, lanzando un suspiro.- eres muy adecuada para Eriol…-Sakura la miró sin comprender.- eres muy bonita y refinada Sakura, aun cuando te hayas cortado el cabello.-aseguró cuando vio a la castaña dirigir una mano a sus empapados cabellos que se veían más oscuros.

-puede ser que me vea bien a su lado.-murmuró Kinomoto, inquieta por lo que decía.- pero jamás como ustedes dos juntos… aunque no quieras aceptarlo…

Tomoyo rió de buena gana.- ¿de verdad ni siquiera quieres un poco a Eriol?

Sakura jugó un momento con la taza en sus manos.- es muy buen amigo… un buen consejero y confidente pero…

Las amatistas con un brillo divertido esperaron a que Sakura siguiera, pero esta se resistió, por la vergüenza, sus mejillas se comenzaron a incendiar y no pudo más que bajar el rostro apenada.- creo que no es necesario que pregunte el motivo por el cual volviste…-esperó a que Kinomoto agregara algo más, pero ese algo no llegó.- veo que solucionaron sus diferencias…

-en realidad fue una tontería.-rió Sakura, -la observó fijamente.- tal como lo es lo tuyo con Eriol.

Instantáneamente los ojos amatistas de ella brillaron, y su rostro se contrajo de la sorpresa. Dejó la taza en la mesita que estaba a lado del elegante sofá, Sakura la imitó.

-por favor Sakura… entiéndeme…

-¡todo esto es un enorme malentendido!-gimió con frustración la castaña, sus cejas se curvaron en una expresión de preocupación.- ¡lo que viste…!---

pero la interrumpió la albina, pensativa.- él me pidió tiempo… para arreglar las cosas contigo… él sabía perfectamente lo que tú pensabas que sentías por él…

-¿te molesta que no me haya desmentido?

-en cierta parte si…-respondió acariciando su barbilla.- pero tenía más miedo de lo que pretendía… ¿Cómo podría entregarse a dos personas¿Cómo pretendía que yo aceptara una situación así?

Sakura abrió enormes los ojos, captando la idea.- ¡estás completamente equivocada¡solo hay un motivo para que él volviera y eres tú!

Kinomoto identificó ese extraño brillo en su mirada. ¿Esperanza perdida?

No le estaba creyendo.

Su voz no alcanzaba a Tomoyo¿era por ego, por orgullo, por miedo?

-¿le… tienes miedo?-cuestionó, seriamente Sakura.

Eriol había sido capaz de muchas cosas…

-mi único error fue amarlo de más.-le dijo Daidouji con tristeza.- fue creerlo incapaz de intervenir, incapaz de volver a equivocarse.

Sakura le miró sin moverse, y sonrió con debilidad.- ¿tienes miedo de que se fije en otra persona¡piensas que solo por que se fue el tendría la capacidad de olvidarte y de cambiarte!

-¡no es solo eso!-renegó, apretando los puños contra sus rodillas.- …no… es solo… eso…-susurró, sintiendo que tenía muchas ganas de llorar, sin embargo ninguna lágrima pudo escaparse de sus bellas amatistas.- también me engañó, no solo con ocultarme su rivalidad con Li… se mantuvo oculto de mí durante muchos años, regresó proclamándome amor y solo veo que… está contigo…

-pero no como tú crees.-añadió la otra chica.

Shaoran suspiró, hablar con la madre de Daidouji era muy estresante, pues siempre hablaba muy concretamente, seria y respetuosamente, como si estuviera con un adulto como ella. Por un lado lo agradecía pero a veces era muy difícil mantener una conversación tan centrada como esa. Y más para alguien como él que tenía la capacidad de reaccionar a cualquier comentario.

Seguramente Sakura ya había hablado lo suficiente con Tomoyo, y podría regresar ya al salón donde ambas se encontraban. No le costó trabajo encontrar el lugar, pues había sido invitado muchas veces a la mansión, entre abrió la gran puerta pero escuchó la vigorosa voz de Kinomoto, que continuaba hablando.

Escuchar detrás de las puertas era de mala educación… pero seguramente si no lo hacía, jamás se enteraría de lo que sucedía. Procuró pasar desapercibido, completamente en silencio.

-Eriol te ama… ¿no lo ves¡soy relejo de eso!

-pero ¿Cómo pudo permitir que hubiera dos como yo?

-¿la melancolía¿la tristeza?-se escuchó que preguntó con amabilidad Sakura.- Eriol me explicó muchas cosas… y ahora entiendo por que verdaderamente estoy aquí… y no es por él…

-lo sé… pero… yo… no sé…

-¿crees que fue un error mantenerte fresca en su memoria?

-te utilizó, Sakura-recalcó.

-por que yo así lo quise.-continuó.- yo se lo pedí… -rió un momento.- en realidad, si lo ves bien… ambos estuvimos jugando solamente. A que él tenía a Tomoyo y a que yo tenía… a alguien que me había tratado tan bien, como la única persona que lo había hecho hasta ese momento…

¿quería decir que Sakura veía reflejado a Shaoran en Eriol?

Así era.

-era lógico que me dejara impresionar, aun cuando no fue la intención de Eriol-

-entiendo…

-y lo mismo sucedió con él.

-aun así…

Shaoran con el rostro abajo golpeó con su puño la pared más cercana a él, que era donde estaba recargado, humedeciéndola gracias a su camisa empapada.- "¿quiere decir que lo que me dijo Eriol esa vez, era verdad?"-se preguntó impotente.- "es lógico… ella solo quería…"----

-yo solo quería que él me notara

lo mismo había dicho Eriol.

-y Eriol quería ser perdonado por sus errores, haciendo lo que creyó sería una buena causa.-concluyó Sakura.

-por favor… déjame pensarlo…-suplicó Tomoyo, impactada por la nueva perspectiva que estaba mostrándole Kinomoto.

-¡ya no hay tiempo!-¡ya recordaba el verdadero motivo de su visita!- ¡Tomoyo, él partirá mañana temprano a Londres!

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.- se… tomó muy enserio todo lo que le dijiste… -siguió la castaña.- y… él prefirió dejarte tranquila de una buena vez por todas… creo que estar en Inglaterra es mejor que molestarte estando aquí en Japón.

Tomoyo se puso de pie, impulsivamente, tratando de controlar el extraño cosquilleo que comenzaba en su estómago y que seguía hasta su rostro, solo encontró un nombre para aquella sensación. Tristeza. La hija de Sonomi paseó varios minutos, nerviosa por el cuarto.

-¿y?-preguntó impaciente Sakura, mirándola.

-quizás…-levantó el rostro para mirar al techo.- quizás sea lo mejor…

Sakura se sintió desfallecer y como todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba. ¡no, no, no!

La castaña se levantó decidida.- ¡por favor…!

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, bajo sus pies.- por favor… por favor… s-sabes que estás cometiendo un error… y...-su voz se ahogó por el llanto, no podía ser que las cosas resultaran finalmente así.

Tomoyo alarmada se hincó a su lado.- ¡no hagas eso!

Shaoran alarmado por el golpe seco contra el piso, abrió más la puerta y la vio, ahí, de rodillas… suplicándole a Tomoyo.

_-"¡esa baka…!_"-no pudo evitar sentir como una ira incontenible lo invadía, antes de que entrara la escuchó hablar de nuevo:

-¡e-él no podrá olvidarte… n-ni tú a él…!-sollozó Sakura, con las mejillas húmedas.- y-y… ¡p-por favor… p-por última vez… t-tenme confianza!

Confianza… necesitaba confiar una última vez en Eriol, una que definiría finalmente si era mejor olvidarlo…

Y también olvidar sus celos de lado… eso sería un buen paso.

Daidouji la ayudó a ponerse de pie y sin preguntar o agregar algo más la abrazó con delicadeza.- ¿dices… que mañana temprano?-inquirió débilmente la amatista.

…Sakura tenía razón…

…mucha razón…

-¡n-no puedes dejar que se vaya!

-..no, Sakura…

-por que… ¿t-tú lo amas, ne?-preguntó con una sonrisa, levantando el rostro para ver a la chica que era más alta que ella.

-más de lo que crees…-suspiró, sintiéndose sincera.

¿Por qué tenía que ocultar que lo extrañaba¿o que se sentía infeliz por estar molesta con él¿Por qué fingir no querer perdonarlo? Si tan solo obstruía en su felicidad. En su camino a Eriol Hiragizawa.

Li apretó la manija para poder entrar, respiró profundamente y contuvo sus ganas de ahorcar a la castaña por la tontería que se había atrevido a cometer. ¿rogar¿suplicar¿Por qué hacía todo eso¿Por qué se había rebajado a eso?

¿por la felicidad de una sujeto que se suponía que no amaba en verdad?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, le molestaba.

Malditos celos.

¡ella no tenía por que hacer algo así¡ella…!

…Ella…

la persona que hacía latir su corazón, la persona a la que amaba.

-¡ya es hora de irnos!-anunció desde la puerta, entrando inesperadamente, encontrando a ambas chica abrazadas.- ¿estás bien?-le preguntó a Sakura, cuando notó sus lágrimas, pero su sonrisa dijo más que si le hubiera respondido con palabras.- vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa… ya ha parado la lluvia.

-s-si, gracias-murmuró Sakura, se volteó por última vez hacia Tomoyo.- por favor, cuida mucho a mi amigo Eriol.

-lo haré.-respondió la amatista.

Tomoyo los acompañó hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde ambos se despidieron de ella.- veo que… te fue bien con Daidouji…-Sakura asintió infantilmente.

-por fin todo se arreglará…

-eso me imaginé.-respondió, distante.- pero... no tenías por que arrodillártele.-comentó con voz dura.- yo no te traje para que hicieras eso… de haber sabido…

Sakura volteó a verlo, indignada.- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿nos espiaste?

Su imaginación voló recordando todo lo que habían dicho, Tomoyo y ella. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Apretó los rosados labios. Sospechando sus pensamientos, Shaoran dijo.- iba llegando cuando te vi.-gruñó.- no vuelvas a hacer eso, nunca.

Sakura se detuvo, se cruzó de brazos.- ¿y quien te crees para decirme eso?

Li sintió como su mandíbula se endurecía¡como le hubiera gustado responderle!

..¿la persona que más la amaba?...

escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenía frío pero era imposible cubrirse pues toda su ropa estaba mojada.- ya olvídalo… pero… no lo repitas…

Le sorprendía el poder que tenía Sakura sobre él, lo podía manejar a su antojo, si ella se lo proponía.

Respiró entrecortadamente, abochornado, no sabía si de la vergüenza de ser tan flexible o si de la fiebre que aun cargaba.

-no… no lo haré de nuevo.-aseguró, sonriendo tímidamente pero parecía que el muchacho no la había escuchado, sin intención Shaoran la había dejado atrás, se quedó parado, sin regresar el rostro para mirarla. Ella se acercó felizmente pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo vio como sus rodillas se flexionaban y lo dejaban caer.

El sonido de su cuerpo masculino chocando con el piso mojado, fue lo único que la jovencita pudo escuchar. La calle se lleno de un estremecimiento y de una sola voz.

-¡Shaoran!

CONTINUARÁ

Comentarios el domingo en la tarde noche o el lunes a mas tardar en profile. Y dejen Review xD jaja feliz halloween, dia de muertos o lo que uds. celebren


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: Realidad**

**Card Captor Sakura**

"**ella y él"**

**Capítulo Final**

**Dedicado a Gaba**

**Por su amistad incondicional**

**¡Gracias miguis!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La lluvia no cesaba de caer y ella no tenía esperanza en que terminara pronto, cada vez que se asomaba por la ventana veía más nubes en el cielo, cubriendo a la pálida luna. La neblina estaba bajando y el frío se iba filtrando aun cuando estaba encerrada entre cuatro paredes, con la luz artificial que brindaban las lámparas del lugar.

La casa a simple vista parecía acogedora, sin embargo estaba rodeada de esa aura de frialdad, de soledad que no llenaba nadie, era como si ni siquiera ella estuviera ahí presente. Miró el principio de las escaleras esperando a que alguien bajara, pero nadie aparecía, el ruido en la cocina la hizo despertar de sus reflexiones.

Se sentía ansiosa.

-deberías relajarte un poco, Kinomoto-san.-dijo con una sonrisa la joven mujer que llevaba una bandeja con lo necesario para servir un té para la invitada y del cual su olor inundaba la estancia, pero eso no era suficiente para que dejara de sentir esa desesperación.

Desesperación por verlo.- "necesito verlo..."-La chica de grandes ojos verdes asintió mecánicamente y se sentó en uno de los tres sofás que adornaban la sala de espera.

En tanto la joven embarazada comenzaba a servir la bebida, de vez en cuando la miraba, y como jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su regazo.- mi hermano estará bien.-murmuró fingiendo hablar para sí, aunque más bien eran palabras de ánimo para Sakura.

Ella la miró fijamente con una sonrisa intensa.- él se ha estado descuidando mucho... desde que entró a la preparatoria...-La castaña prestó atención a cada palabra que pronunciaba esperando encontrar algún detalle que le ayudara a entender por que Fuutie decía todo eso.

¿Por que a ella...?

Fuutie no tenía por que estarle contando todo eso, ella, Sakura, no tenía ningún derecho de conocer los secretos de esa familia, si ni siquiera estaba segura de conocer tan bien como ella creía a su mejor amigo.

-todo comenzó a empeorar desde que él terminó la secundaria.-susurró sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.- de pronto madre ya no tenía trabajo, y Jimbo resulta muy caro... así que decidió utilizar todos los ahorros para que mi hermano pudiera terminar este curso... Madre confiaba en que encontraría trabajo rápidamente así que no se preocupó... sin embargo, Shaoran no creía tanto en esa posibilidad.

Sakura parpadeó repetidamente.- no puedo creerlo... y-yo... ni si quiera lo imaginé...

Fuutie asintió

-eso quiere decir...

La mujer pasó una mano por su lacio cabello tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.- él no estará en el siguiente curso... por lo menos no en Jimbo.

Sakura sintió como un balde de agua fría caía en su nuca... ¿en Jimbo sin Shaoran¡si era tan difícil aun estando él! ...era verdad que podrían verse a pesar de eso, si es que querían verse... pero definitivamente no sería lo mismo...

-mi hermano insistió mucho tiempo en ser dado de baja en Jimbo antes, para poder seguir guardando todos los ahorros... sin embargo madre se negó...-continuó la otra quien cerró los ojos tristemente.

- ...las cosas se complicaron aun más cuando... yo...-Sakura detectó el movimiento de sus manos sobre la barriga que comenzaba a ser más grande con el transcurso del tiempo.- ...cuando por fin descubrí que iba a tener un bebé... y... bueno... no tengo trabajo, por que ni siquiera he terminado los estudios.-se rió de si misma.

Silencio...

-¿entonces que pasó?-preguntó pacientemente, Fuutie agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa y sin esperarlo o quererlo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Era tan extraño encontrar consuelo en una desconocida, una chica que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando gentilmente sus manos en un toque lleno de calidez.

-S-Shaoran... intentó por todos los medio dejar Jimbo... y como fue desde el principio; madre no se lo permitió, lo obligó a quedarse...-llevó las manos a su rostro en un gesto de angustia, soltando las de la castaña.- mi pobre hermano estaba en una encrucijada, obedecer y esperar a que quedáramos en la calle o...-el llanto no le permitió seguir hablando.

-¿qué hizo?-cuestionó Sakura, se imaginaba vagamente de lo que era capaz de hacer Shaoran por su familia pero ¿qué tan en lo cierto estaba?. Una de sus pequeñas manos dio en el hombro de Fuutie para darle ánimos para continuar.

-él desacató las ordenes de mi madre, y entró a trabajar... por las noches...

-¡pero eso es ilegal!-dijo sorprendida la muchacha, pensando en los graves problemas que pudo haber tenido Li en el camino.

¿y si lo hubieran atrapado?

¡no quería imaginárselo!

¿si su madre se hubiera enterado?

Ya se imaginaba la decepción que hubiera sufrido la señora Ieran, y además un nuevo dolor de cabeza con miles de problemas legales. Pero eso, no había sucedido.

-¡claro que lo sabía!-gimió la joven Li, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo mientras pasaba sus manos por su vientre frenéticamente.- él... me dijo que no permitiría de ninguna manera que mi hijo quedara desamparado y que madre tuviera una preocupación más... así que todas las noches ha ido y venido a escondidas... me ha entregado el dinero y yo he mentido acerca de su procedencia sin darle crédito alguno a mi hermano...

Sakura entrecerró sus bellos ojos, acentuando el brillo que había en ellos, atrapado entre el verde de la pupila y el negro de sus pestañas espesas. El brillo único y precioso que nacía cuando sus pensamientos se concentraban en esa sola persona...

En su persona especial,

Shaoran...

La joven Li continuó.

-después... para él vinieron más problemas... reproches de todos los que sabían su secreto, incluso míos... luego, algo sucedió: yo lo noté diferente...-la castaña no comprendía a que se refería la hermana de su amigo.- él... comenzó a encerrarse en su habitación... y a estar más distraído... supongo que ha de estar enamorado...

El latido del corazón de la chica se detuvo...

¿él... estaba enamorado?

Eriol afirmaba que ya no amaba a Tomoyo... entonces... ¿quién...?

Su flequillo ocultó su mirada, e intentó ser discreta a la hora de ocultar su dolor y consolar a Fuutie al mismo tiempo.

No... podía creerlo...

-quien quiera que sea ella, tuvo un efecto arrollador en él...-murmuró con una sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto.

Era verdad, ahora entendía por que se había vuelto tan gentil de la noche a la mañana, por que le había pedido perdón... de repente todo tenía sentido: solo una persona con el orgullo del tamaño del mundo podía pedir una disculpa estando enamorada.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que Kiinomoto hubiera deseado, los castaños ojos de la joven Li que tanto se parecían a los de su hermano le miraron.

- disculpa si te lastiman mis palabras...-la castaña pasó distraídamente un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja derecha.

-¿p-por que tendría que lastimarme?-cuestionó, desviando la mirada; sintiéndose descubierta.

-te gusta mi hermano ¿no es así?-su voz traviesa hizo que los colores subieran a las mejillas de la chica menor.

Pom pom!

Pom pom!

_Tuve un sueño ayer  
Que me dejó con el alma rota  
Algo en ti cambio  
¿Que no lo ves? _

Solo escúchame esta vez  
Porque por ti puedo existir  
Porque por ti puedo morir

-y-yo…-sintió como de pronto su esperanza fantasma de marchitaba.

Me gusta mucho

...Pero…

él no podría corresponderle

a alguien como yo

que resultó ser una farsante

...una mentirosa...

¿...cómo podría...?

_...Ahora…  
Me tiembla el corazón  
Solo de ver  
que ya no me abrazas mas  
Que de tu vida me aleje  
Sin apenas comprender  
Porque tu amor es cruel,  
Quizás, no eres feliz estando junto a mí_

Quizás las cosas son mejores así

Es justo que él busque

A alguien importante

Él merece amar

Y que lo amen en correspondencia

Con la misma intensidad

..Yo soy demasiado egoísta...

no merece que lo ponga en una encrucijada

...entre la espada y la pared...

por que

...somos amigos...

-lo siento; seguro te incomodo...-sonrió la hermana de Shaoran; la jovencita negó enérgicamente.

-n-no hay problema...-repuso, con una sonrisa fingida pero igualmente bella.

-Shaoran... es un niño muy bueno-dijo quebradizamente Fuutie regresándole el gesto.- y merece que una niña igual lo quiera... a veces creo que siempre estará solo... –la pausa prolongada hizo pensar a Kinomoto que Fuutie había terminado.

...solo...

como yo

si dos personas solas quieren estar juntas

no tienen por que estar solas nunca más

¿será nuestro caso?

No lo creo

De nuevo la voz de la chica la interrumpió.

-me gustaría... que tú fueras la que lo cuidara...

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como dos platos, Sakura sonrió ligeramente con las mejillas rojas, sin poder ocultar más su vergüenza.- e-etto... ¿puedo hacer una llamada? Seguro se preocuparán en mi casa si no me comunico...

-seguro.-la otra chica asintió y le señaló el aparato que se encontraba en otra habitación, Fuutie permaneció sentada esperando a que ella regresara.

¿Ella?

¿con Shaoran?

¡imposible!

-"debes tranquilizarte..."-pensó, tratando de normalizar su respiración que se había agitado, una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios infantilmente, mientras iba entre nubes.-"vamos Sakura, se realista por primera vez en tu vida..."- Respiró profundamente y liberó su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento...

Por que el amor

En realidad

Nunca existió

¿cómo podría llamarse amor si solo una persona ama?

¡Sakura baka!

¡Tierra llamando a Sakura!

Marcó rápidamente el número y sonó bastante rato hasta que le contestaron.- _Producciones Kinomoto, buenas noches.-_la voz parecía muy amable.

-buenas noches, Kano.-respondió con la misma gentil voz que ella acostumbraba usar.- ¿podría comunicarme con mi padre?

-_él no se encuentra en estos momentos, señorita Kinomoto._-respondió más familiarmente la secretaria de las oficinas centrales

-entiendo...

-_pero su madre está aquí_

-por favor, pase la llamada.-pidió con urgencia la muchachita.

-_¡al instante señorita!_-dijo efusivamente la mujer al otro lado de la línea.- _y que pase buenas noches..._

-gracias, igualmente.-se despidió sonriendo, comenzó a sonar una cancioncita, que era parte de la propaganda de la empresa.

-_hola Sakura_-la melódica voz de su madre se escuchó y llenó sus tímpanos con un hermoso sonido, aun así su voz se tornaba preocupada sin poder disimularlo- _¿dónde estás hija? Me llamaron de la casa para informarme que aun no habías llegado..._

-ah, estoy en casa de Shaoran-susurró avergonzada al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico.

-_¿Shaoran?-_inquirió asombrada.- _¿no es el chico que---?_

-¡si! Pero... las cosas se arreglaron, finalmente.-trató de sonar convincente, y en todo caso, era verdad pues nada tenía que ver ella en que él estuviera enamorado... ¡ella era su amiga y lo apoyaba a pesar de todo!

-_pasaré a recogerte en un rato ¿de acuerdo?-_Sakura asintió sin protestar, aunque ella hubiera deseado permanecer más tiempo a lado de Li.

-está bien...-murmuró.

-_tengo que colgar, cuídate mucho._

-lo haré.-si, estaba dispuesta.- adiós...

-_por cierto, Sakura...-_interrumpió, antes de que la chica pudiera cortar la llamada.- _te quiero, hija._

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron con emoción contenida.- ¡y yo a ti, mamá!

Ambas colgaron y ella no pudo más que regresar con Fuutie con una sonrisa regenerada, quien parecía más calmada.- ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó al ver que ella parecía pálida.- no te preocupes, ya verás que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.-dijo optimista.

Aquellas palabras le habían servido mucho, una vez.

Una vez en que había sido herida por la persona más importante para ella...

-ojala fuera tan fácil-respondió Li.

Los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras llamó su atención e interrumpió su momento de tranquilidad, en que pensó que de la nada todo estaba arreglado para Shaoran Li y que todo estaba solucionado, pero aun faltaba algo...

Lo más importante, la salud de él.

Ieran bajó con la cabeza gacha, detrás de ella el que parecía ser el médico de cabecera de la familia.- e-etto...-la castaña se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, Ieran sonrió al verla ahí.- S-Shaoran...

-está bien, aun tiene algo de fiebre pero pasará...-dijo con toda la calma del mundo.- ya es algo tarde, deberías...

-llamé a mi madre... y... me dijo que estaba bien...-de pronto se sintió nerviosa, y sintió los efectos en sus mejillas.- vendrá por mí...

Ieran la miró incrédula. ¿una mujer tan importante como Nadeshiko Kinomoto se presentaría en su casa?

La madre de Sakura salía constantemente en periódicos, con comentarios muy favorecedores no solo acerca de su buen aspecto, sino también de su buena labor en la empresa de su marido. También su fotografía solía frecuentar las revistas de sociedad, en las que recibía las mejores críticas en cuanto a moda, presencia y actitud.

Y Sakura estaba siguiendo sus pasos...

La señora Li sonrió un momento al imaginar a una chica mayor, castaña y de ojos verdes en las portadas de revistas internacionales. Sakura Kinomoto tenía un futuro prometedor... pero... ¿sería capaz de cambiarlo por...?

Miró un momento en dirección a las escaleras, que era donde estaba enfocada la chiquilla distraídamente.

-con su permiso señora.-se despidió el hombre que poco interesado miró la escena.- será mejor que cuiden bien del jovencito, sino recaerá y será más grave... si se hubiera cuidado desde el principio, no hubiera sido más que un simple resfriado...

-muchas gracias por todo, doctor.-con una respetuosa reverencia Ieran lo despidió. Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio, las dos mayores mirando a la amiga del único varón bajo ese techo.- ¿no te gustaría ver a Shaoran? Está dormido pero no creo que le haga daño la buena compañía...

Sakura le miró entre sorprendida y feliz.- ¡si!-asintió y subió las escaleras, tan espontáneamente y con tanta familiaridad que parecía como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-¿madre?-notó como la viuda de Hien Li sonreía tranquilamente.

Fuutie parpadeó extrañadísima...

¡hacía tanto que no la veía hacer eso!

Ieran anhelaba que su hijo fuera un importante personaje, así que si finalmente Sakura lo elegía y todo salía como lo había planeado junto con Hien... la chica no tendría nada a que renunciar. Aunque no entendía del todo la situación de ambos jóvenes, pues hacía tan solo un rato Sakura le había aclarado que no se llevaban del todo bien.

Y ahora... era como si la muchacha hubiera cambiado de rostro y un aura diferente la rodeara.

Melancolía disfrazada de alegría

-"estoy segura que ella es la felicidad para mi hijo"-levantó una ceja, y su gentil sonrisa se volvió burlona.- "me pregunto si Shaoran será capaz de darse cuenta..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tocó esperando a que le respondieran que podía pasar, sin embargo dicha contestación jamás llegó.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, asomando primero la cabeza para cerciorarse de que podía entrar, no tardó en encontrar a su amigo recostado, con las mejillas rojas y bañado en sudor.

No se fijó en que la habitación lucía perfectamente ordenada, como él tenía costumbre.

-¡¿y ya estaba bien?!-se preguntó asombrada, tapó instantáneamente su boca pero notó que Shaoran no se dio por enterado, su respiración aunque lenta era dificultosa.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a él, a pesar de que no estaban muy cerca, ella podía sentir la calidez que su cuerpo masculino desprendía.

Tenía un paño empapado con lo que se suponía debía ser agua fría sin embargo parecía que intentaban agregarle calor con él.

Lo miró con ternura mientras retiraba la toallita y la volvía a empapar en un platillo que estaba en la mesita junto a la cama, la colocó suavemente sobre la frente de él que solo lanzó un quejido, pero aun seguía inconsciente.

Kinomoto no pudo evitar que su mano resbalara lentamente por el contorno del rostro del muchacho, sintiendo su piel ardiente y húmeda.

¡le encantaba!

Era tan bueno... que era increíble creer que había hecho lo de años atrás, de pronto todo lo del pasado le parecía un mal sueño que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera lo podía recordar con claridad.

Quizás todo se debía a darse cuenta como se encargaba de proteger a sus seres queridos... verlo sacrificarse de esa manera... y a la vez y sin intención ser tan perfecto.

¿ese no era motivo suficiente para que le gustara?

¿...para que lo quisiera?

-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-le susurró sin dejar de acariciar su rostro, con toda la delicadeza que sus pequeñas manos permitían.-¡ah! Es verdad... yo fui demasiado terca... si me hubiera dado cuenta antes...

De pronto se sintió arrepentida: una cosa llevó a la otra y después de todo lo sucedido..., ahora Shaoran estaba postrado en una cama, consumiéndose por la temperatura.

-no te preocupes por que de ahora en adelante todo estará bien...

_¿será un sueño?_

_**-no lo es.. esa es su voz-**_

_¿qué sucedió?_

_**-lo importante es que ella está aquí-**_

_...estoy tan cansado..._

Miró fijamente sus párpados como si los ojos avellanas de él estuvieran observándole, pero no era así, ella lo sabía. Parpadeó desesperadamente cuando de verdad se sintió alucinarlos, con un brillo cansado y estando semi cerrados.

-S-Sakura...-dijo en un susurro.

-¿hoee?-sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, pero aun así no se retiró de su lado, estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia él... hacia su rostro, pues antes se encontraba mirando cada una de sus facciones.- ¿t-te sientes mejor?-preguntó tímidamente por encontrarse en esa situación tan embarazosa.

Aunque él ni siquiera entendiera en ese momento.

Es tan bella 

_Y es mi mejor amiga_

_...Es mía..._

-mhm...-fue lo que respondió él, sentándose en el lecho, ella instintivamente apretó sus dos brazos como si fuera a caer en cualquier instante, lista para sujetarle.- estamos en...

-tu casa...-dijo bajito, para no aturdirlo.- te desmayaste cuando veníamos de regreso...

De la frente de Shaoran cayó el paño, lo sostuvo en sus manos un momento, observándolo pensativo.- seguro... t-te preocupaste...

La chica de ojos verdes asintió y el aire se fue de sus pulmones cuando lo escuchó de nuevo.

-lo siento

Ella rió de buena gana, pero nerviosa.- no hay problema... pero no vuelvas a hacerlo...-él mantenía la cabeza gacha y Sakura no entendía por que.

Un silencio espeso se interpuso entre ambos, ninguno encontrando que decir.

-sería mejor que descanses.-la chica hizo algo de presión en sus brazos, intentando obligarlo a que se recostara de nuevo pero la mano tibia de él la detuvo, posándola con suavidad sobre una de las suyas.

_...No puedo contenerme..._

_no puedo esperar más_

_la amo_

_la amo_

_la amo_

-y-yo... me alegro mucho de que estés aquí...-sus ojos parecían adormilados, tenía la pinta de alguien enfermo y eso nadie podría negarlo. Sakura sonrió sintiéndose importante y necesitada por él.

Por él, quien era quien más le importaba.

-nunca creí... verte aquí...-las pupilas de ella se dilataron sin entender lo que quería decir... eso no le había dicho en casa de Tomoyo... quizás lo había olvidado.- ...de nuevo...

Shaoran no solo estaba bajo el efecto de una fuerte gripe, sino también de un medicamento, quizás dijera cosas que no quisiera decir en sus cinco sentidos. Sakura intentó alejarse un poco de él, sin embargo el chico no la soltó.

No era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

_Y vine a decirte adiós  
No puedo engañarme más  
Tus besos no saben igual  
En tu vida hay alguien más_

_Y nunca te podré olvidar  
Porque por ti aprendí amar  
Aunque a ti te de igual  
Se muy bien que hay alguien mas_

-tú...-él sonreía tenuemente, sin embargo para la jovencita castaña era la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera haber sobre la tierra.- d-de verdad me...

Ella no sabía que responderle¿por qué estaba diciendo todo eso¿por qué la tenía apresada? Quizás Li ni siquiera había contemplado la idea de que ella aun seguía enamorada de él...

Y que él estaba enamorado de una desconocida para ella.

Sintió de pronto un fuerte vacío en su pecho, agachó la mirada sin poder enfrentarse a él... ¡y eso que estaba enfermo¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil¿por qué tan sumisa...?

-m-me gustas mucho...

¿Qué?

_Me he vuelto el fantasma de tu voz  
La que no recibe amor  
Y aun así no me importo_

_Reencarnaste en mi otro yo  
Y es irrepetible  
Y es irreversible  
Como terminó_

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

De pronto sintió mucho calor cerca de su rostro, y no era precisamente que ella estuviera avergonzada, sintió la cálida respiración de muchacho frente a ella, y como esta chocaba con su nariz haciéndole una delicada caricia.- m-mucho...

Sin poder decirle algo más, Sakura sintió la presión contra sus labios, de algo suave y bastante caliente, miró con ojos enormes el rostro cansado de Shaoran frente a ella, con ojos cerrados. Más que un solo beso, el joven castaño depositaba suaves y cortos besos a lo largo de los finos labios de ella, de extremo a extremo.

_Y vine a decirte adiós  
No puedo engañarme más  
Tus besos no saben igual  
En tu vida hay alguien más  
_

_Y nunca te podré olvidar  
Porque por ti aprendí amar  
Aunque a ti te de igual  
Se muy bien que hay alguien mas_

Para estar medio consciente lo hacía bastante bien.

Atrapó con facilidad ambos labios, besó con devoción el superior y después el inferior y ella, ni siquiera podía respirar por la impresión.

Aun aturdida cerró los ojos solo pudiendo sentir a Shaoran gracias al contacto que compartían, ella se inclinó lentamente hasta que Li quedó recostado y sin ningún esfuerzo sus manos cayeron cada una en su costado, a pesar de eso, ella no despegó sus labios aunque él ni siquiera la estuviera ya besando.

_...Lo hice..._

_...finalmente.._

_**-te arrepentirás, Shaoran; yo lo sé-**_

_ya no importa_

_lo necesitaba_

_¡la necesito!_

_...Sakura..._

No quería que terminara...

Pero todo eso solo había sido efecto de su temperatura...

_En que te falle  
No lo sabré  
Y duele_

Sakura cubrió su boca recién besada con una de sus manos, siendo que no resistiría más el llanto. Él dormía plácidamente, sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Ahogó un chillido de angustia cuando llevó su otra mano hacia su boca.

¿qué era lo que acaba de decir?

-"¡Compréndelo Sakura, él está enfermo!"-cerró los ojos con fuerza, crispó los puños contra sus labios aun ansiosos por su toque. ¡Pero la había besado!-"pero está enamorado..."-¿y si hablaba enserio?

Su mirada se perdió en el verde del edredón del chico, y las sabanas del mismo color pero en un tono más suave.- "¿por qué?"-las lágrimas se fueron acumulando poco a poco en sus ojos, y con impotencia las dejó caer.- "¿por qué... no puedo creerle?"

_Y vine a decirte adiós  
No puedo engañarme más  
Tus besos no saben igual_

_En tu vida hay alguien más  
Y nunca te podré olvidar  
Porque por ti aprendí amar_

_Aunque a ti te de igual  
...Se muy bien que hay alguien mas..._

Estaba claro;

¡Que le gustara no era lo mismo a que la quisiera...!

Gustar y querer no es igual... él solo hablaba de un vago sentimiento...

Estaba claro... él, que no la había amado antes, no tenía ningún motivo para amarla ahora...

Seguramente había tenido una alucinación como ella en su larga estancia en Inglaterra, cuando confundió la intensidad del cariño que sentía por Eriol con la de su sentimiento por Shaoran, y sin embargo ¡no había comparación!

¿a quién había visto el joven Li a través de ella?

_...Alguien más..._

Sonrió forzadamente, tratando de apaciguar el duro golpe que su corazón lanzaba cada vez que palpitaba herido. Había dicho que no creía volver a verla en esa habitación¡seguramente la niña que le gustaba había ido constantemente!

¿Shaoran no era correspondido?

¿habían discutido?

Acarició el sedoso pero húmedo cabello marrón que cubría y se pegaba a la frente del chico, hasta que apartó los mechones y ella pudo vislumbrar su atractivo rostro con mayor claridad.

Li no había cambiado nada, quizás estaba un poco más alto y también un poco más grueso. Quizás lo encontraba cada día más varonil, más gallardo... Con los ojos chocolates llenos de seriedad que frente a ella se volvía ternura.

-_"no debo confundir las cosas... por nuestro bien..."_-sonrió tratando de contener la tristeza.- "_somos amigos y las cosas tienen que permanecer así... ¡somos amigos¡no hay ninguna regla que diga que los amigos deben salir¡nadie dijo que él estaba obligado a amarme!"_

Se levantó sin poder resistir estar más, tocó la fría perilla de la habitación. Giró levemente el rostro pero se arrepintió así que no pudo mirarlo, por que no quiso hacerlo.- _"las cosas... son mejores así..."_

No echaré a perder todo lo que hemos construido juntos

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por la puerta ya cerrada, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y comenzando a llegar a su barbilla, y por más que trataba de normalizar su respiración el llanto no le daba tregua, algunos de sus cabellos se pegaron a su rostro pero ella los retiró.

No podía estar relajada, por que aparecía una pregunta tras otra... atormentándola.

Pasaron varios minutos...

Se dio prisa a tranquilizarse cuando escuchó como alguien subía por las escaleras, secó su rostro, talló sus ojos, pero nadie podía disimular su hinchazón.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.- ¿Sakura-san¿está bien?

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la lengua cuando vio que se trataba de Ieran, la cual llevaba en una bandeja un poco de té y la medicina de su hijo.

- s-ssi... solo e-estoy algo... cansada.-intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, pero dudó de haberlo logrado cuando Ieran levantó una ceja.

Y su intensa mirada azul chocó contra la suya verde.- ¿está segura¿no querrá hablar de algo?

Sakura sonrió de lado mientras miraba al suelo, sintiéndose intimidada- estoy muy bien... –pasó una mano por su cabello, la señora de la casa miró con algo de incredulidad que esa maña se parecía mucho a la de su hijo, el mismo movimiento, el mismo estilo, aunque en la jovencita se notaba más grácil.

-venía a avisarle también que, su madre acaba de llegar... está en la sala...-Sakura levantó el rostro.- ha aceptado tomar una taza de té...

La muchacha asintió.- voy a dársela a Shaoran, en un momento estaré con ustedes.-explicó estirando levemente la bandeja para comprobar lo que había dicho, así la pasó de largo y entró a la habitación de su hijo.

Kinomoto bajó las escaleras con mayor calma a como las había subido, no tardó en encontrar a Fuutie conversando sobre su tiempo de gestación con Nadeshiko, la mujer de cabellera oscura sonrió al verla entrar en el salón.

- hola...-saludó quedamente Sakura, la empresaria le miró detenidamente tratando de leer su estado de ánimo en su rostro.

-hola hija, vengo por ti, pero Li-san me ha invitado a pasar un rato.-dijo graciosamente, era como si su voz, su cuerpo, su cabello; toda ella estuviera en completa armonía. Sakura la admiró en silencio...

Fuutie se retiró diciendo que iba por el té recién preparado.

¿por qué no podía ser como su madre?

Ella era todo un desastre, no tenían que pararse a mirarla más de dos minutos para darse cuenta. Si hubiera sido como su madre, probablemente Shaoran se hubiera enamorado instantáneamente de ella... Sintió angustia.

¡no necesitaba ser otra persona para ser amada por alguien!

...eso ya lo había entendido muy bien...

¡por que a pesar de haberse transformado en alguien que no era, Shaoran no lograba amarla...!

¿cómo sería la chica de la que estaba enamorado?

¿sería bonita¿rubia, pelirroja, castaña, pelinegra¿albina o morena¿tendría ojos azules, negros o castaños como él¿sería alta¿sería...?

Seguramente era algo completamente diferente a ella... Sakura no lograba considerarse una persona hermosa, aunque muchas personas en el instituto se lo repitieran con ahínco.

Era una castaña que se había cortado el cabello que tanto había cuidado, era blanca pero no en exceso, tenía ojos verdes que muchas personas decían eran lindos por ser grandes y brillantes, pero no era muy alta...

¡se debía ver muy graciosa a lado de Shaoran que era todo lo contrario!

La hermana del chico chino regresó y sirvió con mucha educación.- ¿gusta azúcar? -Fuutie le miró nerviosa. ¡que persona tan importante! Y era mucho más linda en persona que como lo mostraban los medios, ahí parecía una persona fría y rica como cualquier otra.

La esposa de Fujitaka parpadeó.- si, muchas gracias...

Los preciosos ojos de Nadeshiko, que heredara Sakura viajaron por la casa captando cada detalle, no se notaba que fuera familia con mucho dinero, recordó que en la entrada estaba un montón de periódicos, algunos rayados con colores fluorescentes.

- ¿está buscando trabajo, señorita Li?-preguntó seriamente.- en su estado no es lo más aconsejable... ya está algo avanzada...

-¡oh no, es que...!

-soy yo quien busco trabajo.-dijo una voz serena, desde detrás de Fuutie. Miró a su madre asombrada por todo el orgullo que cargaba aun cuando no fuera un mérito estar desempleada.

-hoee...-La castaña también parecía algo impresionada.

Nadeshiko compartió su mirada y después sonrió delicadamente, como tenía acostumbrado.- muy bien...-la bella empresaria se puso de pie.- ¿sabe? He estado buscando a una persona de confianza... a mi esposo le urge hacerse de un asistente personal...

Fuutie y Sakura miraban a ambas adultas, luego se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa. Después de todo, pase lo que pasé todo estará bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-quiero el vuelo de las diez...-dijo por el auricular, tan tranquilamente que causaba los nervios de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Al otro lado le hicieron la confirmación.

De un momento a otro agradeció la atención y colgó.- está todo listo...

Un hombre mayor se acercó al muchacho, el cual con su elegante ropa estaba sentado en el único sillón de la habitación, frente a una chimenea, hasta el otro extremo estaba su lecho, sin embargo no dominaba el lugar.- joven Hiragizawa...

El mayordomo le pasó la taza de té, una vez en las manos blancas de su jefe, éste dio por terminada su labor.- me gustaría que se encargara de enviar la mudanza y mi equipaje a mi departamento en Inglaterra...

-¿cree que sus padres aceptarán que regrese?-preguntó el hombre que parecía algo intranquilo.- después de todo, la central de la empresa de los Hiragizawa fue trasladada a Japón por que usted lo solicitó...

-solo así hubiera podido hacerme cargo, como lo quería mi padre.-dijo, mirando el baile de las llamas.- ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-seguramente sus padres querrán instalarse definitivamente en Tokio...-trataba de convencerlo, Eriol le dedicó una de sus afables sonrisas.

-deben entender que no viviré por siempre con ellos... además, admito que estoy más identificado con Londres...-parecía divertido de su situación.

-es una pena... que la señorita que usted pretendió todo este tiempo...

Eriol endureció su expresión.- si gustas puedes viajar a Londres después de haber mandado la mudanza; tendrás trabajo seguro...

El mayordomo entendió que, había sido demasiado entrometido.- muchas gracias, señor. Lo consideraré.-y con eso salió de ahí.

-"no vale la pena permanecer más tiempo aquí..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mañana se lo diría... le pediría una sincera disculpa... y le pediría salir...

Si, eso haría.

La jovencita sonrió con sincera ilusión, sus ojos no podían estar más brillantes y su corazón latía ansioso, se miró en el espejo varios minutos, tendría que verse linda y conservar la calma. ¡pero no podía contenerse!

-pero...-murmuró para sí, cayendo en cuenta.- él se irá... seguramente no lo veré...

¡¿por qué no se había dado cuenta?!

Miró el reloj de pared que estaba cerca.

Se apuró a levantarse del banco donde estaba sentada de forma tan relajada, no lo pensó dos veces cuando pidió a su sirvienta más cercana que avisara al chofer que saldría; buscó en su armario un abrigo para no sentir frío ya en la calle.- es un poco tarde para salir ¿no crees, Tomoyo?

La albina se detuvo de golpe, no esperando escuchar esa voz.

Apretó con fuerza la prenda que supuestamente iba a usar, agachó la cabeza y giró completamente para divisar a la mujer de expresión severa. La de ojos amatista la esperaba más tarde o que no llegara. ¿por qué justamente ese día había escogido ser como los padres normales y llegar a tiempo a casa?

-m-madre...-su voz quebradiza llamó la atención de Sonomi.- yo... iba a ver a un amigo...

-¿con ese atuendo?-cuestionó levantando una ceja, crítica.- me parece que no es lo más apropiado... para ver a "un amigo".

su pijama de una sola pieza era delicado, hecho con seda muy fina y era muy femenino, tanto que si saliera llamaría la atención de más de un hombre. La amatista entendía las palabras en doble sentido de su madre, pero no podía dejarse intimidar, no en ese momento.- tengo, que hablar urgentemente con él...

-me parece que esta vez no podrá ser... me gustaría que te vistieras decentemente y bajara a saludar a unos socios... les comenté que tenía una hija muy elegante y me propusieron conocerte...-su voz inyectada de orgullo no pudo conmover a Daidouji.

-por favor madre, en otra ocasión yo podría...----

-no está en discusión, Tomoyo.-sonrió acercándose al mueble donde su única hija guardaba su ropa, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar entre todas las prendas hasta encontrar el vestido más infantil que la chica tuviera..- así que por favor, cámbiate lo más pronto posible.

-pero madre...----

-Tomoyo-ahora sí parecía una orden. Sonomi cerró la puerta dejando el vestido en brazos de la jovencita, la cual impresionada se había quedado de pie, sin poder pensar algo.

Una vez sola Tomoyo miró su ropa, la dejó caer con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.- n-no...

¿era demasiado tarde para remediar lo que había hecho?

Parecía ser que si...

-E-Eriol...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sentía como de pronto la oscuridad comenzaba a desvanecerse para dar lugar a una claridad que no se explicaba de donde llegaba, ni por que lo perturbaba de esa manera si lo único que él quería era descansar.

_...Shaoran..._

la dulce voz de la flor de cerezo retumbó en su cabeza... lo estaba llamando...

_...Shaoran..._

_...despierta ya..._

Como si fuera su más fiel esclavo comenzó a abrir los ojos, los cuales se cegaron un instante ante la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas que le brindaban privacidad a la habitación. Parpadeó repetidamente cuando cayó en cuenta de que el rostro frente a él no era el de la chica castaña de ojos verdes, que esperaba ver.

El rostro pálido de su madre era el que le miraba con una semi sonrisa...

Alto ahí... ¿su madre¿sonriendo?

Se sentó en el lecho mientras sus músculos comenzaban a estirarse y su vista comenzaba a ser más nítida.- veo que has amanecido mejor... ¿podrás ir a la escuela?

Los ojos castaños de él observaron de arriba abajo a su madre quien vestía elegantemente con una maletín a la mano.- ¿por qué viste así?

-encontré trabajo.-dijo con tranquilidad, Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par.

-eso... es...

-espléndido, lo sé...

-pero... ¿cómo?-no entendía la situación, un día estaba deprimida por que no tenía trabajo, y al siguiente estaba sonriente estrenando empleo.

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto me contrató como asistente personal de su esposo-dijo, como si llevara mucho tiempo en el empleo, tan eficazmente y respetuosa de sus nuevos jefes.- entro a trabajar en una hora, que es el tiempo de trayecto de aquí a la empresa... ¿irás a la escuela?

-espera un segundo...-Shaoran no alcanzaba a captar toda la información.- ¿Nadeshiko Kinomoto no es...?

-la madre de Sakura-san-confirmó mirando a su hijo pasivamente.

-¿entonces...---?

-ella vino ayer por la noche, por Sakura-san; supongo que se dio cuenta de nuestra situación y...

Shaoran parpadeó confundido.- ¿por Sakura¿Sakura estuvo aquí?

Ieran lo miró intrigada.- claro que estuvo aquí, incluso pasó un rato aquí cuidándote... estabas bastante mal, hijo.-la dama se sentó a la orilla de la cama, observando siempre el rostro asombrado del muchacho.- ¿no lo recuerdas?

-solo recuerdo que veníamos de casa de Daidouji...-tocó su cabeza, si tan solo la movía un poco conseguía que le doliera.- ...pero nada más...

-será por que pasaste todo ese rato durmiendo hasta hoy...-no le dio mucha importancia por que ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido en esos minutos en que Sakura había estado en el cuarto.- ¿irás a Jimbo?

Lo meditó un momento, no se sentía tan mal como para perder un día de clases...

Como para perderse un día sin ver a Sakura...

-estoy bien, en un momento me levanto.-respondió, la señora Li se abalanzó sobre el varón para besar con suavidad su frente, gesto inesperado y que dejó anonadado al castaño.

-pero date prisa que se te comienza a hacer tarde... nos veremos después.-se levantó y con eso salió del cuarto. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada y los ojos como platos.

¿qué había sucedido con Ieran Li?

-vaya...-susurró sin saber bien que sentir por la acción pasada de su madre.

-¡hermanito, buenos días!-esa era la voz de Fuutie, que como siempre entraba sin tocar la puerta.

-¡te he dicho miles de veces que no entres así!-refunfuñó el chico con el ceño fruncido.- ¿por qué tan contenta?

-¿no te diste cuenta¡madre recibió una muy buena oferta de trabajo!-canturreó como si el trabajo fuera de ella.

-¿es verdad que Sakura estuvo aquí?-preguntó severamente.

-si, se fue algo tarde.-dijo comenzando a salir con esa sonrisa enorme en el rostro.- no te tardes ¿si? Tu desayuno está listo y se está enfriando...

-"que raro..."-pensó mientras sacaba las piernas de todo el revoltijo de cobijas. Observó la apariencia de su cuarto y se levantó.

De pronto todo se parecía a aquel día... el primer día de secundaria...

Caminó hacia su baño personal mientras se rascaba la cabeza, extrañado por esos sentimientos tan raros y desabrochaba el saco de su camisa para dormir. Ya frente al espejo del cuarto de baño se miró interminables minutos, su gesto desconcertado y su cabello revuelto, como siempre.

Humedeció su cara tratando de quitar esa sensación de ya haber vivido ese momento y se lavó las manos a la perfección, después se retiró de ahí.

Abrió su armario donde no tardó en encontrar el bonito y elegante uniforme de la preparatoria Jimbo que era idéntico al de la secundaria. Era un traje de color negro, con camisa blanca que llevaba una corbata que iba a juego, tenía un corte bastante elegante y digno de un muchacho de preparatoria.

Tenía un rostro de piel marfil, de rasgos bastante atractivos y muy varoniles, su cabello rebelde de color castaño y sus cejas pobladas y oscuras no se habían perdido a través del tiempo. Era muy alto y tenía espalda ancha con una cintura estrecha pero masculina de alguien que ya es todo un hombre.

Un joven muy atractivo y que hacía honor a su nombre y apellido.

Li Shaoran.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse o por lo menos de intentarlo, como pensaba él, bajó las escaleras con aparente calma pero esa desesperación de no entender que le sucedía, con su portafolio en una mano y la otra dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro.

Se topó con la boca de su hermana casi hasta el piso, abierta de la impresión... pues nunca lo había mirado con detenimiento.

-¡te ves guapísimo!-chilló su hermana al verlo al pie de las escaleras, corriendo a abrazarlo, Li solo pudo protestar con gemidos por la falta de aire ante los fuertes apretones a los que era sometido.- vamos, desayuna...

-si tan solo lo permitieras...-murmuró aturdido.

Mientras Shaoran comenzaba a probar bocado sintió la intensa mirada de su hermana mayor, se asustó al ver como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad que él confundió con las de dolor.- ¿estás bien?-le preguntó alarmado, comenzando a ponerse de pie para cualquier signo que diera su hermana.- ¿el niño...?

-es solo que... ya...-tomó una servilleta y comenzó a secar su llanto.- ...estás tan grande... eres todo un hombre, hermanito...

-entonces no me llames hermanito...-gruñó por lo bajo, sentándose de nuevo.- no sé que le sucede hoy a todo el mundo...

Era como si el hecho de que Sakura hubiera pisado la casa la hubiera revolucionado, transformado.

-"¿será mi imaginación?"-se preguntó con una sonrisa.- "no debería extrañarme... ella es capaz de esto y mucho más..."

-tengo que irme, ya es tarde.-dijo apurado mirando su reloj de pulso, de correa de cuero negro y detalles plateados.- cuídate-pidió tomando una tostada rápidamente pues ya no le daría tiempo de comer todo el desayuno.

-si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme, iré por ti.-le dijo tiernamente, por la nuca de Shaoran corrió una gotita, ...menos mal que ya lo veía grande...

Pero en fin, así era su hermana... ¡que contradicción!

-está bien.-respondió sonrojado causando una enorme sonrisa en su hermana que se lanzó a darle efusivos besos en las mejillas.- ¡Fuutie, ya basta¡Fuutie... tengo que...¡Fuutie...!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sintió sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, ese día a pesar de ser soleado no iba nada bien con como se sentía. El mundo se había acabado en un minuto. Por más que había intentado escabullirse de casa, no pudo, el chofer con miedo a ser despedido no la había llevado a donde Eriol, el portero tampoco la dejó salir, así que no le quedó más opción que conocer a los socios de su madre, como ella quería.

Era una cobarde.

Si de verdad hubiera querido, hubiera encontrado un modo para salir de esa mansión y hablar con el muchacho inglés... ¿por qué tenía miedo a desobedecer en todo caso?

Nunca lo había hecho, y estaba segura que si esta vez hubiera sido diferente su madre la hubiera perdonado, quizás la hubiera entendido si le hubiera explicado que significaba Eriol Hiragizawa para ella y todo lo que tenía que perder si no hablaba con él.

Su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal y no ayudaba el color del uniforme, se revisó con una mirada perdida en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación, con su cabello suelto y bien peinado como siempre. Salió de sus aposentos con esos ojos amatistas brillando de tristeza.

-buenos días, en un momento sirvo su desayuno; señorita.-anunció con una sonrisa la sirvienta que la esperaba en el comedor, Daidouji asintió.

-¿y mi madre?-cuestionó, buscando en algún lugar a la mujer, pero no había rastros de ella.

-ha salido temprano, parece que tenía un desayuno de negocios con los mismos socios de ayer.-explicó la joven encogiéndose en hombros y saliendo de ahí.

Tomoyo se sentó tratando de oprimir el sentimiento que en su pecho se embargaba.

No era odio, pero tampoco era tranquilidad, paz o serenidad.

Quizás si estaba molesta... ese era el pago que merecía por no enfrentar a Sonomi, que la empresaria al día siguiente ni siquiera desayunara con ella y que Eriol, finalmente se marchara sin escuchar un explicación y una súplica de su parte.

-"no quiero que suceda..."-se dijo, mirando su rostro gracias a lo pulido de la mesa.- "no quiero que él se vaya..."

La sirvienta se acercó con una bandeja llena de todo tipo de comida para la mañana, pero la chica al final solo se levantó, tomó una de las frutas que le habían llevado y se retiró.

¿nadie notaba lo afectada que estaba?

Nunca lo había pensado... ¿con quien podría contar en esos momentos en que no encontraba consuelo o solución a sus problemas?

Solo tenía a Sakura y a Li, pero ellos ya tenían suficientes problemas con ellos mismos y su relación como para agregarles los de ella. Ya mucho habían hecho con abrirle los ojos para darse cuenta de que, no podría olvidarse de Hiragizawa por mucho que ese fuera su deseo.

Miró al frente y se encontró con la fachada de Jimbo que le esperaba como siempre, muchos compañeros comenzaban a avanzar; importándoles poco que ella estuviera de pie en medio del camino y obstruyendo el paso, mirando taciturnamente el edificio.

-¿Tomoyo-chan?-la voz de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos, la amatista volteó para encontrar el rostro preocupado de la joven castaña.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-es solo que... ayer no pude hablar con Eriol... y probablemente parte hoy, así que será imposible...-suspiró tristemente.- disculpa que tu esfuerzo no haya valido la pena, amiga.

Sakura tomó sus manos entre las suyas.- lo siento mucho... pero seguro habrá una manera... ya verás...

Tomoyo sonrió queriendo creerle, pero sabía que era imposible.- no te preocupes, estaré bien...-se soltó educadamente de su amiga y le sonrió tratando de demostrarle que no había ningún problema, que lo superaría.- ¿vamos al salón?

-si...-respondió no muy segura.

Avanzaron por los pasillos, llamando la atención de muchos de los muchachos que por ahí transitaban, después de todo eran dos de las chicas más bonitas de Jimbo. Saludaron a quien se les puso enfrente hasta que llegaron a su aula, ahí también les saludaron y ellas sonrientes, o pretendiendo estarlo, llegaron hasta sus asientos.

-¿cómo te fue ayer con Shaoran?-preguntó de la nada Daidouji, cuando estuvieron sentadas una a lado de la otra esperando el comienzo de la primera clase.

-ah.. y-ya sabes...-Sakura ocultó la mirada con su flequillo tratando de disimular su sonrojo.- l-lo mismo de s-siempre...

-¿entonces por que tartamudeas y estás roja?-preguntó divertida la amatista, tenía que distraerse con algo... no podía dejar que la partida de Eriol ensombreciera su vida para siempre.

¡la vida continúa, Tomoyo!

Aun cuando tus amigos se hayan ido, tienes que sobreponerte.

-e-es solo...-giró su rostro hacia la ventana al otro lado, apoyó su mejilla en su mano, guardó silencio pues la interrumpieron.

-buenos días, Daidouji.-esa voz...

-buenos días-respondió ella de buena gana.

...solo podía ser...

-b-buenos días, Sakura.-...de él...

-h-hola, S-Shaoran-ella se tensó en su lugar y entrelazó sus manos en su regazo pareciendo muy inocente, sin embargo no volteó.

_¡somos amigos! _

_¡no quiere decir que tengamos que salir!_

_¡es mi mejor amigo!_

_¡no quiero perderlo!_

Tomoyo levantó una ceja, sospechando que algo estaba pasando... algo muy extraño... la mente de Kinomoto estaba maquinando ideas que ella desconocía, y eso si era de temer.

-¿t-te sientes mejor?-inquirió Sakura aun en la misma posición, Shaoran se sentó en su sitio, detrás de ella, él la miraba algo serio.

¿qué sucedía?

Era como verla por primera vez...

Tan bella... tan delicada y divina... con una timidez que lograba que pareciera incluso misteriosa.

-si... mi madre me comentó que me desmayé anoche cuando íbamos de regreso.-La mirada verdosa de Sakura se perdió...-disculpa si te asuste, no sé que me sucedió.

-entonces... ¿no recuerdas nada?

Shaoran le sonrió.- no... –al ver que ella ya no dijo más, siguió.- ¿sucedió algo malo?- Sakura negó enérgicamente tratando de controlar el rojo que se disparaba en sus mejillas.

-mera curiosidad.-dijo ella con una débil sonrisa, el joven Li miró extrañado a Daidouji pero esta se encogió en hombros.

-¡a sus lugares!-esa voz era de la del profesor Motomochi, quien les diera ciencias en secundaria y que se convertiría en la preparatoria en su maestro exclusivo de química que traía verdaderos dolores de cabeza a Kinomoto.

-tengo una noticia muy triste que darles...-eso logró llamar la atención de todos los alumnos que parecían algo inquietos.- Eriol Hiragizawa partirá en el vuelo de las diez a su natal Inglaterra... solo me ha dicho que les agradezca el grato recibimiento que recibió de su parte y los ratos agradables...

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida... ¿las diez?

Giró levemente hasta darse cuenta de que Shaoran miraba su reloj de pulso, haciendo la cuenta del tiempo que faltaba para la partida de su amigo.

-¿qué hora es, Li?-preguntó con angustia. Era lógico que aun faltaba tiempo para las diez.

-las ocho en punto...-respondió en voz baja, para no ser descubierto.

Tomoyo pasó una mano por su mejilla, preocupada mientras un sudor frío corría por su frente.- "no llegaré..."-pensó frustrada.- "queda muy lejos de aquí... a menos que..."

-¿señorita Daidouji?-inquirió asombrado Motomochi. Se había puesto de pie y sin decir algo a alguien había salido del aula, todos miraron asombrados como Tomoyo desapareció por la puerta sin voltear a ver a nadie, con la mirada fija y decidida.

Ya no había más lugar para la cobardía.

-¡señorita Daidouji!-Motomochi salió siguiendo a la amatista, llamándola, pero no se detuvo.

Sakura miró impresionada el camino por el que su amiga había desaparecido, Shaoran también, sin pensarlo ambos se miraron, los demás, se levantaron para salir del aula y enterarse de la repentina huída de la chica nívea.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Daidouji!-Motomochi intentaba seguir el paso de la jovencita, pero estaba claro que las edades marcaban las diferencias de velocidad, aun cuando Tomoyo no fuera muy buena deportista.- ¡deténgase!-ordenó con una severa voz, misma que era increíble que estuviera dirigida para esa chica en especial.

Aun así, Tomoyo no se detuvo.

Exhausto Motomochi se detuvo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y doblándose; intentando recuperar algo del aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones en aquella carrera.- deténgase ahora, o irá directo a la dirección con una nota de expulsión.

Daidouji no pudo continuar, se detuvo abruptamente dejando que la brisa matutina meciera sus largos cabellos oscuros, pero no volteó.

-lo que realmente me hace feliz... está apunto de marcharse...-dijo con voz suave, así que Motomochi no la escuchaba desde donde estaba, dio por hecho que la chica se había rendido.- no puedo permitirlo...-crispó los puños, y frunció el entrecejo.- ¡¡no puedo permitirlo!!

El profesor se quedó estático al ver como ella volvió a emprender el camino aun más rápido que antes, sería inútil seguirla.- "ella es una buena chica... quizás solo por esta vez..."

Solamente pudo ver como la hija de la famosa Sonomi Daidouji salía de Jimbo.

¡No había tiempo¡no había tiempo para arrepentirse ni para pensar en consecuencias, en regaños!

Su felicidad dependía de éste último esfuerzo, y lo conseguiría.

Lo conseguiría por que lo amaba.

-muchas gracias.-con rapidez Tomoyo sacó de su cartera el dinero para pagar al chofer del taxi que la había llevado hasta el aeropuerto Narita.

Bajó rápidamente, tanto que casi termina en el piso. Miró en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar, una vez en las puertas principales del lugar se encontró con que sería muy difícil localizarlo.

La gente iba y venía con maletas de todos tamaños y colores, con llantas y en sus hombros. Daidouji recibió más de un golpe, pero ¿eso que más daba en ese momento?

Miró el tablero con angustia

9:45

¡quizás ya había abordado!

_El vuelo 00567 con destino a Londres ha sido retrasado, les rogamos a todos los usuarios esperen en la sala 1 a de vuelos internacionales, gracias._

Sintió como su alma caía a sus pies y volvía a subir, violentamente; sentía su cabeza explotar por la euforia.- "aun hay tiempo".- no tenía tiempo, no tenía, no tenía.

Diez minutos... eso había tardado en llegar hasta dicha sala.

Se encontró con la sorpresa de que una pared con enormes ventanas se interponía entre el interior de la sala y el resto del aeropuerto.- ¿me permitiría...?-pero antes de que la chica pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, la mujer vestida con el uniforme de la aerolínea británica negó.- es que... tengo que hablar con---

-las reglas aplican exactamente igual para todos.-dijo con voz fría la mujer. Tomoyo negó desesperada con la cabeza, se acercó al cristal, las personas estaban formadas con boleto en mano.

Lo vio, estaba ahí, sin conciencia de que ella se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Bajo el mismo techo, mirándolo solo a él.

Golpeó con fuerza el cristal, pero el chico no la escuchaba.

-¡Eriol¡Eriol!

El muchacho de cabellera oscura parpadeó extrañado, escuchando su nombre llevado por el ¿viento?. Ahí no había viento... giró la cabeza y se encontró con la señorita que les dio la bienvenida, jalando a otra chica, mucho más chica.

La reconoció.

-¿Tomoyo?-se preguntó, los demás pasajeros miraron curiosos la escena. Una chica loca tratando de pasar, solo eso.

Pero para aquel chico, que ella estuviera ahí decía más que mil palabras.

Quizás... ¿quería solo despedirse?

-¡por favor Eriol, no te vayas!-Daidouji estaba siendo arrastrada prácticamente por la portera de la sala, Hiragizawa salió de la fila y se acercó hasta ambas.

-suéltela... si usted la lastima no dudaré en demandarla.-la fiera mirada azul del apuesto muchacho fue suficiente para que la empleada desistiera. Se hizo a un lado.- ¿q-que...?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, con las mejillas coloreándose.- ¿q-que haces aquí?

-b-bueno...

-s-señor... está retrasando el vuelo.-dijo nerviosa la empleada.

Eriol la miró y regresó rápidamente su atención a Tomoyo, esperando que esta hablara...

-y-yo...

-¿cómo te enteraste?-cuestionó el chico, seriamente.

-es que...

-no puedo creerlo...

Ella agachó el rostro, no le mostró sus ojos en los cuales se iban acumulando lágrimas.- ¡no me has dejado hablar!-se quejó ella.- ¡yo quería decirte que de verdad te quiero¡que lo que dije antes no era verdad¡que nunca he querido que te vayas, que me dejes!-Eriol sonrió afablemente ante la extraña confesión, en tan extraño lugar...

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó con voz dulce el Hiragizawa, mirando su cabellera que caía por su espalda, él intentaba buscar su rostro pero ella no se dejaba, escondida entre los sedosos y oscuros cabellos.

El movimiento de afirmación era la respuesta.- ¿de verdad no quieres que me vaya?-preguntó serenamente Eriol, adentrando su mano entre la melena oscura de Tomoyo, hasta que sus dedos atraparon suavemente su barbilla y pudo levantar su rostro, sus cabellos cayeron a un lado, dejando al descubierto el hermoso rostro de la heredera de los Daidouji.

Estaba llorando...

Llorando con fuerza.

-y-yo... sé que me equivoqué pero...-frunció el ceño y miró en otra dirección.- ¡e-estaba tan...!-cerró los ojos con fuerza.- ¡...tan c-celosa!

-¡señor, se hace tarde!-gritó uno de los policías que esperaban impacientes al último de los pasajeros de ese vuelo. Eriol volteó a verlos y Tomoyo notó su mirada confundida, pues miraba a los hombres y luego a ella.

-no quiero que me dejes...-gimió desesperada al ver aquella indecisión.- ...pero si tú no quieres estar aquí lo comprendo...-sonrió tristemente.- tienes que estar en el lugar donde seas... más feliz...

-yo soy feliz si estoy contigo-murmuró acariciando su barbilla y sin previo aviso acercó sus labios traviesos a los finísimos de ella.

La estaba besando... ella con los ojos dilatados se apresuró a cerrar sus ojos, él aumentó la intensidad y sus brazos rodearon instintivamente su cuerpo, ella quedó atrapada y sin salida...

Y le gustaba...

Te amo, Tomoyo

Con dificultad él se separó de ella, la chica aun con los ojos cerrados esperaba impaciente un nuevo acercamiento.- ¿q-quiere decir que... te quedas...?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-me pregunto si lo habrá alcanzado...-susurró la chica de ojos verdes observando con atención el objeto que era el centro de atención de ambos, el reloj de piel negra.

Las diez en punto.

-ya lo veremos después...-respondió el chico castaño pasando una mano por su cabello, una clase libre por que el maestro estaba resfriado, después de que hubo una aburrida clase de inglés y antes una clase tortuosa de química con el aun desconcertado Motomochi.

- ¿quieres salir a tomar aire?-le preguntó amablemente, con el rostro rojo Sakura aceptó.

Mientras salían todos los alumnos los miraron... ¿Kinomoto y Li?

¿saliendo juntos?

Iban por los solitarios pasillos

_No recuerdo nada_

_Seguro estuve muy cansado_

_...pero ella está tan rara..._

Ella con sus manos enlazadas, él con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella con la mirada en las puertas cerradas que iban pasando, él con la mirada en el jardín delantero que se veía a través de las ventanas del pasillo.

Pero ambos al mismo paso... uno junto al otro.

Se perdieron por el camino, todo el salón estaba estupefacto:

-¡¡el superior Li ha elegido bien!!-dijo un chico, con entusiasmo.

-que suerte tiene Kinomoto...-suspiró decepcionada una chica.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-decía otro.

Mientras tanto afuera, bajo el frondoso árbol que ellos frecuentaban y que había sido testigo de algunas confesiones que parecían lejanas, estaban ambos castaños, silenciosos.

-¿tienes sed?-preguntó, buscando su mirada pero ella la mantenía en el suelo, Li pensó que Sakura no le había escuchado y cuando estaba a punto de repetirle la pregunta ella respondió:

-a-ah... s-si... un poco...-murmuró con las mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas, Shaoran sonrió tenuemente.

-¿quieres algo?-le preguntó, insistente.

¿qué sucedía con Sakura? Desde la mañana estaba muy extraña, evasiva... y eso dolía.

-a-ah... y-yo... yo...-¿por qué no tenía fuerzas¿por qué no podía mirarlo?

No dijo más y fue por las bebidas, regresó con dos latas, una de jugo de fresa y otro de limón, se la pasó tranquilamente, pero ella la tomó rápidamente en sus manos, mirándola fijamente como si fuera lo más interesante que ver, tampoco había agradecido.

Shaoran parpadeó repetidamente.

-...Sakura...-llamó acercándose.- ¿qué pasa?-le cuestionó inquieto, y su preocupación aumentó cuando ella retrocedió, ...alejándose de él... siguió buscando sus bellos ojos verdes pero ella lo estaba esquivando...

¡esquivando!

Frunció el ceño.- Sakura...-bufó, pero ella pasó por un lado cuando notó como Li trataba de tocar su hombro, no podía retroceder más pues estaba el árbol.

_¿la lastimé?_

_¿seguirá herida?_

_**-era lógico que no pudiera perdonarte, eres un ingenuo yo te lo dije**_

_**pero no quisiste escucharme; Shaoran-**_

_ella nunca volverá a ser la misma conmigo, está claro _

_**-tú eres el único culpable-**_

_...lo sé..._

-¿t-te puedo hacer... una pregunta...?-ella miraba al frente, como si estuviera mirándolo, pero no podía ser así pues él miraba hacia el frondoso árbol, a espaldas de ella.

-claro.-

ninguno de los dos había probado su jugo.

-¿p-por que... por que no me habías dicho que te enamoraste?-su voz triste hizo que Shaoran reaccionara, sus mejillas se tiñeron sin remedio...

-¿e-enamorado?-en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

-ayer... conversé un poco con tu hermana... y... me dijo que...

-Fuutie es una tonta...-rugió el castaño, frunciendo el ceño seriamente.

-no deberías llamarla así...-reprochó Kinomoto.- s-solo... q-quiero saber quien es...

Shaoran se giró, para encontrar su delicada espalda...

La admiró en silencio, de figura delgada con la brisa moviendo su uniforme y balanceando sus sedosos cabellos, con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos y protegidos del sol por sus espesas pestañas, un aire de armonía la rodeaba casi como si fuera una ilusión de su mente.

_...Ella es mi mejor amiga..._

_**-Ella no merece que la vuelvas a lastimar-**_

_...Yo no la merezco..._

_**-¿no querrás perderla de nuevo, o si?**_

_...prefiero quedarme callado..._

-e-es...-bajó el rostro, y rascó su nuca, buscando que decirle, alguna excusa, algo, pero no una mentira.

Mentiras ya no.

Sakura comprendió que él no podía hablar, no podía responderle.

_**-¡estás mintiendo!-**_

_¡no quiero!_

_...pero, no puedo evitarlo..._

_...por que si fuera sincero, ella huiría de mi lado..._

-y-ya veo...-sonrió quebradizamente, volviéndose para no hacerlo sentir culpable pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que de inmediato volvió su cabeza a su dirección original.- ¡s-será mejor que regresemos, podrían regañarnos!

-si...

Sakura iba silenciosa y solo el sonido de sus pasos era lo que se escuchaba por el pasillo.

No le diré lo que sucedió ayer

No vale la pena

Si él no lo recuerda es por que

no fue importante

...en realidad...

...Ya no importa..

Cuando llegaron al aula, ya de regreso sintieron la mirada de todos sobre sí.- ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-preguntó molesto Li. Que Sakura se comportara rara con él ya era suficiente para aguantar, no soportaría mucho tiempo las miradas interrogantes de todos.

-¡lo sentimos superior!

Y aparentemente todos regresaron a sus actividades normales...

Las clases hubieran resultado muy normales para el joven ambarino de no ser por... esos pequeños incidentes que le dejaron perturbado...

La clase de química en el laboratorio pudo haber sido muy entretenida...

-¿me pasas el ácido?-Shaoran miraba fijamente uno de los tubos de cristal, la joven castaña asintió y tomó dicho elemento sin embargo el irremediable contacto de sus pieles hizo que la muchacha soltara el tubo nerviosa.

- ¡¿estás bien?!-cuestionó alarmado tratando de tomar su mano para revisarla pero ella no lo permitió.

-t-todo bien.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Li frunció el ceño.

_Esto cada vez es más raro_

_**-Ella no suele comportarse así-**_

_No conmigo_

_**-Preferiría su actitud arrogante-**_

_Su actitud infantil_

_Incluso, que se comportara como Daidouji_

_**-¿serías capaz de amarla siendo otra persona?-**_

La clase de matemática pudo haberle resultado satisfactoria y pudo haber levantado su ego...

Shaoran terminaba de resolver la ecuación en la pizarra, con sus pulcros números y su desarrollo ordenado; perfecto.

Sakura a su lado miraba perdidamente la pizarra como si esta fuera a darle las respuestas.

-multiplícalo...-susurró sin que nadie se percatara, ella solo dejó caer la mirada hasta el suelo pero no movió ni un músculo más.

-¿no sabe resolverlo, Kinomoto?-preguntó el encargado de la clase.

-no...-respondió, con las mejillas rojas.

-pase a su lugar...-dijo tenso el hombre.- bien hecho Li...

Sakura avanzó hasta su asiento y se sentó con rapidez, cuando él iba pasando por su lado ella no hizo más que girar discretamente el rostro para no toparse con su mirada.

él crispó los puños.

_**-te está evitando-**_

_Pero ¿por qué?_

_¿hice algo malo?_

_Quizás la hice enojar_

_Tal vez debía responderle_

_Pero no puedo arriesgarme_

_Ni a ella ni a mi_

La clase de deportes pudo haber resultado divertida...

-los equipos podrán ser mixtos, pero solo de cuatro integrantes.-explicó el profesor.

Todos asintieron entusiastas, con una sonrisa Li tomó uno de los balones y se acercó hasta la castaña.- muchas gracias, Shaoran.-le sonrió torcidamente tomando la pelota, aparentemente distraída. Y se dio la vuelta avanzando hasta otras tres chicas.

-yo pensé que...

-me pidieron estar en su equipo...-aseguró antes de que él pudiera terminar, entonces ya no le habló el resto de la clase.

Era el colmo...

_¡¿qué demonios le pasa?!_

_...Además de evitarme..._

_**-...Te está ignorando...-**_

Shaoran bajó la mirada.

_**-Quizás las cosas deban ser así-**_

_Somos más que amigos_

_Pero menos que novios_

_las cosas no pueden estar bien en esta situación_

_Yo... no podría.._

_**-ni siquiera lo pienses-.**_

Una vez había sonado la campana que daba fin a las actividades, Sakura guardaba sus cosas aparentemente tranquila, Shaoran la miraba de soslayo. Todos se habían retirado ya y solo quedaban ellos... era el momento perfecto...

-¿te acompaño a casa?-preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

-¡oh! No es necesario...-contestó, pareciendo segura de lo que decía...

...lastima que no era verdad.

Silencio...

-¿estás molesta por que no te respondí allá abajo?-preguntó seriamente el chico, sin mirarla.

_**-la asustarás-**_

_quiero estar seguro de algo_

_por primera vez en mi vida_

La respiración de Sakura se cortó.- n-no... no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo...

Pero ella era demasiado obvia y solo bastaba con notar que lo evitaba para saber que eso era realmente lo que molestaba a la chica.

-pues pareciera que si...-comentó indignado el ambarino con su mirada fija en ella, logrando intimidarla.- entonces ¿por qué estás así conmigo?

Sakura cerró torpemente su bolso.- n-no me pasa nada, son alucinaciones tuyas...

-¡no son alucinaciones!-rugió enojado, tanto que sobresaltó a la chica cuando habló.- ¡dime que te pasa!

-¡te digo que nada!-respondió recurriendo a toda su fortaleza, la necesaria para enfrentarlo y darse la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí.- absolutamente nada...

El fuerte agarre que el chico hizo en su muñeca la lastimó, pero eso a él ya no la importaba por que estaba desesperado

¡desesperado por entenderla!

¡por quererla!

_¡La necesito!_

_¡La necesito!_

_¡La necesito!_

¿¡que no era lo suficientemente obvio para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella!?

La jaló cerca de él, donde ella podía escuchar con toda intensidad el latido de su corazón acelerado y podía ver sus facciones endurecidas por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

-¡¡eres una mentirosa!!

-¡tú también!

Ya no hubo lugar para las palabras.

La fuerte presión de sus labios contra los de ella era tan extraño que pensó que era irreal... y ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba siendo tierno como la noche anterior, sin embargo, no lo detuvo... él se separó levemente, inclinado visiblemente por la diferencia de altura, sus cabellos mezclados, castaños en diferentes tonos.

Los ojos avellanas buscaron a los esmeralda.

_**-¿estás seguro de lo que harás?-**_

_Nunca he estado más seguro_

_Estoy listo_

_**-¡no lo hagas¡todo terminará!-**_

_...eso es justo lo que quiero..._

_aun cuando ella no me ame_

_necesito decírselo_

- te quiero-

sintió como el aire se escapaba espontáneamente por sus labios y fue casi irreal el sonido de su voz retumbando en sus oídos, finalmente, lo había hecho.

Ella abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos, Shaoran sintió como dejaba de sentir su respiración sobre su rostro.- sé... que debí decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo... yo...-delicadamente apoyó su frente contra la de la joven.- yo no sé desde cuando siento esto... solo sé que existe... y...

Su mano viajó hasta la mejilla suave de la jovencita que le miraba estupefacta.

Como si hubiera visto a un muerto...

-yo...

Shaoran sonrió taciturnamente, era lógico que ella no se lo esperara... por que jamás podría creer algo como eso. Si una amistad no había sido sincera ¿por qué el amor tenía que serlo?

Una vez lo había querido. No significaba que tenía que seguir sintiendo lo mismo por él.

No tenía derecho a que le correspondiera.

Sakura movió su boca pero ninguna palabra había salido de sus labios, Shaoran la miraba impasible.

_**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know**_

-disculpa si te molesto…-susurró Li, supuestamente divertido.- supongo que no dejaremos de ser amigos ¿no?

Pero ella estaba repentinamente muda.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Le tendió amablemente la mano, ella la miró sin entender; la sonrisa del muchacho se fue desvaneciendo al ver que su "amiga" no respondía al gesto.

Comenzó a bajarla lentamente pero ella lo detuvo y la apretó con fuerza, mientras en su bonito rostro se hacía una mueca graciosa, producto de su ansiedad y su desconcierto. Li volvió a sonreír, más tranquilo.

_**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**_

El movimiento sorpresivo de ella le dejó sin palabras, el cálido aliento sobre sus labios masculinos, con la única visión de ella y sus ojos cerrados.

Besándolo...

En ese momento pudo descifrar el complejo lenguaje de esa chica castaña, con una alegría difícil de contener también cerró los ojos y fue cuando le respondió con ternura a cada caricia que recibía de su parte...

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Se separaron por la obvia falta de aire… Sakura había atrapado sus dos manos entre las de ella y con cariño las enlazó.- nosotros...

-¡en realidad yo no soy muy cariñoso, así que------!

Kinomoto le sonrió y sin decir algo apoyó su frente en el pecho de él.- ...yo solo quiero estar contigo...

_**It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

_¿ser novios sería un esfuerzo sobrehumano?_

_Quizás alguna vez había pensado que sí_

_Pero al parecer, Sakura me hará cambiar de opinión_

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
**_

_**Don't speak **_

_**  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining**_

Desde afuera dos personas miraban la escena, sin poder casi creerlo.

-¿son ellos?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-no hay duda...-respondió sonriente Eriol.- creo que se te adelantaron...

-y yo que pensaba en todo un plan para que se declararan...-suspiró con desilusión Daidouji llevando una mano a su mejilla, el muchacho a su lado rió.

-creo que es tiempo de que dejes eso de los planes... –murmuró divertido besando su frente, la chica le abrazó por el torso mirando conmovida como ambos castaños dentro del aula se sonreían.- no se te dan tan bien...

-¡oye!

_**Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good**_

-por si no te has dado cuenta, mi plan funcionó a la perfección...-dijo orgullosa e si misma, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante.

Eriol levantó una ceja, interrogante.

Tomoyo miró sus profundos ojos índigos.- ¿qué no los ves?

El chico giró levemente para contemplar la escena, entre risas nerviosas y rostros rojos; Sakura y Shaoran se acercaban para abrazarse, mientras se preguntaban si era así como unos "novios" debían comportarse.

_**Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

_...Ahora todo acabó…_

_debí sospechar que así sería el final_

_¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?_

_¡ella era tan obvia y yo también!_

_...somos unos distraídos..._

_pero ahora, tengo una misión más importante_

_y es_

_...hacerla feliz..._

...Entonces...

¿es verdad que el amor existe?

Shaoran Li no solo se convirtió en el milagro

que yo esperé por tantos años

se convirtió en la persona a la que le entregaría mi corazón

...pero...

los más importante

se convirtió en la persona

...que me confió su corazón...

**FIN**

**TT notas en profile. **


End file.
